Pedazos de Cristal
by Kanako Tatsumi
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor sin confianza? es tan fácil perderla, pero ¿qué tan difícil es recuperarla?. una canción dice que "hay cosas que el amor, no puede perdonar, es como tratar de unir, pedazos de cristal". sin embargo ¿existirá un ser capaz de amar mucho mas allá del dolor?, ¿existirá un ser capaz de reconstruir los pedazos de cristal rotos?. ¿Hasta dónde se puede amar de verdad?
1. Desde el principio del fin (part 1)

**PEDAZOS DE CRISTAL**

Los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, ¡son de nuestra amada Hinako! yo solo los tome prestados. Va para toda la historia...

 **Cap. 1 Desde el principio…. Del fin (parte uno)**

-Oye sempai, ¿realmente estarás bien tu solo?, me preocupas, tu ni siquiera sabes cocinar, y no eres bueno en la limpieza-

-Escucha bien idiota, no te metas conmigo ¿entendido?, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo, diablos Morinaga, soy un adulto, no un niño-

-Si sempai, lo sé, pero igual me preocupa, y eso es porque te amo mucho-

-Ya deja de decir ridiculeces y ayúdame con esas cajas, ya mañana me instalare en mi nuevo departamento-

-Si (suspira), no puedo creer que ya en dos días me vaya a Shizuoka, el tiempo ha pasado muy deprisa. Sabes sempai, realmente me asusta esto, no es que me arrepienta de haber aceptado el empleo, pero…-

\- ¿Pero qué? Habla de una maldita vez ¿quieres? –

-Sempai, me asusta el perderte, no sé cuándo volveré, no sé si serán meses, o peor aún años, no quisiera perder tiempo valioso que puedo compartir contigo, realmente me angustia el hecho de que no te podre ver seguido- mientas decía esto, dejaba la última caja embalada en el suelo y se acercaba lentamente a su adorado, lo tomo suavemente del rostro y acaricio con dulzura su mejilla derecha, transmitiendo así el profundo amor y cariño que sentía por el -me angustia el saber que no podre tocarte seguido, me harás mucha falta, pero te prometí dar lo mejor de mí y no faltare a mi palabra-

-cállate, no seas idiota, no te comportes como una chica- decía molesto Souichi – tampoco es el fin del mundo, trabajo es trabajo, y debes cumplirlo de manera dedicada y responsable ¿entendiste?, ve y demuestra lo que aprendiste-

-si sempai, lo hare, pero ahora…..- se acercó a sus labios casi rosándolo, sintiendo el suave y delicioso aliento de su sempai sobre los suyos y con vos susurrante le dijo -ahora, solo déjame amarte, deseo hacerte el amor sempai- y sin pensarlo, atrapo sus labios en los suyos, le dio un suave beso, cálido, cargado de ternura y amor, que poco a poco fue aumentando en fuerza y cargándolo con toda esa pasión desbordante que sentía por su amado, transformando su beso en necesidad y deseo, ese tipo de besos que hacía que su amado peli plata perdiera hasta la última gota de aliento.

Se sentía desfallecer en los brazos de Morinaga, su mente quedaba completamente en blanco y perdía todo control de su cuerpo, y todo, solo, por un beso de Morinaga. No supo en que momento, pero ya se encontraba recostado en el sofá con el peli azul encima suyo, quería detenerlo, pero no sabía por qué siempre perdía las fuerzas cuando de Morinaga se trataba. Él era capaz de hacerlo entrar en un delicioso trance, donde solo podía sentir, no había lugar para nada más que el placer que le provocaba asique como tantas otras veces, se dejó llevar. El beso era intenso, apasionado, se sentía la necesidad, el calor iba en aumento, sus corazones latían desbocados ante tal frenesí de pasión. -Déjame amarte Souichi, no sabes lo mucho que te necesito- decía susurrando en su oreja, pasándole su lengua caliente en ese punto extremadamente sensible en su amado, mientras frotaba su entrepierna en la de sempai, haciendo notar la dureza que se hallaba oculta en sus pantalones.

Las reacciones que provocaba en su cuerpo eran tan intensas que no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera de responderle, temblaba, era increíble como el peli azul provocaba tal éxtasis en el con solo tan poco, Morinaga recorría lenta y tortuosamente su tan sensible cuerpo por encima de la ropa, arrancándole gemidos de placer que inútilmente intentaba contener. Estaba agitado y su respiración se tornó dificultosa, y pesada, cerro sus ojos para intentar calmarse, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Las manos expertas y los labios habilidosos del peli azul le quitaban cualquier rastro de razón que pudiera tener.

Morinaga se incorpora un momento para observarlo, era tan erótico verlo, completamente estremecido, con su rostro extremadamente sonrojado, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus hermosos labios hinchados siendo mordidos en un vano intento de contener el placer que quería escapar por su garganta, el sudor que comenzaba a perlar su frente. Lo necesitaba, deseaba poseerlo ya, le excitaba saber que solamente a él se le tenía permitido tocarlo tan descaradamente. Pero debía contenerse. Él no era como los demás, él era precioso, su más preciado tesoro, lo tomaría primero con delicadeza, le transmitiría así el amor y la ternura que por el sentía. Con manos diestras comenzó a desabotonar, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa de sempai mientras iba besando y succionando cada centímetro de piel que la prenda iba dejando expuesta, el pelilargo solo gemía y se estremecía a cada caricia de aquella lengua expertas y caliente. Saboreo cada centímetro de su piel, deleito sus sentidos con la suavidad de su amado, no dejo ni un centímetro de piel sin recorrer. Termino por desabotonar el anteúltimo botón de la camisa dejando al descubierto su ombligo, y no dudo en estimularlo allí, acariciándolo con su ansiosa lengua, arrancándole más y más gemidos desesperados a su pelilargo. Su sempai era su delicia, con ese cuerpo lascivo que posee, tan sensible, tan erótico, lo provocaba, despertaba la bestia sedienta que se encontraba dentro de él, esa que no era capaz de dominar cuando de Souichi se trataba. Retiro su camisa del frente sin retirarla de su cuerpo, se veía tan sensual con la ropa desarreglada, a medio vestir, quería grabar a fuego cada detalle, no perdía vista de ninguno de sus gestos de placer, y de cómo subía y bajaba su pecho en un vano intento de regular su acelerada respiración, sus pezones rosados, tan erectos y tentadores, que no pudo evitar agarrarlos entre sus manos, juguetear con ellos, retorcerlos y presionarlos, obligando a su sempai gemir más y más fuerte, torturándolo con cada rose, estirando su tetilla rosándolo con su lengua húmeda con su saliva caliente justo en la punta, y luego succionándola, haciendo que el miembro eréctil de su pelilargo comenzara a mojar cada vez más su pantalón

-estas ansioso ¿cierto Souichi?, ¿quieres que lo meta? ¿deseas sentirme en tu interior? Estas tan duro y mojado sempai-

-ca-cállate idiota… ngn… ah ahh... no digas esas nnn es-estupideces ngn- pero claro que lo necesitaba, estaba jugando con su cuerpo, llevándolo al límite de la cordura y el desenfreno, no podía contenerse, no lo diría nunca pero cada vez que le hablaba así de sucio hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara estremeciéndose violentamente, excitándolo más y más, deseándolo con fuerzas, pero no quería aceptarlo, no lo diría. Pero no impedía que Morinaga siguiera torturándolo.

El peli azul se incorporó, y giro el cuerpo de su sempai poniéndolo de rodillas sobre el sofá, colocando su pecho en el respaldar, y acariciando el largo y ancho de su espalda, metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa, ascendiendo desde el final de su columna hasta su nuca. Abriendo paso con sus manos, y dejando un rastro ardiente de húmedos besos, provocando que su amado se retorciera y se aferrara con fuerzas al sofá. Poso sus manos en sus hombros y muy despacio le termino por retirar la camisa, haciendo que se deslizara por sus costados mientras hundía su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su sempai besando, mordiendo y succionando aquella delicada piel expuesta para su deleite. Abrazándolo desde atrás comenzó a acariciar suavemente a su sempai, no solo quería transmitirle la pasión que él le provocaba, si no todo el amor que tenía, lo beso con ternura, con delicadeza

-te amo tanto sempai, deseo que aceptes este amor que tengo por ti, y esta pasión que solo tu provocas-

Souichi solo gemía ante la suavidad de Morinaga, se dejó hacer, se dejó llevar, se perdió en las profundidades de ese mar de sensaciones que su experimentado ex kouhai le hacía sentir, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan bien si estaba mal, si no era correcto?

Con total tranquilidad y calma Morinaga recorrió el frente de Souichi, haciendo presión en el hueso de la cadera mientras lo estimulaba parsimoniosamente arrancándole suspiros ahogados al pelilargo, y así, con calma, toco su miembro por encima del pantalón de su sempai, sintiendo la humedad que traspasaba la tela. Susurrándole detrás de su oreja le dijo…

-mmmm sempai, estas tan necesitado, tan duro y mojado, y eso que recién te estoy tocando ahí, ¿lo sientes? -decía apoyando su propio miembro en el trasero de su amado -también estoy duro y necesitado de ti, mi cuerpo te necesita mi amado sempai-

Bajando con calma el pantalón de su pelilargo lo siguió estimulando por encima de la ropa interior. Quería escuchar los gemidos de su amado más y más fuerte

-no te contengas sempai, déjame escucharte, adoro cuando gritas fuerte- decía mientras una de sus intrusas manos se coló bajo la ropa interior, masturbándolo firme y lentamente, mientras con el pulgar formaba círculos en su glande, y con la otra masajeaba y estiraba una de sus tetillas excitadas, mientras con sus labios y lengua acariciaba la espalda de su amado, haciendo que Souichi sintiera una fuerte correntada en su columna, contrayendo su vientre, gimiendo más y más fuerte para el deleite del peli azul. Estaba completamente excitado, sus ojos dilatados por el placer no podía mantenerlos abiertos, su boca jadeante no dejaba de emitir gemidos y suspiros, ya no podía contenerlos, no valía la pena, estaba siendo arrastrado hasta el borde del abismo del placer y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, ese hombre le quitaba hasta el último aliento, todo su ser estaba estremecido, todo el placer que corría por su cuerpo comenzó a concentrarse bajo su vientre, haciendo que su cadera involuntariamente se moviera sobre la mano del peli azul, quien sonreía complacido ante tal acción de su sempai. Pero no lo dejaría, sentía su orgasmo cerca pero no le permitiría terminar, redujo lentamente la velocidad de su traviesa mano y comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de su sempai hasta las rodillas, dejando sus hermosos glúteos al descubierto, hoy haría lo que por tanto tiempo deseo, y no le permitiría que lo detuviera, hoy no, hoy lo amaría de todas las formas posibles. Besando su espalda descendiendo tortuosamente lento, hiso que su sempai separara más las piernas que estaban apoyada en el sofá, y abrió sus glúteos dejando su entrada expuesta ante su mirada libidinosa, no se contuvo más y lo beso allí, tocándolo con su lengua afilada. Souichi sintió el extremo placer que le producía, la lujuria comenzó a consumirlo, un calor sofocante lo envolvía, una correntada eléctrica convulsiono por completo su cuerpo, no lograba controlar esas olas de placer que le proporcionaba, pero no quería que hiciera eso allí, intento inútilmente detenerlo, pero en un rápido movimiento Morinaga lo aprisiono con sus fuertes manos sobre el respaldar, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento, susurrando con voz profunda consumida por el deseo en su oreja -no huyas, quédate quieto- y volvió hacia el punto de su deseo, que se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición. Souichi no siguió haciendo intentos por detenerlo, era algo que jamás le había hecho, pero maldita sea, se sentía tan excitante, se retorcía en total éxtasis apretando con fuerzas el respaldar, gimiendo con desesperación, mientras Morinaga acariciaba su entrada con su lengua caliente y húmeda, de a ratos con calma, de a ratos con prisa, haciendo que su miembro se hinchara más, si es que eso era posible. De un momento a otro, Morinaga introdujo un dedo en su entrada mientras seguía acariciándolo con su lengua, provocando un fuerte gemido que intentaba contener presionando su boca en el sofá, pero Morinaga quería escucharlo, asique luego de unos instantes en que lo dilato, metió un segundo dedo, encontrando instantáneamente aquel centro máximo de placer, arrancándole un lujurioso y poderoso gemido, lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. Nuevamente lo estaba arrastrando al clímax, sin embargo, el peli azul se detuvo momentos antes de que su adorado culminara, no quería que terminara todavía, por eso, a prisa desabotono su pantalón, bajándolo junto con su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo, apoyo su pie izquierdo sobre el sofá, y lentamente se introdujo en su sempai -te amo tanto mi amado Souichi- decía entre jadeos desesperados, hacia esfuerzos inimaginables para no venirse antes de entrar por completo – haaa Souichi, estas tan estrecho, húmedo y relajado, me excitas tanto- le decía sensualmente en el oído mientras con sus manos firmes lo sostenía de las caderas -ca-cállate- solo respondió Souichi, era imposible para el hablar, estaba tan caliente y jadeaba con más fuerzas ahora. Morinaga comenzó a embestirlo, con un movimiento suave pero firme, con un ritmo constante, mientras con una mano masturbaba su miembro, con la otra se sostenía con fuerzas de su cadera, enterrando sus dedos, provocándole mayor éxtasis a su amado, sumergiéndose profundamente en él, alcanzando con desquicio todos esos puntos que hacían perder la razón a su pelilargo. Lo beso desde atrás, para transmitirle a través de sus labios su amor, mientras que con su cuerpo le dejaba sentir su intensa pasión. Era una combinación exquisita, arrolladora, que los arrastraba a ambos a un mar de sensaciones intensas, donde solo existían ellos dos, donde el tiempo se detenía, solo gobernaba el amor y el placer. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se acoplaban a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro, ambos estaban llegando al punto máximo donde el éxtasis es incontenible, sus cuerpos se contrajeron con fuerzas

-Mori… yaa haa yaa no aguanto más aahhh-

-yo también aahh mmgnn me vengo sempai aahhh-

Y en un gemido desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas se vinieron juntos. Estaban extasiados y agitados, estremecidos por completo, sus cuerpos perdieron las fuerzas, quedando completamente débiles mientras aun el orgasmo burbujeaba dentro de ellos.

Un poco más recuperado, Morinaga tomo entre sus brazos a su sempai y lo recostó sobre el sofá, permitiéndole recuperar la respiración, entre besos y caricias

-eres tan maravilloso sempai, te amo tanto- le decía en susurros sobre su cuello mientras se embriagaba con su aroma y sabor.

Morinaga lo arrastro a la orilla del precipicio del intenso placer varias veces esa noche, en el sofá y en su habitación, arrojándolo por último al abismo de la inconciencia, dejándolo completamente agotado, y dormido tranquilamente sobre su lecho. Su pelilargo tenía esa expresión de paz y satisfacción que deseaba intensamente verlo así por el resto de sus días.

Morinaga estaba agotado, pero aun así aseo a su amado con una toalla húmeda y tibia, lo vistió con su ropa de dormir, y cambio las sabanas que habían quedado sucias con sus esencias derramadas en ellas. Luego se dio un buen baño y se acostó con su sempai, abrazándolo protectoramente. Siendo arrullado por el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, Inhalo por última vez su delicado aroma y se entregó al mundo de los sueños.

La mañana llego, y con ella el despertar de dos seres que querían seguir durmiendo, pero no podían darse ese gusto, hoy sería el ultimo día que estarían juntos en su departamento compartido, asique perezosamente Morinaga se levantó, se aseo adecuadamente y fue a despertar a su adorado que se encontraba aun agotado

-maldito Morinaga, con todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy y estoy muy agotado por tu culpa-

-sempai, no seas cruel, no sé en cuanto tiempo pueda volver, recuerda que debo tomar el tren mañana temprano, anda levántate y alístate, yo preparare nuestro desayuno- dicho esto se marchó a la cocina a prepararlo.

Souichi se perdió unos momentos en sus pensamientos melancólicamente, " _es cierto, ya mañana se marchará a su nuevo hogar en Shizuoka, y no tengo ni idea de cuándo va a regresar",_ luego, poniéndose serio se dijo a sus adentros " _ahh que diablos importa, ese maldito seguro estará apareciendo por acá más de lo que me gustaría y tendré que soportarlo"._ Con eso en mente, se levantó, se dio un baño, llevándose la no tan agradable sorpresa " _ese maldito gusano, no importa cuántas veces le diga que no lo haga, siempre se viene dentro de mí, haaa (suspira) no tiene caso, siempre será un idiota sin remedio"_

Ya bañado y vestido con ropa cómoda se dirigió hacia la sala, en donde se encontró con Morinaga esperándolo con el desayuno listo, se sentó en la alfombra y luego de agradecer los alimentos, comenzaron a degustarlos " _realmente extrañare su comida, será un completo idiota, pero cocina muy bien"_ se decía a sus adentros Souichi. No se había dado cuenta, pero en su pecho comenzaba a sentir cierta pesadez cuando pensó en que ya ese era el último día juntos, sin embargo, no quiso tomarle importancia y lo evadió exitosamente.

-sempai, en una hora viene el camión de la mudanza, procura por favor no olvidarte nada-

-sí, no fastidies, ya dejé todo listo-

-sabes sempai, enserio te extrañare mucho, no será lo mismo levantarme cada mañana y no verte conmigo- decía Morinaga cabizbajo con la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo –ojalá me den rápido mi transferencia a esta ciudad, porque no sé cuánto soporte lejos de ti-

-ya tuvimos esta conversación Morinaga, no importa cuánto te tome, yo no me iré a ningún lugar, y cuando termine mi doctorado podré tener un buen empleo, y ganar mejor de lo que gano ahora, para entonces podremos pensar en un mejor departamento para vivir-

Morinaga se emocionó ante estas palabras, y abrazándolo tiernamente le dijo -gracias sempai, me hace sentir mejor el saber que me estarás esperando, te prometo que trabajare duro para que me transfieran más rápido-

-haa no seas idiota, tampoco es que te voy a estar esperando, me sale más barato pagar un alquiler compartido, y aunque no tienes remedio tampoco es tan malo vivir contigo, más porque siempre te encargas tú de los quehaceres, sabes que no soy bueno para eso-

-haaa eres muy cruel sempai, pero, no me molestaría atender nuestro hogar siempre, y cocinarte-

-ya empezaste con tus cursilerías deja de comportarte como una chica y termina tu desayuno que se enfría, falta poco para que el camión llegue y hay que limpiar y terminar de guardar esto-

-si sempai- respondió con una sonrisa, que ocultaba la tristeza de su interior, pero también reflejaba la emoción de saber que, al volver, su sempai volvería a vivir con él, y se prometió desvivirse, y trabajar sin descanso para que ese día llegue rápido.

Los minutos pasaron y el camión de la mudanza llego, y los trabajadores se encargaron de dejar poco a poco el departamento completamente vacío, haciendo tener un sentimiento de nostalgia en ambos corazones, se miraron fijamente, ambos recordaban el día que llegaron a ese lugar, en donde su unión se hiso más estrecha, en donde sus corazones se acercaron más, en donde uno poco a poco recuperaba la confianza de sí mismo que perdió alguna vez, mientras que el otro abrió poco a poco su corazón, y si darse cuenta dejando un gran espacio disponible con el nombre de Morinaga. En un pacto silente, ambos prometieron que sería solo por un tiempo. Luego de un rato, con todas las pertenencias en el camión, este se dirigió a un nuevo destino, Shizuoka. Todo el amoblamiento que tenían, así como el bazar, pertenecía a Morinaga, a excepción de las camas que ya venían con el departamento.

Rompiendo el silencio que los envolvió, Souichi dijo -llamare un taxi, tu entrégales las llaves a los caseros- y ambos hicieron así. Una vez que el taxi llego, Morinaga subió una valija de Souichi donde contenía sus vestimentas y elementos de higiene personal, y también las mochilas de los dos, en donde cada uno tenía sus pertenencias de más valor, como lo tecnológico, así como sus papeles y documentos personales e importantes, cosas que no podían confiar a seres desconocidos. El viaje en si no era largo, solo unos cuantos minutos. Morinaga le consiguió a Souichi un pequeño departamento completamente amoblado, a unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad, por lo que no sería necesario que tomara el tren, a un muy excelente precio y el barrio era muy tranquilo. De ese modo Morinaga se aseguró de que su sempai no corriera peligro al ir y venir de la universidad. Diez minutos después llegaron al que sería el nuevo hogar de Souichi, Morinaga pago el viaje, y bajaron del vehículo. Era un complejo departamental muy parecido a donde él vivía antes de que se mudaran juntos. Adentro el departamento contaba con una habitación, con una cama de plaza y media, un escritorio, un placar, y una mesita de noche. También contaba con un baño pequeño, pero con una bañera y también tenía un pequeña lavandería. Y la sala de estar era compartida con la cocina. Tenía un sillón de dos cuerpos, una alfombra, una mesita baja, un televisor mediano, y también una de las paredes lateral tenía el amoblamiento de cocina, con una mesada, bajo mesada, alacena, refrigerador y cocina. Era pequeño pero suficiente para solo uno, o dos, cuando Morinaga fuera de visitas. Souichi desempaco su valija y acomodo las cosas en sus respectivos lugares, mientras que Morinaga preparo café. Era hora del almuerzo, pero como recién llegaron al lugar, obviamente estaba vacío.

Sempai, voy a ir a hacer las compras, ¿quieres venir? -

-no tienes que molestarte con eso, ya mañana te iras, yo puedo hacer las compras-

-sempai no te molestes, pero de todas maneras hare las compra, dime si quieres venir o no-

-si no tengo más opción, está bien, iré-

Así, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al centro comercial que quedaba solo a unas cuantas cuadras de distancias. Morinaga no necesitaba una lista, sabía perfectamente todo lo que necesitaría. Asique sin detenerse comenzó a llenar el carro de compras con diferentes productos, tanto como de limpieza eh higiene personal para su sempai, así como alimentos no perecederos y productos frescos. Souichi se dio cuenta de que varias mujeres miraban insistentemente a su ex kouhai, sin embargo, no le dio importancia. Se encamino a una góndola al frente para buscar un producto de su interés cuando comenzó a escuchar a unas jovencitas bastante atrevidas hablando sobre lo atractivo de Morinaga

-sí, mira Yura, ese chico se ve muy sexi, y es muy alto y grande ¿estará bien dotado?, creo que si-

-calla Hatori, eres muy atrevida para hablar, y encima hablas fuerte ¿no te da vergüenza? -

\- ¿vergüenza?, vergüenza debe darte a ti de ver a semejante hombre sexi y no verle ese trasero redondito y firme que tiene, dan ganas de morderlo- decía mordiéndose sensualmente el labio inferior

-cierto, tu no conoces la vergüenza, ya sé que es sexi, no soy ciega idiota, pero tampoco para gritarlo de ese modo, pero vele el rostro, tiene un cuerpo muy varonil, pero su rostro es bastante fino-

-no seas tonta Yura, los hombres con esas características son bestiales en la cama, al menos con los que estuve, tal vez él también lo sea, debería acercarme y hablarle, si es un chico fácil me lo llevare conmigo-

Su amiga Hatori solo se tapaba la cara por la desvergüenza de su amiga, mientras que a Souichi se le crisparon los nervios, él podía dar fe de lo dicho por es muchacha, pero como se atrevía a hablar así de un modo tan vulgar, a plena luz del día, en medio de tantas personas, asique antes de que lo hiciera esa mujercita, él se acercó al peli azul bastante irritado.

-oye, compraste un montón de cosas, ¿no era que solo compraríamos para el almuerzo y cena de hoy? - le dijo molesto al ver el carro de compras tan lleno

-lo siento sempai, pero mira, llevo artículos suficientes para un mes, y también compre para hacer comida, cuando lleguemos a tu departamento, hare comida suficiente para que tengas por dos semanas, luego deberás cocinar tú, pero creo que no habrá problemas, no quiero que te la pases comiendo del mercado-

-ya deja de preocuparte, no soy un niño al que tienes que estar vigilando-

-lo sé sempai, pero…- acercándose a su oído, en un susurro le dijo -eres el amor de mi vida y aunque no quieras siempre me preocupare por ti-

Souichi se sonrojo levemente, no entendía el porqué, pero esas palabras lo hicieron sentir seguro, sintió como la molestia e irritación de hace un momento, comenzaron a disminuir luego de las palabras del peli azul, pero como siempre, no quiso buscar respuestas a esas reacciones, algo le decía, en su interior, que no era una respuesta que el supiera llevar, y que en donde se atreva a averiguarlo, no habría marcha atrás.

Ambos se dirigieron a la caja para pagar las compras, y en el camino se cruzaron con las jovencitas que tenían toda la intención de acercarse a su ex kouhai, pero solo basto una fría y penetrante mirada de Souichi que las hiso estremecerse del susto y las obligo de ese modo a desistir de su estupidez, logrando que ambas se marcharan, así como se acercaban. Y en todo momento el despistado peli azul no tuvo ni idea de todo lo acontecido. Pago las compras y se dirigieron a las zonas de taxis. No estaban lejos del departamento, pero no podrían cargar con tantas bolsas. Una vez en casa, acomodaron cada cosa en su lugar, Morinaga preparo algo ligero de almorzar e inmediatamente se puso a preparar diferentes platillos para que su amado se alimente por las siguientes semanas, mientras sempai prefirió ver televisión. Realmente se sentía un estorbo cuando Morinaga estaba en la cocina. Unas cuantas horas después, cada platillo estaba guardado en el refrigerador. Por lo que decidió sentarse al lado de su sempai a ver el documental sobre la historia de la toxicología. No hicieron nada en especial por un rato, solo permanecieron allí, uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de la agradable compañía que se brindaban. Pero el ambiente se estaba tornando melancólico, nostálgico…. Triste

-sempai- dijo en un suave susurro Morinaga. No era su intención decirlo, simplemente estaba divagando en sus recuerdos, cada uno de los momentos en que compartió con su amado

\- el único modo que tengo para saber lo que te sucede es que tú me lo digas, no me gusta esa cara que tienes, asique habla- decía parcamente sempai. Pero no es que no supiera, sabia la tristeza que estaba cargando el peli azul, pasarían mucho tiempo separados, luego de años de una convivencia, después de todo, desde que se hicieron amigos estuvieron todos los días juntos, exceptuando algunos eventos, y para sus adentros también admitía que extrañaría a ese tonto, después de todo, no era aburrido estar con él.

Con vos temblorosa respondió -no es nada que no sepas Souichi, ya mañana deberé partir temprano, dejarte atrás me duele, y me pregunto si realmente vale la pena esforzarme tanto en algo si eso significa no tenerte, nada para mi vale más que tú, y deseo tanto poder compartir contigo mis logros, que saber que al llegar a casa y no estarás esperándome, o yo esperándote, me hace dudar de esta decisión-

-no seas tonto, no debes aferrarte, eras un excelente estudiante y un kouhai muy eficiente, estos son los frutos de tus esfuerzos y los estas compartiendo conmigo, no es como que si nunca más nos volveremos a ver. Recuerda que estuve en Canadá dos meses, Shizuoka prácticamente está a la vuelta, si te sientes solo siempre puedes venir, debes demostrarles todo lo que has aprendido, después de todo también fuiste mi alumno, y tu experiencia la obtuviste de mí, asique espero no te arrepientas y me hayas hecho perder tantos años de instrucciones invertidas en ti-

Morinaga lo abrazo de la cintura desde el costado derecho y acuno el rostro de su amado en su pecho acariciando su cabello suave y sedoso, con un aroma tan sutil y masculino, estaba enternecido, su sempai siempre era muy adusto con las palabras, pero sí que sabía animarlo y brindarle apoyo a su confianza tambaleante

-gracias sempai, siempre logras hacerme sentir seguro, sabes que daré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero sé que podre lograrlo porque tú me brindas tu apoyo, y también porque sé que me estarás esperando, eso significa mucho para mí, no te decepcionare, hare que te sientas orgulloso de mi-

El corazón de Souichi se saltó un latido al escuchar estas palabras del peli azul, no entendía porque pero le emocionaba saber que él era un pilar de apoyo para ese muchacho que se desvivía por atormentarle la vida, él era como su generador de caos personal, con unas cuantas palabras o un poco del roce de su piel y de su cuerpo, lograba levantar en su interior un intenso caos de emociones revueltas que no alcanzaba a identificar, por un lado le gustaba esa sensación de calidez que le producía, pero por el otro no le agradaba saber que eso era ocasionado por otro hombre, y lo peor aún era que no tenía ni idea de que significaba "eso", y sentía terror de descubrirlo. Pero aun así decidió hacer algo que sabía que calmaría la angustia de ese tonto. Ciertamente no le gustaba ver la melancolía reflejada en su ser, no iba con su personalidad siempre tan relajada y sonriente, tan opuesto a él. No le gustaba. Sonrojándose furiosamente levanto su vista poco a poco conectando sus ojos de oro fundidos en esos hermosos esmeraldas brillantes. Con el corazón saltando en agitación, acerco lentamente sus finos labios a los carnosos labios de su expectante compañero rosándolo sutilmente, suspirando sobre ellos, haciéndole sentir su calor, lo beso lentamente, un beso poco intenso, un beso tímido, como si fuera la primera vez, aunque no era así, pero aun así lo ponía extremadamente nervioso hacer este tipo de cosas. Pero decidió ir más allá y acarició sus labios con la punta de su lengua, dejando al peli azul estático en su sitio, había besado a su sempai infinidad de veces ese año, pero recibir un beso de él, por su propia iniciativa era más de lo que su corazón podía soportar. Lo dejaría avanzar, trataría de no imponerse esta vez, se controlaría y dejaría que su sempai fuera tan lejos como quisiera. Entonces cerro sus ojos cuando su adorado metió su lengua húmeda dentro de su boca, acariciando dubitativamente su interior. Rodeo con mucho cuidado el cuello del peli azul y lo acerco más a él, disminuyendo la poca distancia que separaba sus cuerpos. Se besaron un largo rato, separándose solo para volver a cargar de oxígenos sus pulmones que lentamente vaciaban entre besos suaves y profundos. Poco a poco Souichi comenzó a sentir más confianza y profundizo más ese beso que estaba comenzando a prenderlo. Quería que el peli azul avanzara más, pero se dio cuenta que le estaba permitiendo tomar el control, le estaba permitiendo ir a su ritmo, y decidió que lo aprovecharía. Al día siguiente el peli azul se iría, y vaya a saber cuándo volvería, no perdería la oportunidad de soltar esa pasión que siempre contenía en su interior, esta vez daría riendas sueltas a sus deseos. Él no tenía experiencia con otras personas, pero en este campo Morinaga había sido su maestro, asique haría lo mismo que él le hacía… ejerciendo presión sobre el cuerpo de Morinaga lo fue recostando en el sofá mientras lo besaba con salvajismo, prácticamente era un beso violento, con hambre, con deseos, con vergüenza y temor. Pero no se detuvo, descendiendo por la línea de su mandíbula comenzó a mordisquear y lamer su hombro, arrancándole sonoros suspiros al aun sorprendido peli azul que se dejó hacer, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de arrancarle la ropa a su pelilargo y penetrarlo con fuerzas haciéndolo gritas descontroladamente. Souichi comenzó torpemente a levantar la remera de Morinaga, introduciendo las manos tocando su tersa y cremosa piel con sus manos temblorosas, rosando sus tetillas haciendo que se pusieran duras y erectas en ese mismo instante, arrancándole un sonoro gemido a ese hombre que estaba bajo su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera complacido de ser la causa de su placer, de ser el quien le estuviera dando placer, sonrió satisfecho y ahora con más confianza retiro la remera del peli azul y en su boca atrapo uno de esos rosados y sensibles botones mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo, y succionándolo, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba la otra tetilla retorciéndola entre sus dedos, rosándole insistentemente la punta. sintiendo como Morinaga se estremecía y agitaba debido a la corriente eléctrica que violentamente recorría su espalda, centrándose todo ese calor bajo sus pantalones. La pasión en ambos comenzaba a crecer, el calor los comenzaba a envolver como un fuego que ardía, pero sin arder, que los consumía por completo, que los hacia perder. En un arrebato de lujuria, Souichi toco con su mano libre por encima del pantalón del peli azul, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con desesperación. Lo conocía bien, sabía qué hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contenerse y no poseerlo en ese instante. Pero él no tenía el coraje de llegar más lejos que eso, y aun así para él era demasiado, siguió torturando al peli azul, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos mientras seguía tocando esos puntos sensibles que no sabía que el poseía, era la primera vez que se atrevía a explorarlo, quería más, pero no se animaba a seguir, asique en un momento de valentía, con una seducción que desconocía de sí mismo, le susurro en el oído al peli azul, dejándole sentir su aliento caliente -sigue, Morinaga-.

No se hiso repetir la orden, comenzó a acariciarlo en la posición que estaban, besándose profundamente, pero con suma ternura, hoy su sempai había tomado la iniciativa, hoy sería el ultimo día juntos hasta por vaya a saber cuánto tiempo, asique hoy decidió amar a su sempai, con calma, con pasión, pero sobre todo con ternura y cariño, lo haría suave y lento, se aseguraría de que no se olvidara de él, le acaricio lentamente el torso, roso sus tetillas y con un poco de presión lo hiso elevarse por sobre su cuerpo dejando sus pectorales en su rostro para saborear de ese par de botones excitados, los lamia con calma, jugueteaba con ellos mientras tocaba su entrepierna con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra le acariciaba la espalda, con sus largos dedos de pianista, tocando todos esos puntos sensibles de su sempai que hacían prenderlo al más mínimo roce. Souichi se estremecía y retorcía ante el placer, sus gemidos estaban descontrolados, haciendo que el peli azul comenzara a perder la cordura al escucharlo, amaba tanto sus gemidos, le excitaba tanto que podría tener un fuerte orgasmo con solo escucharlo gemir y gritar por el placer que el mismo le daba, estaba encantado, su sempai, al igual que la noche anterior, se estaba entregando por completo, le estaba entregando su pasión. Lentamente se incorporó quedando sentado en el sofá mientras seguía besando y acariciando a su sempai, con calma lo fue recostado a su pelilargo en el sofá, quitándole pausadamente la camisa y con toda su devoción comenzó a besar su sensual torso, sus pectorales tan sensibles, su pecho agitado, su plano y firme vientre , mientras comenzaba a retirar sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, dejando su virilidad erecta ante su vista para su deleite, masturbándolo tortuosamente de arriba hacia abajo, jugando con su glande, mientras el pelilargo se sacudía a causa de ese potente placer que le coaccionaba tan sensualmente.

Morinaga lo miraba fijamente, grabando nuevamente todas las reacciones de su sempai, tenía ese tipo de mirada tan penetrante que Souichi sentía su alma desnuda ante él, pero en ese momento no le importo, de hecho, le gusto que lo viera así, aunque lo avergonzaba sobremanera, hoy no se ocultarían en la oscuridad. Hoy, él también quería ser espectador de las reacciones del peli azul, pero era difícil cuando el placer infringido le dificultaba abrir los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Sin vacilación, Morinaga introdujo el miembro de su sempai en su boca, comenzando a succionar su glande sin prisa, mientras que con su mano recorría todo su largo. El calor aumento de nivel en Souichi, Morinaga le hacía perder la razón con sus acciones, no podía razonar, el placer era más fuerte que su orgullo, solo le quedaba por dejarse arrastrar. Mientras el peli azul le realizaba un maravilloso oral, comenzó a dilatar su entrada, rosando lentamente su próstata, necesitaba que fuera más rápido, su éxtasis estaba creciendo tanto que necesitaba venirse, pero ese idiota estaba jugando, torturándolo con el placer, obligándolo a decir cosas que en su sano juicio no diría -haaa mmmgnnn aaaaahhhhh aaaahhhh, ma-maldi-to mnnggnn de-deja de jugar, date prisa- le dijo con vos cortada, consumida por ese placer que arrasaba con su cuerpo.

-oohh mi amado Souichi, se paciente ¿sí?, quiero que sientas todo mi amor ahora- Morinaga sonrió con suficiencia, era tal el placer que le proporcionaba a su sempai con sus tortuosamente lentas caricias que lo obligaban a exigirle rapidez, y sus deseos eran órdenes. Lo dio vuelta en el sillón poniéndolo en cuatro, sabía que esa pose lo llevaba al límite, nuevamente comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud, mientras pasando su mano derecha por entre sus piernas, sujetándolo con firmeza, mientras que con la otra volvía a introducir sus dedos tocando, jugando con su punto de placer, mientras que junto con su lengua mojada con su saliva hirviente, acrecentaba esa sensación abrasadora en su sempai, arrebatándole vigorosos gemidos, haciendo que su interior comenzara a contraerse con fuerza, succionando sus dedos, liberando con fuerza su simiente en la mano del peli azul. Souichi respiraba con fuerzas, intentando recuperar el aliento, pero Morinaga no espero y se enterró en lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado, en esa posición tocaba ese punto dulce obligándolo a endurecerse de nuevo, con una sensibilidad aún mayor en su cuerpo. El peli azul se recostó sobre la espalda de su amado, besándolo, diciéndole lo mucho que le ama, mientras lo embestía con calma, alcanzando todos esos puntos tan exquisitos para su adorado. Mientras seguía arremetiendo con cada vez más fuerza a ese sensual y apasionado cuerpo, le recogió el cabello arrollándolo en una mano, estirándolo con fuerza, sin causar dolor, hacia atrás, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y sostenerse con sus antebrazos en el posa brazos del sofá, mientras enterraba los dedos de su otra mano en uno de los firmes glúteos, acrecentando el placer en su sempai, quien estaba por alcanzar su segundo orgasmo empezando a estrecharse cada vez más alrededor del peli azul. Pero él no se lo permitió. Apretó con fuerza necesaria en la base del miembro de su sempai para evitar así que se corriera. Souichi lo miro irritado, con el rostro completamente sonrojado, con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas por el intenso placer, con un hilillo de saliva recorriendo desde la comisura de sus sensuales e hinchados labios hasta debajo del mentón, Morinaga se éxito aún más ante tan sensual vista, pero no le dio tiempo a reclamar lo giro con fuerza dejándolo boca arriba en el sillón, mientras se sentó sobre una de sus rodillas, y su otra pierna la dejo estirada fuera del sofá, levanto la cadera de su adorado hasta la altura de su tan endurecida virilidad con sus piernas apoyadas en sus hombros, se enterró de una sola estocada en él, llegando incluso más profundo, manteniendo el agarre en la base de su adorado, mientras él seguía arremetiéndole con rudeza, frotándose con fuerzas en su próstata, obligándolo a no venirse aún, a la misma vez besando sus labios con dulzura, ahogando los fuertes gritos que de ambos querían salir. Se entregaban por completo en ese acto de desenfreno y amor. Cuando Morinaga comenzó a sentir su propio orgasmo invadir su cuerpo, soltó a su amado y lo embistió con aun más fuerza y rapidez. Ambos comenzaron a alcanzar la cumbre del placer, haciendo que la virilidad de Morinaga se ensanchara en el interior de Souichi, y este lo apretara y succionara con más fuerzas, más el aroma que de sus sudorosos cuerpos emanaba, invadiendo sus fosas nasales… embriagándolos… seduciéndolos… enloqueciéndolos… fueron catapultados a un nivel de placer jamás experimentado.

Completamente agitados, jadeantes, agotados, se abrazaron con fuerzas, y se besaron con amor. Quedando uno al lado del otro, calmando poco a poco su euforia. Recobrándose de ese orgasmo que aun recorría por sus venas… permanecieron inmóviles, en silencio, sin querer romper la tan apacible y reconfortante atmosfera que los rodeaba. Permanecieron así por bastante tiempo, sin ser consciente de ello, estaban adormecidos, hasta que el estómago del peli azul comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, con tal fuerza que los despertó de su letargo, haciendo que se sonrojara apenado

-sempai, descansa un poco más, me daré un baño rápido, y preparare la cena, antes de que a ti también comience a darte hambre- a sabiendas de que su pelilargo no podría levantarse aún, se puso en pie y le dijo -tu estando agotado, y encima con hambre, es realmente una experiencia que no quiero vivir-

Souichi se sonrojo furiosamente ante ese comentario de doble sentido de Morinaga, -maldito gusano, es tu culpa que quede tan agotado, y apúrate que yo también quiero bañarme, estoy todo sucio y pegajoso y todo gracias a ti, no era necesario que lo llevaras tan lejos-

Morinaga se acercó sigilosamente y lo tomo de su rostro con ambas manos, acariciándolo, transmitiéndole en ese simple gesto su dulce amor -tal vez no era necesario sempai, pero tú me enciendes como un fuego en el bosque, lo siento, no puedo contenerme porque te amo-

-sí, si lo sé, ve a bañarte de una vez, a mí también me dio hambre- decía un sonrojado sempai ante las cursilerías del peli azul, que al parecer no conocía la vergüenza.

Así, su ultimo día llego a su fin. Ambos disfrutaron de una agradable y deliciosa cena preparada por Morinaga, y luego se vistieron acostándose juntos en la cama de Souichi, quien le permitió quedar, pero solo por esta vez.

La mañana llego, hiso su acto de presencia junto con una creciente angustia en el pecho del peli azul, que se esforzó por no demostrar, pero a Souichi no lo podía engañar, sin darse cuenta, Morinaga empezaba a convertirse en un libro abierto para él, por más que le sonreía tan cálidamente, podía ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos asique una vez más le recordó

-estaré aquí, podrás venir cuando te sientas solo, y puedes llamar también, no estés triste, compórtate ¿quieres? -

-si sempai, lo sé, pero es inevitable que no me sienta triste, es que aún no me voy y ya te estoy extrañando, será bastante difícil y no sé cómo soportar, pero el contar con tu apoyo me da las fuerzas para seguir adelante- dándole un tierno abrazo le susurro en su oído -gracias sempai, volveré cada vez que pueda-

-vamos deja de ser tan meloso, debemos ir a la estación, no vaya a ser cosa que pierdas el tren-

-sí, vamos, gracias por acompañarme-

-sí pero más vale que te comportes y mantengas tus manos en tus bolsillos, no me hagas pasar vergüenza en un lugar público si no quieres que te mate-

-lo hare sempai, no te preocupes, no quiero que te enojes conmigo justo cuando me estoy yendo-

-de acuerdo-

Así, con valija y mochila en mano, ambos hombres partieron a aquel destino que los separaría por tiempo indeterminado, sin darse cuenta de que esa simple acción, traería grandes consecuencias. El tren partió con Morinaga a bordo hacia su nuevo destino. Mientras Souichi se encaminaba hacia la universidad. Sentía cierta pesadez en su corazón, y eso le molestaba, le molestaba porque no entendía la razón de esa pesadumbre. Si, había grandes cambios en su entorno. A partir de ahora viviría oficialmente solo por primera vez en sus 26 años de vida, en un departamento pequeño, que estaría vacío al llegar, en donde no lo recibiría ese molestoso tipo que era su compañero de piso, ahora debía arreglárselas por sí mismo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente? No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Así a pasos lentos llego a la universidad, a su amado laboratorio, donde sus dos asistentes ya se encontraban, platicando entre ellos, bebiendo café, saludándolo al unísono cuando lo vieron entrar.

Tadokoro mantenía cierta distancia de Souichi, no porque le disgustara lo que había descubierto, o fuera prejuicioso. Él no era así, de hecho, era de mente abierta, si no, que aquella vez Morinaga le produjo bastante terror, sentía que, si se atrevía a acercarse un poco más, ese peli azul sería capaz de matarlo, después de todo, había sido muy claro marcando su territorio, lo que en verdad lo tenía muy desconcertado, nunca le había asustado tanto una sonrisa de ese sujeto asique por si las dudas, era mejor mantenerse al margen.

Por otro lado, Miharu se acercó a Souichi -sempai, disculpe, debo hablar con usted-

-que es lo que sucede- respondió parcamente Souichi, no tenía muchos deseos de conversar

-lamento decirle que ya no podré seguir asistiéndolo, es que surgieron unos inconvenientes en mi familia y tendré que regresar a mi ciudad natal, por lo que asistiré a la universidad de allí-

-de acuerdo, no se puede hacer nada con respecto a eso, tendré que buscar otro asistente, diablos, ahora el maldito Morinaga no está para entrenarlo- mirando seria y penetrantemente a Tadokoro dijo – tú fuiste entrenado por ese tipo para lograr llevar mi ritmo, asique tú te encargaras de entrenar un nuevo asistente, si no quieres tener el doble de trabajo-

Sudando frio Tadokoro respondió -si sempai, lo hare, no se preocupe-

-me iré en un mes Tatsumi-sempai asique podrá conseguir tranquilamente un remplazo adecuado para el puesto-

-bien, hare algunas entrevistas-. Luego de esa charla Souichi coloco un letrero en la pizarra de noticia de la universidad para iniciar con las entrevistas el lunes de la siguiente semana. Solo esperaba que los idiotas inútiles fueran sensatos y no se presentaran. Luego de eso, regreso a su amado laboratorio para seguir con sus investigaciones, logrando por fin evadir esa sensación de vacío en su pecho.

Dos horas después de partir, Morinaga estaba dirigiéndose en taxi al que sería su casa de ahora en adelante. Al llegar, inmediatamente le escribió a su adorado pelilargo -sempai, ya llegué a casa, te extraño mucho, espero poder verte pronto-, sabía que su amado no le respondería asique observo todo a su alrededor. El departamento era bastante parecido al de Souichi, con suficiente espacio para una persona, o dos, si es que su tirano alguna vez se decidía en ir a pasar unos días con él, aunque le pregunto alguna que otra vez, nunca recibió una respuesta concisa, asique simplemente se resignó a ser el quien hiciera los viajes para verlo, tal vez más adelante lograría convencerlo.

Ya tenía todo el amoblamiento que se trajo consigo de Nagoya. Los trabajadores dejaron todo en la sala acumulado asique, comenzó a ordenar cada cosa inmediatamente, no le agradaba para nada el desorden, y tal vez así dejaría de sentir ese dolor en su pecho por un rato. Se convenció a si mismo de que no estaba tan lejos y que no perderían el contacto ni nada, y, sobre todo, que sería solo por un tiempo hasta que logre conseguir la transferencia a Nagoya para estar nuevamente cerca de su sempai - _haaa (suspira) aunque será un camino difícil sin tenerte constantemente a mi lado, me hace feliz el saber que volveremos a vivir juntos, tal vez no tenga que estar mucho tiempo aquí y podremos comenzar una nueva vida en un nuevo hogar_ -. Ya más animado, puso algo de música movida, y al ritmo de ella termino un par de horas después en dejar todo impecable. Al terminar se dirigió al cetro comercial a realizar las compras, todos los productos que tenían se los dejo a Souichi asique él no tenía absolutamente nada, por lo que recargo sus despensas, refrigerador y lavandería como para un mes entero.

Para ambos jóvenes fue un día muy agotador, no tanto físicamente, si no emocionalmente, uno porque no entendía la pesadez de su alma, y el otro porque la entendía perfectamente. Ya entrada la noche ambos se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares, y ambos lo hallaban vacíos, le faltaba ese algo que convertían un hogar en un verdadero hogar, uno cálido, en donde se podía sentir la tranquilidad. Morinaga decidió hacerle una llamada a Souichi

\- ¡hola sempai! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -

-oye idiota, apenas te fuiste esta mañana, no comiences a fastidiar tan pronto, te juro que si planeas llamar todos los días bloqueare tu número y tu cuenta de correo. Concéntrate en tus responsabilidades-

-lo siento sempai, por favor no te molestes- decía con tristeza en su voz -solo quería escuchar tu voz antes de dormir, es que te eh echado de menos hoy-

-hay vas de nuevo, no te comportes como una chica, no repetiré lo mismo-

-de acuerdo sempai- respondió en un resignado suspiro - ¿cómo estuvo en el laboratorio hoy? -

Souichi por un momento pensó en contarle lo ocurrido con Miharu, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, después de todas esas escenas de celo innecesarias que su ex kouhai había hecho durante las entrevistas, no lo creyó conveniente, sabía que, si se le ocurría abrir la boca, ese tipo haría hasta lo imposible para fastidiarlo el día de la entrevista, -nada fuera de lo común, lidiando con ese par de ineptos, al menos no cometen tantos errores como antes-

-me alegra saberlo Souichi, y lamento haberte molestado, tratare de no llamarte tan seguido-

-eso espero, y ahora vete a dormir de una buena vez, mañana debes presentarte en tu nuevo empleo, no vayas a quedarte dormido-

-si sempai, no te preocupes, buenas noches y te amo mucho sempai, no lo olvides-

-sí, sí, adiós-

Y así terminaba aquella llamada, Morinaga estaba acostumbrado a la rudeza de su sempai, pero él también es humano, necesitaba sentirse querido, necesitaba sentirse amado, y a pesar de que sentía tanta dicha de que su amado aun así haya respondido la llamada no podía evitar las pequeñas trizas que se formaban en su corazón enamorado, pero evadiendo completamente ese pequeño dolor en su pecho que le producía las palabras adustas de su sempai, se dio un baño caliente para relajarse, se preparó algo liviano para cenar y posteriormente se fue a dormir. Ya mañana será otro día.

Por otro lado, Souichi sentía cierto calor en su interior, esa pesadez que cargo todo el día se había alivianado un poco -maldita sea, debe ser la costumbre, hace tanto que no estaba solo que hasta ya se me hace extraño, ese tipo no se me despegaba ni por si acaso, solo es cuestión de acostumbrarme de nuevo y ya-. Con ese pensamiento en mente, también tomo una ducha rápida, calentó en el microondas algunos alimentos que Morinaga le dejo para cenar, y se retiró a su habitación, quedando profundamente dormido.

Ya Morinaga se presentaba en su nuevo trabajo ante sus nuevos jefes, firmo el contrato y le mostraron las instalaciones. Era un edificio grande, de varios pisos, que también funcionaba como un hospital. Las investigaciones que allí se realizan se dividen en dos grandes líneas, o en dos grupos. Un grupo está destinado a la medida de la prevalencia de problemas de salud, mientras que el otro grupo, en el que pertenecería de ahora en más Morinaga, se centra en el diseño, pilotaje e implantación de servicios farmacéuticos dirigidos a minimizar dicha prevalencia. A su vez, el grupo de Morinaga se divide en subgrupos, o equipos. El objetivo en el equipo de Morinaga era identificar y cuantificar los efectos adversos de las medicaciones para establecer los posibles factores de riesgos y los modificadores del resultado. Además de obtener nueva información sobre sus patrones de uso, como la dosis a utilizar, la duración del tratamiento, el uso apropiado, etc.

Luego del recorrido, fue presentado al equipo de trabajo, en la sección que entraron era bastante amplia, con divisiones en paneles, uno al lado del otro, cada división contaba con un escritorio, una computadora y un archivero. Y al fondo había una amplia puerta doble que conducía al área del laboratorio. Los empleados llamaban al lugar "La Colmena", y se autodenominaban "abejas obreras", era una simple broma interna, pero que al joven ingresante le pareció bastante agradable. Fue muy bien recibido por sus compañeros, y se integró rápidamente, comenzando a laborar en el instante.

Ya llegada la hora del almuerzo, las secciones se fueron vaciando mientras la cafetería se fue llenando. Morinaga tenía el don de caer bien a simple vista, e inmediatamente seis de sus nuevos compañeros se acercaron a el

-hey hey, hay que celebrar que una nueva abeja se unió a la colmena- decía alegre un hombre de al menos unos treinta años de complexión promedia -mi nombre es Makoto, ellos son Minoru, Taiki y Takeru, y las señoritas aquí presentes son Nanami y Sayuri-

A medidas que eran presentados informalmente, cada uno fue saludando con una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa

Poniéndose en pie respondió -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tetsuhiro, por favor, cuiden de mi-

Así, el grupo de siete integrantes se acomodaron en una mesa a almorzar y conversar amenamente, conociéndose y entablando un nuevo lazo de amistad. Pero en el transcurso de la hora había dos seres que no podían evitar verse, como si estuvieran intentando descubrir algo, como analizándose.

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te distraes, y en menos de lo que imaginaron ya debían regresar cada uno a su puesto de trabajo. Una vez allí Nanami hablo por lo bajo a Morinaga -disculpa Tetsuhiro, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta? -

-sí, no hay problema, siempre que la pueda responder-

\- ¿tú eres gay? Disculpa, es que te estaba observando en la hora del almuerzo, y note que tanto tus expresiones como tu modo de hablar son delicados-

-vaya, eres muy lista, de echo si soy gay, pero preferiría que no se enteraran, no es que me avergüence ni nada de eso, pero bueno, no todos entienden-

-lo sé, de hecho, yo también soy gay, y he conocido a muchos hombres gay en los bares, por eso no pude evitar notar tus ademanes-

-wow eso sí que es una sorpresa, ya me parecía que tú también tenías algo diferente, solo que no lograba identificar que, no conozco tampoco muchas mujeres-

-no lo dudo- decía riendo Nanami

Ella es una muchacha bastante impulsiva y mandona, de 1,70 mt de estatura, 29 años, delgada, cabello castaño claro al hombro, y grandes ojos cafés,

Ambos se miraron en complicidad sellando un pacto de una buena amistad, pues ambos se entenderían mejor de los que cualquiera podría hacerlo…

Así entre trabajos, uno en la colmena, otro en el laboratorio, fue pasando el tiempo, los minutos se convirtieron en horas y cada uno regreso a su casa, sintiendo a la par ese vacío que los invadía al volver, porque ya no los recibía la calidez del otro…

Toda esa primera semana paso en una misma rutina para ambos, entre trabajo, la casa y la soledad. Ambos se sentían incompletos, pero uno de ellos era inconsciente de esto, sin embargo, cada vez que Morinaga le llamaba al final de un agotador día podía sentir esa extraña calidez en su interior. Y eso le molestaba mucho, todo lo que se saliera de su zona de confort lo irritaba, y lo que Morinaga causaba en el también. Por llamadas solían conversar de su día, de sus trabajos, de lo que hacían, de las nuevas amistades de Morinaga, que causó cierta molestia en Souichi, pero que evadió profesionalmente, y más trivialidades. De hecho, Morinaga hablaba y Souichi contestaba parcamente.

El lunes llego y con ese día llego la hora de las entrevistas en el laboratorio dos de la universidad de Nagoya.

Muchos se presentaron, uno más inútil que otro, lo único que buscaban era conseguir créditos extras, pero Souichi era demasiado estricto como para permitir a algún inútil hacerle perder su tiempo. Uno a uno fue entrevistando en compañía de sus dos asistentes, hasta que llegó el turno de una joven, su nombre era Naomi, de 24 años, una joven muy atractiva, de estatura promedio de 1,60 mt, cabello largo hasta la cintura completamente negro azabache y enormes ojos chocolates. Estudiaba la misma rama que Souichi, aparte de que sus objetivos se complementaban, y académicamente era sobresaliente, estaba entre las mejores de su curso, asique una vez terminadas las entrevistas, y no habiendo mejor opción, la solicito para que sea su nueva asistente.

Esa misma noche, Morinaga llamo a su sempai, no lo llamaba siempre, sabía que eso lo fastidiaba, y no quería cansarlo más de lo que seguramente ya estaba. Se contaron sobre su fin de semana, no hicieron mucho. Morinaga debía trabajar el sábado asique aprovecho el domingo para dormir hasta tarde, y luego hacer los quehaceres a profundidad, y también dejo comida hecha para la semana, así no debía llegar a cocinar, ya que llegaba completamente agotado luego de 12 horas de trabajo, era una locura. Mientras que Souichi le conto que no hiso nada fuero de lo cotidiano, paso el fin de semana en casa de su tía para estar un poco con su hermanita que había venido de visitas. Pero omitió a propósito la información de su nueva asistente, sabía que su ex kouhai montaría una enorme escena de celos y no quería tener que soportarlo.

El tiempo fue pasando, las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas, y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, transcurrió un mes y medio. Ambos hombres seguían manteniendo contacto por el teléfono. Después de lo sucedido aquella vez que Morinaga oculto su encuentro con Masaki, decidió jamás volver a hacer algo así, por lo que le contaba absolutamente todo, y sobre todo de su nueva amiga y sus preferencias, cosas que al pelilargo realmente le erizaba la piel, aunque haya aceptado las preferencias de su hermano y de Morinaga, no quería decir que aceptara a todo el mundo, sin embargo, no le recrimino, después de todo Morinaga era un hombre adulto y sabia cuidarse por sí mismo. Sin embargo, las cosas se ponían cada vez más difíciles para el peli azul era un calvario no poder tocar a su sempai, tenía necesidad casi todos los días, después de todo, la satisfacción no era la misma, no era lo mismo hacérselo a si mismo que hacerlo con su amado, entonces no estaba satisfecho. Pero, sobre todo, necesitaba sentir la presencia de su sempai a su lado, extrañaba mucho pasar un rato con él, compartir una comida, hacer las cosas cotidianas que solían hacer. Necesitaba volver a abrazarlo. Mientras que Souichi se liberó a sí mismo un par de veces, no le daba importancia a ese tipo de cosas, en realidad, las evadía cargándose de cada vez más trabajo, así no tenía oportunidad de pensar en nada que no fueran sus investigaciones. Y llegaba a casa tan agotado que apenas le alcanzaban las energías para darse un baño, prepararse una cena decente y quedarse finalmente dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada. Todas esas extrañas sensaciones que sentía por la ausencia del peli azul, las hacía de lado, no quería tenerlas, le hacía sentirse extraño, y lo llenaba de una gran irritabilidad.

Durante ese tiempo, Morinaga se hiso muy cercano a Nanami, ambos mantenían sus secretos guardados del grupo de amistades del trabajo, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, el cariño fraternal que se sentían iba creciendo con los días, y este cariño se extendió incluso a la pareja de Nanami, Megumi. Quien fue presentada en una cena que Morinaga realizo para ambas.

Megumi es una joven más baja que Nanami, de 1,55 de estatura, de 22 años, bastante dulce y delicada, criada en un orfanato, ambas se conocieron en un bar gay, ya que fue al primer lugar que Megumi fue al cumplir sus 18 años, cuando tuvo que dejar el hogar. No tenía a donde ir, estaba terminando la preparatoria, pero no podría ir a la universidad. Mientras que Nanami había ido para celebrar el haber obtenido un empleo en la farmacéutica. Fue amor a primera vista, Nanami se la llevo con ella a su departamento, y no la dejo ir, la cuido y protegió de todo, no le permitió trabajar, al contrario, prácticamente la obligó a seguir una carrera universitaria, y ella se encargó de todos los gastos, quería que su amor estuviera preparada para afrontar el mundo, no quería saber nada con que fuera mesera, no si ella podía impedírselo, así que Megumi se dedicaba a atender el hogar de ambas y a estudia medicina con especialidad en gineco/obstetra. Morinaga prácticamente se convirtió en un hermano mayor para ambas, ya que ninguna de las dos tenía familia, Nanami era Hija única, pero al igual que al peli azul, a ella la desterraron de su hogar debido a sus preferencias sexuales, con la diferencia que ella tuvo que valerse por sí misma ya que su familia le dio por completo la espalda.

Mientras tanto, en Nagoya otra era la historia. Naomi no necesito tanto entrenamiento, sabia trabajar excelente bajo la presión que imponía el tirano, era muy eficiente y proactiva, por lo que Miharu solo la ayudo un par de días como para ponerla al corriente, y luego de eso se marchó. En ese tiempo, Naomi se fue acercando a Souichi, en el laboratorio siempre estaba cerca, haciendo notar su presencia de manera muy sutil pero efectiva, utilizando tanto sus encantos físicos, pero más que nada, intelectuales. Pero muchas veces era muy directa, en las horas del almuerzo siempre se sentaba con Souichi en la cafetería, o si este se quedaba en el laboratorio ella también lo hacía, pero siempre buscando conversaciones que giraran en torno a las investigaciones que realizaban, así lograba captar el interés del despistado pelilargo, quien aún no se daba cuenta de las tretas de la joven.

Tadokoro noto las intenciones de Naomi, y eso lo tenía bastante incomodo, porque por lo que el mismo había visto, Souichi estaba en una relación con Morinaga, aunque jamás lo haya dicho, pero luego de lo ocurrido ese fin de semana era algo muy obvio, sin embargo, no sabía cómo abordar el tema con su sempai, si decía algo fuera del lugar temía que caiga sobre el la ira del demonio.

¡Al fin llegó el momento ansiado!, luego de mes y medio separados, Morinaga viajaría a Nagoya para pasar con su sempai las minivacaciones de cuatro días. Era miércoles y Morinaga decidió llamarlo a la hora del almuerzo para no importunarlo y darle las buenas noticias

-qué quieres Morinaga, estoy ocupado- decía con cierto tono de molestia en su voz, pero por dentro sintiendo una ligera emoción

-sempai que bueno que respondiste enseguida, mañana después de mi trabajo viajare para haya, iré a verlo sempai-

-ha que fastidio, ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? - aunque sus palabras eran adustas y crueles, su corazón se saltó un latido ante esa noticia. Su mente no lo reconocía, pero su corazón estaba emocionado, ansioso por ese encuentro, por lo que empezó a latir desbocado saltando en felicidad. Cosa que Souichi reprimió inmediatamente. No aceptaba, no quería que un hombre le produjera cosas extrañas, estaba mal, él no era una colegiala ni un maldito homo como para sentirse así.

-me quedare hasta el lunes en la tarde, el martes debo estar de nuevo en mi trabajo- solo el silencio obtuvo como respuesta, por lo que unos momentos después, con tintes de tristeza contenida en su voz por quebrarse dijo -lo siento mucho sempai, me emocione porque te vería pero ni siquiera tome en consideración lo que tú quieres, no tuve la delicadeza de preguntarte si estabas de acuerdo con que fuera, lo siento mucho sempai, pero no se preocupe, no invadiré su apartamento, me quedare en un hotel, solo permíteme verte aunque sea un momento, te extraño tanto que ya no sé qué hacer-

Ante aquella suplica y aquel tono de voz que siempre usaba junto con su rostro chantajista que incluso no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que tenía esa cara respondió -no seas idiota, puedes quedarte en mi apartamento-

\- ¿enserio? ¡Prometo no molestarte sempai! -

-sí, sí, lo que digas. ¿A qué hora llegaras?

-Estaré llegando cerca de la medianoche, iré en un taxi desde la estación a tu departamento-

-de acuerdo, comprare algo de cenar-

-gracias, muchas gracias sempai, al fin te volveré a ver-

-no empieces a fastidiar-

-no sempai, no lo hare, nos vemos mañana, te amo mucho-

-adiós-

Souichi no se había dado cuenta mientras hablaba, pero su nueva asistente lo miro extrañada, casi con molestia, por lo que Tadokoro aprovecho la oportunidad - ¿así que Morinaga sempai vendrá de visita? ¡Qué buena noticia!, ¿cómo le estará yendo en su empleo? -

-Si, viene por unos días, y le va bien- respondió secamente. No le gustaba que le hicieran tantas preguntas de su kouhai, sonaría extraño hablando tanto de él.

\- ¿Quién es Morinaga? - pregunto Naomi a Tadokoro, sin disimular ni un poco su disgusto

-él era el primer asistente de Tatsumi sempai, es decir, nosotros somos sus relevos, ahora está trabajando en una prestigiosa farmacéutica en Shizuoka, es un chico muy inteligente-

-aahh, asique viene a visitar a su familia, y ¿de paso se queda con Souichi en su departamento? Que bien, que buen amigo es como para dejar que se quede en su departamento- decía fingiendo alegría, ella había escuchado rumores de Morinaga, no era algo seguro pero muchos sospechaban que era gay, también había escuchado sobre la homofobia de Souichi, por lo que nadie entendía aquella extraña relación que tenían esos dos, y eso no le gustaba, ella le había puesto los ojos encima a Souichi y no era del tipo que se rendía, no quería nada serio, a decir verdad era una chica bastante liberal, no le gustaba tener noviazgos, solo quería un buen revolcón, y Souichi aparte de inteligente es muy sexi, quería llevárselo a la cama, y realmente era un reto enorme, era muy conocido el tipo de persona que es el pelilargo, y también que es muy difícil acercarse a él, no acepta a cualquiera, y el único que había logrado acercarse y obtener el supuesto título de amigo era Morinaga, asique se lo tomo mucho más personal pues su ego y vanidad femenina estaban en juego.

-bueno en realidad, él no es de esta ciudad, es de Fukuoka-

-entonces ¿Por qué viene aquí? - pregunto mirando a Souichi, con ojos disimuladamente acusadores, quien estaba escuchando toda la conversación y con la paciencia al límite y un aura negra asesina que los alerto del peligro dijo:

-si no quieren que les dé el doble de trabajo o los corra a patadas de mi laboratorio, más vale que se callen y se pongan a trabajar par de vagos-

-si sempai- dijeron al unísono, y guardaron silencio el resto de la hora antes de irse cada uno a su clase.

Al día siguiente, Souichi salió temprano de su laboratorio, él no era para nada ordenado con las cosas del hogar, asique se fue rápidamente a dejar todo en orden en su departamento, si no tendría que soportar a su exasistente hasta altas horas de la madrugada limpiando, ese hombre sí que era bastante obsesivo con el orden y la limpieza, y luego fue al mercado cercano y compro dos cenas y un vino para ambos. Estaba bastante nervioso con la próxima visita, y aún faltaban dos horas para su llegada asique se dio un baño caliente para relajarse, luego se hiso un café, y se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión, unos documentales sobre agricultura que tanto le gustan, así se desentendió del tiempo y cuando quiso acordar, ya Morinaga se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta golpeando, asique Souichi fue a abrirle

-Bienvenido- lo saludo secamente

-Gracias sempai, perdón por la intromisión-

-Esta es tu casa también, pasa, deja las valijas en la sala-

Luego de dejar las valijas, el peli azul le dio un fuerte abrazo a su sempai, acunando su rostro en su pecho, y aspirando el suave aroma que emana de su cabello, en un susurro le dijo -te he echado tanto de menos sempai- elevando el rostro del pelilargo, viendo con sus brillantes esmeraldas el par de oros fundidos, acaricio suavemente su mejilla acunada en una de la palma de su mano, acaricio delicadamente sus finos labios y le beso suavemente, transmitiéndole esa paz y tranquilidad que sentía al volver a verlo otra vez después de lo que para él significo una eternidad. Souichi solo se dejó mimar, ya no valía la pena llevarle la contraria, después de todo, siempre se salía con las suyas, aparte debía de admitir que al fin se sentía mejor, sentía esa calidez en su corazón que hacía mucho no sentía.

-tampoco exageres, solo ha pasado un mes y medio-

-lamento ser tan emocional sempai, pero es que me sentí morir cada día que no te tuve a mi lado-

-tu sí que no conoces la vergüenza, ya deja de gimotear y vamos a cenar, aún no he comido nada y tengo hambre-

-si sempai, gracias por comprar la cena, pero los días que yo esté aquí me encargare de cocinarte, iremos al mercado así antes de irme dejo comida hecha para unas semanas para ti-

\- no fastidies, yo se atenderme perfectamente, no soy un niño Morinaga-

-lo sé sempai, es solo que me gusta cocinarte porque a ti te gustan mis comidas, déjame mimarte así, no seas cruel-

-haa ni modo, me ahorras el tener que llegar a cocinar, de acuerdo-

-bien, esto ya está caliente asique vamos a comer, luego, ¿podrías prestarme tu ducha?, me vine derecho del trabajo para no perder el tren-

-debiste haber venido mañana, así hubieras venido en calma-

-también lo pensé, pero hubiera sido una noche desperdiciada-

\- ¿haaa?, escucha gusano, que no se te ocurra hacer nada extraño o dormirás en la calle- decía temblando Souichi a sabiendas de lo que esas palabras significaban.

Aprovechándose del malentendido, Morinaga se acercó caminando sensualmente hacia su sempai, le dio un casto beso sobre los labios que lo tranquilizo instantáneamente y dijo con su voz profunda y susurrante -no haré nada que sempai no quiera, vamos a cenar ¿sí? -

Así, en silencio se sentaron en la alfombra, dieron gracias por la comida, y cenaron tranquilamente, y mientras Souichi preparaba todo para dormir, incluso un futón para Morinaga, este se daba su tan necesitado baño. Al salir vio al lado de la cama de Souichi el futón

-dormirás ahí ¿entendido? - dijo con molestia en su voz

Morinaga ya se veía venir esta escena de parte de su sempai, después de todo es un hombre muy difícil, asique con una sonrisa delicada, acariciando suavemente, incitantemente el borde de la cama del pelilargo se fue acercando serenamente a Souichi que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, lo envolvió en sus brazos, y sensualmente le susurro en su tan sensible oído, provocándolo -no te dije que, si dormía en el piso, al levantarme ¿estaría en tu cama? -

Con dificultad ante esa provocación, y con un extremo sonrojo, Souichi respondió - ¿no dijiste que no harías nada que yo no quisiera? -

Con toda seguridad y confianza volvió a susurrarle con su voz profunda en su oído… excitándolo… -haré, que quieras- dicho esto, atrapo los labios en un beso profundo y demandante, cargado de toda esa pasión contenida que aun en la distancia, su sempai provocaba en él. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a arder rápidamente, Souichi inmediatamente comenzó a temblar ante ese arranque de lujuria de su ex kouhai, sus rodillas comenzaban a perder sus fuerzas, sus pulmones perdían hasta la más mínima gota de oxígeno, su razón quedaba completamente en el olvido. Era increíble lo que solo un beso de Morinaga provocaba en él. El peli azul no dudo ni un instante en levantarlo, besando con desenfreno su cuello, mientras con una mano lo sostenía del trasero y con la otra tocaba una de sus tetillas dejando un rastro ardiente por donde tocaba, entre constantes "te amo, te necesito, te deseo" hiso que rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas arrinconándolo en la pared, mientras frotaba su miembro con el de su amado, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos de placer, que lo encendían aún más, - ¿y sempai? ¿Aún me vas a decir que no quieres?, estas tan duro, tanto como yo-

-ca-cállate, tu siempre estás en celo- decía dificultosamente por el ardor que su cuerpo sentía

-anda dime, ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo? Si no me lo dices claramente, sabes que no lo pondré- decía mientras se frotaba con más insistencia, mientras que con su mano apretaba con más fervor su tan delicada y sensible tetilla, mientras acariciaba con su lenga hirviente detrás de su oreja

\- haaa mmm ngn aahh mal-maldito gusano, ngn, no me preguntes ahh esas cosas, sabes q-que no aahhh me gus-ta mmgnn- apenas y podía hablar, un incendio se estaba desatando en su interior, y Morinaga no hacía más que seguir echando combustible al fuego. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero tenía mucho deseo sexual acumulado, era tanto que sentía que podría venirse solo de esa forma.

Sin pensarlo, Morinaga lo sentó en el borde de su cama sin despegarse de sus labios, transmitiéndole su amor en un cálido y deleitable beso mientras se desprendía de la ropa de ambos, dejando un rastro ardiente con el paso de sus suaves y delicados dedos sobre la piel de su adorado. Poco a poco lo recostó sobre la cama, seduciéndolo, cautivándolo como solo él sabe hacerlo. Esa noche se conectaron de un modo totalmente diferente, no tuvieron sexo, tampoco hicieron el amor, la conexión de ellos iba mucho más allá de lo inverosímil. Como si sus almas se reconocieran, como si se hubiesen pertenecido desde una eternidad, transmitiendo sentimientos inmortales desde lo más profundo de ambos corazones, desde lo más insondable de sus esencias. Esa noche se amaron de mil y una forma, enlazándose una y otra vez hasta que la extenuación de sus cuerpos les demando descanso, yaciendo sobre el lecho sin energías, más que para estrecharse en un abrazo afable, dejándose llevar por el sueño, durmiendo tan profundo y placenteramente como hace mucho no lo hacían.

La mañana llego encontrando a ambos hombres aun durmiendo. Morinaga sabía que su adorado se había tomado libre esos días que el estaría, creyendo erróneamente que era para pasar tiempo con él, asique los aprovecharía al máximo. Eran las 9 am, decidió levantarse y darse un baño, al salir, despertó a su amado que aún seguía dormido.

-sempai, sempai despierta- le decía insistentemente removiéndolo con bastante fuerza.

-ya deja de fastidiar, ya me desperté-

-rayos sempai, en verdad duermes como un muerto, levántate y date un baño en lo que yo preparo el desayuno ¿sí? Hay algo que quiero decirte asique por favor no tardes-

-maldición Morinaga, siempre haces eso, tratándome como un niño, deja de hacerlo ¿quieres? -

-no es eso sempai, discúlpame que sea tan molesto, es solo que quiero complacerlo, ¿acaso es muy extraño querer complacer y mimar a la persona que amas? ¿tan extraño es para ti sempai? -

-quita ese rostro chantajista, ya entendí, ya me levanto-

Así, ambos hombres se dirigieron a lo suyo, Morinaga preparo un desayuno bastante surtido, con diferentes tipos de alimentos, aunque sencillos, también nutritivos, una vez todo listo, ambos se encontraron sentados frente a frente, estaban hambrientos, necesitaban recuperar las energías pérdidas durante la noche. Ya una vez satisfechos Souichi pregunto -bien, ¿que querías decirme? -

-vera sempai, aunque he vivido varios años aquí en Nagoya, entre la universidad y el trabajo de medio tiempo, no he tenido mucha oportunidad para conocer la ciudad, y como ambos tendremos estos días libres quería saber si estaba de acuerdo en que hiciéramos una especie de turismo juntos, la última vez que salimos fue cuando fuimos a Fukuoka hace ya bastante tiempo, que dice, ¿está de acuerdo? -

-mmm si tienes razón, a decir verdad, aunque toda mi vida viví acá, tampoco conozco mucho este lugar, me agrada la idea de salir un rato, pero te advierto una cosa- dijo de golpe apuntándolo con los palillos -donde se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez en público, te juro que no solo te matare, si no que tendrás que volverte a Shizuoka porque no te dejare entrar aquí ¿me oíste? -

-que genio sempai, no se preocupe, jamás me atrevería a avergonzarlo en un lugar público, puede estar tranquilo de eso-

-bien, ¿Qué tienes planeado? -

-estaba pensando en visitar el Castillo, el día de hoy se celebra un festival a partir de las 16:30, y quisiera poder tener una guía turística por el lugar antes de que inicie el festival, y también quiero ver los cerezos antes de que terminen de secarse, la primavera está llegando a su fin y aún no he tenido tiempo de observarlos, prepararé el almuerzo y comeremos allí, podremos ubicarnos en los jardines del lugar, buscare un lugar apartado para que estés cómodo-

-si con eso te voy a sacar de encima de mi por unas cuantas horas estoy de acuerdo, ¿a qué hora nos vamos? -

-que cruel, preparare el almuerzo, ¿tu podrías lavar la loza? Así nos iremos cuanto antes-

-bien-

Morinaga estaba feliz, al fin tendría una cita con su amado después de tanto tiempo, pero no se atrevió a nombrarlo como tal, no quería ser hombre muerto. Luego de terminar con el que hacer, guardaron sus vestimentas tradicionales en una mochila y finalmente ambos hombres partieron a la estación del tren con destino al castillo

Llegaron cerca del mediodía, por lo que apreciaron el hermoso lugar, aun las flores estaban en todo su esplendor por lo que los jardines rebozaban en aromas, colores y gloria, y detrás de ellas se alzaba el majestuoso castillo, con su esplendoroso diseño tradicional, cuya reconstrucción, hecha con hormigón, incorpora un gran zócalo de piedra construido con la técnica ogi kobai, en la que el muro se curva al exterior como tobogán, con esquinas muy vivas. Sobre este zócalo se eleva la estructura de madera, que va creando cubiertas muy tendidas con grandes aleros puntiagudos tradicionales de la arquitectura japonesa. La cubierta se resuelve con tejas de bronce, y cuya cúpula es adornada por dos grandiosos peces dorados con cabezas de tigre, utilizados como talismán para prevenir futuros incendios.

Allí se podía observar ya a algunas que otras personas que andaban con el mismo motivo que ellos, tener una guía turística por dentro del castillo y conocer su historia, también estaban comenzando a montar el festival, aún faltaban unas cuatro horas para el evento.

Asique primero decidieron almorzar, Morinaga no quería iniciar aun con el turismo sin antes alimentar a su sempai, se ponía muy irritable en medio de las multitudes, y tenerlo irritable y encima hambriento era una experiencia que no quería vivir, asique observando todo detenidamente, encontró un paseo, un camino muy angosto que guiaba hacia lo que parecía un pequeño bosque, ambos se adentraron por allí, y oculto entre los árboles, muy distanciados uno de otro, habían mesas con bancas de concretos, que fueron construidas justamente para que los visitantes del lugar pasaran una cómoda velada. Se ubicaron en un espacio que parecía estar más oculto que el resto de las mesas, ya que lo rodeaban mayor cantidad de árboles y diferentes vegetaciones, allí se acomodaron mientras Morinaga dispuso todo para el almuerzo, colocando un mantel sobre la mesa, los alimentos que eran muy nutritivos y les ayudaría a preservar las energías para el resto del día, los palillos, también había llevado un té verde y una fuente con frutas cortadas. Durante lo que duro el almuerzo, los hombres mantuvieron una agradable charla sobre algunos temas como sus trabajos, sus expectativas para ese día, el clima agradable y otros asuntos triviales.

Cuando el almuerzo se terminó, Souichi noto cierta tristeza en la mirada de su ex kouhai, que intentaba ocultar tras esa sonrisa que le regalaba.

-Morinaga, si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo, sabes que esa cara que pones no me gusta-

-lo siento sempai, no me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo una cara rara-

-no es rara, pero se nota que estas triste, y que intentas ocultármelo, ¿acaso no me tienes suficiente confianza como para decirme lo que te molesta? -

Con la mirada perdida en algún punto y con la tristeza pintando su voz respondió -no es eso, solo que a veces me pregunto, si yo hubiese sido una chica, si hubiera sido posible tener una cita normal contigo, es decir, poder caminar contigo tomados de la mano, o poder robarte un beso sin que me mates en el proceso, no sé, siempre quise hacer las cosas comunes que suele hacer una pareja, nunca eh tenido una oportunidad así, y me preguntaba si siempre será así, si siempre tendré que esconder este amor que siento por ti, porque aun ni siquiera en la intimidad se me ha sido permitido poder sacar afuera todo este amor que te tengo- luego de unos momentos sin respuestas agrego cabizbajo -lo siento sempai, sé que a ti este tipo de cosas no te agradan, yo soy muy emocional y es difícil evitar tener ese tipo de deseos, lo siento- el joven no se había dado cuenta, pero de sus irises esmeraldas cayeron dos pequeñas lagrimas que no alcanzaron a perderse en su barbilla, ya que sin darse cuenta, su amado pelilargo acuno su rostro en sus manos, con sus pulgares en un delicado gesto enjugo sus lágrimas, y sin detenerse a pensarlo rozo sus labios con los del peli azul en una delicada caricia.

Un hermoso gesto de su parte, ya que eran escasos los momentos en los que el solía tomar algún tipo de iniciativa, pero, si se hubiera detenido a observar solo un poco a su alrededor tal vez no habría tenido ese afecto en ese momento, pero bueno, las ruedas del destino comenzaron a girar en ese preciso instante, porque el solo por pasar un pequeño detalle por alto, puede ocasionar un enorme giro a su destino, ahora, si es para bien o para mal, eso solo dependerá de las decisiones que tome de ahora en adelante. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-No digas eso, no es que no quiera que lo hagas, pero trata de comprender, eso sería exponernos ante el escrutinio de las personas, nos juzgarían y muchos no tienen buenas intenciones, tú sabes que no me gusta que me juzguen, y el que te haya aceptado a ti no significa que quiera someterme a eso, no quiero someterme a la burla de las personas. Tú sabes que no soy gay, que solo te he aceptado a ti, por tratarse simplemente de ti, y eso nadie lo entenderá, me juzgaran por algo que no soy, y eso no lo acepto, por eso, no te sientas triste y no pongas esa cara, no me gusta ¿de acuerdo? Estarás aquí solo cuatro días, y después no sabemos cuándo volverás, asique te pido que disfrutemos de estos días- su voz tenía ciertos tonos de molestia y desesperación, quería que Morinaga lo entendiera y no lo presionara.

-tienes razón sempai, lo lamento- dijo levantándose lentamente y comenzando a juntar el desorden del almuerzo -en 15 minutos comienza la guía dentro del castillo, ¿vamos yendo? -

-para eso estamos aquí ¿o no? -

Así entre los dos guardaron todo, y se dirigieron hacia el castillo juntándose con el resto del grupo compuesto por alrededor de unas cuarenta personas.

Continuará….


	2. Desde el principio del fin (part 2)

**Cap. 1 Desde el principio… del fin (parte dos)**

Así entre los dos guardaron todo, y se dirigieron hacia el castillo juntándose con el resto del grupo compuesto por alrededor de unas cuarenta personas.

-¡hola grupo! – saludo animadamente la guía – mi nombre es Yumiko y seré su guía, acompáñenme por favor- Yumiko, una mujer de unos 35 años, los guio en el interior de la torre principal echa museo, comenzó contando un poco la historia del castillo mientras iba mostrando, desde su construcción en 1532, la importancia que tenía en el periodo Edo, la familia Tokugawa del clan Owari que lo habitó durante la Era Meiji, como fue completamente destruido durante el bombardeo de la segunda guerra mundial, y sobre su posterior reconstrucción que culminó en 1959. Dieron un recorrido por la primera planta, donde podían contemplar los tapices, pinturas y espadas, que fueron declarados bienes de interés cultural, junto con equipamientos y documentos importantes. Luego desde la tercera a la quinta planta pudieron observar a tamaño real las réplicas de los peces dorados, también escucharon sobre cómo era la vida en los castillos, como la recogida y el transporte de piedra como material constructivo, y también les hablaron sobre los talleres que favorecen el aprendizaje de la cultura e historia de Nagoya y su castillo. Una vez finalizado el recorrido fueron dirigidos a la séptima planta en donde hay un mirador, desde donde podían observar una hermosa panorámica de la ciudad de Nagoya, así como el jardín de Ninumaru. En todo el trayecto Morinaga no dejaba de sacar fotos -Menos mal que compre una tarjeta de memoria de 36gb, si no, ya se hubiera llenado y estaría en problemas- decía con mucho entusiasmo

\- ¿es necesario que saques fotos a cada cosa que se te atraviese? -

-no, pero es un buen recuerdo que atesoraré porque lo he obtenido contigo- le dijo susurrándole discretamente al oído.

-si… bueno… como digas- Morinaga tenía ese efecto en él, un par de palabras tontas y lo hacía sonrojarse y titubear.

-sempai, el recorrido ya termino, falta una hora para el festival, ¿te parece bien si vamos al restaurante que hay aquí y tomamos un café? -

-sí, porque no, me canso el recorrido, un poco de cafeína tal vez me dé algo de energías para soportar otro rato-

-vamos sempai, no seas aguafiestas, el festival será divertido, anímate ¿si? -

-si, si, lo sé, vamos por mi café-

-si, sempai-

Así ambos hombres marcharon al restaurant, donde la mayor parte del grupo con el que estuvieron durante el recorrido se encontraban, y Morinaga fue por el café de ambos. Una vez dio inicio al festival, ambos hombres fueron al baño y se cambiaron por sus vestimentas tradicionales, Morinaga con una yukata azul y Souichi con una gris con negro, y cada uno con sus sandalias de maderas. Dejaron la mochila en la sección de guardarropas y se fueron a divertir un rato. Entraron a algunas casas de terror por insistencia de Souichi para molestar al peli azul, ya que era bien sabido que al más joven no le gustaba para nada ese tipo de cosas, era su pequeña venganza por tenerlo en donde había demasiada gente. Se dirigieron también a un tenderete de puntería…

-sempai, vamos, te hago una competencia-

-vamos, no soy un estúpido adolescente para prenderme de esos juegos-

-no seas así sempai, estamos aquí para divertirnos, también los adultos juegan, o es que acaso ¿tienes miedo de perder contra mí? -

-haaa ¿te atreves a desafiarme? -

-no, es que, si no te atreves a jugar, es porque te asusta perder contra mí- decía con picardía, molestando a Souichi.

-ya verás maldito gusano que te ganaré-

Y así comenzó la competencia, y terminó ganando Souichi -jhhha, ¿ves? Te dije que te ganaría-

-si ya te oí sempai, no debí dudar de tu buena puntería- " _siempre tan inocente sempai, tan adorable"_ pensó. -y eso que yo soy bueno, y aun así me has ganado, pero te apuesto a que no podrás atrapar más peces que yo con la trampa de papel, esta vez si te ganare-

-bien, si yo gano, duermes en el piso lo que resta de tu visita sin quejarte ni protestar-

-me parece bien, pero si yo gano dormiré contigo, en tu cama, abrazándote lo que resta de mi visita sin tener ninguna queja de tu parte- le dijo sensualmente al oído, con su voz tan profunda y seductora causándole un adorable sonrojo a su sempai

-b-bien, me parece justo-

Cada uno tendría tres intentos, pero era indispensable ser muy rápido, cosa que Souichi no era, por lo que la trampa de papel se le rompía enseguida, sin embargo, Morinaga tenía mucha agilidad, y logro pescar varios peces con las tres trampas

-has hecho trampa- dijo molesto Souichi

-eso no es cierto, no hay modo de hacer trampa con esas cosas, solo hay que ser veloz, ágil, ¿me dirás ahora que no cumplirás? -

-haaa (suspiro), que más da, estoy seguro de que, aunque yo te hubiera ganado de todos modos harías uno de tus sucios juegos y terminarías en mi cama igual, siempre te sales con la tuya-

\- ¡qué bien! - dijo sonriendo emocionado al tener el consentimiento de Souichi.

El pelilargo lo miro fijamente

\- ¿q-que que sucede sempai? -

-nada, solo que hace mucho que no te veía sonreír así- " _y todo por saber que va a dormir en mi cama, que tipo extraño"_ pensó.

-haa (suspira), es que me hace feliz saber que podré dormir contigo- dijo muy despacio solo para que lo escuche el pelilargo.

-bueno, ya basta, me había dado cuenta sin que lo dijeras, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Nada de apuestas, tu eres muy tramposo, vaya a saber que cosas serias capaz de obligarme a hacer-

\- ¿acaso esa es una invitación? - recibiendo una mirada asesina de su sempai agrego -está bien, no se enoje por favor, podemos ir a beber unas cervezas a aquel puesto, ¿te parece bien? -

-perfecto-

Así terminaron de pasar aquel día entre cervezas, bocadillos y juegos, viendo algunos espectáculos, y representaciones con trajes de los antiguos samuráis, y las miles de fotos que no dejaba de sacar Morinaga, también fotografiando a su sempai cuando este se encontraba distraído y no se daba cuenta. Llegaron tarde aquella noche, cerca de la media noche. Souichi se bañó primero, estaba tan nervioso que no quería salir de la ducha " _ese infelíz, es incansable, ya veo que en cuanto salga se me tira encima, y con todo lo que me hizo anoche más todo lo que anduvimos hoy estoy muy agotado. Bueno, si intenta algo solo lo golpearé y listo",_ salió del baño y entro Morinaga, quien no tardo mucho. Ambos ya vestidos con sus ropas de dormir se acostaron en la cama de Souichi.

Abrazando suavemente por la espalda a su amado y notando en este su estado de nervios le dijo en un susurro -por favor sempai, puedes estar tranquilo, no tengo intensiones de hacer nada más que abrazarte para dormir juntos, ayer fui bastante duro contigo aparte ambos estamos cansados, quiero que descanses bien así mañana podemos salir de nuevo-

-creeré en ti, pero si te atreves a hacer algo más te juro que te mataré-

-si sempai, no te preocupes, por favor duerme-

Luego de unos minutos ambos hombres cayeron presos del sueño debido a lo agotador del día, pero en su fuero interno ambos estaban satisfechos, esa sensación de cotidianidad les daba la seguridad que necesitaban.

Así pasaron sus días juntos, visitaron varios museos, algún que otro templo, también comieron fuera en restaurantes, y luego fueron por la tarde del día domingo a visitar a la tía Matsuda, como Kanako no había vuelto de su escuela durante ese fin de semana, solo cenaron ellos tres. Morinaga se desvivió por hacer que Souichi pasara los mejores días con él, quería lograr que su sempai al menos no lo olvidara, respeto su espacio como él lo requería a pesar de que tenía enormes ganas de saltarle encima, por lo que Souichi se encontraba algo confundido por esa extraña actitud, sabiendo que Morinaga se la vive en celo, el hecho de que no le haya insinuado más haya que solo dormir juntos y con el pegado a su espalda lo tenía bastante extraño pero también le daba cierta tranquilidad, después de todo, era el quien sufría los dolores al día siguiente. Pero eso no dudaría todo el fin de semana.

Era domingo por la noche y Morinaga estaba más que ansioso, cuando llego la hora de dormir, espero a que Souichi se acostara a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda le proporciono una suave caricia, muy sutil sobre su vientre, que poco a poco iba subiendo a sus pectorales sin llegar a tocar sus rosados botones, incitándolo de a poco, bajando lentamente por su brazo y susurrándole -te amo tanto sempai, gracias, por estar conmigo-

-no seas idiota, esas cosas no se agradecen-

Entonces Morinaga giro a su sempai dejándolo boca arriba, y con una mirada llena de serenidad, y un suave susurro le dijo – lo sé, pero siempre estaré agradecido porque me aceptaste, nada es más importante para mí que tú sempai… nada- y comenzó a acariciar suavemente los finos labios de su adorado, dejándole sentir su cálido aliento y sintiendo el suyo, eran solo sutiles y delicados roces, acompañado de las caricias echas con sus enormes manos a su rostro, dejando apenas sentir su tacto sobre su piel. Souichi solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y dejarse acariciar, jamás lo diría, pero una gran paz reinaba en su corazón cuando ese tarado por naturaleza tenia gestos así de delicados con él, era ese tipo de gestos que lo desarmaban por completo, que lo invitaban a desprenderse de sus prejuicios, que lograban que el espacio destinado para ese muchacho creciera aún más dentro de su ser, haciendo cada vez más difícil que pudiera resistirse a una de sus caricias, a alguno de sus avances. El peli azul era muy delicado con su persona, tratándolo como a la más finas de las porcelanas, extendiendo sus caricias a diferentes partes de su esbelto cuerpo de piel aterciopelada. Rosando con sus labios esa exquisita piel que lo invitaba a la perdición, saboreándolo hasta que no quedo rincón sin recorrer, arrastrándolo poco a poco… seduciéndolo… consumiéndolo en su propia pasión. Convirtiéndose a sí mismo en un bote en el mar de su dulce amor, invitándolo a dejarse llevar por las suaves marejadas de su impetuoso deseo. Perdiendo poco a poco su razón y su cordura, Souichi fue hipnotizado por la seducción de ese hombre, aferrándose a él como si fuera su única salvación… su único modo de sobrevivir a ese tifón que se desataba en su interior, su única oportunidad de que su tormenta sea apaciguada por él. Permitiendo que lo arrastrara hasta lo más profundo de sus pasiones, dejándose amar, como al otro ser le gusta, porque es así como a él le gusta también.

El peli azul tomo su rostro entre sus fuerte y delicadas manos, y en un susurro cálido a sus labios dijo…

-sempai, te amo tanto, seria capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, daría todo por ti, dime sempai, ¿Cómo deseas que te ame? ¿Cómo deseas que te haga el amor? -

Avergonzado le respondió -n-no me preguntes eso- y cerrando suavemente sus ojos, tomando valor de algún lado que no tenia le dijo -hazlo como a ti te guste-

-no seas insensible sempai, ¿acaso me estás dando riendas sueltas? -

\- no lo repetiré-

Solo esas palabras bastaron para desatar el incendio de pasiones prohibidas que los quemaba como si se encontraran en medio de un volcán en erupción. Girando el cuerpo de su amado, depositándolo boca abajo, con las caderas elevadas, y asiendo firmemente sus brazos en su espalda con su mano fuerte, comenzó a prepararlo, aumentando el ardor en ambos, ya teniéndolo listo lo penetro con algo de rudeza, de un solo golpe, arrancándole un gran grito de dolor y placer a su adorado que inútilmente trato de contener mordiendo la almohada. Una vez lo sintió más relajado comenzó con un lento y tortuoso vaivén, levantando una de las piernas de su amado, sosteniéndola a la altura de su cadera lo embistió con aun mas fuerzas, corrompiendo una y otra vez ese cuerpo entre sus brazos. Obligándolo a perder la razón, convirtiendo su fuerte cuerpo en una hoja temblante ante su toque, ante su desenfreno. Lo amaba, oh sí que lo amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, y se encargaría de que no lo olvidara. Aún siendo uno, lo elevo apoyando su espalda en su pecho, embistiéndolo en un movimiento profundo y constante, mientras tocaba sus zonas sensibles y besaba sus delicados labios, mareándolo con su dulce y varonil aroma, obligándolo a sostenerse de él mismo para no sentirse caer en ese profundo abismo donde nada más existía que la excitación. Hicieron el amor varias veces, a veces lento y constante, por momentos rápido y rudo. Agotando sus cuerpos ante ese glorioso acto que unía esos dos corazones alocados ante tal frenesí, cayendo rendidos por el cansancio, entrando al más profundo de los dulces sueños, completamente satisfechos y sintiéndose completos al estar en la compañía del otro.

El lunes llego, y con él su ultimo día juntos. Ese día solo seria para estar juntos alejados del mundo, entre esas paredes que guardaban sus más profundos secretos, sus más anhelados deseos. Desayunaron como de costumbres y luego Morinaga comenzó a hacer un aseo profundo en el departamento, no le pregunto, pero no era necesario hacerlo, inmediatamente se había dado cuenta que su sempai solo había mantenido la limpieza por encima, y no era para menos, su adorado sempai era un desastre con lo que a mantener un hogar se refiere, pero quería llegar vivo a su trabajo al día siguiente asique no hizo comentarios al respecto. Mientras que Souichi lo observaba desde el sillón, donde leía uno de sus libros de química, como limpiaba afanosamente los vidrios de la sala. _"hoy se ve muy alegre, este tipo es muy extraño, pero prefiero verlo sonreír ante de verle esa mirada melancólica que pone"._

" _te has encontrado un excelente novio por tu cuenta Souichi"_ , escucho de repente en su cabeza la voz de Isogai haciendo que con un grito se sentara de golpe en el sofá, alertando inmediatamente al peli azul que se sobresaltó ante el escándalo, estaba tan concentrado en que los vidrios quedaran relucientes que ni había notado las miradas insistentes de su sempai, ni sus reacciones. Apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, un tanto asustado pregunto - ¿Qué sucede sempai? ¿Por qué se sobresaltó de esa manera? -. sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, solo una mirada sorprendida y sonrojada de su sempai quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin poder emitir una palabra ante esa revelación _"¿novio? ¿pero qué demonios?"_

-sempai, sempai, ¿me escucha? -

" _él y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, no soy gay para tener de novio a un hombre"_

\- ¿Souichi que te sucede?

" _entonces ¿Qué relación tenemos? ¿amigos?"_

-Souichi respóndeme- Morinaga estaba bastante angustiado, aunque lo llamaba, su sempai parecía no poder salir de su extraño lapsus

" _pero tenemos sexo, ¿amigos con derechos?"._ Ese pensamiento lo alertó, volviendo de golpe a la realidad, se dio cuenta que llevaba bastante tiempo viendo fijamente los ojos del peli azul sin emitir palabra alguna, haciendo que se sonroje aun más _"Maldita sea, esto no me gusta ¿amigos con derechos? No lo acepto, no soy un cualquiera, pero ¿novios? ¿Cómo aceptar algo así? No, no, no y no, no seré un hazme reír, pero no puedo decirle eso, si lo hago, el seguramente se ira, y no volverá. Maldita sea, se va esta misma noche" …_

-N-no no es nada, de golpe recordé los experimentos, había olvidado que hoy mis asistentes se harían cargo, creí que había perdido semanas de investigaciones, es todo- estaba bastante nervioso, su cerebro trabajó a máxima velocidad, odiaba las mentiras, y no era bueno diciéndolas, su cuerpo lo delataba, veía nerviosamente hacia otras direcciones, comenzó a temblar, y estaba comenzando a irritarse.

Morinaga por su parte se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo le ocurría a su sempai, y la obvia mentira que le acababa de decir, pero por la sorpresa de su rostro notó que quizás había descubierto algo importante de lo que seguramente no querría hablar y sería inútil intentar preguntarle -esta bien sempai, ya tranquilízate- le dijo envolviéndolo en un cálido y protector abrazo, tomándolo desprevenido pero sin oponer resistencia -realmente me diste un buen susto Souichi, intenta calmarte por favor, estas temblando mucho-

-si, si, ya está, estoy bien, yo también me asuste, ya no molestes-

-de acuerdo- mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le dijo -si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo ¿de acuerdo? -

Esto descoloco un poco a Souichi, pero no lo dejo notar. Solo asintió en silencio. Morinaga se dispuso a terminar la limpieza de los vidrios mientras que él se recostó de nuevo en el sillón con un cigarrillo en mano, no quería seguir con ese hilo de pensamientos, asique dándole una patada mental a Isogai por meterse en su mente a torturarlo se concentró nuevamente en su lectura.

Así pasaron lo que restaba de tarde, sin hacer más que lo cotidiano, solo disfrutando de la silente compañía mientras cada uno se dedicaba a lo suyo. Mientras Souichi sentado sobre la alfombra revisaba los datos que sus asistentes les mandaban, Morinaga estaba en la cocina preparando los alimentos para su amado para las siguientes semanas, luego se dio un baño, y con un suspiro imperceptible comenzó a juntar sus pertenencias en su valija, preparándose ya que en dos horas más debía regresar a casa, hasta tiempo indeterminado, no quería hacer notar su tristeza asique con un gran esfuerzo logro quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, intentando no olvidar a promesa de su amado, no tenia porque sentirse mal por la inminente separación, solo seria por un tiempo, no seria por siempre, asique con más ánimos, beso desprevenidamente a su sempai que estaba refunfuñando por unos resultados que estaban mal.

-ggghhhyyyaaaa pero que demonios, oye idiota, no hagas eso tan de repente- lo había tomado con la guardia baja por lo que le produjo, a la vista del peli azul, un adorable sonrojo.

-lo siento sempai, estabas muy distraído y no me escuchaste decirte que ya debo irme, ¿me acompañarás a la estación? -

\- ¿Qué? ¿ya? ¿tan rápido paso el tiempo? -

-si sempai, yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero debo hacerlo- decía sonriendo el peli azul ante la confusión de su adorado.

\- ¿¡hhhaaa!? ¿Quién diablos lo dijo con esa intención? Deja de malinterpretar lo que digo una vez en tu vida, lo que quise decir es que no me di cuenta del tiempo que estuve frente a la computadora-

-si sempai, lo sé, solo estaba molestándote-

\- ¿acaso quieres ser hombre muerto? -

-aun no sempai, al menos no antes de que pueda vivir una vida contigo-

-ahí ya vas de nuevo con tus cursilerías, vámonos de una vez antes de que me empalagues-

-si sempai, pero antes de salir…- y antes de terminar con la frase, lo abrazo por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y besando suavemente sus labios en una delicada caricia que el pelilargo no rechazo, si no que se sostuvo de un hombro del peli azul mientas con su otra mano aferrada a su antebrazo, lo atraía a si mismo. Fue un beso cálido, dulce, cargado del mayor de los amores que se puede sentir por otro ser. Luego de unos minutos en que el mundo no giro para ellos se separaron.

-Ahora podré resistir por un tiempo gracias a ti sempai-

-vámonos de una vez…. ha espera… olvidaba algo- decía yendo a su habitación a hurgar en el cajón de su escritorio -ten, es tuya- le dijo extendiéndole una llave de su departamento.

\- ¿eh? ¿sempai? ¿Esta es una copia de la llave de aquí? -

\- ¿Qué otra llave podría ser? idiota, si un día te apareces de madrugada no quiero que me despierte, sería un fastidio-

Emocionado Morinaga lo abrazo nuevamente -ahh sempai eres un tirano tan lindo-

-cállate, no me digas lindo y vámonos de una vez no quiero que pierdas el tren y que yo tenga que soportarte otro par de horas-

-haa tu sí que eres cruel-. Así, ambos hombres se retiraron del hogar cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Luego de un rato se encontraban en la estación esperando por el tren que se llevaría nuevamente a Morinaga, estaban tomando un café que el peli azul compro para ambos mientras hacían tiempo.

-sabes sempai, me gustaría que algún día tu también fueras a visitarme a mi casa-

\- ¿aahhh? ¿Y acaso me crees tan estúpido como para ir a un lugar que se de antemano que será peligroso para mí? -

-Vamos sempai, no seas asi, también quisiera un poco más de disposición de tu parte-

\- ¿pero qué diablos estas diciendo?, ¿acaso no es suficiente para ti que me haya tomado estos días libres en el laboratorio para salir contigo? - _"aunque en verdad no quería que me montara otra absurda escena de celo por mi nueva asistente, me hubiera echo pasar una gran vergüenza si no lograba hacerlo desistir que me acompañara a asistirme"_

-si lo se sempai, y se lo agradezco mucho, aunque me hubiera gustado asistirlo como en los viejos tiempos-

" _lo sabía",_ pensó. -lo pensaré, solo si prometes comportarte-

-lo hare sempai, podríamos hacer turismo allí, como aquí ¿Qué opinas? -

-si me agrada la idea, asi no tengo que soportarte tanto encima mío-

-no sea aguafiestas sempai, ¿acaso no lo paso bien este fin de semana? -

-al menos no fue aburrido-

\- ¿recuerdas el tenderete de puntería? – le menciono luego de unos momentos de silencio…

-como olvidarlo, si yo te gané-

-te lo diré ahora que me estoy yendo, perdí a propósito para que te confiaras, y asi poder apostar y poder dormir contigo sin que tú te quejaras-

\- ¿aaaahhhh? Sabía que habías echo tus juegos sucios para salirte con la tuya, eres un maldito tramposo, ahora si te mataré- mientras intentaba contener los gritos de enfado, lo agarro con fuerza del cuello.

-lo siento, ya viene el tren, tendrás que hacerlo la próxima vez que nos veamos- soltándose de su agarre, en su oído le susurro muy suave -que espero que sea pronto… adiós sempai-

-si ya vete antes de que me arrepienta por dejarte con vida-

Asi, una vez más, ese tren se llevaba nuevamente a Morinaga a su destino. Mientras Souichi se dirigía a su departamento pensando en todas las cosas que habían hecho ese fin de semana.

Al llegar se arrojó al sofá para reflexionar sobre su situación. Realmente la había pasado bien ese fin de semana, fue un quiebre a su acostumbrada y aburrida rutina. Y ahora que lo meditaba, todos los buenos momentos que había pasado, aparte de los que paso con su familia, había sido solo con Morinaga, solo él invadía sus recuerdos de esa forma, jamás se había detenido a pensar con seriedad, y creía que era el momento adecuado, pero ¿por dónde empezar? Prácticamente llevaban desde que se conocían cerca de seis años. Habían sucedido muchas cosas. Desde que Morinaga se presentó en su vida aquella vez interrumpiendo su amada lectura, fue cuando al parecer su destino fue sellado, ¿pero hasta qué punto permitiría él ese sello?

" _Te has encontrado un excelente novio por tu cuenta Souichi"_ Esas palabras que una vez le dijo Isogai, ahora no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza. En verdad, en su mente no podía aceptar algo asi, pero su corazón parecía no entender, latía con una enorme fuerza, con emoción ante aquella idea, pero no quería sentirlo, hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por calmar su agitado corazón que no quería entender razones, tenía una horrible lucha interna, ambos en su interior gritaban con fuerzas, imponiendo sus voces a cada momento, no tenía paz, no podía conseguir el silencio. Su corazón y su razón, ambos iniciaron una guerra, y Souichi era el campo de batalla, ¿cómo contentar a ambos?, solo tenía por seguro que no quería perder a Morinaga, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, ¿qué era lo que lo obligaba a retenerlo a su lado?, porque algo había, algo más allá de su entendimiento le exigía la presencia de él.

" _yo quiero que nuestra relación sea más seria"_ le dijo Morinaga aquella noche en su departamento, cuando llevo las cosas extremadamente lejos. ¿Él estaba dispuesto a una relación más seria? ¿Qué relación tenían entonces ahora? ¿Amigos?... no, eso no eran, y estaba mas que claro, los sentimientos que tenía iban más allá de la amistad. ¿Amigos con derecho?... la sola mención de ese término le enfermaba, era muy ofensivo, él no era un cualquiera, eso sí que no. Pero decir que eran novios era mucho más de lo que pudiera tolerar, ¿entonces?

" _el tamaño de tus sentimientos y mis sentimientos son completamente diferentes…. Y eso es… doloroso"_ le dijo Morinaga a la salida de un bar. ¿Cómo hacia para medir algo asi? ¿Morinaga seguiría sintiendo dolor a su lado teniendo esa extraña relación? ¿Podría ser capaz de hacer feliz a Morinaga?

" _¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas?"_ de nuevo Isogai irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pero ¿Qué era lo que él quería hacer?, ¿quería tener una relación con ese joven como la que tenía Tomoe con su esposo?, ¿sería capaz de soportar algo asi? ¿y si le pedía un consejo a ese cretino de Isogai? Después de todo, aquella vez lo ayudó a aclarar su mente, haciéndolo sentir más tranquilo, pudiendo tomar la decisión correcta, aunque solo había logrado ser capaz de entender que quería que se quedara con él. Pero, aun así, lo ayudó bastante.

\- ¡Ni muerto! - dijo en un grito sentándose de golpe en el sofá- ese maldito abusivo me tendrá años cantando en el maldito karaoke, y seguro no perderá la oportunidad para filmarme… No… debo solucionar esto yo solo-

Era más que obvio que su familia no le impediría absolutamente nada, Morinaga les había caído demasiado bien, incluso a su padre, y no era para menos, el peli azul lo atendía y cuidaba con mucha devoción, sin importar que su vida haya estado en peligro. Entonces, ¿qué impedimento tenía?

" _está mal, es incorrecto, es antinatural, te convertirás en un hazmerreir, en la burla de muchos"._ Si, su impedimento era él mismo, y su razón que estaba demasiado ocupado enfrentándose a su corazón, quien con locura le gritaba que lo aceptara de una buena vez, de todos modos, no era capaz de dejarlo ir, y tampoco aceptaría verlo con alguien más.

" _¿mmm? ¿Verlo con alguien más?, ¿sería capaz yo de aceptar verlo con alguien más?, ¿seré capaz de dejarlo ir para que encuentre a alguien que realmente lo merezca y lo haga feliz?"._

Una tras otras las preguntas llegaban a su mente, sin lograr obtener una respuesta clara para ninguna de ellas -Maldito Morinaga, cada vez que está conmigo me deja más confundido-

Sin darse cuenta, estuvo un par de horas perdido, divagando en su mente, haciéndose preguntas, meditando sobre que hacer, sin lograr llegar a una respuesta conclusa. Su estomago lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, afuera el día ya había caído, y la luna comenzaba a subir a lo alto, coronando junto con las estrellas lo que sería una agradable noche, de las últimas que le quedaban a esa hermosa primavera que con sus caricias frescas comenzaba a despedirse de los habitantes de ese lugar.

-haaa (suspiro), se me fue rápido el tiempo ¿Qué hora serán? Tomando su celular entre sus dedos observó que ya eran las diez de la noche… -un mensaje, seguro es Morinaga- _**"sempai, ya llegué, gracias por el agradable fin de semana que me permitiste pasar a tu lado, no sé cuándo volveré, pero trataré de que sea lo antes posible, te amo mucho"**_

" _ese sujeto, siempre comunicándome hasta los más pequeños detalles, tiene demasiado tiempo libre… (suspira) tengo hambre, que bueno que nuevamente me dejó un montón de comida hecha, no me agrada tener que llegar y cocinarme yo mismo, pero eso ni decírselo, se vendría cada fin de semana en su único día libre solo para dejarme la comida hecha, rayos, me dejó bastante mal acostumbrado"_

En lo que terminaba su conversación interna, calentó algunos platillos en el microondas, y se sentó frente al televisor, ya no quería seguir pensando en Morinaga, solo lo dejaba más confundido y con los sentimientos revueltos sin poder identificarlos. Pero, el tiempo es cruel, y el destino no espera, el sigue barajando sus cartas y obligándote a jugar, solo por una pequeña acción, puedes ganar o perder, pero siempre depende de las decisiones que tomes, y es importante estar seguros de lo que queremos. Si solo Souichi hubiera sido capaz de ver esto, hubiera entendido, que la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado en este momento… es no haber tomado ninguna. Porque con evadir, solo le cedes el turno al destino, y él, hace lo que quiere, aunque uno no lo quiera.

Se alzaba el día en Nagoya, una mañana fresca, con el cielo pintado con algunas nubes y un cálido sol que intenta reconfortarte con el abrazo de sus rayos. Souichi no quería levantarse, tenía deseos de seguir durmiendo, pero no era un haragán, debía de trabajar, asique luego de bañarse, vestirse y desayunar, partió rumbo a la universidad. Como solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras podía levantarse un poco mas tarde. Unos minutos después se encontraba solo en su amado laboratorio, ya que sus asistentes seguramente estarían de vagos durmiendo en sus casas.

Ese día Tadokoro no asistiría, había contraído una fuerte gripe por lo que llamó a la universidad dando aviso, que también llego hasta Souichi. Cerca de las once de la mañana entro Naomi al laboratorio, saludo sonriente y ocupó su lugar en la mesa de trabajo. Momentos después, mientras Souichi estaba concentrado mirando por el microscopio le pidió a su asistente -pásame el reactivo C, y mezcla el germen de la caja de Petri A, con el reactivo B y llévalo al microondas durante 3 minutos a 20 grados- sin embargo, lo que ella le entrego lo dejo en completo shock.

¿Cómo fue que sucedió? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de una presencia en ese momento?

Una foto… una maldita foto que podría ser su perdición, una foto que podría hacer que lo juzgaran por algo que no es. ¿Cómo hacer entender a los demás una situación asi?

-Había escuchado que eras homofóbico, jamás me esperé encontrarme con una escena asi, fue bastante tierno, tú que siempre eres un tirano, viendo un dulce gesto asi de tu parte, me sorprendió y no pude evitar fotografiarlo-

-No sabía que estabas también en el castillo-

-No prestaste mucha atención a tu alrededor, estabas demasiado concentrado en pasarla bien con tu novio, es un lindo lugar para una cita-

-EL NO ES MI NOVIO- se había erizado al escuchar eso de alguien más, -YO NO SOY UN MALDITO HOMO- y comenzó a romper la foto que estaba en su mano, en donde claramente se podía observar a si mismo dándole un suave beso al peli azul durante el almuerzo en el castillo

-No tienes por qué negarlo, la fotografía contradice lo que acabas de decir, como dicen **una imagen vale más que mil palabras,** no importa que la rompas, solo es una copia que hice para ti-

-quiero que elimines cualquier fotografía que tengas, o te juro que te sacaré a patadas de mi laboratorio- su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, quería ahorcarla, si ella hubiese sido hombre no habría dudado en matarlo, pero maldición, jamás se atrevería a levantarle la mano a una mujer, por más bruja que fuera.

-si lo haces, la fotografía podría aparecer accidentalmente pegada en las paredes de la universidad, ¿Por qué niegas que tienes un noviazgo con él? Hasta incluso estuvieron viviendo juntos, y paso este fin de semana contigo, ¿Por qué no aceptas que tú también eres gay? -

-MALDICIÓN PORQUE YO NO LO SOY, NO SOY UN MALDITOO HOMO, PERO ESE SUJETO ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI-

-por lo visto, no es tan importante, al menos no tanto como para aceptar que tienes una relación con él-

\- solo borra esa maldita foto y cualquier otra que puedas llegar a tener-

-lo haré, pero con una condición-

\- ¿EEEEHH? ¿Acaso estas chantajeándome? -

-si lo quieres llamar asi, pues bien, adelante, veras, eh escuchado muchos rumores en la universidad que seguro tu no has oído porque siempre estas encerrado en esta cueva, pero muchos saben o sospechan que el joven Morinaga es gay, y aunque tu dices ser homofóbico, siempre fuiste muy cercano a él, por lo que muchos creen que tú también eres gay-

\- ¿QUE MIERDAS ESTÁS DICIENDO? -

-ya tranquilo, baja la voz, te doy dos opciones, sal conmigo y asi te reivindicarás como el supuesto heterosexual que crees que eres, o si te niegas, estas fotos aparecerán mañana regadas por toda la universidad, y tendrás que aceptar que eres gay y que tu fachada de homofóbico no era más que una máscara para ocultar tu propia homosexualidad latente-

-no, no quiero, ninguna de las dos, en primera porque tú eres una bruja, en segunda porque no soy gay, no me gustan los hombres, no tengo porque aceptar algo que no soy, y no tengo porque someterme al escrutinio y burla de los demás, vete ahora mismo de mi laboratorio-

-me iré ahora, pero mañana vendré y me tendrás que dar una respuesta, de lo contrario, ya conoces las consecuencias, tú eliges- así, Naomi salió tras decir esto mientras Souichi se quedó clavado en el piso sin lograr reaccionar.

" _¿pero que demonios acaba de ocurrir? ¿En que maldito problema me acabo de meter? Maldito Morinaga, todo esto es su maldita culpa, ese modo que tiene de hacerme hacer cosas raras cuando pone esa mirada en su cara que no soporto, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo me libero de este problema? DEMONIOS NO SE QUE HACER"_

Los nervios traicionaron a Souichi que comenzó a temblar ante esa absurda decisión que debía tomar ¿Cómo lo afectaría? ¿estaría dispuesto a aceptar esa locura de cita? Pero si aceptaba, ¿Qué otra locura sería capaz de exigirle? ¿y Morinaga? ¿Qué haría con él? ¿Por qué su pecho dolía tanto en ese momento al imaginarse a si mismo al lado de alguien que no era Morinaga? No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, el tiempo corría aprisa, no se detendría a esperar por él y debía tomar una decisión.

No podía concentrarse asique decidió volver a su departamento. Necesitaba calmarse, debía analizar la situación de la manera más fría posible.

Al llegar a su departamento se encerró en su habitación. No podía sentirse más estúpido, comportándose como un adolescente con ese absurdo guerrear en su interior, con su mente y su corazón que no daban tregua, que no querían ponerse de acuerdo, su corazón gritaba que se negara, que aceptara esos sentimientos. Mientras su razón que no desfallecería ante ningún ataque, recordándole que se convertiría en burla, que el respeto que le tenían se perdería, que no tenia que aceptar algo que no era y que no tenía por qué andar dando explicaciones de sus actos a nadie. El no era un hombre que se guiara por sentimientos, era un hombre de razones, los sentimientos para él era solo una pérdida de tiempo. No quebrantaría su orgullo y su imagen por algo sin sentido. Por una relación que ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer. Tal vez Morinaga no era tan importante como para permitir que humillen su orgullo. Con eso tomó su decisión.

Al día siguiente Naomi se apareció de nuevo en el laboratorio…

\- ¿y Souichi? ¿Has tomado una decisión? -

-aceptaré tener una cita contigo, pero a cambio quiero que borres las fotos que tengas-

-no tan rápido pequeño tirano, yo en ningún momento dije "una cita" yo dije "salir conmigo" entiendes? -

\- ¿Qué demonios significa eso? -

-realmente no se si sinceramente eres inocente o te haces el loco por tu propio bien, saldrás conmigo como una pareja, te mostrarás en público, asi los demás dejarán de pensar que eres gay, es eso, o se confirmaran las sospechas, porque las fotos será algo que no podrás negar-

\- ¿Por qué ese interés de confirmar o negar eso? ¿Qué ganas tú con esto? -

\- a tí, eres un hombre por demás atractivo, encima eres muy inteligente, y no eres mujeriego, no se te conoce aventura, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar esas combinaciones en un hombre?, soy una mujer joven y no soy ciega, obtengo lo que quiero y te quiero a ti-

\- ¿aahhh? ¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Entiendes que lo que menos tendrás conmigo será algún tipo de relación? -

-o cedes o te atienes a las consecuencias, todo depende de ti-

\- ¿y hasta cuándo seria? -

-no lo sé, hasta que me canse, tampoco es que me guste estar mucho con una misma persona-

-asique encima de loca también eres una cualquiera-

-oye, no te atrevas a ofenderme, tu reputación está en mis manos, asique compórtate, y no te preocupes, tu no novio no se enterará, ni siquiera está en esta ciudad-

-que diablos, de acuerdo, pero no te me vayas a andar pegando, detesto que se me acerquen tanto-

-no te preocupes, no haremos nada que no haría una pareja de enamorados-

-si, si, no molestes, ahora vete de aquí-

-lo siento, pero soy tu asistente asique me quedaré y no podrás impedirlo-

" _¿en que demonios me acabo de meter? ¿Qué haré si Morinaga se entera?, ¿Qué es este sensación de quiebre en mi pecho?, ¿Qué diablos significa todo esto?"_

Mientras tanto, en Shizuoka, Morinaga había sido llamado por uno de sus jefe a su oficina. Estaba nervioso, temía haberse metido en problemas, aunque no supiera que problemas, no llevaba mucho tiempo en esa sucursal, pero desde que comenzó con su entrenamiento siempre fue un empleado ejemplar, siempre puntual y dedicado al máximo, no entendía porque lo habían llamado. Sabía que si alguien era llamado por su jefe siempre era para recibir algún tipo de sanción. Masao, de unos 45 años, de mirada seria, muy conservador, por demás estricto y con un carácter de los mil demonios cuando alguien lo molestaba, le recordaba a Souichi, inevitablemente, pero la diferencia es que este tirano no le rogaría para quedarse, realmente temía perder su empleo, no quería decepcionar a su amado. Una vez concedido el permiso, con el cuerpo temblando como una hoja por los nervios, se adentró en aquella oficina.

-Disculpe señor Masao, me mando a llamar y aquí estoy- decía con una reverencia mostrando sus respetos a su superior

-adelante muchacho, puedes tomar asiento- le indicó con un gesto de su mano la silla en frente de su escritorio.

Permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos en lo que Masao terminaba de revisar unos documentos en su computadora -Bien joven Morinaga, no este nervioso, intente calmarse, le tengo buenas noticias- decía sonriéndole pacíficamente.

\- ¿B-buenas noticias?, no entiendo- decía el peli azul con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, no había escuchado sobre alguna buena noticia que justamente él diera.

-Si, veras, tu al iniciar tu entrenamiento en la central de Hamamatsu, en la planilla solicitaste ser transferido a la sucursal de Nagoya, sin embargo, al iniciar de manera efectiva a laborar, allí no había vacantes por lo que te enviaron aquí, sin embargo, pronto se abrirá una nueva vacante en la sucursal de Nagoya, lo que necesito saber es que si aún deseas ser transferido allí-

\- ¿eehh? ¿E-es enserio? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿tan pronto? Wwaahh ¡por supuesto que si quiero! - estaba tan emocionado al recibir la noticia que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar de la alegría

-vaya, por lo que sé, tu ciudad natal es Fukuoka, asique veo que los lazos que te unen a esa ciudad son demasiado fuertes, pero aguarda un momento aún no he terminado de decirte-

-Di-disculpe- decía limpiándose las lágrimas y con la sonrisa más resplandeciente que pudiera tener-

-el puesto se desocupará en tres meses, uno de los empleados que ocupa el mismo puesto que tu aquí se jubilara en tres meses, por lo que hasta entonces no podrás aún mudarte, pero también sería bueno, y esto te lo doy como consejo, que trates de ahora en adelante, no tomarte ningún día libre, al menos hasta que ya se haga efectiva la transferencia, hay más aspirantes que desean ingresar en esa sucursal, pero en una evaluación interna que se ha realizado en las cuatro sucursales cercanas, tú has demostrado el mayor desempeño, a pesar de ser nuevo, has demostrado por encima de los demás tu valor como empleado, y tu pasión en lo que haces, por eso se te ha escogido a ti, no lo desaproveches y esfuérzate al máximo para que ellos vean que no se equivocaron en su elección-

-yo… no puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad? ¿me han elegido a mí por ser el mejor en cuatro sucursales?, no puedo creerlo, es-es la mejor de las noticias, nunca creí que mi trabajo fuera valorado de ese modo, estoy tan emocionado- decía con su voz quebrada por la emoción contenida mientras enjugaba una alegre lágrima que traviesa transitaba su mejilla

-ya muchacho, siempre valoramos a nuestros mejores empleados, y tú entras entre ellos, pero ya sabes, deberás esperar tres meses-

-si lo sé, no importa, creí que tal vez debería esperar años por esta noticia, pero solo serán tres meses, ¡estoy tan feliz! -

-me alegra oírlo, pero nada de celebrar con alcohol, lo necesito fresco y sin resaca-

-si, no se preocupe, no lo decepcionaré-

-lo se muchacho, ahora ve a tu puesto-

\- ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias por todo! - se despidió dando una profunda reverencia y salió de la oficina flotando en sus imaginarias nubes rodeadas de arcoíris y estrellas brillantes por la emoción, por poco y se podía ver salir unicornios de sus ojos… a veces era tan infantil… quería gritar lo dichoso que se sentía, quería darle un fuerte abrazo a su sempai, apretarlo tanto hasta que se fundiera en su propio cuerpo, quería celebrar esa noticia con él. Pero de golpe…

" _tres meses ¿sin poder ver a sempai?, pero a cambio de eso ¿podré volver a ir a vivir con él?, solo serán tres meses, solo tres meses y podré volver con él, no doy más de la emoción, ¡quiero gritar!, estoy demasiado feliz, lo llamaré y le contaré las buenas noticias… no…no… espera… y si mejor… ¿le doy la sorpresa? ... ¡Siii! ¡eso haré! Le daré la sorpresa… tendré que organizar todo, ya veré más adelante como haré para contarle de la transferencia y poder hacer la mudanza, tendremos que buscar un apartamento más grande para ambos, aunque si solo tuviera una habitación sería más que feliz, lo haría dormir conmigo todas las noches"._ (suspira) _"ya debo volver a tierra, tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo, demostrar que si valgo para que me den la transferencia, no debo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, solo es un puesto, y somos varios los que lo queremos, y de entre todos me eligieron a mí, es increíble, no debo permitir que se arrepientan"._ En medio de eufóricos gritos internos llego con una radiante sonrisa a su escritorio.

-Vaya, estás muy feliz, ¿y saliendo de la oficina del jefe más tirano que tenemos?, no me lo creo, ¿Qué te dijo? - le decía Nanami quien se encontraba en el cubículo de al lado viéndolo con extrañeza, era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan genuina en el rostro de ese muchacho.

-Me dijo que me transferirán a Nagoya en tres meses ¿puedes creerlo?, creí que pasarían incluso años-

\- ¿qqueeeee? Pero vaya es asombroso, siempre se tardan como mínimo un año para lograr una transferencia, y eso es ser muy optimista-

-lo sé, pero, en la hora del almuerzo te digo más, debo hacerme valer aun más de lo que me valoran, no puedo darme el lujo ahora de terminar con una reprimenda-

-bien de acuerdo, me aguantaré-

Así ambos jóvenes se centraron cada uno en su respectivos puestos hasta el almuerzo, donde se sentaron esta vez solos y apartados para platicar con calma

-asique me abandonaras para irte con tu tirano favorito ¿he? ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? - decía Nanami guiñándole en son de broma un ojo

-un paquete- decía muy serio el peli azul causando que su amiga se ahogara con el arroz, provocándole una fuerte tos, hasta que unos momentos después que logro calmarse le respondió

-vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba- decía riendo a más no poder, aun sentía el picor en su garganta -eres demasiado creativo con las respuestas-

-vamos no te rías asi, pareces demente-

Secándose una lagrimita y calmando su alocada risa respondió -bien, pongámonos serios, te irás en tres meses, organizare una fiesta de despedida en mi casa, no será la gran cosa, invitaré al equipo y haremos una cena. Megumi pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se enteres que te irás, ella se apegó mucho a ti-

-Pero podré venir de visitas, seguramente mi tirano no querrá venir, pero no impedirá que yo si lo haga, eso si, tendrás que prestarme un espacio para dormir cuando venga-

-Si, de eso no te preocupes… Qué bueno que podrás estar con tu amado, hoy fue la primera vez que te vi una sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro, te vi realmente feliz, en verdad que lo amas-

-Si, lo amo mucho, él es toda mi vida, no sé qué haría sin él, ni quiero pensar en eso-

-bien no pensemos en eso, anda come que se enfría, ya solo faltan 15 minutos, ¿solo una hora de descanso para el almuerzo? Debería ser ilegal-

-sii- respondió el peli azul riendo- eso es cierto, al igual que trabajar el sábado-

-y los días que terminan en S, también debería ser ilegal-

Así, entre charlas estúpidas terminaron sus almuerzos y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos escritorios-

Ya era de noche, Morinaga se encontraba en su departamento, pensando como darle la noticia a su sempai, ¿realmente se alegraría, aunque sea un poco? Cuanto deseaba que fuera asi, a decir verdad, poca cosa emocionaba a su sempai, y una de ellas era la comida. Tal vez sería una buena idea prepararle sus platillos favoritos y comunicárselo, pero ¿Cómo explicarle que no podría ir por tres meses? ¿aceptaría el visitarlo durante ese tiempo? ¿y si le decía que no iría a visitarlo?, eso no le sorprendería para nada. Bueno, ni modo, tenia que llamarle, agarro su celular entre sus manos, busco su numero en la agenda de contactos y lo llamó. Pero no respondió, lo llamo una segunda vez, pero tampoco le respondió, asique decidió llamarlo una vez más. Estaba a dos tonos de ser redirigido nuevamente a la casilla de mensajes de voz cuando escucho la voz de su sempai del otro lado de la línea.

-que quieres Morinaga, estoy ocupado-

Morinaga noto algo extraño, por lo general solía sonar solo molesto, pero esta vez su tono se escuchaba un poco más agudo, como si estuviera nervioso -discúlpame sempai, pero… ¿te encuentras bien?... te oyes… no sé… raro-

-no sé de que hablas, te dije que estoy ocupado, apresúrate, que es lo que quieres-

-perdón sempai, no quería molestarte, es que como son las diez de la noche creí que estarías en casa ¿hubo problemas en el laboratorio? -

-no más de los cotidianos, mis asistentes son unos inútiles, Tadokoro está enfermo-

-Ahh sempai que mal… mira, te llamé porque hay algo importante que debo decirte-

-dilo de una maldita vez ¿quieres? -

-verás… mmmm… yo no podré regresar por los siguientes tres meses, no me darán descanso, hoy me lo informaron, y quería saber si durante este tiempo, si tú… bueno, en fin, si te gustaría pasar unos días aquí conmigo en este tiempo-

-mmm no lo sé, ahora estoy ocupado, pregúntame más adelante- un pequeño carmín comenzó a adornar sus mejillas en ese momento, su corazón salto de alegría ante esa invitación, pero bueno, él no deja de ser un estúpido que solo se guía por la razón, terminando así de callar a su agitado corazón.

-de acuerdo sempai, la semana que viene le volveré a preguntar, puedo organizar un turismo por acá, asi como hicimos allá, y preparare tus platillos favoritos-

-si, si, lo que digas, realmente eres un fastidio. Estoy ocupado, adiós- asi, de ese modo, corto la llamada.

-e-esp.. ¿sempai? - _"a lo mejor si aún tenía mucho trabajo, no es raro que siguiera trabajando en el laboratorio a estas horas"_

Mientras tanto, en Nagoya, en un restaurant, más bien, en el baño del restaurant se encontraba un pelilargo con la respiración agitada tratando de controlarla, sosteniendo su celular con manos temblorosas. ¿Qué era ese dolor que sentía en su ser?, ¿Por qué de golpe sintió esa necesidad de contarle la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué tenía tanta necesidad de explicarle que nada era lo que parecía?, se vio en la desesperación de cortar la llamada enseguida, porque sentía que de lo más profundo de sus entrañas saldría todo aquello que necesitaba explicar, pero ¿Por qué? No encontraba la lógica de dar explicaciones de sus actos, eran sus actos, y tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo. Por culpa de él era que estaba en problemas, y solo estaba tratando de solucionarlos sin terminar en medio de una polémica en la universidad, y seguir manteniendo su propia imagen. Respiro profundo, se lavó el rostro con agua fría y se dirigió a la mesa donde aquella extraña mujer le esperaba. Estaba asustado, se preguntaba qué tipo de locuras le exigiría que hiciera _"¿sería capaz de llegar más lejos con ella?, después de todo, quitando lo bruja, es una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente, lo natural seria que aceptase, pero…" "te amo sempai, no lo olvides"_ escucho la voz del peli azul… _"no sé qué sucede conmigo, tal vez… no sea capaz"_

Ya más tranquilo se dirigió a la mesa que compartía con Naomi. Habían ido a cenar después del salir del laboratorio por pedido de ella. _"Es extraña, me mira como si estuviera molesta, pero no dice nada, no la entiendo. Al menos no me a saltado encima, eso me tranquiliza, odiaría que invadiera mi espacio, ya suficiente tengo con Morinaga, pero si solo son salidas así, tal vez logre que elimine esas malditas fotos"._

Pasaron la velada tranquilos, conversaron sobre experimentos y cosas de interés común como lo que aprendieron en sus carreras. Luego cada uno se marchó a su hogar. Naomi se fue en taxi mientras que Souichi volvió caminando, su casa no estaba lejos y era una noche hermosa, además de que llegaría en veinte minutos si caminaba, aparte que necesitaba relajar su mente, tanta presión lo tenía muy estresado… _"Asique no podrá venir por tres meses ¿eh?, si que lo están presionando como para no darle algunos días libres, pero el sabe trabajar bajo presión y lo hace bien, no tendrá problemas puede soportar una gran carga de estrés"._ No se había percatado, pero todo el camino a casa solo fue pensando en lo eficiente que es Morinaga, recordando cuando era su asistente _"siempre tan dedicado"._ Estaba tan cansado que al llegar solo se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió con su pijama, se metió a la cama y no supo más del mundo hasta el siguiente día.

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno esta ocupado, ha pasado mes y medio ya desde la última visita de Morinaga y en su corazón sentía un vacío grande que trataba de evadir realizando más y más trabajo. También había pasado mes y medio desde que el chantaje de Naomi inicio, pero era extraño _"¿Qué es lo que realmente pretende esa mujer? Al menos no es una pervertida como Morinaga ¿estará esperando que yo tome la iniciativa? Pues si es así tendrá que seguir esperando porque no lo haré, pero es extraño, es como si ocultara algo, lo único que hace es agarrarme del brazo camino a la cafetería y sentarse conmigo, y dos veces hemos ido a cenar afuera. No es desagradable su compañía, tal vez ya me acostumbré, solemos tener agradables conversaciones y es muy inteligente por lo que no me aburro. Pero hay algo raro en todo esto, esa actitud, como si estuviera molesta conmigo por algo, no la comprendo, ella fue quien me chantajeo con lo de la foto… vaya… ya ha pasado mes y medio desde que el idiota no ha podido venir, tal vez deba ir, podría ser mañana, solo tiene libre el domingo, pero si voy lo más seguro es que se me tire encima, ese pervertido no tiene nada más que eso en la cabeza, a veces me pregunto como puede ser tan inteligente si en esa mente no hay mucho espacio más que para pensamientos pervertidos"_

Luego de meditar un momento, preparo su mochila con ropa de dormir, un cambio de ropa para el día, y los elementos de higiene personal necesario. No era mucho _"recuerdo cuando fuimos a Fukuoka, ese Morinaga es peor que Kanako, llevaba una valija enorme y solo era para dos días, bien… ¿Qué haré? ¿Le digo que voy mañana para allá? Tal vez no, querrá ir a buscarme a la estación y se pondrá todo eufórico y me hará pasar vergüenza, mejor voy directo a su departamento… no… si hago eso pensará que quería darle la sorpresa, y peor aún se deprimirá cuando le diga que no es asi, mejor lo llamaré y le diré"._ Agarro su celular, marco el número del peli azul y esperó a que respondiera. Era viernes y era pasada las diez de la noche asique tendría que estar desocupado…

\- ¡aahhh sempai! ¡que sorpresa que llames! ¿Cómo estás? -

-Bueno tampoco te emociones tanto, no es como si nunca habláramos por teléfono-

-eso es cierto, pero es la primera vez que me llamas tú desde que me vine para acá-

-si... bueno… da igual, solo llamé para decirte que llegaré mañana a las cuatro de la tarde a Shizuoka, me quedaré hasta el lunes por la mañana, asique compra bastantes cervezas y botanas, mañana voy a querer emborracharme, ya que el domingo ninguno tiene que trabajar-

\- ¿de verdad? Que bueno… por supuesto sempai, también compraré tus cigarrillos, aunque no me gusta que fumes, pero estoy tan contento, es la primera vez que vendrás y… lo siento, estoy comenzando a entusiasmarme demasiado-

-bueno contrólate, o no iré, eso es todo, adiós-

-espera… sempai, ¡dices que vendrás a las cuatro?, pero yo los sábados salgo a las cinco del trabajo-

-lo sé, es porque no quiero que vayas a buscarme a la estación, harás un gran alboroto, llegaré una hora antes y te esperaré en tu departamento, después de todo tengo una copia de tu llave-

-bueno sempai, gracias por venir, me hace muy feliz saber que podré verte, te extraño tanto que cada día es más difícil, pero saber que vendrás es suficiente para mí, te amo tanto-

-bien, adiós-

" _Haaa sempai, quisiera saber si tú también me extrañas, siempre que hablamos por teléfono eres tan frio y cortas tan de golpe… me pregunto si algún día lograré que me ames, pero estoy tan feliz, al fin podré verte, tendré que contenerme para no contarle las buenas noticias, wwwaaa eso será muy difícil, siento tantos deseos de decírselo, pero si se lo dijera seguramente diría algo como ´_ _¿Qué, otra vez tendré que aguantarte? ´_ _Y_ _seguramente se sonrojará, aunque es un tirano siempre es tan adorable"_

Obviamente Morinaga estaba más que feliz por las noticias recibidas, al fin luego de mes y medio estaba sonriendo de gran dicha en ese solitario lugar que recibiría por primera vez la tan ansiada visita del hombre que amaba con todo su ser.

El sábado al fin llego, Souichi fue a la universidad retirándose al medio día dejando a cargo a sus asistente, Naomi y Tadokoro.

-Souichi, ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto Naomi con curiosidad

-tengo unos asuntos que atender, quedan a cargo, sigan las instrucciones al pie de la letra y al terminar me envían un reporte detallado de los avances, no lo arruinen-

Sin darle la oportunidad de hacer otra pregunta salió disparado del laboratorio. Debía volver a casa a buscar la mochila que llevaría y estaba tan nervioso que necesitaba calmarse _"¿Por qué estoy así?, como si ya no hubiera estado con él antes, no es la primera vez que lo veo, ¿pero… qué es este sentimiento? Otra vez algo nuevo está surgiendo en mí y no sé qué es, pero ¿Por qué duele?… aún estando lejos ese tipo sigue provocando cosas extrañas en mi… al diablo, se hace tarde, si no llego después voy a tener que escucharlo reclamarme el no cumplir con mi palabra, aunque debo admitir que él, desde que lo conozco solo una vez rompió una promesa, cuando se fue a ver con ese homo estúpido de Masaki… ¿Mmmm?... ¿Por qué ahora me siento como si yo le estuviera rompiendo una promesa? ¿Acaso le hice una? ¿será por Naomi? No creo, con ella no ha pasado nada, menos mal, aparte otra vez estoy siendo chantajeado por culpa de ese tipo, no es mi culpa el querer solucionarlo… ¿estaré haciendo mal?, ya no importa, no es momento de pensar en eso"._ Ya más calmado partió a la estación de trenes con destino a Shizuoka.

Mientras que Morinaga no podía evitar sonreír, ese día para él tenía mucho brillo y color, su sonrisa era tan hermosa y resplandeciente que muchos en su trabajo no podían evitar contagiarse de esa vibra positiva que todo su ser irradiaba, desde que llegó no lo habían visto tan feliz como ahora

-Oye. ¿Qué te trae tan feliz? ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? Me asustas- decía Nanami divertida ante la cara de idiota de su amigo

-es que un milagro ocurrió, no puedo evitar sonreír, estoy muy feliz, aunque mi cara ya me duele-

-wow, ha de ser algo muy bueno, ¿acaso tiene que ver con cierto tirano? -

\- ¿con quién más si no? ¡Claro! Viene de visitas HOY y se quedará hasta el lunes, estoy demasiado emocionado, ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado que tomara él la iniciativa sin que yo le rogara-

-debe extrañar el sexo y necesita que lo descargues-

-vamos no seas asi, él no es de ese tipo, obviamente tiene sus necesidades, pero es extremadamente discreto con respecto a eso, es muy vergonzoso con el sexo, ni siquiera puede decir esa palabra, ¿no es lindo? - decía con su expresión enamorada apretando sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos, imaginando el sonrojo de su amado cada vez que hacían el amor

-ya tranquilízate, casi puedo ver corazones salir de tus ojos, sé que lo amas, aunque no entiendo porque, y me alegro por tí, si el viene por iniciativa propia quiere decir que te extraña y mucho, después de todo, por lo que me contaste su personalidad es fuerte y su orgullo muy grande, espero te comportes, tú, mi querido amigo, eres peor que una colegiala enamorada-

-oye, no me digas asi, suenas igual a él-

-ya, ya, pero es la verdad, aunque te duela-

-de acuerdo, lo admito, no puedo evitarlo ¿si?, en verdad llevo muchos años enamorado de él-

-si lo sé, apúrate con tu trabajo asi puedes ir corriendo a los brazos de tu tirano-

Asi paso las últimas horas completamente centrado en su trabajo para poder terminar a tiempo y no tener que perder ni un minuto. Al finalizar salió corriendo a la estación de trenes para ir rápido a su casa, estaba tan emocionado por la visita que hasta se olvido despedirse de sus amigos del trabajo.

Llego a su casa unos veinte minutos después de las cuatro, abrió la puerta de la sala y allí estaba, sentado en su sofá, fumando un cigarrillo mientras leía en su computadora, estaba tan concentrado que no lo escucho entrar, asique cerro la puerta con sigilo y con pasos suaves y lentos se acerco a su costado dándole un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda provocando una gran estremecimiento y sobresalto a su sempai

-IDIOTA, ME ASUSTASTE, NO HAGAS ESO, AVISA SI ES QUE LLEGAS-

\- ¡Hola sempai!, lo siento, es que estabas muy concentrado y no me oíste llegar- rodeándolo protectoramente con sus brazos le dijo -no puedo creer que si hayas venido, te extraño tanto, ¿en verdad estas aquí? ¿o es un sueño? -

Ante aquella duda Souichi le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Ouch sempai, ¿Por qué me pegas? - decía agarrándose graciosamente la zona afectada

\- ¿te dolió? - pregunto irónicamente el pelilargo

-claro que si, bueno un poquito-

-entonces no estas soñando idiota, deja de delirar y prepara café-

-si sempai- Levantándose se dirigió a la cocina, preparo café, amargo y negro para su amado, y dulce y con leche para él. Saco algunos bocadillos que tenia en el refrigerador y dispuso todo en la mesita de la sala donde estuvieron compartiendo por un rato una agradable conversación sobre los acontecimientos de ese tiempo en el que no estuvieron juntos, se hablaron nuevamente de sus trabajos, de los avances en los proyectos de cada uno, Souichi le hablo de una investigación de un fertilizante que mezclaba lo orgánico con el químico, del cual solo sería necesario un kilogramo del fertilizante por cada hectárea y que aumentaría en un veinte por ciento la cosecha de arroz, era algo extraordinario, pero aun debía de arreglar algunos detalles y podría lograr una patente de la cual le pagarían por cada unidad vendida. Mientras que Morinaga le conto sobre el avance de algunos medicamentos que estaban manejando en la farmacéutica. Conversaron amenamente largo y tendido como los buenos amigos que eran hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

-Morinaga ve a comprar cervezas y bocadillos, es sábado y quiero embriagarme, hace mucho que no lo hago-

-si sempai, ¿quieres venir conmigo? -

-no, ve tú-

Asi Morinaga partió, no tardaría mucho, pero Souichi necesitaba tranquilizar su corazón. Ese sentimiento molesto lo llevaba horas martirizándo, era como una espina en su corazón que se negaba a salir, que le acusaba, y que no le dejaría en paz hasta que explique la situación en la que estaba. La culpabilidad se apoderaba de él, pero no entendía la razón. Souichi no lo sabía, ese sentimiento no lo conocía, pero le estaba doliendo como nada lo había echo y es que lo que Souichi no sabia era que durante todo ese tiempo que ha convivido con su ex kouhai desarrollo su sentido de pertenencia, su mente no lo aceptaba, no podía hacerlo, pero su cuerpo y corazón no le pertenecía hace mucho tiempo, le pertenecía a ese hombre que había puesto todo su mundo de cabeza. El ya no era dueño de sí mismo, y su corazón dolía al saberse un traidor, porque, aunque nada haya pasado, el ocultarlo no dejaba de ser una traición. No lograba tranquilizar su alma, todo su ser empezaba a doler, estaba comenzando a temblar, ¿Cómo calmar esta irritación? ¿Cómo calmar lo que no entendía? Morinaga llegó y lo encontró en un estado de nervios que no había visto antes en él, comenzó a preocuparse.

-sempai, ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué se encuentra tan agitado? -

Souichi sentía vergüenza de sí mismo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía mirarle a los ojos? ¿Por qué su cercanía provocaba que esa espina se introdujera más en su corazón? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Necesitaba entender, necesitaba comprender, estaba impacientándose, Morinaga requería una respuesta y él no podía dársela, porque no entendía que era lo que debía responder.

-Sempai ¿ocurre algo malo? Te ves muy angustiado, dime sempai ¿acaso no confías en mi para contarme lo que te ocurre? -

" _Naomi… dile lo de Naomi"._ Fue lo que su corazón gritó con rabia. Necesitaba decirle, necesitaba sacar esa espina cuanto antes… Su corazón gritaba que le pidiera perdón, pero su razón se negaba a dar explicaciones de sus actos, actos que nada tenían de malo, excusándose en que la culpa era de Morinaga. Así comenzaba otro guerrear en su ser, en el momento menos oportuno.

Morinaga se estaba preocupando, sabía que algo ocurría, pero no podía entender que y comenzó a angustiarse el también -sempai, ¿acaso el motivo de tu estado… es por mi culpa? ¿hice algo que te pusiera mal? -

Souichi no quería responder eso, necesitaba callar tanto ruido, ya no podía ni escuchar sus pensamientos, su razón estaba peleando con su corazón ganando una vez mas aquella batalla. Su interior se silenció, pero Morinaga no, aun esperaba su respuesta, y sabia que él era muy obvio, si decía que nada pasaba no le creería, odiaba mentir, pero tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo, esa bruja lo dejaría en ridículo si se negaba, aunque no entendiera sus actitudes tan raras. Asique solo hizo lo único que sabía que callaría a su exasistente. Tirándose en los brazos de Morinaga lo beso… lo beso con nervios… con desesperación… con miedo… con confusión…

No quería lastimarlo, y temía lo que podría ocurrir, y no entendía porque no podía decirle algo tan insignificante como eso, era ridículo… pero su orgullo… si… su maldito orgullo se negaba a dar explicaciones…

Morinaga correspondió a sus actos… lo beso con cariño… le acaricio con ternura… tranquilizando asi el corazón angustiado de su amado _"tal vez me extraño y no se anima a decírmelo",_ es lo que decidió creer, aunque muy al fondo de su corazón sintió que algo no andaba bien… pero no lo presionaría, esperaría a que su sempai se lo dijera, _"tal vez aún no soy digno de su entera confianza"._

Se besaron con devoción… allí… arrodillados en la alfombra de la sala… deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor… transportándose en esos besos a un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos. Cuando Morinaga sintió a su amado más tranquilo dejó de besarlo, mientras acariciaba su rostro sonrojado y veía con atención los soles que brillaban en sus irises dijo -te amo tanto sempai, te agradezco tanto que hayas venido, moría por volver a verte, no sabes todo lo que te eh extrañado-

Souichi solo vio hacia el suelo, no podía responder ante aquella confesión, tampoco podía ver esos hermosos esmeraldas que lo veían como si nada más existiera _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer?"._ Esas preguntas comenzaron a invadir su mente desde hace algún tiempo, pero aun no haya una respuesta concreta… _"tal vez solo necesito un poco más de tiempo… debo solucionar este problema con esa bruja antes de que Morinaga se entere, no quiero que tenga más presión de la que ya tiene… será mejor guardar silencio… lo siento… Morinaga"._

Un poco mejor consigo mismo le regalo un casto beso al peli azul y le preguntó - ¿las cervezas? -

-aahh, aquí están, lo siento, también traje cigarrillos para ti, pero por favor, no fumes tanto, ah, también traje botanas y uno antiácidos, dijiste que querías embriagarte asique mañana los necesitaras-

-bien ¡salud! - dijo abriendo la primer lata y comenzando asi su fiesta de cervezas con quien era su único amigo en toda su corta vida.

Pasaron unas agradables cuantas horas en su mundo, bebiendo y comiendo, conversando de muchas cosas. Si algo le gustaba a Morinaga de cuando su sempai bebía era que conversaba más, se habría más a él, permitiendo asi conocerlo un poco mejor cada vez… se encontraban sentados en la alfombra, Souichi apoyando la espalda a los pies del sofá y Morinaga frente a él, apoyado de sus manos con una leve inclinación de su torso hacia atrás… Habían tomado bastantes cervezas, pero ninguno de los dos estaba ebrio, más bien estaban algo eufóricos y desinhibidos por el alcohol que recorría por sus venas… De fondo se escuchaba la música que Morinaga había puesto en el reproductor… tenia una gran variedad de géneros musicales, aunque prefería la música romántica… después de todo era un cursi sin remedio… De momento a otro quedaron envueltos en un agradable silencio cuando comenzó a sonar un tema que tanto le gustaba a Morinaga, le gustaba porque describía a la perfección su situación con su amado y comenzó a cantarla en un tono bajo, perdiéndose en la melodía y en los sentimientos que provocaba en su enamorado corazón… con su vista perdida en algún punto del techo…

 _Sé que faltaron razones,  
Sé que sobraron motivos,  
Contigo porque me matas,  
Y ahora sin ti ya no vivo…_

Souichi lo miro fijamente cuando lo escucho comenzar a cantar…

 _Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro  
Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo  
Miro la vida en color y tú en blanco y negro…_

Clavando sus ojos en los iris de su amado continuo…

 _Dicen que el amor es suficiente,  
Pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente  
Tú eres quien me hace llorar,  
Pero solo tú me puedes consolar._

-Mori…- dijo en un susurro… un nudo comenzaba a formarse en el pecho de Souichi, saber que era el causante de sus lágrimas… no era algo que le enorgulleciera.

Morinaga se puso en pie mientras continuaba cantando sin soltarle la mirada a Souichi

 _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,  
A pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira,  
No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos Te amo con fuerza te odio a momentos…_

Colocándose de rodillas suavemente frente a su adorado tomo sus manos entre las suyas mientras seguía cantando con fuerzas, dejando fluir sus emociones a través de sus lágrimas…. Su voz era hermosa, y al expresar sus sentimientos en ella le daba un brillo diferente…

-Morinag…- ver caer sus lágrimas le hacía trizas, podía ver con claridad lo que le cantaba, él le causaba al peli azul dos emociones opuestas… amor y tristeza… eso expresaban sus lágrimas…

 _Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,  
Te regalaré el sol siempre que me lo pidas,  
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,  
Y que no daría?_

No lo soltaba de sus manos… En ningún momento desviaron sus miradas… sus almas se habían conectado en ese momento… Acercándose a su rostro siguió cantando, dejándole sentir en sus delicados y finos labios la calidez de sus sentimientos…

 _Me odias, me quieres, siempre contracorriente…  
Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente,  
Por más que te busco,  
Eres tú quien me encuentra…_

 _Dicen que el amor es suficiente,  
Pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente  
Tu eres quien me hace llorar,  
Pero solo tú me puedes consolar._

 _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,  
A pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira,  
No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos  
Te amo con fuerza te odio a momentos…  
Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,  
Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas,  
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,  
Y que no daría? si eres mi mundo  
Si con tus manos curas mis heridas, que no daría  
Si solo a tu lado, puedo llorar  
Y reír al sentir tus caricias…_

" _su voz… es hermosa…"-_ tal vez era la desinhibición que el alcohol le regalaba, o tal vez era el revuelo de emociones que ese hombre le provocaba, pero no pudo contener ese nudo en su pecho, y lo libero a través de las lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas. Siendo cariñosamente enjugadas por el peli azul…

 _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,  
A pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira,  
No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos  
Te amo con fuerza te odio a momentos…  
Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,  
Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas,  
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,  
Y que no daría?_

Al terminar aquella canción no pudo evitar besar a su pelilargo, le amaba tanto que le dolía, pero a pesar de todo, no dejaría de amarlo.

Era un suave beso apasionado… ambos sentían sed, pero no era una sed que algún licor pudiera calmar… necesitaban beber del agua del otro, beber de sus labios, para poder apagar la sed de sus almas… solo asi podían sentirse vivos… plenos… completos…

Souichi estaba completamente hipnotizado… se encontraba bajo el embrujo de ese hombre que no necesitaba de artilugios para atraparlo en sus redes de pasiones desenfrenadas… No… Con sus irises tintineantes de sueños y esperanzas que lo traspasaban dejando su alma desnuda ante él… Con sus labios… dulces por naturaleza… tenían el sabor perfecto… eran una impetuosa droga que lo obligaba a dejar su razón en el olvido… Sus manos… eran cadenas que lo ataban a él, que lo seducían y lo sometían dejando en jaque todos sus sentidos… Era el paraíso en el que en ese momento quería estar. Elevando suavemente las manos por detrás de su nuca lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo… necesitaba sentirlo, sentir que estaba ahí, sentir la estabilidad que solo él era capaz de brindarle… _"¿Qué has hecho de mi… Morinaga?" …_

Era frustrante no poder entender, todo su cuerpo, todo su ser reclamaba a Morinaga, lo quería solo suyo… No podía pensar con claridad… todo era confuso… su aroma lo tenia completamente mareado… Ese hombre lo tenia completamente excitado…

Morinaga lo acariciaba con devoción… con vehemencia… con ardor… mientras lo besaba con ese intenso deseo que lo quemaba por dentro…

Sentados en la alfombra, Morinaga besaba el delicado cuello de su sempai _"hhhaaa sempai… hoy estas tan sensible y tranquilo" …_

Sus cuerpos liberaban un aroma tan exquisitamente seductor e intenso… tan tóxico y masculino… que dejaban sus olfatos completamente embriagados. Estaban agitados… sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas… entrecortadas… roncas…

Sus cuerpos ardían por el deseo que aumentaba desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, expandiéndose a cada rincón de su ser.

Morinaga retiro por completo la camisa de Souichi. Era una vista hermosa, un deleite para sus ojos. Su sempai estaba completamente embriagado por el… su garganta se secó al ver erectos esos tan sensibles botones rosas que coronaban los sensuales pectorales de su sempai, paso saliva… relamió sus labios recordando su sabor tan delicado… no podía contenerse… comenzó a tocarlo… atrapo una tetilla en su boca… entre sus labios… y a la otra la atrapo entre sus dedos, masajeando y lamiendo, succionando, por momentos con fuerza… por momento con la más grande delicadeza… arrancándole gemidos y suspiros extasiados…

Sus instintos más bajos estaban despiertos… como si por momentos un ente diferente invadiera cada cuerpo, como si un animal deseoso emergiera de ambos, desesperados por unirse aumentando con fuerza y rapidez el latir de sus corazones. Los sentidos de ambos parecían estar más agudos en esta ocasión, sintiendo con más fuerzas la excitación… aunque aún no se unían en cuerpo, sentían que su conexión iba más allá de lo insospechado…

Morinaga estaba estimulando el miembro de su amado quien no dejaba de retorcerse ante el placer que le provocaba

Asi como estaban comenzó a preparar su entrada hasta estar listo para recibirlo… Apoyo la espalda de su sempai en el asiento del sofá, mientras el se hallaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, elevo las piernas de su sempai colocando los pliegues de sus rodillas sobre sus hombros, elevando su cadera hasta la altura de su miembro anhelante y lo penetró con suavidad… con cuidado… mientras mordisqueaba sus hermosos labios… arremetiéndolo con delicadeza… haciéndole el amor como nadie jamás sería capaz de amarlo…

-haaa sempai… me vuelves loco… te amo tanto y te deseo también… ¿sientes esta pasión que tengo por ti?... ¿me sientes? ¿me deseas también? - su voz era como la más suave de las sedas… tan cargadas por el amor y el deseo…

No lo resistió más y atrapo sus labios en un salvaje beso… saboreando hasta el lugar más recóndito de su sensible boca, deleitándose con ese dulce sabor… quería llenarlo de él… hacerlo sentir el hombre más amado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Souichi no podía responder… estaba completamente drogado por ese exquisito aroma que el peli azul desprendía de su cuerpo… la excitación lo tenía mareado… su razón se había nublado… solo podía oír los latidos de su corazón desenfrenado… Gemía preso del placer… un cosquilleo se expandía por todo su cuerpo, provocando que con sus piernas en la cintura del peli azul lo apretaran con más fuerzas, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, jadeando con desesperación en su oído… incitándolo a embestirlo con mayor fuerzas… más rapidez… más profundo…

Morinaga también gemía de satisfacción al sentir tal acción de su amado… satisfaciéndolo, aumentando con mayor fuerza su vaivén… en medio de tal juego de placer necesitaba verle…

-Souichi… veme… mírame… mira mis ojos…- su voz… tan suave y susurrante… tan delicada y placentera… tan profunda y estremecedora… lo invitaba a obedecerle… Con rostro sonrojado… con las pupilas dilatadas… con el oro de sus iris fundidos ante tanto ardor… conecto su mirada con las gemas esmeraldas que estaban a su frente… llenándose por completo de él…

Llenándose por completo del otro… como si hubieran esperado encontrarse desde una eternidad… como si al fin pudieran volver a amarse… Como si hubiesen sido destinados a encontrarse… Extraño sentimiento era este en sus corazones… pero los hacia felices, los hacia sentirse plenos… completos… No importaba que era… No lo averiguarían tampoco… Pero lo disfrutaban… en esta unión que ambos tenían… una unión carnal… sentimental… pero aún esas etiquetas eran muy cortas para describir la profundidad de la conexión de ambos corazones…

El éxtasis crecía cada vez más… llegando a la cumbre más alta del placer… contrayendo sus cuerpos en el deleite más glorioso que pudiera sentir el ser humano, con la culminación más placentera de aquel acto de amor y desenfreno, cayendo rendidos en los brazos del otro… intentando recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas perdidas en ese instante…

-Souichi… te amo tanto… amo todo de ti- lo tenía entre sus brazos, apoyo la cabeza de su amado en su pecho, acariciaba sus cabellos con la mayor ternura que su ser sentía… -cada vez que hacemos el amor, se siente como si fuera la primera vez… eres tan maravilloso…-

-n-no digas esas cosas- No era que le molestara… pero si que lo avergonzaba… Se sentía tan relajado… las suaves y delicadas caricias que recibía, junto con el aroma reconfortante y los latidos acompasados de Morinaga lo terminaron por llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Paso un poco más de tiempo hasta que Morinaga se dio cuenta que su amado se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Lo contempló por un momento, amaba esa expresión de su sempai, tan tranquilo… tan apacible… quisiera poder observarlo siempre… lo amaba… más que a nada en el mundo… más que a sí mismo… él lo amaba…

Levantándolo en sus brazos, desnudos como estaban, se dirigió a la habitación, recostó con suavidad a su amado sobre la cama, contemplando su rostro tan sereno, luego fue por una toalla para asear a su sempai, lo vistió y lo arropó dándole un suave y dulce beso en su frente y en sus labios. Por ultimo se dio un baño, también se vistió con sus prendas de dormir y por último se acostó a su lado, dichoso por al fin tenerlo nuevamente luego de mes y medio, entre sus brazos.

La mañana del domingo llego, y con ella, un nuevo día para estar juntos… Morinaga había pensado en una especie de turismo para ese día, pero lastimosamente no se pudo llevar a cabo… -Aahhh que mal, no había visto el pronóstico para hoy, lo siento sempai, realmente quería salir contigo-

-haa no molestes solo por eso, es solo lluvia, no importa, nos quedaremos aquí, de todos modos, tú sabes que no me gusta mucho andar saliendo-

Asi pasaron ese domingo, afuera en cielo parecía caerse, sin embargo, cerca de las siete de la tarde la lluvia se detuvo y Morinaga no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad, por lo que invito a Souichi a ir a cenar a un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad, y Souichi no rechazo la invitación, si había comida buena el aceptaba ir a cualquier lado. Asique pasaron una velada bastante agradable conversando como los buenos amigos que eran. Porque a pesar de tener una relación extraña no quitaba el echo de que eran buenos amigos… esos días se les pasaron volando, sobre todo a Morinaga que no quería que su amado se fuera. Pero debía dejarlo ir, después de todo ambos tenían responsabilidades que atender y que no podían dejar de lado. Pero para Morinaga esta vez no fue tan difícil la despedida. Solo mes y medio mas y volvería a vivir con su amado. Solo debía soportar un poco más y el infierno de tener que vivir en la soledad por fin se terminaría.

Los días seguían pasando, pero esta vez con más prisa, ambos estaban tan metidos en sus trabajos que no percibían el transcurrir del tiempo. Seguían manteniendo el contacto por teléfono o por correos de vez en cuando. Alguna que otra vez Souichi le pregunto que día volvería a su ex asistente, pero este no le daba una fecha precisa -aun no lo se sempai, me dijeron que tres meses, pero no me especificaron el día- era lo que respondía.

Morinaga estaba emocionado, el día ansiado al fin había llegado, la tortura por fin había terminado… por fin el fantasma de la soledad ya no lo rondaría… por fin podría volver a respirar… él vivía por y para su amor, no quería volver a alejarse de él… Con la más hermosas de las sonrisas se dirigía camino al departamento de su amado, con valija y mochila en mano bajo del taxi que lo dejó en su tan ansiado destino. Se llevaba muchos buenos recuerdos de Shizuoka que atesoraría por siempre, hizo buenos amigos allí, le hicieron una gran fiesta de despedida, había echo dos nuevas hermanas que lo esperarían de vez en cuando… tendría que volver obviamente. Aún su departamento tenía sus muebles, pero primero debía conseguir uno más grande en Nagoya para mudarse con su sempai, asi podría volver por sus cosas y entregar el departamento. Pero primero lo primero, quería sorprender a su amado. Con la llave que el mismo Souichi le había entregado en su visita pasada abrió la puerta, se descalzo en la entrada y muy despacio abrió la puerta de la sala, tenia pensado acercarse sigilosamente y sorprenderlo con un beso como hizo cuando su pelilargo lo visito…

Al abrir aquella puerta… la transportadora a su perdición, escucho claramente como su corazón se trizó, tal como una copa fina de cristal a la que se la golpea con la indebida fuerza, sus lágrimas comenzaron a liberarse de sus ojos, escapando de aquel intenso dolor. No entendía, ¿existía alguna razón? Se negaba profundamente a creer lo que sus ojos veían, con desesperación su mente intentaba protegerlo de aquella caída de las nubes. Se estaba rompiendo… su corazón se estaba rasgando, amenazando con convertirse en mil pedazos… su vida se estaba escapando de sus manos… en su pecho se formo un horrible nudo… su mente y su corazón estaban desnudos…

Sus manos perdieron sus fuerzas, soltando lo que traía al suelo, solo una palabra pudo articular en un susurro inaudible

-sem-pai-

¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí se termina la segunda parte del primer capítulo. Como verán era demasiado extenso asique tuve que hacerlo en dos partes.

Bien, la canción que le canta Morinaga a Souichi es de Malú "Blanco y Negro". Creo que esa canción va perfecta para ambos. Es que son tan opuestos…

Bueno, espero que disfruten de la lectura asi como yo disfrute mucho el escribirla. Ya la siguiente semana subiré el cap. 2… ¿Qué se imaginan que esta sucediendo? ¿o que es lo que pasara? Seria interesante leer sus teorías…


	3. cap 2 Pedazos de Cristal

**Cap.2 Pedazos de Cristal**

Se encontraban en el laboratorio Naomi, Tadokoro y Souichi… había mucha tranquilidad esa tarde para ser otoño, al menos no estaba lloviendo, aunque el clima se encontrara bastante fresco…

-Oigan ¿porqué no nos juntamos a beber unas cervezas? Es sábado y veo que hace siglos ninguno de los tres a tenido tiempo para relajarse, ¿Qué opinan? - decía entusiasmada Naomi

-Si, me agrada la idea, los exámenes ya pasaron y no tengo mucho trabajo pendiente

-A mi no me incluyan- dijo Souichi con molestia.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tienes que divertirte también, no todo en la vida es trabajo, tener amigos y pasar tiempo con ellos es parte importante del ciclo de la vida.

-No tengo amigos, no los quiero, no los necesito, solo estorban y me quitan mi tiempo, no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces-

-acaso también consideras de ese modo al joven Morinaga? - pregunto Naomi

"no, el es diferente" fue lo que Souichi pensó, sin embargo, no respondió. Agarro a Naomi del brazo y apartándola le reclamo - ¿pero qué demonios quieres?, no te entiendo, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones?, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?, hace tiempo que iniciaste con tu chantaje, pero no entiendo tus objetivos- Souichi se estaba impacientando, estaba comenzando a irritarse, no podía soportar el no entender, se sentía como ratón entre las garras de un gato que jugueteaba con él. El tiempo se le estaba terminando, en cualquier momento podría aparecer Morinaga, no quería que se enterara de esto, seria agregarle mas presión a lo que ya tenia en su empleo, quería solucionarlo el mismo, pero se sentía en un callejón sin salida

-Cálmate Souichi, mis intenciones no son malas, es solo que… te he estado observando, siempre estas solo, cada día que pasa te encuentras más irritado, pero a veces tu mirada esta perdida, como divagando en algún recuerdo, a veces te encuentras melancólico, al parecer no te das cuenta, pero si te sientes mal es importante que cuentes con una amistad que te de apoyo. No puedes siempre guardar tus sentimientos, solo terminaras por lastimarte.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, no te tomes la libertad de decidir por mi-

-anda, no seas así, danos la oportunidad de ser tus amigos, tal vez no te arrepientas, tal vez descubras que te agradamos-

\- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que te consideraría una amiga cuando eres tú quien me amenaza de mostrar esas malditas fotos que tienes si no salgo contigo? -

-Souichi, ¿acaso te eh obligado a hacer algo conmigo?, ¿te he obligado a besarme o a que te acuestes conmigo alguna vez? -

-n-no-

-deberías haberte dado cuenta, admito que cuando comencé como tu asistente si te había puesto el ojo encima, y realmente queria llevarte a la cama, ¿te lo dije no? Soy joven y no soy ciega y tú, fuera de tu espantoso carácter de los mil demonios que tienes, eres el hombre que toda mujer sueña, aparte de atractivo eres inteligente y maduro, pero… luego de lo del castillo, mis intensiones cambiaron-

-no te creo, fue después de eso que empezaste con este lio del chantaje-

-tengo mis motivos, no los puedo decir ahora, tendrá que ser otro día, a solas. Pero créeme, no tengo malas intenciones… anda acepta, acepta abrirte a otras personas también, acepta a iniciar a socializar, solo seremos Tadokoro y yo, no somos desconocidos, desde hace tiempo que te asistimos, deberías tenernos un poco más de confianza-

\- ¿eliminarás las fotos? -

-no, aun no, primero hare unas copias para ti, después si las eliminare-

-no las quiero, ya te lo dije, el y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación asique elimínalas-

-deberías apreciar más a ese muchacho, y dejar de ser tan necio, ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si te escuchara hablar así? ¿acaso no piensas en sus sentimientos? -

-eso no te importa-

-pero a ti si debería importarte, en fin, igual te daré una copia de cada una, tu decidirás que hacer, pero te aconsejo que las guardes, nunca desprecies el valor de una fotografía, siempre son un bonito recuerdo, un tesoro invaluable, sobre todo esa que te había entregado, puedo apostar a que son pocas las veces que tienes una muestra de cariño con él-

\- ¿Puedes dejar de opinar sobre lo que no te debe interesar? Lo que haga o deje de hacer son asuntos privados que no te conciernen-

-bien, lo haré, pero acepta incluirte al circulo, serán unas cervezas luego de la universidad, tú eres el único que vive solo de los tres asique iremos a tu departamento-

-haaa como fastidias, pobre de aquel que quiera poner sus ojos en ti, eres bastante molesta y manipuladora… bien, bien, de acuerdo, pero no quiero que quede desorden, no quiero tener que limpiar después-

\- ¡Siii! - gritaba emocionada llamando la atención de Tadokoro - ¡lo convencí joven Tado!, te dije que no era tan malo, es un buen chico solo que testarudo-

\- ¿Qué diablos planean ustedes dos? -

-n-no es nada sempai, es-es que Naomi sugirió la idea de juntarnos los tres a beber cervezas luego de salir de aquí-

-sí, pero tú no creías que Souichi aceptaría-

-ya cállense, pónganse a trabajar de una vez, o les juro que no habrá cervezas y a cambio les daré el doble de trabajo, no crean que porque acepte seré más blando con ustedes, ni lo sueñen-

-uuuhhh que genio sempai- decía Naomi- anímate ¿sí? Sera una agradable fiesta, ¡estarían genial unas pizzas! -

Luego de unas cuantas horas, cerca de las una de la tarde ya se encontraban en el departamento de Souichi, Tadokoro y Naomi mantenían una agradable conversación dando sus mayores esfuerzos para que Souichi se sintiera cómodo y se integraran. al principio sus charlas giraban en torno a la universidad, a los experimentos, las investigaciones, también sobre programas de televisión educativos y los nuevos avances en las ciencias. Naomi había llevado con ella un parlante portátil que podía cargar fácilmente en su mochila, lo colocó en medio de la mesita de la sala y puso música bailable animando el ambiente.

Souichi se sentía extraño, ya había compartido algunos momentos con Tadokoro ese tiempo que convivieron unos días en el antiguo departamento, y ya había socializado alguna que otra vez, pero no estaba acostumbrado. Ese tipo de reuniones no estaban en su lista de interés, y tener amigos no se incluía en su lista de prioridades, pero esos chicos soportaban su mal genio todos los días, y dentro de todo lo conocían y aceptaban tal cual era, y notaba el esfuerzo de cada uno por incluirlo y hacer que la pasara bien. Eso lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo, y, relajándose un poco, se permitió disfrutar de la reunión. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más bebían, y más se desinhibían por lo que las charlas iban pasando de lo trivial a lo personal. Cada uno contando un poco de su historia, de su niñez y sus familias.

Llevaban casi toda la tarde bebiendo, lo había hecho despacio por lo que el alcohol tardo en hacer efecto en sus cuerpos, alterando todos sus sentimientos.

Ya faltaba un cuarto para las ocho de la noche, los tres estaban más que ebrios. Era tanta la borrachera que Tadokoro corrió al baño. Necesitaba liberar su estomago y vejiga de la gran carga de líquido que tenía. Por lo que comenzó a devolver con fuerzas. Hasta que por último se quedó dormido, inconsciente arrodillado en el suelo apoyado en la taza del inodoro. Mientras que en la sala Naomi lloraba por las desgracias que había vivido su amado hermano gemelo, y de cómo había perdido todo su hermoso ser por culpa de otro hombre que lo había despreciado dejándolo al final para casarse con una mujer, luego de usarlo y jugar con sus sentimientos por casi tres años. Aún le dolía que su hermano se haya convertido en un ser que vive sin vivir realmente, convirtiéndose en un ser frio, a quien no le importan los sentimientos de los demás, alejándose también de la hermosa amistad que tenían con Naomi, cerrando su corazón a cualquier persona que quisiera entrar en él, todo lo opuesto a lo que alguna vez fue. Lloraba… lloraba profusamente… afectando a Souichi, que temía que algún día el tal Kurokawa le hiciera lo mismo a su hermanito pequeño, se juró a si mismo que si eso alguna vez llegaba a suceder, el mataría a ese maldito pedófilo con sus propias manos _"nadie lastimará a mis hermanitos sin sufrir las consecuencias más atroces"_ pensó… de golpe sintió como su cintura era rodeada por los brazos de esa mujer que seguía llorando. El alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en ambos sistemas, haciendo que actuaran irracionalmente, haciendo que Souichi también la rodeara en sus brazos. La entendía… el no querría ver a sus hermanos sufrir, era un tirano con todo el mundo, pero su familia era su prioridad… intento calmarla un poco con su abrazo, la vio tan inofensiva… tan indefensa… no sabía que más hacer, esas situaciones emocionales siempre lo anulaban… lo hacían sentirse extraño… De golpe, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, los parpados de ambos pesaban, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto es su vigilia llevándolos al mundo de la inconciencia… asi… como estaban… en el sofá… abrazados, en un intento de confort que no era visto del mismo modo para aquel ser que acababa de entrar a aquella sala…

-sem-pai- ese susurro inaudible que cargaba con toda la confusión de su alma… el sonido seco de su valija y su mochila al tocar el suelo se escucho… sus lagrimas silentes circulaban por sus mejillas expresando el dolor que su mente se negaba a creer. Tenia que tener una explicación, debía haberla, era de su amado de quien se trataba… pero ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿Por qué no la conocía? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-SOUICHI- Levanto la voz con desesperación acercándose a aquellos cuerpos durmientes. Pero ninguno lo escucho.

-señor Morinaga- escucho del otro lado de la sala. Estaba sorprendido de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

-Tadokoro. - dijo en voz baja con desconcierto - ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTA SUCEDIEENDO AQUÍ TADOKORO? - Se estaba comenzando a desesperar, exigía una explicación y debía de obtenerla… esto era más de lo que su apacibilidad pudiera soportar. Sempai, SU sempai ¿teniendo entre sus brazos a una mujer desconocida?, eso si que no lo pasaría…

-señor Morinaga, por favor, no se altere-

-COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ALTERE, DIME YA QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO- en medio de todo el griterío de peli azul Souichi volvió de su inconciencia, más dormido que despierto, pero al ver al peli azul allí y ver en la situación en la que se había metido hicieron que se despertara de golpe sobresaltando a la chica que estaba en sus brazos.

-Morinaga- solo pudo articular en un susurro viendo a los ojos de aquel hombre que lo miraba entre herido y enojado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Souichi? Te exijo una explicación-

Ante aquella orden Souichi se enojó -PRIMERO QUE NADA, NO TIENES DERECHO A EXIGIRME NADA, Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR NO ES LO QUE PARECE, NO TE HAGAS IDEAS EQUIVOCADAS-

-ENTONCES EXPLICATE- le grito -a, pero antes…- dirigiendo la vista a Tadokoro y Naomi -ustedes dos LARGO DE AQUI-

-señor Morinaga por favor no se enoje, realmente no es lo que parece, solo estábamos bebiendo y creo que nos quedamos dormimos- trataba de explicar Naomi en medio del mareo que sentía producto de la borrachera.

-eso lo hablare con él ahora, ustedes VAYANSE YA- asi ambos jóvenes se marcharon sin mas, dejando a esos dos hombres en una disputa. Estaban nerviosos, sobre todo Tadokoro que jamás había visto enojado al peli azul, esta vez creyó que incluso seria capas de ahorcarlo si no se iba.

Mientras tanto en el departamento Morinaga daba vueltas por la sala intentando calmarse, respiraba profundo y pausado intentando calmar su agitado corazón, intentando calmar la rabia y el dolor que había crecido en su pecho, no le molesto que haya hecho una reunión en su casa, no, jamás podría molestarle que Souichi socializara, de hecho el mismo deseaba que su amado tuviera amistades, lo que lo tenia tan mal era haberlo encontrado con una mujer en sus brazos, recargada sobre su pecho, dormidos tan tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

Mientras que Souichi estaba sentado en el sofá, nervioso y aturdido, la borrachera era muy fuerte, apenas y podía distinguir la realidad del sueño, todo le daba vueltas, ¿en qué momento llegó Morinaga? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, no tenía ni la más remota idea, el estaba muy ebrio. Pero sí que Morinaga le dio un buen susto. No tenia muchas oportunidades de verlo enojado. De echo solo un par de veces le grito, siempre es muy tranquilo y paciente, poca cosa le hace perder los estribos, y se ve que esto era una de ellas, porque jamás lo había visto enojado asi con él, jamás lo había escuchado gritarle con esa fuerza. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Solo se quería ir a dormir, estaba cansado, ebrio, y estaba comenzando a irritarse por las exigencias de ese hombre…

Ya cuando Morinaga se había logrado tranquilizar y meditar un poco en la situación le dijo -yo… no quiero pelear… no quiero enojarme contigo… confió en ti y creo que esto tiene una explicación que solo tu podrás darme-

-Ella es mi nueva asistente, nada más, no he hecho nada que deba preocuparte-

\- ¿dijiste nueva asistente? ¿desde cuándo? -

-una semana después de que te marcharas ¿Qué importa? -

-es decir… hace cerca de cinco meses… y en todo este tiempo no encontraste ni un momento para decírmelo? -

-aaahhh? Y ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? ¿Tengo que darte una bitácora detallada de lo que hago o dejo de hacer? -

Sentándose a su lado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una expresión seria en su rostro, tan inusual viniendo de el, le dijo -sabes, cuando fuiste a mi casa a Shizuoka, te vi muy alterado, bastante nervioso, no quise preguntarte en ese momento pero dime, por favor, te pido que me digas la verdad, sabes que tiendo a malinterpretar las situaciones, siempre te quejas conmigo por ese motivo, por eso te pido que esta vez hagas un poco de esfuerzos y me expliques lo que sucede, porque no quiero sacar conclusiones erróneas, no quiero malinterpretar esto, no quiero creer lo que en verdad estoy pensando-

\- ¿me dejaras en paz si te lo digo? Me quiero ir a dormir, estoy muy ebrio ¿Qué no ves? -

-si sempai, por favor dime, desde el principio, para que yo pueda entender-

-bien, el día q te fuiste, Miharu me dijo q tenia q volver a su ciudad natal asique hice entrevistas y esta chica quedo como mi asistente, esa es toda la historia. Hoy se le ocurrió la absurda idea de juntarnos a beber aquí y luego de un rato me convenció ¿satisfecho? me quiero ir a dormir-

-porque estaban abrazados durmiendo tan cómodamente? -

-no lo sé, no me acuerdo, creo q estaba llorando por algo que sucedió con su hermano o algo asi, de golpe se me tiro encima a abrazarme para llorar, no lo sé, no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar… ya deja de fastidiar- Souichi ya estaba comenzando a alterarse. Él no era del tipo que explica por eso no entendía como aún seguía allí, dándole explicaciones. Quería irse a su habitación, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía.

-entiendo- Souichi ya se comenzaba a dirigirse a su habitación haciendo enormes esfuerzos por ver el camino derecho, se sentía horriblemente descompuesto, la cabeza se le partía del dolor y la irritabilidad de dar explicaciones lo estaba consumiendo, pero Morinaga continuo -espera… sempai… una última pregunta- Souichi se detuvo en su andar aún dándole la espalda -sé que algo más me ocultas y no se porque presiento que esa chica tiene algo que ver ¿me equivoco? -

Souichi era muy obvio en sus reacciones, su cuerpo empezaba a colapsar, comenzó a temblar violentamente, no quería decirle, no sabía que hacer ¿Qué era peor? ¿decirle o no decirle?

-Souichi, dime que ocurrió- aunque la voz de Morinaga era serena, le indicaba a Souichi que no admitiría una evasiva

-bien te lo diré, ella nos vio en el castillo y nos saco fotos, me entrego una copia de la foto del momento en que te bese en el almuerzo- no podía… no tenía valor para continuar… ahora dudaba de que la decisión que había tomado hubiera sido buena, y lo peor era que para Morinaga él era un libro abierto, sabía que él se había dado cuenta de que algo le ocultaba, había sido estúpido, aún hasta para él, pensar en que podría solucionarlo antes de que él llegara…

\- ¿y que más sucedió Souichi? - el seguía parado detrás de sempai, con el pelilargo aún dándole la espalda…

\- ¿PORQUÉ MIERDA TENGO QUE ESTAR DÁNDOTE EXPLICACIONES A TÍ? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? TODO ESTO FUE TU MALDITA CULPA, YO SOLO TRATE DE SOLUCIONARLO PARA NO TENER QUE PASAR VERGÜENZA, SOY YO EL QUE ESTA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD-

-Cálmate Souichi, ¿Qué es lo que es mi culpa? No te entiendo- a medida que le hablaba se acercaba suavemente a su sempai, pero éste se dio vuelta de golpe para enfrentarlo, su paciencia había rebasado el límite y lo que menos tenía era autodominio, por lo que solo reacciono del único modo que sabía hacerlo… con ira…

-SI… ES TU MALDITA CULPA, SIEMPRE HACIENDO ESAS CARAS QUE NO ME GUSTAN, MANIPULANDOME ASI PARA HACER COSAS RARAS ELLA ME DIJO QUE SI NO ACEPTABA SALIR CON ELLA REPARTIRÍA ESAS FOTOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD-

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Souichi? Me estas queriendo decir que… ¿tu aceptaste salir con ella para que no publique las fotos? -

\- ¿Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA? ¿QUE DEJARA QUE TODOS VIERAN ESAS FOTOS? ¿CONVERTIRME EN EL CENTRO DE BURLA DE TODOS? -

Morinaga no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser cierto - ¿Souichi, tú, estas saliendo con ella? ¿me estás diciendo que estás teniendo una relación con ella, estando aún conmigo? Yo no… no puedo…- no podía hablar, su voz se había quebrado…estaba comenzando a hiperventilarse… de golpe sintió como el aire escapo de la habitación. El amor de su vida ¿estaba con una mujer? No podía con eso, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente de sus ojos, tuvo que sentarse en el sofá porque sus piernas de golpe no podían soportar el peso de su cuerpo.

-oye cálmate, no es lo que piensas- decía Souichi acercándose al peli azul... de golpe la borrachera estaba comenzando a ceder…

\- ¿cómo quieres que me calme?, llego luego de tres meses de haberme ido ¿y me encuentro con esto? ¿Contigo estando con otra mujer? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que piense? -

-no es asi, es cierto que acepte, pero jamás paso absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un beso, nada de nada, incluso hoy le pregunte cuales eran sus intenciones porque no entendía esa actitud- comenzando a desesperarse empezó a dar vueltas por la sala mientras seguía hablando -primero me dice que si no acepto salir con ella, pegaría las copias de las fotos por toda la universidad, pero pasaron esto tres meses y aún no las ha eliminado, hoy la enfrente, me dijo que me olvidara de eso, que me daría primero unas copias a mí para que yo guardara y que ella las eliminaría, no la entiendo, le dije que me dijera porque había hecho todo este lio y lo único que me dijo es 'tengo mis motivos, pero no te lo diré ahora', yo tampoco entiendo eso, pero de verdad no ha pasado absolutamente nada mas allá de lo que viste hoy… ahora recuerdo, estaba llorando porque un tipo destrozo los sentimientos de su hermano gemelo, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un gemelo-

-Souichi, creo en lo que me dices, pero… ¿Por qué aceptaste que te chantajeara asi? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo específicamente? -

-no se, no lo recuerdo bien, era algo de que en la universidad saben que tu eres gay y que creían que yo tenía una relación contigo-

-y tú… ¿preferiste dejarme a mí de lado, haciéndote pasar por un hombre que sale con una mujer? ¿no pensaste en cómo me podría yo sentir al saberlo? - todo comenzaba a aclararse ahora… pero de a poco su tristeza iba en aumento, sabía que su sempai no quería que se supiera de ellos y lo entendía, pero…

\- ¿aaahhh? ¿Escuchas lo que estas diciendo? Me iban a juzgar a mi, no eres tú quien estas ahí, ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿no es suficiente que te haya aceptado? ¿también quieres que me ponga en ridículo delante de todos? Tú desde un principio sabias que no era gay, y aun asi me arrastraste contigo convirtiéndome en esto que soy ahora, ¿Qué quieres? ¿acaso quieres hacerme pasar vergüenza? ¿Qué me vean con asco? ¿Qué me juzguen por lo que no soy? -

Si, para Morinaga ya todo había quedado más que claro. Al fin había comprendido lo que su amado sentía con respecto a la relación que tenían… Él estaba llorando, porque, aunque no quería hacerlo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero sí que le dolería, más que nada.

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y rodeo con sus brazos a su amado. Sosteniéndolo por unos momentos en los que el intentaba controlar su creciente angustia -lo siento tanto sempai, lamento tanto que te hayas visto envuelto en un problema asi por mi culpa, yo jamás quise causarte daños, tu siempre has sido mi prioridad, tu felicidad y tranquilidad son lo más importante para mí, jamás quise que esta relación que tenemos te afectara tan negativamente… ahora veo lo mucho que me he equivocado…-

\- ¿q-que estás diciendo? - Souichi comenzaba a angustiarse… algo no estaba bien ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué era este quiebre que comenzaba a sentir su corazón?

Colocando sus manos en los hombros de su sempai y con la mirada hacia el suelo respondió -yo creí que algún día tú me corresponderías por completo, pero ahora entiendo que solo fueron ilusiones mías, que solo son esperanzas vacías. Ahora entiendo que no importa que tanto me esfuerce, nunca seré suficiente para ti, pero, sobre todo, jamás podré hacerte enteramente feliz. Sabes sempai, a pesar de todo, jamás me arrepentiré de amarte del modo en que lo hago. Lo siento tanto sempai… yo te he convertido en lo que dices odiar… y me duele… me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma lo que haré, pero comprendo que ya no hay más nada que yo pueda hacer… ya no me queda nada más por entregar para poder obtener un poco de ti-

Souichi estaba comenzando a desesperarse -Pero ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿de qué estás hablando?... DIME-

Con lágrimas en sus ojos y con la voz rota respondió -es hora de rendirme sempai... es momento de que me vaya... yo solo te hago daño… y aunque jamás quise verlo… tú también me haces mucho daño…-

-NO, NO QUIERO, NO LO ADMITO, NO LO ACEPTO- Souichi comenzó a alterarse, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con violencia, sus ojos se comenzaron a inundar… no podía ser… no… no otra vez… no lo quería perder…

Morinaga lo abrazo protectoramente, no quería que se alterara, aunque el también lo estaba, su corazón se había quebrado en mil pedazos ante la acción de su amado… negarlo de ese modo fue el último golpe que su corazón no pudo soportar… pero no podía culparlo de haber decidido algo asi, siempre fue consiente de las condiciones de esa relación, pero ya no podía soportarlas más, el dolor era demasiado grande y no lo podía calmar. Cuando lo sintió más tranquilo le dijo en un suave susurro -sempai… mi amado sempai… ya no quiero que juegues conmigo… no te culpo por haber decidido preferir aparentar una relación con una mujer que aceptarme a mi, pero ya no quiero que te sigas burlando de mis sentimientos, ya no quiero que sigas humillando a este amor que siento por ti… sempai- acariciaba lentamente sus largos y finos cabellos mientras enjugaba las lágrimas que caían de sus iris doradas -por favor sempai, no te sientas mal… no estés triste… sempai… yo me quedaré con nuestros recuerdos… te pido por favor que me olvides… quiero que busques tu felicidad… esa felicidad que con tanto esfuerzos intenté darte y que jamás eh logrado brindarte… yo sé que conmigo no eres feliz, a veces pareciera que si… pero siempre supe que no eras verdaderamente feliz conmigo… yo me iré tranquilo ¿sí? Porque a pesar de que no haya sido suficiente, me he esforzado por entregarte lo mejor de mi…

-n-no p-por favor n-no te va-vayas- a Souichi se le rompió su voz, el nudo en su garganta le impedía poder hablar, el vacío en su alma estaba creciendo considerablemente, el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable, se aferró con fuerzas a Morinaga… lo estaba perdiendo… y con él… se sentía perderse a sí mismo…

Ambos hombres lloraban en los brazos del otro… No querían separarse… eso estaba claro… pero a veces es necesario recoger los pedazos de uno mismo e intentar repararlos para poder seguir avanzando… eso era lo que quería Morinaga… Solo quedaban pedazos de él… tenía que recoger lo que quedaba de su corazón… tenía que reconstruirse nuevamente… quería que el amor de su vida fuera realmente feliz… porque para Morinaga nada era más importante… si el debía alejarse para que su amor pudiera encontrar su propio camino, lo haría... Secando las lágrimas de ambos, Morinaga tomó de una mano a Souichi y ambos caminaron a la habitación… a paso lento… el peli azul acomodó las mantas y se acostó de lado, invitando a Souichi a acostarse con el… quería regalarle un último momento que al recordar lo haga con ternura… quería regalarle un último instante en el que pudieran compartir un momento tan intimo…

Souichi tenía miedo… su corazón… era la primera vez que sentía ese dolor… dolía a fin… no quería que eso sucediera… pero acepto la invitación y se acomodó entre los brazos de Morinaga aferrándose con fuerzas a él… deseando que el amanecer no se presentara porque temía que cuando amaneciera, su ser especiar se evaporara… -n-no te va-vayas por favor- decía en medio de su llanto silencioso

" _si me quedo contigo, no seré capaz de volver a confiar en ti sempai"_ fue lo que pensó, más no lo dijo, acariciando suavemente su cabello, dando un delicado beso a su frente le dijo en un susurro -duerme Souichi-.

Souichi no respondió, medio de su llanto silencioso solo se aferró con más fuerzas a él, no quería dormirse, temía que se fuera cuando se durmiera, hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener la conciencia, pero el alcohol aún estaba en su sistema haciendo estragos obligándolo a entrar al mundo de los sueños a la fuerza.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Morinaga se dio cuenta que su amado estaba profundamente dormido… separándolo de su cuerpo se permito contemplarlo por última vez… deseaba poder tener solo un poco más con él, pero eso ya no sería posible, habían llegado a un punto en el cual no se podría regresar. Deseaba detener el tiempo…estar con él un segundo eterno… se sentía miserable… el rostro del ser que más amaba ya no reflejaba la paz y satisfacción que tenía las últimas veces que estuvieron juntos, esta vez reflejaba dolor… tristeza… miedo... y sabía que era su culpa… pero le prometía ya no lastimarlo… nunca más… pues era su misma presencia que lastimaba a su amado, el tenerlo atado a una relación sin futuro… condenándolo a permanecer oculto… quería que él encontrara su felicidad… no importaba como ni con quien… y es que eso es lo que el verdadero amor significa… no importa que el corazón de uno mismo muera, si ese es el precio que hay que pagar para poder ver al ser a quien más amas encontrar su propia felicidad, él estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. No era lo que quería, no era el futuro que había planeado, hubiera dado su propia vida con tal de él poder ser la felicidad de su amado. Pero asi era el camino que él había elegido, el destino siempre es incierto, a veces te permite ganar, pero esta vez, una vez más… le toco perder…

Se levantó suavemente del lecho, evitando despertarlo… lo contemplo solo un poco más… luego tomo una hoja y un bolígrafo del escritorio, escribió una nota que dejo reposando en la mesa de noche junto con los lentes que le acababa de retirar… le dio un delicado beso en los labios y en un suave susurro dijo -te amo tanto sempai… adiós…me voy… te extrañaré- y con lágrimas silenciosas, un nudo en su garganta y un enorme vacío en su alma, tomó sus pertenencias y se marchó… se marchó… para ya no volver…

No sabía que haría ahora… eran cerca de la media noche, en media hora pasaría el último tren _"será mejor volver a casa, aquí ya no me queda nada"_ … así se dirigió rumbo a la estación… Cerca de las tres de la mañana llegó a ese lugar al que no podía llamar hogar… el fantasma de la soledad lo recibía nuevamente con los brazos abiertos, arrullándolo en su pecho, dándole la bienvenida una vez más al dolor… permitiéndole descargar todo ese amargo llanto que no podía callar… ¿Qué hacer ahora? Todo por lo que había luchado ya no valía la pena… en ese lugar ni siquiera tenia un empleo, y en donde lo tenía ya no quería volver… no tenía por quien luchar… no tenía por quien seguir en pie… no tenía nada…

Sentado en el suelo a los pies de su cama, abrazando sus rodillas… con la cabeza agachada, mirando a algún punto incierto… lloro… amarga y profusamente… desgarrando cada vez más su ser por cada lágrima que liberaba... lloró toda la noche… lloró por toda su vida… _"¿acaso he sido tan malo en mi vida pasada como para merecer todo esto?"_ se preguntaba… no quería estar mal, después de todo el tomó la decisión de irse _"¿abre decidido mal?... no… se que no… no era lo que quería… pero era lo correcto… el merece ser feliz… aunque se que como yo nadie será capaz de amarlo… El vacío en mi alma crece… en mi pecho se hace un nudo cada vez más fuerte… siento que mi mente y mi corazón están desnudos… pero aunque me quede, no podría confiar en el nuevamente, esto no se podría solucionar con solo pedirme que me quedara a su lado… si lo hubiera echo… se que… hubiera sido peor… sé que… no habría salido nada bien… yo me habría vuelto aún más celoso, y con esa actitud solo lo ahogaría… y solo terminaría por odiarme… es un golpe muy fuerte… es una decepción muy grande… quizás… era un capricho del destino que nos separáramos…"_

El amanecer llego… eran las seis de la mañana… Morinaga no había dormido… lloró sin descanso… sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y rojos, sus irises ya no eran dos gemas de esmeraldas que tintineaban sueños y esperanzas… no… ya no brillaban… ahora solo eran dos pozos vacíos… sin alma… sin nada… la decisión estaba tomada… el no tenía nada… porque no lo tenia a él…

Se levanto de su miseria… con el cuerpo adolorido y entumido por el frio… tomo una ducha caliente intentando relajarse un poco… intentando que su tristeza se fuera por la cañería… era inútil querer eso cuando el dolor proviene desde lo mas profundo del alma… como si más de una vida sufriera con esa separación… no podría simplemente desaparecer con el correr del agua… se vistió como pudo, con lo primero que encontró ¿Qué caso tenia querer lucir bien cuando la persona que querías que te viera no estaba allí para verte?... tomo su valija y su mochila, allí tenía lo único que necesitaba, algo de ropa, algo de productos personales, y sus documentos importantes… tomo su computadora portátil y envió un correo, a sus nuevos patrones, renunció a su empleo, y de paso bloqueo el correo de su amado, sabía que él le escribiría y terminaría desistiendo en su decisión, como siempre ocurría " _si tan solo hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada aquella vez, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho que lo amaba, o si tan solo me hubiera ido desde un principio, nada de esto estaría pasando… pero es imposible que me arrepienta"…_

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió a la casa de sus caseros… golpeo la puerta varias veces hasta que la mujer le atendió.

-Oh, buenos días joven Morinaga, ¿Qué lo trae tan temprano por aquí? -

-solo vine a entregarle el departamento, y también a decirle que dejare mis cosas allí, debo irme del país y no puedo llevarlas conmigo, puede disponer de ello como le parezca mejor-

-Oohh muchacho se te ve muy mal, ¿quieres pasar? ¿quieres un café? -

-No señora, se lo agradezco mucho, pero se me hace tarde, debo irme, muchas gracias por todo-

-con respecto a tus cosas, puedo guardarlas hasta que vuelvas-

-no… está bien… no volveré… puede quedarse con ellas, puede alquilar el departamento amoblado-

-no se que decirte por eso joven, pero si algún día vuelves puedes venir a buscarlas, las cuidare por ti-

-esta bien, aunque no creo volver… no hay nada aquí para mi-

-lamento mucho lo que sea que estés pasando muchacho, te ves mal, ha de ser algo muy duro, te deseo suerte-

-muchas gracias, tal vez nos veamos algún día… adiós- y con una reverencia de ambos se despidieron y Morinaga se marchó a la estación de trenes, debía esperar media hora más a que partiera el tren a Narita.

Eran las 7:30 am. Morinaga subía al vagón del tren y mientras tomaba su lugar en un asiento, acomodándose para pasar las siguientes tres horas de viaje, en Nagoya Souichi se estaba despertando.

Restregó sus ojos con pereza, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la garganta seca producto de la resaca. Incorporándose recordaba cierta pesadilla que había tenido -tal vez bebí demasiado por eso tuve esa pesadilla, Morinaga no habría venido sin llamarme, ¿Dónde estarán los otros dos? ¿y mis lentes? Girando su rostro hacia la mesita de noche tomó sus lentes y allí vio una hoja doblada con su nombre en ella… por un momento su corazón se detuvo -es la letra de Morinaga… pero ¿Cómo? Entonces ¿está aquí? - levantándose recorrió su pequeño departamento, no había mucho lugar por donde buscar, y allí no había nadie, ni tampoco su valija _"realmente fue un sueño"_ -tiene que serlo- ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, los recuerdos del día anterior estaban llegando a su memoria y lo que veía le estaba causando dolor. Corrió a su habitación, tomó la nota entre sus manos temblorosas y con cierto temor comenzó a leer…

" _Mi amado Souichi"_

 _Quiero que sepas, que nada de esto es tu culpa. Te pido que no te sientas mal. Te pido por favor que no llores…_

 _Se que estoy siendo egoísta, he tomado la decisión de ya no verte. No se lo que el destino me depare, y me asusta, porque ya no te tendré para afrontarlo._

 _Por favor, comprende que… no era esto lo que quería…tu eres el amor de mi vida, por eso te he entregado mi corazón por entero…y no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti… tu eres especial… y me duele aceptar que debo perderte… pero en el fondo de mi corazón, sé que es lo ultimo que puedo darte. Te he tenido atado a mí, privándote de que busques tu propio camino y tu felicidad… y no quiero eso…yo te amo libre…_

 _Te pido que me olvides y ruego al cielo por que algún día puedas perdonar todo el mal que te he hecho._

 _Necesito que sepas lo agradecido que estoy contigo. Tu me ayudaste a superar muchos obstáculos. A pesar de todo, tu me has aceptado. Siempre estuviste junto a mi en los buenos y malos momentos… brindándome tu apoyo..._

 _Pero sobre todo te agradezco que me hayas enseñado lo que significa el verdadero amor… aquel que es incondicional… aquel que no le importa perder por el bienestar de su amado…_

 _Gracias por enseñarme que solo eres tú al único a quien puedo decirle_ _ **Te Amo**_

 _Adiós mi amado Souichi sempai_

No sabía en qué momento, pero, mientras leía aquellas palabras, estaba llorando -n-no, no, no, no puede ser, no se pudo haber ido, le dije que no se fuera, tengo que alcanzarlo-

Estaba desesperado, se bañó rápidamente para poder despertarse bien, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, tomo sus llaves y billetera y salió corriendo. Odiaba los taxis, siempre creyó que era un absurdo las tarifas, pero esta ves no le importo, pagaría todo el dinero que le pidieran para que lo llevaran a la estación, debía ir a buscarlo, debía encontrarlo, debía detenerlo. El tren estaba por partir, las puertas estaban comenzando a cerrarse, de golpe el tiempo se hizo lento, como si se burlara de él, corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía, era tal su desesperación que obtuvo como recompensa una descarga de adrenalina… logró entrar al vagón cuando las puertas estaban a medio cerrarse. Estaba temblando, su respiración era agitada, su corazón estaba acelerado. Cualquiera diría que era por la gran carrera que hizo para alcanzar a subir. Pero el sabía que no era asi… era porque su alma estaba comenzando a marchitarse, sentía la ausencia… el vacío le dolía… se sentía perdido en un mar de gente… el tiempo se reía de él haciéndose más lento, negándole llegar a tiempo _"maldito tren ¿Por qué no puede ir mas rápido? Maldita sea, maldito Morinaga no hagas nada estúpido, más vale que estés en tu departamento cuando llegue"_ … rogaba y suplicaba porque estuviera ahí… lo conocía bien, y no quería creer que se iría de allí.

Eran ya las 10:30 am, Morinaga ya había comprado un boleto a su nuevo destino. Debía esperar tres horas para poder abordar el avión asique se fue a una cafetería que había en el lugar para desayunar. No tenía hambre, pero no quería debilitarse. Seria un viaje largo, y no sabía que haría al llegar asique necesitaba tener fuerzas. Mientras esto ocurría Souichi llegaba al departamento del peli azul.

Un poco mas de dos malditas horas le tomo llegar. Golpeaba la puerta con desesperación -maldición Morinaga abre la maldita puerta o te juro que la mandare abajo, HABRE, DEJA DE ESCONDERTE GUSANO-

-Disculpe joven, ¿busca al joven Morinaga? -

-disculpe señora, pero ¿Quién es usted y como conoce al tipo que vive aquí? -

-yo soy la casera del lugar, el joven Morinaga vino hoy temprano y me entrego la llave del departamento… él… estaba muy mal… se ve que estaba sufriendo-

El dolor y la sorpresa se peleaban por reflejarse en el rostro de Souichi -u-usted ¿sabe a dónde se fue? ¿le dijo algo? -

-el solo dijo que me quedara con sus muebles que están en este departamento, porque debía salir del país y que no volvería, dijo que aquí no había nada para él. Ha de haberle pasado algo horrible porque enserio se encontraba muy mal, ya lo había visto antes con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, pero nada comparado a como lo vi hoy-

\- ¿a qué hora se fue? - pregunto desesperado Souichi, sabía que Morinaga no mentía, si había dicho que se iba del país es porque asi seria, debía correr, el tiempo estaba en su contra

-como a las seis y media, o un poco mas, no recuerdo bien, estaba bastante adormecida-

-gracias, gracias señora- le dijo dando una reverencia y salió corriendo hacia una avenida cercana en donde tomo un taxi y corrió nuevamente hasta el tren. Serian cerca de tres horas de viaje. La cabeza le dolía, la borrachera del día anterior le estaba pasando factura y trataba de contener la descompostura que trataba de liberarse. No podía pensar en nada, rogaba por lograr llegar a tiempo y detenerlo… intento varias veces llamarlo por teléfono, pero siempre daba apagado… le mando un mensaje de texto tras otro, pero no recibía respuestas… le mando correos electrónicos, pero estos le rebotaban… _"maldita sea Morinaga… no lo hagas… no te vayas… te dije que no lo hicieras… por favor… no te… no te vayas"_ \- esta vez no le importo que lo vieran. Tenia sus puños sobre sus rodillas, los apretaba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron aún más blancos, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, no podía detenerlas, sentía el dolor más haya de su ser, como si alguien desde lo más profundo de su alma le reclamara su estupidez… el vacío de su corazón se sentía más grande _"mierda ¿Por qué me duele tanto?"-_

A las 13:30 Morinaga abordaba el avión, debía esperar al menos media hora más para el despegue. El tiempo paso lento, el estaba destrozado, estaba dejando su vida y su corazón atrás, estaba vacío, se sentía solo… sin vida. Saco un pequeño cuaderno de su mochila, era como un diario, no solía escribir mucho en él, pero cuando sentía que necesitaba desahogarse y no tenia con quien, descargaba sus sentimientos en el papel. Recordaba que fue un consejo del dueño del bar que frecuentaba en su adolescencia en Fukuoka. Cuando le contó que sus padres pagarían su universidad y que se podría ir de ese lugar estaba preocupado, porque no tendría con quien conversar, -cuando te sientas mal y no tengas con quien hablar, escribe tus sentimientos en una libreta, te ayudará a descargar tu corazón- fue el consejo de su amigo. Lo siguió, era realmente liberador, lo había ayudado mucho, luego conoció a Hiroto asique había dejado de escribir, porque su amigo era su confidente, pero había veces en las que no podía contar con la presencia de su buen amigo, como lo era en este momento. Se sintió mal porque no se despidió de él. Estaba tan cerrado en su dolor que se olvido de despedirse de sus amigos. Debería llamarlos al llegar a su nuevo hogar.

Eran las dos de la tarde. Souichi corría por todos lados en el aeropuerto prestando atención a cada rostro que veía, el lugar estaba lleno, estaba nadando en un mar de gente, pero no lo encontraba _"¿Dónde estás Morinaga? ¿Dime dónde estás?" por favor no… no… no te vayas… no me dejes…"_

Pero ya era tarde… El avión despego… llevándose a Morinaga con el… llevándose… sin saberlo… el corazón de su amado, y sabiendo… dejo allí su corazón… porque el corazón de Souichi era Morinaga… y el corazón de Morinaga era Souichi… ambos quedaron vacíos… ambos… quedaron incompletos…

Con resignación, Souichi volvió a su casa… _"¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Cómo soportare este dolor? ¿podré soportarlo? ¿podré encontrarlo?"._

Desde lo alto del cielo Morinaga veía hacia el infinito, con la tristeza de su alma, mientras Souichi caía sentado al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta abrazando sus piernas y con su cabeza recargada en sus rodillas. Las lágrimas de ambos recorrían sus mejillas mientras que en un susurro decían…

-Souichi-

-Morinaga-

Continuará….


	4. Cap 3 parte1 Los Ángeles Lloran: Souichi

**Cap. 3.1 Los Ángeles Lloran: Souichi Tatsumi**

-Morinaga… porque siempre tienes que tomar decisiones tan extremas… ¿por qué te fuiste sin decirme a dónde? Me prometiste que nunca más te irías sin decírmelo… y ahora no estás… por favor prende el celular y contesta…- Souichi aún se encontraba sentado recargado en la puerta… temblaba de desesperación… ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?... el dolor de la perdida que sentía era tan fuerte que sus lágrimas no tenían el poder suficiente de alivianarlo… su cuerpo comenzaba a colapsar… tal vez por la resaca…o tal vez… porque desde lo más profundo de su ser sabía que había perdido a alguien más que especial… Corrió al baño, y tratando de sostener su cabello para que no se ensucie, devolvió todo lo que había consumido el día anterior… temblaba con violencia… lloraba con desolación… su cabeza dolía… su alma agonizaba… Su mundo se derrumbaba _"no he hecho nada para convencerte de que te quedes"_. La soledad comenzaba a consumirlo _"nunca sentí esto… el dolor es muy grande… ¿poder sobrevivirlo?" …_

Arrastrando su vida devastada se dirigió hacia su habitación, se acostó en su cama, se abrazó a sí mismo sintiendo frio -ahora… ¿Qué haré?... ¿Cómo lo encontrare?... Morinaga… ¿te volveré a ver? - en medio de su llanto silencioso se quedo dormido, con la vana esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una cruel pesadilla…

El lunes llegó, Souichi se despertaba perezosamente, sintiendo ese dolor en su corazón, sintiendo el frio en su cuerpo… quería creer que la pesadilla había terminado, pero al ver aquella nota, el adiós de su ser especial, se dio cuenta que aquella pesadilla recién estaba empezando -no puede ser cierto… prometiste que no te irías… prometiste que te quedarías… y al final siempre estás asi… hay un problema y solo huyes- su voz era temblorosa, estaba rota, sentía ese nudo en su pecho, pero hacia enormes esfuerzos por no llorar, sus ojos le dolían por tantas lágrimas derramadas… Debía ir a la universidad, pero no quería abandonar el lugar _"si Morinaga llega quiero estar aquí para recibirlo… tal vez se arrepienta y vuelva, o tal vez me llame"._ Llamo a la universidad para dar aviso que no iría por problemas de salud, permiso que no le negaron debido a como sonaba su voz… Luego llamo a Tadokoro y le dijo que debía hacerse cargo de los experimentos por unos días, y que debía enviarle los reportes todos los días, y pobre de él si cometía algún error. Cuando Tadokoro quiso preguntar por lo ocurrido hace dos días atrás Souichi simplemente corto la llamada, no quería que nadie se metiera en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

Las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas, burlándose de su vana espera, burlándose de él por esperar a alguien que no vendría… Habían pasado ya cinco días… él no salía de esas cuatro paredes, permanecía en el sofá de la sala… esperando… esperando a que llegara… esperando una llamada… esperando, aunque sea un mensaje… esperando alguna señal de ese hombre que se negaba a volver… Nada… no había señales de él… se estaba desesperando… Había dormido solo cuando su cuerpo le obligaba, casi no había comido… físicamente se estaba debilitando, y no ayudaba que se haya debilitado mental y emocionalmente… Poco a poco se iba sumiendo en una profunda tristeza… poco a poco el pozo en el que se encontraba se hacia más profundo… No había visto a nadie durante esos días… solo quería verlo a él… pero él se negaba a dejarse ver… " _hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo… no puedo soportar el que te hayas ido asi… ¿Por qué permitiste que me durmiera antes de irte?... se que el trato que te he dado fue lo que te obligó a partir… si tan solo me hubieras permitido presenciar tu partida… habría hecho todo para detenerte… Quiero volver a verte… Quiero tener, aunque sea una oportunidad para encontrarte… Quiero saber que estas pensando… que estas sintiendo… quiero saber si es que ya no me quieres volver a ver... o si te cansaste de mi… Necesito oírte… necesito que me expliques esto que no puedo entender… no puedo aceptar que te hayas ido luego de lo que hemos vivido… Tú eras el que siempre insistías en que viviéramos juntos… Eres un egoísta… No tenías que irte asi" …_ Era obvio que no volvería… debería salir a buscarlo, pero ¿Dónde buscar? Morinaga no mentía, si él decía que iba a hacer algo era porque asi lo haría, si se fue del país entonces ¿Cómo comenzar a buscarlo? El planeta era enorme. Haciendo memoria recordó que Morinaga tiene dos pasaportes, uno a Canadá y otro a Estados Unidos… al menos se reducía bastante pero aun asi, " _¿cómo encontrarte en esos países tan lejanos? ¿Acaso pusiste mar y tierra de distancia solo para alejarte de mi?... ¿acaso el daño que te causé es tan grande como para alejarte de mi yéndote al otro lado del mundo?... ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho… Morinaga?" …_ estaba tan sumido en su tortura mental que cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó lo hizo saltar del susto… Por un momento su corazón se detuvo, quería creer que era él, se levanto del suelo de donde se encontraba y corrió a la entrada, abriendo de golpe la puerta asustando a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿no te bastaron todos los problemas en que me metiste que ahora quieres perjudicarme más? - Souichi se había molestado, de todas las personas que no quería ver, ella era la primera en la lista

-Lo siento mucho Souichi, es que no te habías presentado en la universidad durante toda la semana, quise venir antes pero sinceramente no tuve el valor de hacerlo, pero tenía que venir, te dije que te daría las fotos para que conservaras y también porque tú me preguntaste cuales eran mis intenciones con respecto a todo, de eso es de lo que quiero hablar contigo-

-creo que ya es tarde para eso-

-no, nunca es lo suficientemente tarde, al verte me he dado cuenta de cosas de tí que tu ignoras de tí mismo, y tienes que escucharlo de alguien más porque por tí mismo veo que no eres capas de darte cuenta-

-que más da, creo que no perderé nada más que tiempo al escucharte, pasa- le respondió dejándole lugar para que entrara.

Naomi se descalzó en la entrada y se dirigió a la sala, mientras que Souichi preparó un café para ambos. Con café en mano, Souichi sentado en la alfombra y Naomi sentada en el sofá comenzó aquella charla

-Bien, ahora dime, ¿a qué iba todo esto? -

-Bueno, pero no me interrumpas… Te había dicho que cuando comencé como tu asistente, tú me habías gustado, debes admitir que tienes un gran atractivo y quería conquistarte, por eso trataba de pasar tiempo contigo, pero tú eres tan despistado… Sobre los rumores que te dije que he escuchado en la universidad, son ciertos. Escuche decir que Morinaga es gay pero no es algo seguro, al menos no para todos, ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad si lo es, pero también se sabe que tú eres homofóbico y por eso nadie entendía la relación de ustedes, ¿recuerdas cuando vino hace unos meses atrás? Estábamos en el laboratorio cuando él te llamo para decirte que pasaría unos días aquí contigo, supuse que él trataba de conquistarte y no quería que me ganara, mi ego es bastante grande ¿sabes?, pero al salir del laboratorio ese día, Tadokoro habló conmigo, me contó que estuvieron compartiendo piso por unos días, como una especie de prueba de convivencia o algo asi, que al final no resulto. Él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones para contigo asique me dijo que no me involucrara, el no conoce detalles, pero me dijo que el señor Morinaga había dejado más que claro que la relación de ustedes era más una relación de pareja que de simples amigos, asique simplemente decidí que me olvidaría de mis intenciones de llamar tu atención, porque seria estúpido hacerlo, y más aún si estabas en una relación con alguien… Ese viernes los encontré de casualidad en el Castillo, había ido con unas amigas para tener una guía turística por el lugar y luego estar en el festival… Estábamos todas juntas en una de las mesas que estaban dentro del bosque cuando los vi pasar a ustedes dos, realmente se veían muy lindo juntos, al rato me aleje del grupo para ir a saludar, pero note que estaban teniendo una conversación difícil porque vi como Morinaga estaba con la cabeza gacha llorando, pero cuando te vi levantarte y tener ese gesto tan hermoso con él, no pude evitar fotografiarlo, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que el te dijo y la horrible respuesta que le diste, ¿debería darte vergüenza sabes?, ese chico, a kilómetros se nota el amor que siente por tí, te juro que me moleste mucho contigo en ese momento, pero no me involucraría, simplemente me fui.

-Pero yo en ningún momento te vi, no sé cómo no me di cuenta de que andabas de espía-

-Te lo dije, estabas ocupado pasándola bien con él, creí que eran novios, y realmente se veían muy lindo juntos con sus yukatas, también por eso les saqué varias fotos a distancia, cuando te entregué una en el laboratorio, lo que menos me imaginé fue que reaccionarías de ese modo y que la romperías, simplemente quería regalártela para que tú la guardaras. No tiene nada de malo si te enamoras de un hombre, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que tú no tienes ni idea de lo que sientes por él, aunque a kilometro se nota que lo amas, por eso te dije que deberías apreciar más a ese chico-

-Sigo sin entender porque me dijiste que pegarías esas fotos en la universidad si no salía contigo-

-En realidad no tenia intenciones de hacerlo, no todos entienden algo asi, solo te amenace, estaba furiosa por el modo que hablaste de la relación de ustedes, dijiste que el era importante, pero al parecer no eran tan importante como para aceptar la relación que tenían. Te dije que salieras conmigo para que tú te des cuenta de tus sentimientos, una persona que ama realmente a su pareja, quiera o no siente culpa al traicionarlo con otra, quiera o no siente como una espina en el corazón al ocultar algo importante. Dime una cosa Souichi ¿sentiste culpa en algún momento? ¿tuviste la necesidad de explicarle este supuesto chantaje que tenía sobre ti? -

\- ¿cul-pa? - _"acaso ese dolor que sentía en mi pecho, ¿era culpa?"_

-Si Souichi culpa, una persona que ama de verdad siente un deseo profundo por explicarse cuando esta haciendo algo que su conciencia le condena. Sé sincero, no conmigo, si no contigo mismo, ¿tuviste esa necesidad de decirle a Morinaga sobre todo esto? -

Souichi recordaba ese momento cuando estaba en el baño del restaurant hablando por teléfono con Morinaga, sintió tanta necesidad de decirle que nada era lo que parecía que tuvo que colgar inmediatamente la llamada. También recordaba el dolor que sentía en su pecho, como una espina que se introducía en su corazón cuando fue a Shizuoka, Morinaga se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba, y el no entendía lo que le sucedía - ¿Asi que era culpa? - se preguntó con desconcierto en un susurro

-Si Souichi, tener la necesidad de explicar algo asi lo genera la culpa. Cuando una persona ama a otra se crea un lazo, un sentido de pertenencia, tanto el corazón, como la mente y el cuerpo dejan de pertenecer a uno mismo y le pertenece a la persona a la que se ama, cuando entra un tercero ese sentimiento de pertenencia te genera culpa, genera el sentimiento de traición, te acusa de traidor-

-Asi que era eso… pero ¿Cómo es posible eso de que la mente, el corazón y el cuerpo le pertenece a otra persona?... Eso es absurdo-

-Es algo figurativo Souichi, por ejemplo, cuando amas a una persona, tu mente le pertenece, es decir, que los pensamientos, en su mayoría se centran en la persona que amas. Con respecto al corazón, significa que tus sentimientos románticos le pertenecen solo a esa persona, a nadie más, y con respecto al cuerpo, que solo tienes relaciones sexuales con esa persona especial. Eso es el sentido de pertenencia, solo tiene lugar para uno, y cuando el lazo de las dos personas se rompe se genera el sentimiento de vacío, es como si esa persona se hubiera llevado todo de tí y no hubiera dejado nada. Pero eso solo pasa si realmente amas a la otra persona, y ese lazo es aún más fuerte, los sentimientos son aún más intensos cuando ese amor es reciproco-

Souichi estaba en shock, era algo demasiado fuerte para el - ¿A-amor?... entonces lo que yo siento es ¿a-amor? - se preguntó a si mismo, pero con el suficiente volúmen para que la chica frente a él lo escuchara…

-Eso dímelo tú Souichi… ¿has tenido estos sentimientos?, necesito que seas sincero, asi podre decirte por qué quería que tú te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos, si no, no tendría caso que te diga el porqué de todo esto. ¿Dime, sentiste, aunque sea uno de todos estos sentimientos? -

" _Maldita sea, si los sentí, los sentí todo y cada uno de ellos, y ahora siento el vacío, ¿será por eso? ¿será porque lo que siento por el es amor y como él se fue se llevó todo de mí con él? ¿Es eso?"_

-Souichi, tenme confianza, solo quiero ayudarte a entender-

\- SI ¿CONTENTA?... SI SENTÍ CADA UNO DE ESO QUE ME ESTÁS DICIENDO- Souichi había comenzado a temblar, esa era una gran revelación, pero del modo en que ella le explico la situación, todas las piezas parecían encajar.

\- ¿Ahora comprendes cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos? -

" _Si… ahora lo comprendo… ahora veo todo con más claridad"._ Fue lo que pensó, más, sin embargo, solo un asentimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta a aquella pregunta -Lo que no entiendo es porque querías complicarme la vida de este modo ¿Qué interés podrías tener tú en esto? -

-En realidad no tengo ningún interés en especial, solo que… no quería volver a ver a alguien sufrir como sufría mi hermanito… tú me agradas, eres un tirano y siempre estas rodeado de ira, pero eso solo es una máscara para protegerte, tu corazón es frágil y bondadoso, eres como es ahora mi hermano, el también se cubrió de una armadura impenetrable para proteger su corazón que quedo destrozado por culpa de un tipo, tal vez tú también creaste tu armadura impenetrable para protegerte de los sentimientos que no puedes manejar, comentaste sobre tu mamá, tal vez luego de su partida tu te protegiste de ese modo para no volver a sufrir nuevamente. Pero las personas que más se protegen más sufren cuando pierden a alguien que ama. Por la forma en la que tú eres con ese muchacho, tarde o temprano lo perderás, no importa cuánto te ame, él se cansara de tu trato despectivo y sufrirás incluso mucho más que una persona abierta emocionalmente, sobre todo porque no sabrás manejarlo, no quisiera que eso sucediera, por eso te insistí en que aceptaras tu relación con él, no tenías que hacerlo público, solo tienes que darle el lugar que él se merece, y las sombras no creo que sea el lugar que él merezca. He escuchado mucho sobre ese joven, él es, como era mi hermanito antes de que ese tipo lo dejara por una mujer luego de jugar con sus sentimientos varios años-

Souichi ya no podía… no quería seguir aparentando que estaba bien… cuando al fin comprendió lo que su corazón sentía, este simplemente dejó de latir… lágrimas silenciosas caían cual cascada por sus mejillas, su respiración se estaba dificultando, su cuerpo estaba temblando… no podía contenerse…

-Souichi… Souichi… ¿Qué te sucede? - verlo asi en ese estado le dolió a Naomi, no entendía como de golpe cambió por completo su estado de ánimo, y verlo tan vulnerable le trajo de golpe el recuerdo de su amado hermano cuando llegó a casa llorando, no pudo contenerse y lo rodeo en un abrazo fraternal- por Dios Souichi, ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Tan impactante es para tí comprender tus sentimientos? –

Souichi no respondió por unos minutos hasta que el llanto cesó un poco y el nudo de su garganta permitió el paso de su voz rota -es una sorpresa, pero… llega tarde esta revelación, la semana pasada me hubiera servido… tal vez si le decía lo que ahora sé, él no se habría ido- intentaba secar sus lágrimas, pero era inútil, estas caían con fuerza desde lo más profundo de su alma.

\- ¿có-cómo? ¿semana pasada?... Souichi no… no me digas que ¿él malinterpretó la situación? ¿No me digas que pensó que tú lo estabas realmente traicionando conmigo? Dime que no fuiste tan estúpido como para no explicarle que nada sucedía-

-No.… nada de eso, a lo primero si creyó que lo estaba engañando, le dije sobre las fotos, la amenaza, el supuesto chantaje que acepte, le explique que nada había pasado, le dije lo que tú me dijiste esa misma mañana, y él no dudo, el si me creyó, pero no fue solo ese motivo por el que me dejó- Souichi se silenció, ya no quería seguir hablando.

-Souichi, déjame ser tu amiga, no tengo malas intenciones contigo, verte a ti es como ver a mi propio hermano ¿entiendes?, y me duele verte asi, siempre te vez tan serio, que verte vulnerable me duele. Tal vez no pueda ayudarte, pero ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los amigos?, no puedes siempre guardar tus sentimientos, tarde o temprano terminarán lastimándote, los amigos son para ayudarte a llevar esa carga. Tal vez no pueda quitarla, pero no estás solo… anda… cuenta conmigo, veras que soy confiable…-

Con resignación respondió -de acuerdo. Es cierto que soy homofóbico. Odio a los gays. Solo he aceptado a mi hermano y a Morinaga por su orientación, y a nadie más… pero durante estos años yo he lastimado mucho a Morinaga, muchas de las veces no me daban cuenta, pero… yo jamás le he correspondido como él se lo merece… fueron pocas las veces que tuve una muestra de cariño… él siempre se desvivía por mí, y yo solo lo humille y me burle de sus sentimientos. Es verdad lo que dijiste, yo sabía muy bien el gran amor que él tenía por mí, jamás creí que algún día lo perdería, las veces que el pensaba irse de mi lado, yo le pedía que no lo hiciera y el se quedaba, pero esta vez no fue asi, esta vez no basto con pedirle que no se fuera, esta vez solo se fue-

\- No lo entiendo, me dijiste que él te creyó el hecho de que no paso nada entre nosotros ¿Por qué se fue? -

-Porque no solo acepte aparentar una relación contigo para que no revelaras las fotos, sino que también se lo oculté. Ya una vez el tuvo esta duda, una vez me preguntó que si alguien me chantajeara si yo seria capaz de terminar con otra persona, la respuesta es no, aunque tu me hubieras amenazado de mostrar las fotos si no me acostaba contigo, sé que no hubiera sido capaz de llegar tan lejos, creo que en ese punto no me habría importado que mostraras las fotos, pero con esto solo le demostré que sus dudas pueden ser verdad, solo logré perder la confianza que tenía en mi, no solo eso, su miedo más grande era saber que yo podría dejarlo por alguien más, ya ha pasado por eso, sus padres lo rechazaron por ser homosexual, el primer chico que dijo que amó, con el que estuvo en una relación por poco más de un año le confesó estar enamorado de su hermano, y ahora yo le hago esto. Nunca le di la seguridad y estabilidad que él siempre necesitó, ahora me doy cuenta de que fueron mis dudas, el no aceptar lo que sentía lo que nos trajeron a este punto-

\- ¿Crees que el dejó de amarte?

-No, a pesar de todo, él no me culpó por esto, aunque debería haberlo hecho. Se culpó a sí mismo diciendo que me había atado a él, dijo que quería liberarme para que yo encontrara mi camino y mi felicidad. Me pidió que lo olvidara, el me entregó su corazón antes de irse, y vaya a saber en que parte de este maldito mundo él este sufriendo, y todo por mi estupidez, él está solo en algún lado y no se donde encontrarlo- no podía evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran, él estaba vulnerable, el dolor era grande, se encontraba débil porque su fortaleza se la había llevado con el…

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿No tienes idea de a dónde se pudo haber ido? ¿Pensaste en ir a la casa de su familia? ¿o de sus amigos? ¿o a su casa? -

-Él se fue de Japón, fui a su casa, su casera me lo dijo, abandonó sus pertenencias en ese lugar y se fue, puede que esté en Estados Unidos o Canadá, pero ¿Cómo encontrarlo?, son países enormes, nunca lo encontraría-

-Souichi, ¿has hablado con tu familia sobre esto?

-N-no, nadie se encuentra aquí-

-Aun asi, debes hablar con ellos, tú estas mal, necesitas el apoyo de personas que te ayuden a sostenerte, me tienes a mí, seré tu amiga y podrás siempre contar conmigo cada vez que quieras, pero también es importante que cuentes con tu familia, y que les digas esta situación, o ¿crees que no aceptaran que te hayas enamorado de un hombre? -

\- Mierda, es extraño escuchar algo asi… pero se que no, el viejo es excéntrico, acepto sin problemas que mi hermano se haya casado con otro hombre-

\- ¿Casado?, ¿Cómo hizo para casarse? -

-En San Francisco, viven en Estados Unidos-

-Habla con ellos, si Morinaga esta allá, pueden hallar quizás algún modo de buscarlo, también podrías ir a averiguar a su trabajo tal vez haya pedido una transferencia a otro lugar, o haya dicho a donde iría, o a sus compañeros de trabajo podrías preguntarle si saben algo. No te rindas Souichi, no importa cuanto tome, debes buscarlo y debes encontrarlo-

-Si lo hare, ahora vete, quiero dormir, mañana iré a Shizuoka-

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -

-No, yo lo buscaré- luego, tragándose su orgullo, agrego cabizbajo -gracias por ayudarme a comprender lo que por mí mismo no pude… aunque lo haya comprendido tarde-

-Lo encontrarás, no te rindas- dirigiéndose hacia la salida, se coloco sus zapatos y despidiéndose se retiro a su hogar…

Souichi se sintió un poco mejor tras aquella conversación _"realmente es una chica bastante loca y rara, pero no puedo negar que tenía razón, espero no sea demasiado tarde, espero poder encontrarte…Te llamo constantemente… pero la casilla de correos de voz esta llena… no respondes a ninguno de mis mensajes… ¿me pregunto si los leerás?... Me pregunto ¿Cómo estás?... Me duele pensar que estás sufriendo por mi culpa… el solo imaginarme que estés llorando en este momento me destruye… Necesito saber de ti… ¿estarás pensando en mí? No quiero que te esfuerces por olvidarme… si no vienes a mí, seré yo quien vaya a tí, no importa como, no importa cuanto me tome… por favor… no te olvides de mi" …_

" _¿mmmm?"_ \- ¿y eso? - dirigiéndose hacia el sofá notó que había varias hojas en blanco - ¿las habrá olvidado? - levantándolas en sus manos las giró para contemplarlas… No pudo evitar volver a llorar nuevamente… " _estas fotos, el único recuerdo que me queda de el_ " … veía una a una las fotos de su salida al castillo, las fotos que Naomi había tomado. Sentándose en el sofá trataba de digerir lo que aquellos instantes eternos le mostraba _"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no pude ver lo obvio? Ahora entiendo lo que esa chica dijo"_ _"-estabas muy ocupado pasándola bien con él- "_ _En_ cada una de las fotos se podía sentir incluso el amor que de ambos emanaba. La mayoría los mostraba mirándose con cariño… con ternura… con amor… en una de las fotos estaban ambos en el mirador, con un Morinaga tomando fotos hacia el horizonte y un Souichi que no podía dejar de verlo… en su mirada se notaba la tranquilidad y seguridad que el otro ser le brindaba. Por fin se detuvo a contemplar aquellas fotos del almuerzo, el instante en que le regalo un momento tan íntimo, podía observar con claridad aquella conexión que tenían en ese momento, como sus almas incluso detuvieron el tiempo solo para ellos… como cada uno estaba perdido en el otro, acariciaba la imagen de él con añoranza… con angustia… con el alma rota… _"¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de ésto?... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo que siento por ti?... ¿Por qué tuve que esperar a que otra persona me lo hiciera ver cuando incluso tú mismo te esforzaste tanto por hacerme entender?... ¿tan ciego he sido?... ¿Qué tan profundo es el daño que te he hecho?... Me pregunto si me estarás extrañando… yo te extraño… no hallo paz en mi corazón… ahora sé que lo que siento por tí es amor… ahora entiendo que no puedo vivir separado de ti… ¿aún me amarás?… te veo incluso en mis sueños… me niego a olvidarte… acepto que no quiero a nadie más que a ti a mi lado… quiero encontrarte… necesito encontrarte… necesito hacerte olvidar todo lo que nos hizo mal… todo lo que te hice mal… ahora comprendo que jugué con tus sentimientos… ahora conozco la soledad… Quisiera una pista… una señal… algo que me diga en donde estas… no quiero estar solo… no se vivir con tu ausencia… necesito de tu amor… necesito saber cómo amarte… mi corazón no aguanta esta soledad" …_

Dejó que su mente se abriera en ese momento… de golpe sintió esa necesidad de pensar solo en él… de lo que sentía… de lo que provocó… ahora lo comprendía… ahora podía aceptarlo por completo… Al final… por muchas batallas que ganó su razón… la guerra la ganó su corazón… no se arrepentía de sus sentimientos… no renegaría de ellos… movería cielo, mar y tierra para hallarlo… iría hasta el fin del mundo por él… _"necesito dormir… mañana saldré a buscarte… te encontraré y te golpearé por haberme dejado solo… y luego te diré lo que debí decirte desde hace tiempo… solo espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde…"_

A paso lento, con las fotografías en la mano, se dirigió a su habitación, aquella que guardaba los secretos de él, los secretos de un amor que hasta hace unos momentos le eran desconocidos. Se recostó en aquella cama que algunas veces habían compartido. Sentía el lecho vacío, aunque se encontraba bajo las mantas, sentía su cuerpo frio… tal vez el frio estaba en su interior… necesitaba de su calor… Cerro sus ojos y se permitió dormirse pensando en él… en sus momentos compartidos… _"te encontraré" …_ fue su último pensamiento antes de abandonarse en los brazos de Morfeo…

El amanecer se presentó… para ser el inicio del otoño era un hermoso día, el astro rey coronaba desde lo alto, las nubes no presentaban su característica amenaza de lluvia de la temporada… Souichi despertaba una vez más… sin embargo, la lluvia no se desataba afuera… la lluvia estaba en su interior… su alma llovía por su gran lamento, ese lamento que llevaba días acompañándolo en su sufrimiento… Debía ser fuerte… tenía que aprender de su error _"debí haber pensado mejor las cosas… debí tenerlo más en cuenta… debí haber aprovechado el tiempo… debí haber evitado las peleas… hay tantas cosas que debería de haber hecho y por mi estúpido orgullo y mi indecisión no hice. Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo, quizás estarías ahora a mi lado"_ … Con su alma enfadada, con su corazón de enemigo, con su mente que luchaba por mantenerse en pie, se levantó de su cama, se dio un baño _"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que me había bañado?... no logro recordarlo" …_ Intentó desayunar, necesitaba fuerzas para emprender la extenuante búsqueda que realizaría… con mucho esfuerzo se preparó un desayuno, huevos estrellados con jamón, una ensalada, pan tostado y café… no era bueno en eso, pero se las arreglaba _"Morinaga me enseñó a cocinarme cosas simples… (suspira)… extraño tanto sus comidas, esto no sabe a como lo hacía él"._ Terminó su desayuno y se dirigió a la estación… No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo, pero trataría de encontrar, aunque sea una pista… Luego de tres horas de salir de su casa, estaba ingresando a la sucursal de la farmacéutica S de Shizuoka cuando…

-Disculpe la pregunta, ¿eres tú el joven Souichi Tatsumi? - preguntó una joven

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? - estaba desconcertado, era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar…

-Ah disculpe mi falta de educación, yo soy Nanami, soy amiga de Tetsuhiro, disculpe, es que me sorprendí de verlo por aquí-

\- Haa eres tú de quién él siempre hablaba- se estaba poniendo nervioso, Morinaga le había dicho que ella también era gay, y no quería decir nada ofensivo, era obvio que el boca suelta de Morinaga no iba a callar algo asi con quien considerara un buen amigo - ¿él te ha llamado esta semana? - le pregunto sin rodeos

-Mmmm no, no ha llamado, de echo intente llamarlo, pero su celular me da apagado y tampoco responde a los correos, me había prometido que no perderíamos el contacto-

\- ¿él te dijo a donde se iría? - tenía que preguntar, necesitaba saber… pero jamás se esperó lo que escucharía a continuación…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que a donde se iría? El volvió a Nagoya, la semana pasada empezaba a laborar allá, consiguió la transferencia rápido porque se abría una vacante en esa sucursal, me dijo que hicieron una evaluación interna de los que querían laborar ahí y el fue elegido de entre las cuatro sucursales cercanas, de eso hace tres meses. Dijo que te daría la sorpresa-

\- ¿Qu-qué? ¿Le dieron la transferencia? -

-Se fue hace una semana, debería de habértelo dicho a estas alturas-

" _Entonces, fue por eso por lo que volvió sin avisar, quería sorprenderme, decirme que volveríamos a estar juntos, y yo solo lo arruine todo, no puede ser, no pude ser más estúpido", -_ Ten- le dijo extendiendo con sus manos temblorosas. una tarjeta que tenia su número de teléfono y correo electrónico -si el llega a comunicarse contigo pregúntale en donde esta, y dímelo-

\- ¿Cómo que en dónde está? ¿él no fue contigo? -

-Por lo que sé, se fue de Japón, pero no estoy seguro-

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento… pero… el te ama mucho, no creo que se haya ido por una pelea-

Mirando hacia algún punto incierto dijo -no fue solo una pelea, seguramente te contó de nuestra historia, son años de arrastre, esto solo fue la gota que rebaso el vaso… Él se fue por una estupidez más que cometí, dejo sus pertenencias en el departamento en donde vivía y a su casera le dijo que se iría de Japón. El no miente ¿sabes?, si dice que hará algo es porque asi lo hará, es un idiota- termino de decir con su voz rota, intentando contener sus lagrimas, su tristeza era tal que ni siquiera tenia las fuerzas para intentar ocultar o negar nada, no quería hacerlo, quería encontrarlo, y para eso debía dejar ciertas cosas atrás, como su prejuicio…

-Ten mi tarjeta- le dijo Nanami extendiendo la suya -trataré de comunicarme con el constantemente hasta que responda, si sé de algo, te llamaré inmediatamente-

-gracias- respondió dando una leve reverencia de despedida, y cuando estaba por retirarse, se detuvo un momento cuando la escucho hablar…

-Souichi… él te ama… solo hablaba de ti… sé que lo encontrarás y podrán arreglar lo que sea que haya sucedido… solo no te rindas-

-No lo haré- respondió al aire retirándose de aquel lugar. No sabía que hacer ahora, asique se dirigió al que era el departamento de él. Pero al llegar estaba todo cerrado, sin embargo, vio a la dueña de aquel lugar por lo que la abordó enseguida

-Disculpe señora- dijo dando una reverencia como saludo - ¿quisiera saber si tiene noticias de Morinaga? -

-Hola joven, no, no he tenido noticias de él, no pensé que fuera cierto que abandonaría aquí sus pertenencias y se marcharía-

Realizando lo mismo que con Nanami, le extendió su tarjeta de presentación y le pidió que si llegaba a tener noticias de Morinaga que por favor le llamara… luego se marchó… sin rumbo… sin dirección… solo camino recordando el único día que se dignó a visitarlo en su hogar… Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba frente a un restaurant familiar… era al que había ido aquella vez con Morinaga _"¿Por qué tenía que comportarme así? ¿tanto podía costarme el haber venido un par de veces más? El transporte es caro, pero… ¿Qué acaso él no lo valía? No… él lo vale todo… y ahora no está…"._ Con la pesadez de su alma, aporreo su cuerpo hasta la estación marchándose de nuevo a Nagoya. Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde cuando bajo del tren " _no quiero volver… ese lugar es muy vacío_ ". De golpe recordó cierto bar que Morinaga solía frecuentar, recordó aquella vez que Isogai lo citó en ese lugar, _"quería matarlo… tal vez este abierto_ "… haciendo memoria de la ubicación se dirigió hacia su nuevo destino… " _Maldición… olvide que era un bar homo_ …" se adentro en aquel lugar que a su vista era terrorífico, no habían muchas personas, aún era muy temprano, pero él no estaba ahí… _"ese rostro, se me hace familiar… pero ¿de dónde?... tal vez lo haya visto con Morinaga"._ de golpe ese joven se acerco al pelilargo

-Disculpa… ¿Souichi Tatsumi? ¿Que le trae a usted a este lugar? -

-Conoces a Morinaga ¿cierto? -

-Si estas aquí preguntando por él significa que algo malo paso ¿Qué sucedió con el angelito? El hace meses que no viene-

\- ¿Angelito? ¿Quién eres tú y porque le dices asi? -

-Oh, no te enojes por favor, soy Hiroto, ya nos habíamos presentado hace bastante tiempo. Soy amigo de años de angelito, el siempre suele venir a este bar a hablar conmigo, sobre todo cuando se siente mal. Dime, ¿Qué pasó con él? Si estás aquí con un semblante tan devastado es porque algo malo paso-

-Él se fue de Japón, quiero saber si te ha llamado-

-¿Eehh? ¿Cómo que se fue? Él no se iría y te dejaría a tí, así como así, ha de estar devastado-

-Si, lo hizo, se fue. ¿te ha llamado? – La molestia de su voz trataba de esconder, sin mucho éxito, la desesperanza de su corazón

-No, no, hace dos semanas hablamos por última vez, me contó que le habían dado la transferencia que tanto ansiaba, y estaba muy feliz, dijo que vendría en esta semana, pero supuse que estaba ocupado contigo y por eso no había venido… te ves terrible… toma un trago… yo invito-

Souichi no tenia ganas de discutir, en otros tiempos incluso lo hubiera insultado por el simple hecho de ser gay… pero necesitaba un trago, arrastrando sus pies se dirigió a la barra y ocupo un asiento vacío, Hiroto le sirvió un vaso de wisky e intentó animarlo, pero nada parecía traerlo de donde sea que su mente se hallaba…

Tocando su hombro con cuidado para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad le dijo - ¿sabes Tatsumi sempai? Angelito realmente te ama, tú eres su vida entera… lo conocí cuando llegó a esta ciudad ¿será hace seis o siete años? No recuerdo… pero fue hace mucho… cuando el llegó estaba destruido por el trato que recibió de su familia y por ese chico… Masaki… pero desde cuando te vio a ti fue cuando lo vi realmente… ¿Cómo decirlo adecuadamente?... mmm… como si volviera a la vida… si creo que asi podría describirlo… Fue cuando lo empecé a ver sonreír con más sinceridad… como si hubiera hallado el sentido de su vida… una vez incluso me dijo que aunque tu no recordabas nunca su nombre él se sentía muy feliz porque cuando te veía sentía en su corazón como si tú eras eso que le faltaba… eso que había perdido y que al fin había vuelto a encontrar… dijo que no entendía muy bien pero que siempre se esforzaría para que tú aunque sea recordaras su nombre…-

Souichi no podía contener sus lágrimas… esa coraza de ira e indiferencia que solía ser inquebrantable se había quebrado, siendo remplazada por la tristeza… por el dolor… había quedado vulnerable ante los sentimientos… no podía contenerlos. Hiroto apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Souichi le dijo -sabes, cuando angelito se sentía mal hablaba conmigo, si tu lo buscas es porque algo muy malo tuvo que haber pasado, puedes contar conmigo, puedes decirme lo que sucede para saber si puedo ayudar -

-Gracias por el wisky, no creo que haya algo que puedas hacer, Morinaga se fue del país, Ten, es mi tarjeta, si llegas a comunicarte con él, pregúntale en donde está, y dímelo-

-Lo haré, intentaré contactarlo… y Souichi- lo detuvo cuando estaba por girar para irse – yo siempre eh sido el confidente de Tetsuhiro, tú también puedes confiar en mi, ven cada vez que quieras o lo necesites-

Souichi no respondió, pero asintió levemente y se marcho del lugar. A pesar del dolor que le invadía, se había dado cuenta ese día que había hecho algo que jamás haría, había depositado un poco de su confianza en personas que para el eran desconocidas, y una cierta calidez invadió un momento su frío corazón, para esas personas el también era un desconocido y aún asi le intentaron animar y le ofrecieron su apoyo " _tal vez no sea tan malo confiar un poco_ " con ese pensamiento regreso nuevamente a su hogar.

El amanecer llego con Souichi en vela, no había podido dormir, inconscientemente temía quedarse dormido, pero debía levantarse, la universidad no esperaría por él, estaba a dos meses como máximo de terminar su doctorado, si se retrasaba tendría que estar más tiempo ahí y no quería… El tiempo corría de prisa para muchos… pero para Souichi parecía haberse detenido en el instante que él se fue…

Ya se habían cumplido dos meses desde que Morinaga se fue… Naomi y Tadokoro lo iban a buscar a su casa para ir a la universidad y luego lo acompañaban de regreso, intentaban hacer todo lo que podían para animarlo pero nada parecía funcionar, Souichi había dejado de ser él mismo… siempre tenía la mirada perdida, solo la tristeza y la melancolía era lo único que su ser reflejaba… ya no tenía ánimos de decir nada… cuando estaba en el laboratorio lograba concentrarse con mucho esfuerzo, aunque seguía manteniendo esa excelencia que lo caracteriza pero fuera de ahí… el prácticamente no existía…

Durante ese tiempo llamó a los padres de él, obteniendo la misma respuesta que la primera vez "-hace años que no sabemos nada de ese niño- "fue lo que la madre de él le respondió. Sabia que seria inútil llamarlos, después de todo fueron ellos quienes lo desterraron, tampoco encontró la forma de comunicarse con su hermano mayor…

Fue a ver a los dueños del bar en Fukuoka, amigos de Morinaga, pero ellos tampoco tenían noticias. Ni siquiera estaban enterados de que se había ido del país.

Solía frecuentaba los sitios a donde el solía ir o a donde solían ir juntos, con la vana esperanza de encontrarlo… Siempre estaba nervioso… su cuerpo le dolía… su corazón se detenía cuando alguien pronunciaba su nombre… _"¿quisiera saber si aún me amas?... no puedo concebir la idea de que hayas encontrado a alguien… ¿me habrás olvidado?... yo no quiero olvidarte… no puedo dormir, siempre sueño contigo… me haces tanta falta…"_

Ese día Souichi se encontraba en una de las ferias de ciencias más importantes en la ciudad de Tokio, la fórmula para el fertilizante había sido terminada, y sería presentada ante los inversionistas que se encontraban allí. Realmente no quería ir, el se sentía morir a cada segundo que pasaba… el dolor era intolerable, se sentía como un alma en pena… no tenia deseos de seguir… pero se esforzó lo más que pudo para reanimarse un poco y presentar su proyecto… La presentación fue un éxito y logró conseguir su patente por su creación. Recibiría un excelente pago por la fórmula y también un porcentaje por cada venta. Era un buen negocio. Pero no tenía ánimos de celebrar. Asique terminada las debidas reuniones y formalidades regreso a Nagoya. Al día siguiente se presentó en la universidad para dar por finalizado su doctorado. Naomi y Tadokoro se acercaron a él para felicitarlo por tan excelente desempeño y le mostraron el respeto que le tenían como su superior… pero de golpe para Souichi su mundo se comenzó a derrumbar… todo se volvió negro… de repente ya no había dolor, ni tristeza… las consecuencias de la soledad lo arrastraron a la inconciencia…

Naomi y Tadokoro comenzaron a desesperarse, se encontraban en el laboratorio por lo que el más joven fue a buscar a un enfermero, quien a su vez llamó a urgencias, pues por como veía a Souichi, no era algo que podrían tratar en la enfermería de la universidad… Naomi estaba muy preocupada, sabía que ese muchacho terco no había hablado con su familia, también sabía que no se encontraban en la ciudad, pero aun asi debían de saberlo. Asique se dirigió a la oficina de información de la universidad y al encargado le pidió el número de teléfono del padre de Souichi. Al principio no querían entregárselo por no tener autorización, pero una vez que la joven explico la situación llamo al sr. Tatsumi, quien por pura casualidad había llegado a la ciudad hacia una hora. Por lo que inmediatamente se dirigió al hospital en donde ingresaron a Souichi. Naomi también se dirigió sola hacia el hospital ya que Tadokoro lo había acompañado en la ambulancia. Luego de aproximadamente media hora se encontraron todos en la sala de espera, estaban Souiji, tía Matsuda, Kanako, Tadokoro y Naomi, quienes se presentaron ante la familia como los amigos y asistentes del pelilargo. Le estaban realizando a Souichi algunos análisis para valorarlo. Luego de una hora el medico apareció en la sala preguntando por la familia Tatsumi. Inmediatamente los cinco se pusieron en pie -Bien, lo que el paciente Souichi Tatsumi tiene es anemia, aún no es muy grave por lo que la trataremos con pastillas de hierro y multivitamínicos, no será necesaria una transfusión, pero también presenta un cuadro de agotamiento, por las ojeras que tiene puedo decir que lleva días sin dormir, aparte que esta muy bajo de peso. Todo en conjunto presentó el desmayo, su cuerpo ha terminado por colapsar. Lo tendremos en observación por unos días hasta que haya recuperado un poco su nivel de sangre y para que descanse, ahora se encuentra dormido, seguro no despertará por unas horas, pero aun asi lo sedaremos en la noche para que comience a recuperar el sueño. Al salir de aquí será necesario que alguien lo ayude a cuidarse, por lo visto lleva varios días incluso sin recibir alimentos y eso no es bueno-

Todos se mostraban preocupados, sobre todo su padre. Sabía que ese día terminaba su doctorado y quería sorprender a su hijo con su llegada -al parecer se esforzó de más para terminar a tiempo su carrera- dijo Souiji al aire, como dando una justificación al estado de su hijo.

-Lamento decirle señor Tatsumi que no es eso lo que afecta a su hijo- decía Naomi con tristeza

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mi hermano? ¿tú sabes? ¿nos puedes decir? - pregunto Kanako, estaba muy preocupada por su hermano mayor, después de todo, más que hermano era como un segundo padre para ella.

-Si pequeña, yo se lo que le ocurre, pero no puedo ser yo quien lo diga, él tiene que decirles lo que lo está lastimando, yo le dije hace ya dos meses que debía decirles sobre lo que ocurría, pero es tan terco que dejo pasar el tiempo y no les dijo-

-Si (suspira), Souichi es un jovencito que hay que cuidar, siempre tiende a guardarse todo solo y después termina pasando esto- decía tía Matsuda. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, ella había sido una segunda madre para los hijos Tatsumi, y conocía muy bien el corazón de Souichi, perfectamente sabía que debajo de todo ese muro que lo rodeaba había un corazón sumamente frágil y débil.

\- ¿Tan grave es lo que le ocurre que terminó así? - le preguntó el padre. Él estaba preocupado, se había desentendido mucho de sus hijos luego de que su esposa falleciera. No tenía ni idea de como se encontraban actualmente ninguno de sus hijos, por eso había aprovechado esta oportunidad y tomarse un tiempo para convivir más con ellos.

-Pues… para alguien como él, si, es muy grave… lo está afectando mucho, pero es un asunto delicado… por eso le pido por favor que cuando le diga, tenga la mente abierta, a él mismo incluso le costo mucho aceptarlo-

-de acuerdo- respondió…

Pasaron al menos una hora y unos cuantos minutos hasta que un enfermero llego a la sala anunciando que Souichi había despertado, solo podía ingresar dos a la sala, pero todos querían verlo asique el enfermero no se los impidió, después de todo, la camilla que se encontraba junto a la de Souichi estaba desocupada.

\- ¿Viejo?... ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? - pregunto con sorpresa Souichi.

\- ¿Cómo que "que hacemos aquí"? - Souiji se acercó al lado derecho de Souichi y tomó su mano transmitiéndole todo su amor paternal -vinimos porque sabíamos que hoy terminabas tu carrera, Tomoe llega mañana con su esposo, te íbamos a realizar una cena y yo me voy a quedar por algún tiempo, no se aún cuanto, pero resulta que, a la hora de llegar, recibo una llamada de la señorita aquí presente diciéndome que te encontrabas en urgencias. Luego lo que nos dijo el enfermero sobre tu condición. ¿Podrías decirnos lo que te sucede? -

-No es algo que deba preocuparte viejo, yo puedo cuidarme solo- aunque en su voz había un tono de molestia, éste intentaba ocultar la tristeza que cargaba para que su padre no se preocupara.

-Hijo, se que no los he cuidado como debería, se que los he dejado solo mucho tiempo, y también sé que aún a tu corta edad te he dejado con una responsabilidad muy grande al quedarte con tus hermanos, y realmente te pido perdón por todo eso, pero aun eres mi hijo, y aunque tengas 50 años nunca dejarás de ser mi niño, por eso te pido que confíes en mí, soy tu padre y si algo te lastima a tí también me lastima a mí, aquí todos queremos ayudarte, todos nos preocupamos por ti-

Ante las palabras de su padre Souichi se quebró. Era cierto, luego de la muerte de su madre, el vio como su padre se hundió en la depresión. Ahora, después de tantos años, entendía el dolor de su padre, porque, aunque él no hubiera perdido a Morinaga en la muerte no significa que no estuviera sufriendo su perdida. Lloraba, se sentía tan débil que no podía contener sus lágrimas, éstas recorrían libremente adueñándose de sus mejillas

-Oohh hijo, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?… dime por favor- Souiji le hablaba suavemente mientras rodeaba a Souichi protegiéndolo en un confortante abrazo paternal, haciéndole sentir un poco de esa seguridad y estabilidad que necesitaba, que solo sentía con Morinaga, ahora la estaba sintiendo con su padre. Había olvidado cuando fue la ultima vez que se sintió como un pequeño niño en los brazos de su padre. Le daba cierto alivio a la pesadumbre de su alma.

Ya un poco más calmado, se incorporó en la cama, tomó un poco de agua y luego de secar sus lagrimas que aún se negaban a dejar de hacer acto de presencia dijo -viejo, Kanako, tía Matsuda, yo realmente lo siento, lamento si lo que les diré los decepciona, tal vez no era lo que esperaban de mi pero, me costó mucho aceptarlo, solo que cuando lo hice ya era tarde… yo… verán… bu-bueno- había comenzado a titubear, no porque no quería decirlo, realmente era tan grande lo que sentía que solo quería salir de sus labios, el tema era que no sabía como decirlo, no era bueno con las palabras, asique simplemente lo dijo – yo, me enamoré de un hombre… y por culpa de mis malas decisiones y malos actos, él se fue… hace ya d-dos me-meses- el solo recordar su partida que no le permitió presenciar quebraba por completo su ser, pero tampoco quería olvidarlo. Él se fue… desapareciendo de su vida como si nunca hubiera existido, solo el dolor era un recordatorio de que todo fue real, de que él era real… se negaba a olvidarlo… se negaba a aceptar que lo había perdido.

-Hijo, tú sabes que jamás me decepcionaría algo asi, sabes que lo único que a mi me importa es que mis hijos sean felices en el camino que hayan elegido, mientras que ustedes sean personas de bien jamás podrían decepcionarme. Pocos padres pueden decir que están sumamente orgullosos de sus hijos, y yo soy uno de esos pocos. No digo que no me sorprende, sobre todo porque no aceptas la relación de tu hermano con su marido y porque odias a los homosexuales, no entiendo porque, pero jamás me decepcionarías-

-Yo si estoy muy enojada contigo hermano, ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez al señor Morinaga?, él siempre te ha amado mucho y te ha tratado bien, siempre ha hecho mucho por nosotros, y tú siempre eres muy cruel con él. Te había dicho que si seguías tratándolo mal, algún día se cansaría de ti y se iría, ERES UN TONTO- Kanako estaba realmente furiosa, ella quiere mucho al peli azul, era como un hermano mayor con quien podía compartir sus gustos, después de todo a ambos les gustaba salir de compras, Morinaga le ayudaba a combinar su ropa, era muy bueno en esas cosas y con él si podía compartir sus gustos musicales, ahora entendía porque no había vuelto a verlo, creyó que era porque tenia mucho trabajo.

Con su voz rota le respondió -lo siento Kanako, yo también estoy enojado conmigo, y tenias razón, al final… el se fue-

\- ¿Morinaga? - preguntaron al unísono Souiji y tía Matsuda

\- ¿No es el chico con el que vivías? ¿el que dijiste que era tu asistente? - Souiji estaba sorprendido, aunque habían pasado la noche en aquel departamento aquella vez no se había dado cuenta de nada

" _que lento"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Kanako y Souichi

-si viejo, es él-

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... ¿Por qué dices que se fue? - pregunto su padre con desorientación. Recordaba muy bien la amabilidad de ese chico, y sobre todo en como atendía a su hijo.

-Es privado viejo, no quiero hablar de eso-

-Si tú no hablas lo haré yo y créeme que esto si va enserio- le dijo con total seriedad Naomi -es tu padre, ellos son tu familia, tienen que saber exactamente lo que te sucede, no sigas cometiendo el mismo error que con Morinaga, debes apreciar a las personas que se preocupan por ti-

-En verdad eres molesta, pobre de aquel estúpido que se interese en ti, eres una manipuladora y entrometida-

-Pero veo que se preocupa por ti- respondió Souiji -debes confiar en tu familia, nosotros siempre estaremos para ti-

\- Lo sé viejo- respondió luego de unos momentos de silencio en lo que intentaba contener el nudo de su garganta. Ciertamente hablar y recordar a su exasistente le causaba mucho dolor… asique respirando profundamente, con voz temblorosa conto a grandes rasgos la historia de ellos dos, omitiendo a propósito algunos detalles como el inicio con el afrodisiaco, y sus posteriores encuentros íntimos. Les conto que a pesar de que Morinaga se desvivía por atenderlo, el nunca aprecio nada de todo lo que el joven hacia… también le conto lo ocurrido desde que Morinaga había comenzado a trabajar en Shizuoka. Naomi intervino un par de veces para dar un poco de detalles sobre su participación, Tadokoro por su parte prefirió irse, ciertamente no tenía mucha participación en esa historia y no quería ser un mal tercio… Las reacciones de la familia eran muy cambiantes, desde la sorpresa… el desconcierto… el enojo… y la tristeza…

Su padre no sabía como reaccionar. Realmente la actitud de su hijo lo molestó mucho, y poca cosa molesta a alguien como Souiji -debo de admitir que eso si me decepciona de ti Souichi, yo no te enseñé a tratar de ese modo a las personas, y tampoco nos has vito a tu madre y a mi tratarnos así. Entiendo la decisión de ese chico de alejarse de ti. Por lo que cuentas es muy obvio que te ama, pero todo tiene su límite, y esto que hiciste, el preferir negar tu relación con él aceptando un supuesto chantaje con una mujer de seguro que lo destrozó. En realidad, lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes, pero debes aceptar que fue por tu propia imprudencia que él se fue, y que queda en tus manos lo que ocurra en el futuro…-

Con su voz rota dijo -lo sé- fue lo único que pudo responder, el perder a Morinaga lo tenía destruido, y encima escuchar de su padre que estaba decepcionado de él por su comportamiento lo terminó por quebrar… No pudo evitarlo… hacía grandes esfuerzos por contenerse, pero era en vano… Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, pero las lágrimas aún asi no querían detenerse… lloraba profusamente… ya ni siquiera podía importarle que lo vieran en ese estado… Su dolor era más grande que su orgullo… Su fortaleza ya no existía… El tirano que alguna vez fue había quedado en el olvido… el dolor y la soledad era lo único que habitaba su alma marchita. Su familia se angustió mucho al verlo en ese estado… la única vez que Souiji lo vio asi fue cuando su madre murió, y solo una vez, cuando le dieron la mala noticia… Nunca se imaginó que el perder un amor podía quebrar de ese modo a su hijo… ni mucho menos que ese amor seria hacia otro hombre, pues bien sabía de su intolerancia, a su punto de vista, irracional… No quería verlo asi, era su amado hijo, debía ayudarlo. En un abrazo protector rodeo a quien a sus ojos era su pequeño niño acercándolo a su pecho, acariciando suavemente su cabello, su hermanita también se unió al abrazo… ambos intentaban ayudarlo en su lamento, transmitiéndole el apoyo, estabilidad y amor que necesitaba… era obvio que estaba sufriendo desde que Morinaga se fue, hace ya dos meses, y no se había cuidado adecuadamente por lo que Souiji decidió intervenir. Cuando sintió a Souichi más calmado, cuando al fin pudo apaciguar su llanto le dijo…

-Souichi, buscaremos algún modo de encontrarlo… mientras tanto me quedare aquí… cuidaré de ti-

-Eso no es necesario viejo, soy un adulto, no necesito que me cuides-

-Eres un adulto… pero esto te está afectando mucho, hasta el punto de terminar aquí… con anemia, desnutrición, insomnio y agotamiento… no puedes pensar que yo pueda irme tranquilo si mi hijo mayor no está bien, volveré a mis investigaciones cuando encontremos a ese muchacho y me asegure de que estarán bien… después de todo tengo muchas patentes por mis investigaciones, si quisiera hasta incluso podría retirarme y podría vivir más que bien con el dinero que recibo constantemente-

-No es necesario que te retires, tu ama las investigaciones-

-Pero amo más a mis hijos… y eso te incluye a tí. Por lo pronto no me retiraré, pero me quedaré aquí contigo para cuidarte… Es una lástima Kana que estudies fuera de la prefectura, no podré pasar tanto tiempo contigo, incluso también que Tomi viva fuera del país, pero tendrás que aguantarme Souichi, porque no me iré hasta que encontremos al joven Morinaga, porque sí, confió en que lo encontraremos, y me aseguraré primero de que van a estar bien, después de todo, el será un nuevo miembro de la familia, debo darles mi bendición-

-No importa padre, vendré cada fin de semana, en tren llego en dos horas-

Cabizbajo Souichi respondió -viejo, ni siquiera se como encontrarlo… y aunque eso ocurra ni siquiera sé si será capaz de aceptarme de nuevo. Han pasado dos meses y no he recibido ni siquiera un mensaje suyo-

-Porque esta dolido, tú lo lastimaste mucho, pero por lo que me has dicho tú y Kanako, incluso Matsuda de las veces que hablamos por teléfono sé, y puedo estar seguro que ese chico te ama, si te disculpas apropiadamente e intentas mejorar tu trato para con él, seguro te aceptara de nuevo, pero tú tienes que esforzarte mucho para eso, no puedes esperar que instantáneamente las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes o se arreglen de la noche a la mañana… lleva su tiempo y es importante que tú seas paciente y sobre todo que siempre lo tengas en cuenta-

-Entiendo- respondió en un susurro apenas audible

Ya eran las diez de la noche… tía Matsuda, Kanako y Naomi se habían retirado hacia al menos una hora. Sin embargo, Souiji decidió quedarse a velar por su hijo aun cuando este protestó y se quejó, no pudo impedirlo. Una hora más tarde un enfermero ingresó a la habitación. Durante los tres días que Souichi estaría internado lo sedarían por la noche para que recupere su sueño y así se recupere del agotamiento. También le recetaron sedantes para continuar cuando le den de alta y multivitamínicos, obviamente que tuvieron que luchar con su mal genio hasta convencerlo, pero tampoco es que pudiera oponer tanta resistencia. Se encontraba agotado y deprimido. Tampoco quería que su padre se preocupara por él asique con resignación acepto al final los tratamientos. Realmente necesitaba dormir. Hacia dos meses, desde que Morinaga se había ido, que no lograba conciliar el sueño, y cuando su cuerpo lo obligaba a dormirse no podía descansar, en sus sueños revivía la partida de Morinaga, lo veía con su rostro anegado en lágrimas, con el corazón roto y no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar que él estuviera solo sufriendo en algún lado…

Al día siguiente Souiji se dirigió junto con Kanako al aeropuerto a buscar a Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai que también se había autoinvitado para proteger a sus amigos. Souichi se quedó solo durante unas horas, se encontraba parado al lado de la ventana con el celular en mano viendo hacia el horizonte, su mirada estaba perdida en sus pensamientos " _contesta por favor, contesta el teléfono… ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Dónde te has ido?... necesito encontrarte" …_ Llevaba esos dos meses solo pensando en él. Ni el tiempo ni la distancia lograrían que lo olvidara… " _por favor… llámame" …_ Estaba desesperado, necesitaba verlo, no había forma de calmar la angustia de su corazón " _si tan solo lograra saber dónde estás… jamás dejaría que te fueras de nuevo"_ lo llamaba una vez más, pero nuevamente solo la contestadora recibía su llamada… necesitaba oír su voz… necesitaba sentirlo a su lado… " _¿Cómo pude dejar que ésto pasara?... ¿Cómo pude permitir que te fueras?"_

Dos hilos de lágrimas caían de sus ojos, estaba tan sumido en su melancolía que no se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la habitación hasta que se sintió aprisionado por los brazos de alguien…

Era la primera vez que Tomoe veía llorar en silencio a su hermano, no pudo evitar abrazarlo en un intento de reconfórtalo.

-Hermano- le dijo en un suave susurro -lamento lo que sucede, papá me contó la situación, quiero decirte que haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlo, te apoyaremos en todo momento-

Souichi no respondió, permaneció en silencio con la cabeza gacha, estaba avergonzado, por su estado estaba preocupando a su familia…

Fue dado de alta al día siguiente y su padre se lo llevó a casa de Matsuda, quería tenerlo cerca y su departamento era muy pequeño para ellos dos. Tomoe y Kurokawa por su parte pidieron sus vacaciones en sus trabajos, por lo que se quedarían un mes en Japón para ayudar a Souichi. En cuanto a Isogai no se podría quedar mucho, solo andaba de pasada y debía volver a Tokio ese mismo día, pero aun así trato de animar a Souichi. Sin embargo, fue imposible. El tirano ya no estaba en él, ya no respondía a las provocaciones de Isogai.

-Padre, esto es grave, Souichi pareciera que ni se encuentra ahí, está muy deprimido, incluso no ha amenazado a Kurokawa, realmente está sufriendo mucho, ni siquiera lo había visto llorar cuando mamá murió- Tomoe tenía su voz temblorosa, no podía evitar llorar por ser testigo del sufrimiento de su hermano, siempre lo había visto como alguien fuerte e indestructible. Verlo tan vulnerable, con su aura, antes amenazante para todos y cálida para ellos, ahora solo transmitía desolación y angustia.

-Lo sé hijo, tu hermano si lloró la muerte de su madre, pero lo hizo solo, no quería que nadie lo viera, ese muchacho, Morinaga, dejó un enorme vacío en Sou, y tu hermano no sabe cómo manejarlo, es que nunca se había enamorado, y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando él ya se había ido lo lastimó aún más-

-Papá, ¿con mamá alguna vez tuvieron un problema así? – Kanako no recordaba mucho de cómo eran sus padres estando juntos, ella era aun muy niña cuando su madre falleció.

-Podría decirse que si, y también fue mi culpa, me tomó algunos años recuperarla-

\- ¿Años? ¿Qué fue eso tan grave como para que te llevara tanto tiempo? -

-Hija, la confianza es muy fácil perderla, pero es sumamente difícil recuperarla. Tu madre y yo nos amábamos mucho, jamás lo pongas en duda, pero hay una historia que ustedes no conocen. Por eso me preocupa que el joven Morinaga no sea capaz de perdonar a Souichi, si eso sucede, no sé que será de mi hijo- Souiji no solo estaba preocupado, después de todo es su padre, lo lastimaba profundamente ver a sus hijos sufrir, y lo lastimaba aun más la impotencia de no poder ayudarlos a sentirse mejor. Souichi sentimentalmente es muy complicado, pero Souiji era capaz de entenderlo a la perfección, después de todo, en algún momento de su vida, él también fue así.

El tiempo seguía corriendo… seis meses ya han pasado desde la partida de Morinaga. Souichi no tenía trabajo, ni siquiera se había molestado en conseguir uno. Con las ganancias que recibía por su patente podía vivir bastante bien económicamente. Sin embargo, se mudó definitivamente a la casa de su tía por insistencia de su padre para que ambos pudieran cuidarlo. No quería abandonar su apartamento, aún tenía la esperanza de que Morinaga volvería y ese lugar sería el primero al que iría. Tuvieron que convencerlo diciéndole que si él volvía y no lo encontraba allí era lógico que iría a casa de Matsuda. Tomoe, Kurokawa, Isogai y Souiji daban sus mejores esfuerzos para poder dar con el paradero de Morinaga, pero no lograban tener noticias de él.

Souichi ya no podía dormir, pocas veces accedía a tomar sedantes, a veces se los daban a escondidas, pero aun asi su alma no tenia descanso… Sentado en su cama es en donde pasa sus días… han pasado ya ocho meses desde que su pesadilla comenzó… desde que él se fue… no quiere rendirse… quiere encontrarlo… pero ya no tiene las fuerzas de salir… no tiene deseos de comer… no tiene ánimos de sonreír… su alma día y noche llora " _¿alguna vez volverás?"_ se preguntaba constantemente..

Morinaga aún estaba en su corazón… porque él era su corazón… el dolor y la soledad se hacían cada vez más difícil de soportar. Le hacía mal… con el paso del tiempo fue comprendiendo la grandeza del amor que sentía por ese hombre… comprendió lo que había perdido… comprendió lo importante que Morinaga era para él… Esto era lo que tenia como recompensa por su orgullo e indecisión… solo dolor… Quería pedirle perdón… decirle que se estaba muriendo, el respirar le dolía, su pecho quemaba… su familia no lograba animarlo… no sabían que hacer… Era tanto lo que deseaba verlo que incluso llegaba a creer que oía su voz. La culpa lo carcomía, su forma de ser fue lo que lo orillo a la depresión. Necesitaba tener su perdón. Cada noche miraba la luna… aquella que los veía a ambos… la única conexión que le quedaba con él…

Diez meses han transcurrido… sin él… ya no podía más… su corazón no quería entender que lo había perdido… no quería olvidarlo… solo pensaba en él… En el silencio de su habitación… en su soledad amarga… con su corazón marchito de tanto llorar… con la tristeza de su ser que solo aumentaba… con el vacío de su alma… solo se abandonó al dolor… encerrándose entre aquellas cuatro paredes testigos de su miseria… Ya no podía continuar… solo quería dormir… ya no quería despertar… su vida se acababa… solo él sería capaz de revivirlo, porque el era su vida… pero él ya no estaba… ya no tenia caso seguir… ya nada le quedaba…

Aquella mañana Souichi despertó de golpe por el sonido de su celular a las 7 am. Talló sus ojos, y con un gruñido maldijo a aquel que se atrevía a llamarlo tan temprano un domingo. Souichi había logrado dormirse hace solo un par de horas. Tomó el celular en sus manos y al ver el nombre de ese ser tan detestable para él se enojó, pero al mismo tiempo sintió zozobra y una pesadez en el corazón. Sabía que le diría que no sabía nada de Morinaga, que seguiría buscando ya que siempre que le llamaba o le buscaba era para decirle que aun no tenía resultado la búsqueda. Atendió la llamada y le escucho hablar, esta vez era diferente, su tono era diferente también, titubeaba en lo que decía, como si no estuviera seguro de si decirlo o no, al parecer, aún no había elegido las palabras adecuadas para trasmitir la noticia.

-Habla de una maldita vez Isogai, deja de dar tantas vueltas- sinceramente quería pasar rápido ese momento que siempre terminaba con el llanto silencioso y desconsolado. Pero esta vez, la noticia que recibiría sería diferente.

-Souichi, encontré a Morinaga, pero…. Lo que te tengo que decir no es una buena noticia, es difícil, necesito q te prepares y trates de tomarlo con calma…-

\- ¿Eehh?-

 **Continuará…**

Aclaraciones:

NAOMI: Les puede parecer extraño el giro de la actitud del personaje, sin embargo, hay algo que he hecho. En la escena del laboratorio, cuando el chantaje comienza, en ningún momento describí las reacciones de Naomi, o como se expresaba, solo describí a Souichi, dejando a la imaginación el resto. Era un cabo suelto que deje a propósito para este momento… este tipo de situaciones se pueden dar, de hecho, esta situacion es mas que nada una experiencia personal, y me gusto para esta trama.

SOUICHI: También debe parecer extraño el sufrimiento de Souichi. Sinceramente no creo que el sea frio de sentimientos. Mas bien tiene ese tipo de personalidad que solo lo permite enamorarse una vez, y cuando el momento llega, lo hace con mucha intensidad, como ese dicho "las personas que hablan poco son las que sienten demasiado". El manga se centra mas que nada en Morinaga, incluso el titulo esta hecho desde su punto de vista. Pero hay cuadros en que se puede observar a un Souichi pensativo, melancólico, preocupado, angustiado. En algunos extras o algunas pocas escenas en que se desarrolla desde su punto de vista podemos ver que sus pensamientos están repletos de Morinaga, sin darse cuenta en sus pensamientos pone al descubierto sus sentimientos, como no quiere perderlo, no quiere que lo deje, el solo pensarlo incluso con alguien mas le duele, su desesperación cada vez que Morinaga intenta irse de su lado, y en como el mismo siente que no puede negarle nada a ese hombre. Todo eso lo tiene desconcertado. Su corazón y su cuerpo solo reaccionan a Morinaga, por eso en este capítulo quise que su mente lo acepara… quise describir más que nada lo que el sentía cuando Morinaga se fue por esas dos semanas después de su primera vez en el tomo 1 del manga, y también como se sentía cuando le había pedido tiempo para pensar solo aparte de él, en el tomo 8.

A medida que la historia vaya avanzando van a irse atando varios cabos sueltos que voy dejando en el transcurso y también dejare una nota al respecto.

Espero disfruten de la lectura… y también seria interesante escuchar sus teorías sobre esa llamada de Isogai… Morinaga apareció luego de diez meses de no saber nada de él…. ¿Qué se imaginan que le dijo?


	5. Cap 3 2 Los Ángeles Lloran: Tetsuhiro

**Cap. 3. 2. Los Ángeles Lloran: Tetsuhiro**

-Souichi- dijo Morinaga en un susurro inaudible. Veía hacia el infinito con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas intentando escapar de la tristeza de su alma. Luego de un rato, cuando logro contener un poco su llanto continuó escribiendo sus sentimientos y pensamientos en su cuaderno, en donde cada página solo tenía el nombre de su amor…

" _Lamento tanto esto sempai, sé que esta decisión que he tomado es egoísta, también se que te ha de haber dolido mucho el que me fuera, una vez más te he hecho daño, te había prometido jamás volver a irme sin decirte, y nuevamente he roto mi promesa. Te prometo que solo será un tiempo, sé que lograrás seguir adelante, tu eres un hombre fuerte, como me hubiera gustado tener tu fortaleza. Por favor sempai, intenta comprender que esto lo hago por tí, todo lo que quiero es que al menos tú puedas ser feliz. Por favor, nunca pienses que seré capaz de olvidarte Yo te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida._

 _Lamento haberme ido asi, no quería que tú me vieras partir, sabía que no lo soportarías. Quisiera llamarte, quisiera arrepentirme de esta decisión. Pero al fin de cuentas, aunque me haya quedado jamás habríamos avanzado. Se bien que tú me querías, más que un amigo, sé que era importante para tí, pero sé que yo no era suficiente. Aunque desee con todas mis fuerzas que me amaras, respeto el que no lo hayas hecho._

 _Quisiera pensar en que algún día te volveré a ver, que tú puedas sentirte bien al tenerme al frente, y que no me ignores. Sabes, mi temor más grande siempre fue el perderte. Tal vez por eso siempre acepte tu trato para conmigo. Tú eres un hombre orgulloso… que se irrita por todo… bipolar… pero, así como eres, me llenaste siempre el alma. Estoy sufriendo sempai… es que te amo demasiado… No sabes cuánto deseo poder estar en este momento a tu lado… pero se que no puedo hacer nada para que todo sea como antes, y tampoco logré que tú me amaras como yo a ti… Sempai… te deseo todo lo mejor. Deseo que encuentres el camino que te haga feliz, y si ese camino te guía hacia alguien que ames y valores, y que también te ame, yo seré feliz por ti, aunque me duela. Aunque dudo que alguien sea capaz de amarte más que yo… Quisiera poder decirte adiós… pero no puedo, porque siempre estarás en mi corazón…_

Guardo su diario y dirigiendo su mirada vacía hacia el infinito perdiéndose una vez más en los recuerdos que tenía con su amado. Era lo único que le quedaba de él, lo único que lo ayudaría de ahora en más… solo sus recuerdos… _"hay tantas cosas que hubiera deseado haber hecho contigo, quisiera regresar el tiempo y poder hacer las cosas de un modo diferente, quizás si te hubiera tratado mejor, pero ya es tarde, no puedo cambiar nada, solo me queda afrontar este destino sin tí…solo… únicamente con tu recuerdo"_. Morinaga se encontraba absolutamente solo, no tenía el apoyo de familia ni de amigos al lugar a donde iba, su mundo se había destrozado por completo, _"más que un mundo es lo que tú eres para mí_ ", pero él ya no estaba, y ya nunca estaría, decidió, con el alma en desconsuelo, con el corazón afligido y con el espíritu en desesperación, que iba a seguir adelante, debía hacerlo, nadie lo haría por él _"debo aceptar los golpes de mi dolor_ ". Pero después de todo, siempre estuvo solo, desde que sus padres se enteraron de su orientación sexual, él siempre estuvo solo, siempre fue alguien desechable, una segunda opción para alguien más, o alguien inexistente para aquellos que se suponía que debían amarlo incondicionalmente. Si…. Estaba completamente solo….

Luego de tantas horas de viaje, llegó a su destino, Vancouver en Canadá. Ya había estado una vez en ese lugar cuando había ido a visitar a su sempai luego de un mes de ausencia.

Pero ya que en ese momento se encontraba con la cabeza un poco más fría, se recriminó a sí mismo por ser tan impulsivo y tomar decisiones tan apresuradas. Ahora se encontraba del otro lado del mundo, en una cultura y sociedad muy diferente a la suya, y lo peor, no tenía a donde ir, tenía hambre y ya era de madrugada. Estaba cansado por el largo viaje. Asique solo se sentó en una banca del aeropuerto y espero a que saliera el sol. _"Mi amado… perdóname por despedirme asi de ti… jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido… fui muy feliz mientras esta historia corta duró"_. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y lo vio con miedo. Lo tenía apagado desde que subió al tren luego de irse del departamento de Souichi. No quería prenderlo, sabía que su amado le habría escrito y llamado, no quería arrepentirse en esta decisión _"tengo que ser fuerte por tí y por mí"_. Pensó que, si leía algún mensaje de su ex sempai, su determinación a empezar de nuevo lejos de su lado comenzaría a amainar, como en las tres ocasiones anteriores en la que decidía irse, pero terminaba quedándose por una promesa vacía. No quería que la historia se repitiera constantemente, quería que ese circulo tóxico para ambos se rompiera, _"si algún día el destino vuelve a unir nuestros caminos, quizás podamos al menos recuperar la amistad que teníamos"._

Asique decidió que lo más sensato, sería sacarle el chip, romperlo y tirarlo, y asi lo hizo, ya luego se compraría otro con un nuevo número. Después de todo, los únicos números telefónico que necesitaba saber, los sabía de memoria, _"cuando me sienta listo, les llamare"._

Unos momentos después vio a un matrimonio sentados en la banca de enfrente por lo que les pregunto si sabían de algún hotel cercano. Ellos le dieron amablemente la dirección de un hotel que quedaba a pocos minutos de distancia si se iba en un automóvil. Morinaga les agradeció por su amabilidad y se retiró. En la entrada del aeropuerto subió en el primer taxi que encontró y partió rumbo a esa dirección.

Al llegar lo atendió una joven muy amable que le entregó la llave de la que sería su habitación por algún tiempo.

La madrugada ya estaba avanzada, estaba demasiado agotado y deprimido, tanto asi que se quedó profundamente dormido con las últimas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, sin bañarse y hambriento.

El amanecer no se hizo esperar, el astro rey comenzaba a coronar en los cielos obligándolo a iniciar un nuevo día. Bebió un café bien cargado para despertarse, se dio un baño, se alistó vistiéndose lo más formal posible, usando un saco un tanto abrigador, según los reportes del clima estaba un poco fresco, a su parecer, porque al salir del hotel vio a muchos habitantes del lugar ligeros de ropa. Después de todo se encontraban en verano, aunque la temperatura de su país natal en épocas veraniegas era horriblemente sofocante.

Con maletín en mano se dirigió a una farmacéutica grande del lugar, incluso contaba con su propio laboratorio de investigaciones, en donde lo contrataron inmediatamente, luego de realizar unos exámenes que paso con su característica excelencia, para cubrir un puesto similar al que tenía en Shizuoka, después de todo, hasta hace unos días atrás trabajaba en una farmacéutica, siendo un empleado destacado por su empeño, esfuerzo y dedicación en su área. También tuvo la suerte de que le indicaran que cerca del lugar donde trabajaría se encontraba un edificio con departamentos individuales disponibles en donde podría instalarse inmediatamente, ya que algunos de los departamentos contaban con amoblado completo.

Morinaga agradeció enormemente a sus nuevos empleadores por las atenciones recibidas y comenzaría a laborar en unos días más, tiempo que le dieron para que se instalara en su nuevo hogar y se acostumbrara un poco al cambio de horario y de temperatura.

Al salir de la sucursal, se dirigió al hotel a buscar sus valijas y procedió a instalarse en el nuevo lugar que habitaría. Lo que lo puso muy nostálgico. En ese lugar también lo recibiría constantemente el fantasma de la soledad. Le hubiera gustado poder decir que se encontraba feliz de haber conseguido tan rápido una casa y un empleo… pero….

Desde pequeño, Morinaga jamás había experimentado lo que era vivir en un hogar acogedor. Sus padres eran estrictos y muy serios, siempre apegados a la etiqueta y las apariencias que la alta sociedad exige. Jamás sintió que pudiera ser parte de ese mundo. Él es un muchacho humilde al que le gusta vestir de un modo común y corriente, con un peinado desprolijo, un comportamiento suelto y extrovertido, muy sociable, y le gusta trabajar duro para ganarse lo suyo, en definitiva, quien lo ve no puede imaginarse que su familia pertenece a la alta sociedad y es una de las más acaudaladas de Japón.

Pero, aunque vivió solo desde la adolescencia, nunca pudo llamar a los lugares que habitó "hogar", solo era el lugar donde vivía. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo viviendo con su sempai, a pesar de que tenían una extraña relación, fue la primera vez que sintió lo que era tener un verdadero hogar y lo que era llegar y ver que alguien lo esperara y le diera la bienvenida. Ahora todo se había perdido. _"¿con quién compartiré los frutos de mis esfuerzos?… sempai… me pregunto… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?... ¿estarás muy molesto conmigo?... seguramente…"_ Se volvió a desmoronar y acostándose en su nueva cama vacía y fría, lloró hasta quedar nuevamente dormido por unas horas.

Al despertar ya era media tarde y sentía mucha hambre, llevaba algunos días sin comer. Asique saco un poco de ánimos de donde no tenia y se dirigió a hacer las compras a un mercado que se encontraba en el vecindario. Una vez con las compras hechas para abastecer el refrigerador y las alacenas por unas semanas, se dirigió en taxi hasta su departamento, ya que, a pesar de solo encontrarse a unas cuantas cuadras, no podía cargar por sí solo con el peso de tantas bolsas. Sin embargo, al llegar no tenía muchos deseos de cocinarse, pero sabía que se debilitaría si no comía nada asique se preparó algo ligero, lo cual tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para poder pasar los alimentos a través de nudo que tenía atorado en su garganta. Una vez satisfecho, lavó las cosas que ensució, limpio la mesa, y se arrastró hacia su habitación, recostándose en posición fetal y llorando profusamente mientras pensaba en él. Sus penas se desbordaban creando a su alrededor un mar que lo ahogaba _"no sabes cuánto deseo que seas mío por completo, no sabes cuánto desee poder tener tu corazón. Me siento avergonzado... Soy un hombre débil. Mi alma se rompe con los recuerdos que me ahogan"_ … asi… pensando solo en él, llorando en la agonía de su tristeza se abandonó al sueño.

Se despertó de madrugada, ya no podía dormir, extrañaba mucho a su sempai, le hacía tanta falta _… "el vacío que hay en mi alma por tu ausencia no es algo que podré llenar"_ … Tenía unos deseos intensos de llamarlo, de decirle que a pesar de todo aun lo ama, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, necesitaba abrazarlo, sentía su pecho agitarse por la fuerza de su llanto… _"estoy tan enamorado de ti. Pero en mi interior solo queda dolor, esta soledad me aplasta… mis sentimientos… no paran de llorar"_ … No podía, no resistiría mucho, estaba destruido, su corazón había sido arrancado de su cuerpo… porque su corazón era Souichi.

Era injusto, él estaba perdidamente enamorado, le entregó todo su ser a ese hombre que solo lo retuvo por puro egoísmo, para no quedarse solo, jugando con su corazón y sus sentimientos, dándole a cambio solo promesas vacías de un amor que jamás sería correspondido pero que siempre debería estar atado. Dolía, dolía insoportablemente que todo el amor que el entregó tan incondicionalmente haya sido recompensado con dolor. Lo había perdido, había perdido a su amor, y con él se perdió a sí mismo. Ya no sabía que haría, no podía ver más allá de su propia nariz, no sabía como planificar la siguiente hora de su día, no sabía siquiera que hacer de su vida. Por momentos pensaba que era mejor seguir atrapado en ese amor ilusorio que le hacía tan bien, porque la cruda realidad sentía que no podría soportarla. Pero un pequeño momento de lucidez apareció en ese torbellino de sentimientos desolados. El ya había pasado por esta misma experiencia con Masaki, pero el dolor era mucho más fuerte esta vez. Era un ingenuo, una vez más se encontraba en el mismo sitio donde comenzó, donde lucho más que nadie, y más de una vez tropezó. Sin embargo, no quería superar el dolor de la misma manera. No quería recaer en esa vida llena de libertinaje y salvajismo sexual. Ya no era un adolescente, era un adulto, joven, pero adulto al fin. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que podría mirar al pasado y que ya este dolor sería un amargo recuerdo lejano. Decidió q atesoraría los buenos momento con su segundo gran amor de su vida y seguiría adelante. _"Te llevaré siempre en mis recuerdos… cada imagen…. cada momento… lo atesoraré por siempre"._ Por lo pronto lloraría lo que tuviera que llorar.

Con este pensamiento, lloró hasta perder la razón. Al siguiente día no se preocupó por levantarse temprano, no tenía nada que hacer. Pero no quería quedarse todo el día encerrado. Asique se levantó cerca del mediodía y comió de lo que había dejado del día anterior y se dispuso a alistarse para salir a recorrer las calles de su nuevo vecindario.

Estaba algo emocionado por vivir en una ciudad donde personas como él eran aceptadas libremente, sin necesidad de ocultarse, eran tratados como alguien más del montón. Claro, nunca falta algún que otro intolerante de mente cerrada, pero era tan diferente al lugar de donde el venía. A pesar de saberse libre en su naturaleza, decidió que la ocultaría, al menos por un tiempo, hasta q se sintiera más cómodo. El día paso rápido, y ya a la mañana siguiente se encontraba ingresando a su nuevo trabajo. En el cual se desempeñó de manera admirable, llegando incluso a adelantar trabajo del siguiente día. Sus empleadores estaban más que contentos de tener un empleado tan valioso en su equipo.

Pero al llegar a casa era otra la historia. Se rompía al entrar en contacto nuevamente con los pensamientos oscuros y los recuerdos más duros. Sin embargo, no intento siquiera detenerse. Quería sacar afuera todo aquello que lo lastimaba, asique aun en medio del dolor se preparó su cena, se bañó y decidió tomar una pastilla para poder dormir adecuadamente. No quería rendir poco en su trabajo y tampoco quería que lo vieran con pena como hoy, ya que se había presentado con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Solo había pasado poco tiempo, y aunque todo había cambiado… seguía necesitando de él. Y aunque las cosas hayan sido dichas y hechas nunca estaría listo para decirle "adiós" a su amor. Souichi lo era todo para él, siempre sería la persona más importante. Había construido tantos sueños a su lado, tenía la ilusión de compartir su vida con él… pero tantas cosas pasaron… se habían hecho tanto daño, y aunque el corazón le dolía, conservaría todos los recuerdos de él… porque a pesar de todo… solo a su lado pudo ser realmente feliz… porque solo él podía llenar por completo su alma. Estaba tan arrepentido por hacerlo llorar, no quería que estuviera triste, él era el hombre más fuerte que había conocido, confiaba que seguiría adelante buscando su propio camino. Confiaba en que él tenía la fortaleza para enfrentar la vida, de modo en que él nunca lograría hacerlo _"necesito un poco de esa fortaleza que tú tienes"_ … conservaría ese amor que le tenía, guardaría cada uno de los momentos vividos con él _"será la fuerza que necesito para salir adelante… solo deseo que al menos tú seas feliz"_

La noción de su tiempo se tornó borrosa a causa de su suplicio, él dejó de percibirlo hace tres meses… Tres tortuosos meses ya han transcurrido desde que no tenía a su amado con él… Se mantenía siempre en la misma rutina, del trabajo a la casa, pocas eran las veces en las que comía, se bañaba, lloraba, y dormía algunas veces con un sueño provocado por los somníferos, no quería tomarlos todos los días, no quería que le provocaran algún tipo de adicción.

Aún seguía sintiendo ese dolor en su pecho, lo extrañaba tanto, no quería olvidarlo _"mi vida no es nada porque no te tengo"_ … extrañaba todo de él… su alma sentía frio, su interior llovía en agonía… necesitaba su calor… _"aun siento tus besos, aquellos que me diste en algún que otro momento"_ ahora solo le quedaban sus recuerdos _"tus caricias, tus huellas… están mas profundas en mi cuerpo… siempre estás en mi"._ Estaban tan lejos el uno del otro, pero jamás podría dejarlo en el olvido… _"conservaré mi amor por tí hasta el final"_

Extrañaba desmedidamente a su sempai, estaba tan encerrado en sí mismo que ni siquiera pudo formar algún tipo de amistad en el trabajo a pesar de que sus compañeros intentaban integrarlo. Su vecino era su jefe inmediato, Jacob Monteith, un hombre mayor de 48 años le preocupaba ese muchacho, desde que llego siempre lo vio solitario, alejado de todos, con la mirada vacía, siempre pasaba buscándolo para ir al trabajo y volvían juntos, intentaba acercarse a él, o entablar algún tipo de conversación… ese chico le recordaba a su hijo… Sin embargo Morinaga ya no era ese muchacho alegre, sociable y parlanchín que alguna vez fue. El prefería siempre estar solo, no deseaba ninguna alianza, las sonrisas se esfumaron de su rostro, hablaba lo estrictamente necesario _," no puedo confiar en nadie… siento que ya no puedo creer en nadie… no quiero que las personas se acerquen a mi… me miran con lástima… con falsa compasión"._ Su alma se margina, y su corazón se marchita _…_. no quería explicar lo que le sucedía, no quería que nadie le preguntara sobre cómo se sentía…. Esa noche, siendo entrada la madrugada miro hacia la luna desde su ventana … aquella luna que los veía a ambos, aquella luna que conocía los secretos del sufrimiento de ambos, aquella que sabía cuánto se extrañaban, aquella que sabía del mar de la soledad en la que se encontraban, aquella que siempre trasmitía sus mensajes inaudibles… con su cuaderno de hojas vacías en mano, escribió…

" _Souichi… mi amado sempai… es tarde... no puedo dormir… me la paso pensando en como estarás… siempre me pregunto como es que hacen las personas para automotivarse luego de tener un mal tiempo… como es que hacen para creer que el día de mañana será mejor… me gustaría tanto poder descubrirlo… Me pregunto si haz logrado encontrar tu camino… sé que no leerás esto pero deseo tanto poder besarte… me hace tanta falta abrazarte… me gustaría escucharte decir que todo estará bien… que todo esto quedara en el pasado… ¿me habré convertido en historia para ti?... quizás… ¿en una historia que quieras olvidar?... te hecho tanto de menos sempai" …_

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle y no podía… tantas cosas que deseaba hacer con él. Sabía que era la suerte lo que los había unido, pero…

" _te amo a pesar de todo… por favor no pienses que esto ha sido tu culpa… te ruego que no llores… yo he sido el idiota"._

Morinaga era capaz de darlo todo por él… de hacer cualquier cosa por él. Pero ya no podía. Lo único que podía darle era liberarlo de las cadenas de sus brazos, liberarlo de la jaula de su cuerpo. Liberarlo de la vergüenza en la que lo estaba obligando a vivir. Estaba asustado… tenia miedo… es muy duro aceptar que ya no lo volvería a ver. Había planeado un futuro con él… un futuro que no pudo ser. Se preguntaba si él sería capaz de perdonarlo alguna vez. Se sentía perdido... todo lo había perdido al perderlo a él… quería creer que el tiempo los ayudaría a sanar las heridas…

No haría el esfuerzo por quedarse dormido, el dolor parecía aumentar en vez de disminuir, por más que quisiera desahogarse, este sentimiento no tenía intenciones de retroceder.

No aguantaba más… no sabía que hacer… sentía impotencia… no sabía cómo manejar su vida… estaba cansado de él mismo… estaba cansado de la vida que le había tocado. Estaba triste… se sentía apagado… sabia que le faltaba él… _"mi vida no vale nada"_ , no le encontraba el sentido. Estaba muy afectado… solo quería llorar, no conseguía estar bien en ningún momento… se despertaba con el deseo de seguir durmiendo, quería permanecer en ese mundo de los sueños, el único lugar donde el dolor no alcanzaba a afectarle tanto… Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes… pero la vida nunca es fácil... su esperanza se había disfrazado y dejaba de existir… Últimamente quería desaparecer, escaparse de su cuerpo por un tiempo, _"tal vez a los demás no se les haría difícil seguir como si nada sin mi"_ … Se encontraba sentado en su cama… viendo sus fotos, los únicos recuerdos de él… pero los veía borrosos, sus lágrimas no le dejaban ver con claridad… _"al final… nunca nada me sale bien… al final… siempre me encuentro solo"._ Hacía mucho ya que no lograba sentir esa felicidad, ésta se estaba convirtiendo en un recuerdo lejano, no lograba conseguirlo ni siquiera en los momentos en que "debería" ser feliz. Desde lo más profundo de su alma escuchaba como le decían que no podía serlo, que debía estar mal hasta recuperar lo perdido… pero… ¿Cómo recuperar lo que nunca tuviste… lo que nunca fue tuyo?... _"quizás necesite ayuda profesional… ¿un psicólogo tal vez?... mmmm… no… no lo sé…"._ El solo quería sentirse bien… pero no sabía cómo lograrlo

El tiempo pasa… como una estrella fugaz…

Seis meses pasaron desde su llegada a Vancouver. Nada había cambiado, la rutina era la misma siempre. Apenas se levantaba cada día maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Había intentado evadir el dolor con el trabajo, aunque se esfuerza con perseverancia, le costaba demasiado estar en ese lugar. Intento llamar a sus padres, pero desistió al momento, no quiso darle lástima contándole su sufrimiento… Solía caminar errante… perdiéndose por las calles y avenidas… perdiéndose en los bares…

Solo había tenido el valor de buscar a su amor en sus fantasías…. buscaba sus ojos en sus recuerdos… buscaba sus manos en su piel que aún conservaba el aroma de él. Su cama estaba fría, ninguna almohada lo abrazaba con su calidez. La desolación era lo único que fluía por sus venas. La soledad lo estaba consumiendo, las cenas para dos se habían transformado en "sírveme otro doble sin hielo por favor" … cada vez tenía menos ganas de seguir. Ya no podía distinguir el color que antes rodeaba su vida... Maldecía el día en que decidió soportar el dolor de aceptar perderlo. Pero tampoco es que tuviera otra opción, después de todo, no tenia una respuesta a su amor, ni esperanzas de tener su corazón… _"¿de que me servía tener solo su cuerpo?"_. Habían caído en una situación que no era sana para ninguno de los dos. Ya sentía que no podía seguir avanzando, había quedado estancado en el pasado, vivía acompañado de sus miedos, estaba encadenado a los recuerdos, su alma no encontraba la tan necesitada paz _… "deseaba tanto tener un futuro contigo"_

El paso del tiempo devastaba por completo aquella alma que ya no encontraba las fuerzas para continuar… no podía dejar de recordar… ya no podía seguir cargando con el peso del pasado _"lo siento sempai… ya no puedo soportar"_ … había intentado seguir a pesar de todo… había intentado encontrar un nuevo camino… pero el destino solo se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir _"estoy tan decepcionado de mi"._ Su alma se ennegrece llevando a cuesta la vergüenza que siente. Había perdido su confianza en sí mismo.

Las horas pasaban lentas y dolorosas. No podía ver el alivio de la salida en ese laberinto de dolor _"siento miles de espinas clavadas en mi alma"_ ... En su mundo cerrado, las heridas estaban cada vez más abiertas. Él quería dejar de sufrir. Intentaba esconder su desesperación en su caparazón, pero los recuerdos no podían dejar de perturbarlo, no podía escapar de ellos… _"quiero olvidar lo que me ha hecho mal… pero cuesta tanto"_ … necesitaba hallar el bienestar…. Necesitaba descansar… necesitaba dormir.. _._ Cada vez le costaba más el avance. Era irónico. Hasta hace unos meses atrás estaba tan agradecido con la vida… y ahora… " _ya no deseo despertar" …_ ¿para qué abrir los ojos si ya no quería ver? ..."

Era una crueldad pensar siempre en él, y una gran estupidez el negarse a olvidar, su mente era un mar de pensamientos, donde se subía nuevamente al bote de los recuerdos, permitiendo que las olas lo arrastren lentamente para ahogarlo de nuevo, terminando una vez más en un naufragio sin salvavidas. Su vida se había transformado en un tempestuoso huracán rompiendo en pedazos sus alas por la fuerza violenta del viento… Aquella noche se encontraba en su habitación, aquellas cuatro paredes testigos de su dolor, tras esa puerta guardiana de sus secretos, aquella caja musical que solo trasmitía el eco de su llanto. En donde pasaba sus noches de infierno disfrazadas del cielo estrellado. En donde vivía sus pesadillas disfrazadas de sueños. En donde diluía su alma en cada botella de tequila en las madrugadas

Mirando al techo pensaba solo en él. Deseaba tanto echar el tiempo atrás. Deseaba tanto volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Era lamentable cavilar a solas todo lo vivido con él… _"soy patético" …_ Quería volver a revivir los recuerdos de cuando eran más o menos felices…

Su mente se agotaba, los días pasaban, pero no podía notarlos. Vivía siempre en una misma rutina, solo la angustia lo abraza… solo la desolación lo acompaña… solo el frio lo arropa… _"Estoy harto" …_ Estaba cansado… cansado de mirarse… cansado de pararse… cansado de soportarse… cansado de todo… Quería escapar de ese cuarto, quería escapar de esa jaula. Quería poder ser feliz de nuevo _"aunque sea solo un poco"._ Quería poder arrancar ese dolor de raíz, arrancar esos recuerdos que no le permitían diferenciar un amanecer de una puesta del astro rey. Sus días se habían convertido en gris sin él. Pero no tenia fuerzas para nadar en contra de la corriente… _"¿Cómo llegue a este punto?... ¿fue por mí?... ¿fue por ti? ... eso ya no importa… te he perdido… me he perdido a mi contigo"._

Él dejo de ser quien era… un hombre tan sonriente, tan vivo… ahora es un hombre con la mirada triste… con una sonrisa rota… con las mejillas encharcadas… con sus expresiones que lo reflejan todo y a la vez no reflejan nada… Él, él que ya no podía sacar fuerzas para salir de ese pozo sin salida, él es el hombre que lleva cada día las heridas abiertas cubiertas de sal en el alma. Él era alguien a quien le habían arrebatado su esplendor

El tiempo transcurre… su paso le duele… el abismo se hace chico ante el tamaño de su dolor… el olvido no existe… su corazón sufre… esta en agonía… nueve meses habían pasado desde que no había vuelto a ver a su amado. Ya no aguantaba más, la herida de su alma cada vez era más grande, no podía seguir fingiendo que no estaban ahí. Se estaba derrumbando. Se estaba quebrando por completo. Solía mirarse al espejo, quien le preguntaba siempre por él, y al no recibir sus respuestas su reflejo solo le decía _"me duele verte asi"_ , sentía horrible verse a sí mismo. Ya no quería salir a la calle, no quería que vieran lo mal que se encontraba. Se sentía insuficiente… sentía que no valía nada... que no había nada que pudiera hacer bien… _"no me gusta estar solo"_. Aunque estaba rodeado de personas todos los días no podía evitar la soledad y el vacío… _"no me gusta sentirme infeliz" …_ se miró al espejo en ese momento, sus ojos vacíos no tenían brillo, estaban ensombrecidos, no tenían vida, no tenían nada, solo una cosa pudo decirse… _"te odio" …._ Él se derrumbó… ya no podía soportar más el peso de la desdicha… de la soledad… del dolor… ya no podía soportar esa horrible sensación que lo atormentaba día a día… esa sensación que lo ahogaba, que no lo dejaba poder avanzar… que lo único que hacía era… hacerlo llorar… el… se había rendido…

Su tiempo se para… se agota… o marcha lento… solo mira por su ventana su día gris… " _¿acaso ya amaneció?"..._ Solo la penumbra reinaba en esa habitación… ya no podía distinguir la luz de la oscuridad… " _¿Qué día es?"..._

Se sentía solo, ya no sabía ni quien era… se encontraba en el punto donde no se reconocía a si mismo… no era capaz de reconocer su propio reflejo en el espejo.

Se sentó en el suelo a los pies de su cama… viendo las fotos de él, su retrato que cubría su corazón roto. Deseaba tener una oportunidad más para verle… pero ya no podría ser… _"lo siento tanto"_ … ya no podía soportar más… con su botella de tequila en mano, con el pecho agitado por el llanto, con la voz hecha trizas decía -por favor perdona mi cobardía… me condenaré a estar junto a tí aunque ya no puedas oírme… aunque ya no puedas ser mío… no era asi el modo en que quería estar a tu lado… pero no te dejaré solo… lo único que quiero es que vivas… quizás en la siguiente vida consiga que te enamores de mi-. Cerro sus ojos perdiéndose nuevamente en sus recuerdos… Pensó en sus padres, en su hermano… en Masaki... en el trato cruel que recibió en la escuela luego de que el rumor se extendiera… su vida vacía después de eso… su amado sempai… el último adiós… los últimos meses… _"prometí amarte hasta el último día de mi vida sempai, al menos… esa promesa no la rompí…. me llevaré nuestros recuerdos conmigo, cada instante que hemos vivido"._

En su itinerario del dolor escribió nuevamente… escribió por última vez… su último adiós… escribió esas palabras mudas que no serían escuchadas…

Ya no podía más, la llama de su existencia se apagaba lentamente, sus recuerdos querían romperse… sus sentimientos estaban en su última agonía... no tenía por quien seguir… su amado era su rosa más preciada, pero sus espinas estaban profundamente enterradas en su alma, no podía sacarlas… no quería hacerlo…. _"eso sería querer olvidarte… y no quiero_ ". Las penas sombrías aumentaban su dolor… no quería pasar de página… no quería buscar un nuevo camino… Quería olvidarse de su existencia… solo el triste silencio le hacía compañía en ese mar de soledad que lo ahogaba. _"¿acaso a alguien le importo? ... ¿alguien me recordará?"_

Habla a solas con su conciencia y ella en el silencio molesto le grita - "llega al final de la forma más fácil"- su alma rogaba por salirse de su cuerpo… siente miedo… siente vergüenza… no quiere volver a verse en un espejo…

Sentado en el borde del abismo, pasea por las calles solitarias de su mente… mientras el filo de su cuchilla le aprieta y le duele… no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo… ya estaba muerto por dentro… ya no le quedaba nada… solo era otro cuerpo. Estaba cansado de huir siempre… cargaba demasiadas penas para tan pocos años _"soy un cobarde… me rindo… ya no quiero luchar…jamás creí que aceptar mi naturaleza me traería hasta este punto… Souichi…mamá… papá… hermano… les ruego que me perdonen… aunque no espero realmente que lo hagan… les he fallado nuevamente… ya no tengo nada más para dar… he cometido esta gran estupidez… no lloren por mi… yo no merezco sus lágrimas… aunque tal vez ni lo hagan… solo quiero liberarlos de cargar con mi vergüenza… perdón… "_

Saltando hacia el vacío extendió sus alas rotas permitiendo que estas se deslizaran hasta la inconciencia que poco a poco lo iba consumiendo. Donde las paredes de ese abismo transmitían un susurrante eco lejano…

–" _Tetsuhiro… Tetsuhiro…"-_

Al que respondió con un susurro inaudible un -Perdón-

Continuará….

LEAN…

Antes de que me maten hay algo que quiero decirles… Las razones por la que escribí las dos partes del cap. tres de esta manera… Bien… más que para entretener, quise hacer esto como un llamado a la conciencia… asi que quiero aclarar algunos puntos

1: Tanto Souichi como Morinaga están sufriendo de depresión, esto no es una broma, la depresión es una enfermedad que si no se trata adecuadamente puede llevarnos por caminos inciertos, o llevar a una persona hasta el suicidio…

2: el modo en que los dos viven estos meses es dolorosa pero muy diferente. Souichi, a pesar de que cada día se siente peor, no pensó en ningún momento en quitarse la vida, a pesar de que no tenia ganas de seguir, y esto es porque contaba con el apoyo de su familia, no estaba solo. En cambio, Morinaga no solo sufría la pérdida de su amor, si no que todo su dolor acumulado por tantos años le golpeo con mayor fuerza, el rechazo de sus padres, el dolor que sufrió con Masaki, el desprecio de su hermano, el trato cruel que pudo haber recibido en su pueblo cuando se extendió el rumor, eran heridas que se abrieron nuevamente. A esto suma el hecho de que se encuentra totalmente solo, no tiene a nadie y por eso siente que ya no tiene fuerzas ni motivos para vivir. Y de esto es de lo que quiero hablar…

Yo no soy una suicida… pero si me he visto afectada por este asunto… muchos piensas que una persona suicida solo quiere llamar la atención… pero no se trata de eso… estas personas sufren de un modo que muchas veces no podemos entender. No desean dejar de vivir, lo que desean es dejar de sufrir. Esto no se trata de que la persona que sufre salga adelante por su propia cuenta, si no que se trata de que las personas que la rodean deben de ser un apoyo para ayudarles a soportar y ayudarles a salir adelante, como hizo la familia de Souichi… Pero si tu que estas leyendo esto crees que no tienes motivos para seguir, que nadie te necesita, o que no le importas a nadie… déjame decirte que no es asi… quizás no lo veas, pero siempre va a haber alguien a quien le importes, siempre va a haber alguien a quien destruirás si tomas una decisión asi… Pero si no la hay, si realmente no tienes a nadie, no significa que estés solo, te tienes a ti mismo, si vives que sea primero por ti mismo, camina en tu vida por tu cuenta, y si alguien quiere acompañarte dale la bienvenida, pero si eso no sucede queda aun más espacio para ti… Solo quiero decirte, si es que estas en una situación asi… NO TE RINDAS… solo tú puedes mejorar tu situación…por eso VIVE… SOLO POR TI


	6. Cap 4 part 1 Volver a Verte

_**En este capitulo hay dos grandes sucesos… no olviden leer la nota al final…**_

 **Cap. 4.1 Volver a Verte**

" _Soy_ _Jacob Monteith. He conocido al joven Tetsuhiro Morinaga hace creo que nueve meses… cuando lo vi la primera vez en la entrevista que se presentó para trabajar en la farmacéutica como mi subordinado, pude notar en su mirada la tristeza que intentaba ocultar tras su sonrisa. Pensé que era algo inevitable dada las circunstancias, después de todo es un muchachito joven que viene del otro lado del mundo a trabajar aquí. Sin embargo, eh visto como se ha ido derrumbando frente a mis ojos. He intentado acercarme a él, pero se me ha hecho sumamente imposible atravesar esas murallas que creó para que lo recubran, muchas veces he intentado sacarlo de su departamento, misión en la que fracase, también intento hacerle compañía en las horas de almuerzo, y por más que intento hacer que converse conmigo y tal vez se desahogue, aun no lo he conseguido. Pareciera como si no existiera nadie dentro de ese cuerpo. Es como si se encontrara en algún lugar en donde la luz y el ruido no pueden alcanzarlo. Puedo notar como le pesa el sueño, sus ojeras son cada vez más grande, puedo notar como incluso perdió mucho peso. He intentado convencerlo de que vea un terapeuta, pero es como si le hablara al aire. A pesar de todo, Es un empleado admirable, su trabajo está más que adelantado, jamás ha llegado un segundo tarde, de hecho, siempre llega cinco minutos antes, siempre sale exactamente quince minutos antes, lo sé porque siempre salgo al mismo tiempo, después de todo vive justo al lado de mi departamento, siempre procuro acompañarlo para ir y volver de la farmacéutica, sinceramente me asusta que pueda llegar a pasarle algo en el camino, cada día que pasa se lo ve más desmejorado, y no dudaría en que se desmayará en cualquier momento._

 _Algo no anda bien… han pasado ya diez minutos desde que debería haber salido, pero ni siquiera escucho ruidos en su departamento… ¿se habrá ido?... no, no creo, lo habría escuchado… ¿y si se quedó dormido?... es probable, siempre se lo ve muy agotado bebiendo litros de café diario… pero… mmmm… no se… siento que algo no anda bien… mejor llamaré a su puerta… "_

Jacob llamó a la puerta… una… dos… tres veces… nada… no había señales… no había ruido. Pero lo más curioso era que la puerta estaba sin seguro, no dudo en entrar, tenía ese mal presentimiento invadiendo su interior, una alerta en lo más profundo de su mente, una especie de frio que recorría por su espina dorsal _"tal vez si terminó por desmayarse"_. Realmente hubiera preferido eso antes de lo que la cruda realidad le mostró al aventurarse a su habitación. Allí estaba él, sentado a los pies de su cama, varias botellas de tequila vacía adornaban ese escabroso escenario, y el telón del teatro era aquella sangre que corría de su brazo siendo soltado por las cuerdas de sus últimos suspiros.

-Tetsuhiro… Tetsuhiro… resiste, llamaré una ambulancia…- Jacob estaba desesperado, había entrado en pánico, sus manos temblaban violentamente mientras marcaba al hospital cercano llamando a emergencia -resiste Morinaga… maldita sea atiendan ya…-

Una vez que cerró la llamada intentaba detener la pérdida de sangre que brotaba de su muñeca izquierda, era pequeño pero profundo el corte que se hizo con esa cuchilla que sostenía en su mano derecha. Morinaga ya no reaccionaba, tomo su pulso y este apenas se sentía errático, sentía el fuerte olor a alcohol que emanaba de él, -hay bastante sangre, encima está muy ebrio, maldita sea esto es malo, resiste muchacho torpe-… unos minutos después arribaron a la habitación los paramédicos que lo subieron a la camilla y utilizando el ascensor lo subieron a la ambulancia… en donde todo comenzó… Morinaga estaba muriendo en ese viaje, su pulso estaba prácticamente perdido… intentaban hacer todo lo posible para que su corazón siguiera latiendo practicándole RCP mientras con un respirador manual intentaban llenar sus pulmones, ya que su saturación de oxigeno era más baja del límite establecido como lo necesario para conservar la vida. Nada parecía funcionar, no había modo de hacerlo regresar del limbo en el que se encontraba. Jacob lo acompaño en todo momento, no se despegó de su lado, se encontraba sumamente afligido. Sabía que ese muchacho la estaba pasando mal, pero jamás se imaginó que llegaría hasta este punto _"debí haberme esforzado más para ayudarte, ahora no estarías asi"._

Lo llevaron a la sala de emergencias donde le conectaron todos los aparatos necesarios para monitorear sus signos vitales

-Dense prisa, lo estamos perdiendo-

-colóquenle la sonda vesical-

-su presión disminuye a 40-

-colóquenlo con las piernas elevadas, está entrando en shock-

-su temperatura está a 30 grados, esta hipotérmico-

-la pérdida de sangre es grave, comiencen con las transfusiones, colóquenle las cobijas térmicas, hay que hacerlo entrar en calor-

La sala de emergencias era todo un caos, la tensión se vivía en esa habitación en donde tenían a un muchacho que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, no lograban reanimarlo, estaba extremadamente delgado, su piel estaba fría, había perdido su color, estaba pálido, incluso podría decirse que estaba gris… le colocaron un suero intravenoso, su deshidratación era alarmante, tuvieron que colocarle una mascarilla de oxígeno con un reservorio de 10 lts/min, estaba cianótico, su piel se estaba tornando azul por la falta de oxigeno.

-la frecuencia cardiaca está subiendo-

-maldita sea, no logramos que reaccione, llévenlo a unidad de trauma pronto, su estado es crítico, está en shock hipovolémico, continúen con la bomba respiratoria manual, CORRAN-

Una vez en unidad de trauma tuvieron que aumentar el reservorio de oxígeno a 15 lts/min, pero no funcionaba

-procederé con la intubación endotraqueal para ventilación mecánica-

-administren suero salino de 300 cm mediante vía venosa periférica número 14, hay que rehidratarlo-

-doctor la presión arterial sigue bajando y la frecuencia cardiaca sube, EENTRA EN PARO-

-DESPEJEN- grito el medico quien tuvo que realizar descargas eléctricas a su corazón para reanimarlo

-no hay pulso… DESPEJEN- una segunda descarga eléctrica volvió a convulsionar su cuerpo

-no funciona… DESPEJEN- tampoco sirvió, estaba rindiéndose cuando…

-tenemos un pulso, aunque es muy débil-

-demonios, está en shock cardiogénico-

-ESTA EMPEORANDO, ESTA EN SHOCK HIPOVOLEMICO NIVEL TRES-

\- coloquen una unidad de coloide por cada litro de suero, inicien con la administración de dopamina, dobutamina y norepinefrina, háganlo de manera simultánea, no hay tiempo, lo estamos perdiendo-

-doctor, su corazón no bombea suficiente sangre a su cuerpo, el desgaste cardiaco es severo, se está rindiendo-

-procedan con el balón de contrapulsación intraaórtica, hagan que su corazón siga latiendo-

-hay sangre en su orina, sus riñones están fallando-

-comiencen con la hemofiltración sanguínea, denle todos los soportes necesarios para disminuir el desgaste de su cuerpo-

Luego de al menos una hora más, lograron estabilizar la condición de Morinaga… sin embargo…

En la sala de espera aún se encontraba Jacob, estaba muy nervioso… caminaba de un lugar a otro, no podía sacarse de los pensamientos el recuerdo de cómo lo halló en su habitación hace algunas horas…

En eso se presentó el medico cabecera del equipo que atendía a Morinaga

\- ¿Familia del paciente Tetsuhiro Morinaga? -

-Disculpe, yo soy Jacob, yo llame a emergencias, él no tiene familia aquí-

-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Nathan Shaw, soy el médico del paciente Morinaga-

\- ¿Cómo está el? Dígame que se encuentra bien por favor- Jacob estaba sumamente angustiado, y su voz era temblorosa.

-Lamento informarle señor Jacob que el joven se encuentra en estado crítico, aunque logramos estabilizarlo, su condición es grave, entro en shock hipovolémico nivel tres y en shock cardiogénico, y eso sucede cuando ha perdido más del 20% de su sangre-

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Cuando lo encontré, si bien había mucha sangre en el suelo, no era la suficiente como para llegar a ese punto-

-El padece de un grave cuadro de anemia, tuvimos que hacer varias transfusiones de sangre, pero, eso no es todo, esta desnutrido, a simple vista puedo decir que no alcanza los 60 kg, él es un hombre de complexión grande, ese peso es extremadamente bajo para alguien de su estatura que debería pesar alrededor de 80 kg, esta deshidratado, el nivel de alcohol de su sangre superó los 3 g, lo que dificulto aún más las cosas, también sus riñones fallaron, su vida esta sostenida por todos los soportes que le proporcionamos pero no estamos seguros de que sobreviva, ahora le están realizando una valoración completa de su cuerpo para ver que tanto le ha afectado todo esto pero… él… está en coma-

Podría decirse que la sangre de Jacob se esfumo a algún sitio, no podía ser cierto, prácticamente ese muchacho vivía solo por las maquinas, podría morir en cualquier momento, y encima su familia no estaba con él, no pudo responder, no podía superar el shock de saber las condiciones de ese muchacho

-Señor Jacob, es importante que llame a sus familiares, no estamos seguros de que pueda llegar a soportar más de dos días… ellos… deberían despedirse-

-Perdón… realmente lo intente… pero su celular esta con contraseña aparte de que esta en otro idioma, él es japonés, no tengo modo de saber de su familia, él llegó a esta ciudad hace nueve meses, vive al lado de mi departamento, pero jamás vi que alguien fuera a visitarlo-

-Realmente lo siento mucho, trataremos de hacer todo lo posible para que el joven sobreviva, por lo pronto estará en cuidados intensivos-

-Gracias doctor, intentaré encontrar algún modo de comunicarme con algún conocido suyo, tenga mi tarjeta, yo soy el jefe del muchacho, cualquier cosa, por favor comuníquese conmigo-

-De acuerdo-

Luego de esa charla, cada uno se fue por su lado. Jacob iba pensando en cómo hacer para encontrar a su familia, _"debe haber alguna pista en su departamento"_. Así, Jacob se dirigió a aquella dirección _"también debo realizar una licencia para que quede cubierto"._

Mientras que Nathan se encontraba preocupado, por la falta de sangre en su cerebro temía que haya secuelas mucho más graves, se dirigió a su oficina en donde unas horas después ingresaba su equipo de médicos, eran tres, y lo que vio en sus rostros lo dejó bastante desconcertado, cada uno tenía el asombro y la incertidumbre pintada en la cara, como si hubieran visto el suceso más extraño del mundo. Y la realidad era que justamente eso era lo que sucedía. Ellos estaban siendo testigos de un suceso extremadamente extraño.

A Morinaga le realizaron diferentes estudios médicos necesarios dada la situación, y uno a uno se lo fueron pasando al doctor Nathan. El electroencefalograma se encontraba bien al igual que la tomografía realizada a su cerebro, lo que lo dejo muy extrañado, la situación del joven es crítica, sin embargo su cerebro no se vio afectado _"a lo mejor sea porque lo agarramos a tiempo, o porque este muchacho tiene mucha suerte"_ pero aun asi no explicaba que haya entrado en coma, el electrocardiograma mostraba una ligera arritmia, comparado con todo lo que había sucedido, era estable, aunque estaba siendo sostenido por las maquinas, estas por lo visto estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, pero cuando le mostraron las radiografías del tórax y abdomen, junto con las tomografías y ecografías del mismo lugar, también se sorprendió -es imposible- no lo podía creer. Era imposible lo que sus ojos veían, aunque había leído de aquello en libros de medicina e incluso se ha mencionado en alguna que otra conferencia médica, jamás, en sus 30 años de desempeño médico, se había imaginado toparse con un caso tan extraño como el que se encontraba al frente. - ¿están seguros de que estos resultados son los de él?, no se habrán mezclado con los de alguien más?

-Estamos seguros, nosotros mismos nos encargamos de realizarle las pruebas de imagen por segunda vez, no hay error-

-Esto… no puedo creerlo… es imposible… acaso… ¿él no lo sabría? - hablaba Nathan para sí mismo, pero con suficiente volumen para que su equipo lo oyera

-es incierto cuanto él sabe, pero fuera de eso, su estado es bastante critico-

Se sentó de golpe en la silla, y soltó un fuerte suspiro. No sabía cómo lo tomaría el muchacho, si es que sobrevivía, o si es que despertaba, pero en lo personal, él estaba emocionado. No era que nunca se había topado con algún misterio médico, pero este, era único. -ya veo, necesito unos exámenes de cariotipo genético y también hormonales, si es lo que creo que es, estamos frente a un gran misterio medico esperemos porque su familia aparezca pronto para decirles de esto, entre tanto deberá estar monitoreado-

Pero, sin embargo, decidió mantenerlo en confidencialidad, por lo que hizo que su equipo firmara un documento confidencial, nadie podía hablar del tema, era un asunto muy delicado que podría causar un revuelo en el hospital y si se salía de control podría generar una polémica a nivel nacional, y encima sumarle más problemas emocionales en el paciente, y ya había intentado suicidarse, era importante preservar su intimidad y esto sería tal vez algo que le cueste asimilar.

Entre tanto Jacob se encontraba en el departamento de Morinaga, revisando cada centímetro del lugar, cada cajón que encontraba buscando alguna tarjeta, algún número telefónico, algo, pero no encontró nada. Su computadora portátil también tenía contraseña, lo único que encontró fue un cuaderno que se encontraba en el piso cerca de donde lo halló. Tenía algo escrito en grande en la primera página _"seguramente esto es japonés, quizás sea algún nombre, pero no conozco este idioma"_ , no entendía lo que allí estaba escrito, para alguien del occidente, a menos que conozca el idioma, tanto el chino, como el coreano y japonés era lo mismo, todos igual de inentendible, pero decidió guardarlo, _"hare una difusión televisiva, a lo mejor asi logre dar con algún conocido"_. Asi, se dirigió a una cadena televisiva que trasmitía tanto a Canadá como a Estados Unidos…

Sin embargo, paso una semana y no había ninguna llamada que diera alguna esperanza de dar con el paradero de familiares, Morinaga seguía en estado de coma, y aunque al llegar solo le habían dado un pronóstico de dos días de vida, supero las expectativas de los médicos del lugar. Poco a poco iba mejorando, su piel había tomado un poco de color nuevamente, su nivel de sangre estaba normal debido a las transfusiones, y ya no necesitaba la hemofiltración sanguínea, habían logrado salvar sus riñones a tiempo. Sin embargo, aún no despertaba y aun se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, seguía utilizando el resto de los soportes vitales, pero al menos ahora eran más optimistas, si seguía a ese ritmo, tal vez en dos semanas lo podrían transferir a una sala de cuidados medios, y podría recibir visitas, lo cual no estaban seguros de que sucedería, llevaba una semana ahí y nadie había llegado a visitarlo.

Pero Jacob no perdía las esperanzas, incluso desde el mismo hospital, Nathan hacia el llamado a la sociedad para dar con algún conocido de su joven paciente, por quien desarrollo una especie de sentido paternal, sintía mucha congoja al meditar en qué tipo de situación se encontraría como para creer que no había salida más que terminar con su vida.

Las horas pasaban lentas, sin embargo, no evitaron convertirse en días, y asi, los días se convirtieron en tres semanas más. Con esta, ya se cumplía el mes desde que el joven Tetsuhiro se encontraba en ese extraño estado de coma.

Ese sábado, a 1748 km de distancia, en California, Estados Unidos se encontraban a las 6pm cenando Isogai, Kurokawa y Tomoe. Isogai había llegado hace solo dos días a casa de sus amigos, tenía algunos días libres en su trabajo asique decidió pasarlas con ellos. De fondo solo se escuchaba el sonido del televisor, en el noticiero donde trasmitían los hechos de ese día, más malas que buenas noticias, pero, en fin, asi son después de todo las noticias. Los tres estaban conversando de diferentes temas, pero sobre todo conversaban de Souichi y Morinaga, trataban de formar algún tipo de idea para poder encontrarlo, pero no se les ocurría absolutamente nada. -no puede ser que a ese chico se lo haya tragado la tierra- dijo Isogai, estaba bastante exasperado por esa situación, en realidad él no podía imaginárselos a ellos separados, y sabía que si Souichi, que era un tirano, estaba sufriendo tan horriblemente, era obvio de esperarse que ese muchacho este incluso aun peor, se sentía impotente por no poder solucionar ese problema. Hasta que una de las noticias llamó la atención de los tres, el trio corrió al televisor para subir el volumen - _"se hace llamado a la solidaridad de la sociedad para encontrar a los familiares o amigos de Morinaga Tetsuhiro, edad 24 años, originario de Fukuoka Japón, ya que se encuentra internado en estado reservado, si alguien sabe o conoce al joven, por favor comunicarse conmigo al número xxxx-xxx-xxx Jacob Monteith"_

Y apenas Isogai vio el número de contacto a través de la pantalla, lo marco en su celular e hizo la llamada. Del otro lado de la línea atendía Jacob, quien realmente se sorprendió de que haya encontrado al fin a alguien que conocía al joven peli azul, asique procedió a contarle lo sucedido, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Isogai ya que sabía que el pequeño asistente es muy sociable y parlanchín, tanto que hasta puede llegar a ser molesto, incluso llego a pensar que de quien le estaban hablando era de otra persona, pero prefirió preguntar qué fue lo que paso, porque estaba internado. La respuesta que escucharon dejo al trio completamente helado, no podían creerlo, era imposible. Isogai anotó los datos del hospital en donde se encontraba diciendo por último que iría cuanto antes, pero primero debía de llamar a alguien. Corto la llamada e inmediatamente llamo a Souichi, quien contesto casi enseguida, sin embargo, Isogai no pensó primero en cómo darle aquella terrible noticia, por lo que empezó a titubear por el teléfono, estaba muy preocupado por la reacción de Souichi ya que lo había visto derrumbarse durante todo ese tiempo debido a que no tenía a Morinaga junto a él.

Estaba inseguro cuando saludo a Souichi, había comenzado a dudar de darle la noticia por teléfono, pero tardaría mucho en ir hasta Nagoya y volver, aparte del gasto económico sería muy grande, pero en medio de sus dudas escuchó al pelilargo decirle -Habla de una maldita vez Isogai, deja de dar tantas vueltas-

Suspirando imperceptiblemente le dijo -Souichi, encontré a Morinaga, pero…. Lo que te tengo que decir no es una buena noticia, es difícil, necesito q te prepares y trates de tomarlo con calma…-

Inmediatamente a Souichi le recorrió un frio estremecedor por el cuerpo, por un momento a su corazón se le olvido que debía de latir, y sus pulmones no pudieron más que retener el aire en ellos. El que al fin haya encontrado a Morinaga le daba vida nuevamente a su ser, pero al saber que no eran buenas noticias se sintió desfallecer, no pudo reaccionar por un momento, su mente quedo completamente en blanco, de hecho, no sabía cómo responder ante eso. Luego de un pequeño lapsus del cual le costó mucho trabajo salir lo apresuro para que le dijera, entonces Isogai comenzó a relatarle todo lo que Jacob le dijo, con unas excepciones.

Souichi no era idiota, se dio cuenta que algo le ocultaba y le exigió que le diga de una maldita vez porque está internado, que fue lo que le paso. Entonces Isogai no pudo más que contarle la razón…

-Souichi, por favor, trata de tomar esto con calma, asi puedes venir, Morinaga… el… bu-bueno… no es algo fácil… hable con su jefe de trabajo, el hizo un comunicado a través de una cadena televisiva para encontrar a familiares o amigos, me dijo que desde que llego a Vancouver el chico estaba cada vez más depresivo, hasta que lo encontró hace un mes en su habitación, dijo que estaba muy ebrio y que él... bu-bueno… Souichi, el joven Morinaga intentó suicidarse, y ahora está en coma-

\- ¿Eehh? -

El mundo se detuvo, el aire escapo de sus pulmones y de su habitación, su pecho comenzó a agitarse con cada vez más fuerzas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente. -N-no… eso no es cierto… no digas esas mierdas… NO ME MIENTAS MALDITO- Souichi estaba exaltado, la negación fue el mecanismo de defensa que su cerebro y su corazón usaron para protegerlo de aquella caída hacia ese interminable abismo. No quería, no podía creer aquello que oía, estaba entrando en un estado de ansiedad y pánico que no podía controlar…

-Souichi, no mentiría jamás con algo asi, él lo hizo, pero está vivo, lograron salvarlo… pero…-

-ESE MALDITO, ESE IDIOTA, COMO PUDO HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ DE ESA… MALDICIÓN-

-Sou espera… escucha… Morinaga está en coma, hace un mes, el no reacciona… debes de calmarte y venir cuanto antes, te mandaré la dirección por correo, pero trata de calmarte por favor, es casi medio día de vuelo, tienes que intentar controlarte o colapsaras tú también-

Souichi había dejado de escucharlo hace rato, calló sentado de golpe en la cama sin poder apaciguar un poco la fuerza de su llanto _"maldita sea… fue mi culpa… mierda… ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ¿tan profundo es el daño que te cause para que hagas esto? Eres un maldito egoísta… nunca piensas en los sentimientos de los demás…"_ , no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, como fue que decidió llegar a esos extremos, _"¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo ni una maldita vez?"_ por su maldito orgullo no pudo sincerarse con sus sentimientos cuando había tenido la oportunidad, el corazón de Morinaga era demasiado frágil y él se había encargado de destruirlo, durante todos esos años, él le había dicho cosas horribles, humillándolo por ser gay, durante los primeros cuatro años no lo sabía, no sabía cuánto lo lastimaban sus palabras _"pero aun asi no me detuve a morder mi lengua y a apretar mi mandíbula cuando supe de tus sentimientos por mí, seguí humillándote por ser quién eres, y aun asi tú me amabas tan irracionalmente"_ entonces lloro aún más fuerte, _"al final, tenías razón, yo nunca pensé en tus sentimientos, yo también soy un egoísta"_ , no se había dado cuenta en que momento su padre, su hermanita y su tía entraron a su habitación y comenzaron a abrazarlo, estaba en shock, y aun asi lloraba, su alma se terminó de desgarrar y no podía aguantar más, miro a su padre a los ojos y le dijo

-viejo, debo ir a Canadá, lo más pronto posible-

Souiji no entendía que sucedía y le pidió que le explicara, pero el sonido se negaba a salir de Souichi, en su pecho sentía una presión tan fuerte que parecía que lo aplastaba y le quitaba el aire, ese sentimiento le quemaba como una brasa ardiendo, se sentía mareado, era demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo, no podía contenerse, su pecho estaba profusamente agitado, el estado de pánico que estaba experimentando jamás lo había vivido. Su padre lo abrazo con fuerzas.

-Souichi concéntrate, intenta respirar profundo, te desmayaras si no lo haces, solo trata de respirar profundo-

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad logro calmarse, la cabeza parecía que le explotaría en cualquier momento y su estómago estaba revuelto, sin embargo, no le ocultaría a su padre esto, le explico todo, pero cuando le dijo que intentó suicidarse no pudo evitar culparse, gritar que había sido por su maldita culpa, que él lo había orillado a la desesperación, lloraba, jamás se había sentido tan miserable. Su padre lo calmo lo más que pudo, no quiso llevarle la contraria, una porque solo lo exaltaría más y otra porque no pudo evitar pensar que ese muchacho lo hizo a causa de su hijo. No lo culpaba a su hijo de esto, pero tampoco le quitaba la responsabilidad de ser causante del sufrimiento de ese muchacho. Después de todo, Souichi le había contado sobre ellos, y el trato que su hijo le dio.

Souiji no lo dudo ni un segundo, sabía que Souichi ahora más que nunca necesitaba apoyo, no podía dejarlo solo, asique le dijo enseguida que preparara su valija y alistara sus documentos. Por su parte Souiji hizo lo mismo. Al pelilargo no le agrado para nada la idea de que su padre vaya con él, pero aun asi no dijo nada, se quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que Kanako se quedaría con su tía, y reconocía que necesitaba a su padre en esos momentos, asique ambos, luego de despedirse de las mujeres partieron a Narita, compraron el primer vuelo a Vancouver, Canadá, y debían esperar unas tres horas y media. Luego de realizar el check-in decidieron pasar el resto del tiempo en una cafetería del lugar. En todo ese tiempo, Souichi se mantuvo en silencio, el dolor de su ser y el nudo que mantenía en su garganta le impedía hablar, sin embargo, hizo un gran esfuerzo tratando de desatarlo, tragando grueso hablo a su padre…

-Viejo, gracias por acompañarme… yo…. No podría con esto solo- y las lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a descender de sus irises. Souiji lo abrazo con fuerzas, su hijo estaba emocional y físicamente débil. Estaba impresionado por como ese muchacho se había metido tanto en el corazón de su amado hijo, tanto que estaba sufriendo angustiosamente. Nadie había logrado tal hazaña, sin embargo, él había conocido al muchacho, y realmente le agrado mucho, cuidaba con mucha devoción a su hijo, y por lo visto tenía una gran paciencia y de carácter sumiso, después de todo, el carácter de su hijo es horrible y nadie podía soportarlo. Solo era blando con su familia, y eso era un decir, por lo que estaba muy sorprendido al saber que estaba viviendo con alguien más. Pero conociendo a su hijo, jamás se habría imaginado el tipo de relación que tenían, de haberlo, aunque sea sospechado, lo habría aconsejado, y quizás nada de esto habría pasado. Pero el "habría" no existe, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora había que afrontar las consecuencias, no dejaría solo a su hijo en esto, lo apoyaría todo lo que pudiera, quería que fuera feliz, no le importaba q fuera al lado de otro hombre.

Cualquiera pensaría que, si tus dos hijos varones tienen de pareja a otro hombre, es una tragedia. Él no lo veía asi, claro que le habría gustado tener nietos, pero lo más importante para él era la felicidad de sus hijos, no importaba en donde la hallasen ni con quien. Solo quería que fueran felices, después de todo, ese es el trabajo de los padres, no imponer sus deseos en sus hijos, si no, aconsejarlos para que tomen decisiones de las cuales no se vallan a arrepentir mientras siguen el camino que han escogido.

Llego el momento de abordar el avión.

El viaje fue tranquilo pero silencioso, Souichi no tenia deseos de hablar. Asi paso medio día con ellos en el aire, hasta que arribaron en el aeropuerto internacional de Vancouver. Luego de retirar las valijas se encontraron con Isogai, Tomoe y Kurokawa que los estaban esperando en el aeropuerto desde hacía un rato, asi, los cinco partieron derecho al hospital en donde se encontraba Morinaga. Souichi no quería perder tiempo, quería verlo lo antes posible. Al llegar la recepcionista les indico el piso y la habitación en el que se encontraba el joven, sin embargo, en ese momento había llegado Nathan y había escuchado que buscaban a su paciente, por lo que se acercó a ellos y les pregunto qué relación tenían con él, y les pidió sus nombres, Souichi no dudo ni un segundo en presentarse primero, le dijo su nombre, y le dijo que ambos eran amigos, pero Morinaga se había ido sin decirle a nadie y estuvieron todo ese tiempo buscándolo y recién habían dado con su paradero. No le diría toda la historia, ese doctor no dejaba de ser un extraño y no tenía por qué saber la verdadera relación de ellos.

Nathan no dudo de su palabra, no habrían atravesado el planeta entero si no fueran cercanos. Asique personalmente los guio hasta la habitación, mientras en el camino les explico que hacia una semana había sido transferido a cuidados medios

-Es importante que conozcan la situación, les daré unos momentos para que lo vean y luego vendré por ustedes, asi me acompañan a mi oficina-

Souichi quiso entrar solo, por lo que exigió que lo dejaran, y asi hizo el resto, todos se dirigieron a la sala de espera, mientras Souichi ingreso a aquella habitación.

Quedo estático en la entrada, observaba con detenimiento a ese hombre que se encontraba en aquella cama, debajo de todos esos cables, envuelto en el ruido de las máquinas… " _no puede ser él_ " … Ese hombre que estaba a su frente no lo reconocía. El Morinaga que él conoce es un hombre fuerte lleno de vigor y vitalidad que explaya por cada uno de sus poros. Este hombre frente a él era todo lo opuesto, era un impostor… Este hombre tiene su piel pálida, ya no es aterciopelada… su cabello, antes finas hebras de seda azul en las que le gustaba enterrar sus dedos en las entregas de pasión, ahora estaban opacos, ásperos y más largo de lo habitual… sus parpados, aquellos guardianes de ese par de gemas esmeraldas que le traspasaban el alma estaban oscurecidos… sus labios que siempre fueron una suave, dulce e impetuosa droga para él estaban marchitos y resquebrajados… Este hombre, no era un hombre fuerte… este hombre estaba frágil… su extrema delgadez le produjo temor de tocarlo, sentía que incluso podría romperlo si lo tocaba con la indebida fuerza.

Él se quebró nuevamente, con sigilo se acercó a su lado, con delicadeza tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, y en un tembloroso y suave susurro le decía - ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?... ¿Cómo terminamos asi?... ahora veo el alcance del daño que te he causado… lo siento tanto- sollozaba profusamente, sus lágrimas anegaban su rostro, su pecho estaba estremecido, el aire se negaba a llegar a sus pulmones, sentía en su corazón aplastado una braza ardiente que le quemaba sin clemencia, -maldita seas, tienes que recuperarte, asi podre golpearte sin remordimientos por haberte permitido llegar hasta este punto maldito idiota-…

Necesitaba pedirle perdón… perdón por herirlo… perdón por nunca decirle que le necesitaba " _tal vez sea tarde para eso… tal vez… pedirte perdón… no será suficiente" …_ Lo miraba, pero él no podía hacerlo… le hablaba… pero no podía obtener una respuesta a sus lamentos… Sentía rabia… sentía tristeza… _"¿Porqué?"_ se preguntaba constantemente porque le hizo eso a él… ¿porque no pudo ser sincero cuando aún había tiempo?… _"¿Cómo ser sincero contigo, cuando no pude serlo conmigo mismo?"_

Sus lágrimas no querían detenerse, su llanto ahogó sus palabras y se hizo más profundo su lamento, estaba tan sumergido en su sufrimiento que no se dio cuenta que sus acompañantes entraron hasta que su padre le abrazo y le dijo…

-el despertará y podrán arreglar las cosas, solo piensa bien que le dirás cuando el despierte, nosotros estaremos para apoyarte-

" _tal vez él no sea capaz de perdonarme esta vez"_ fue lo que respondió en pensamientos.

Unos minutos pasaron en completo silencio dentro de la habitación hasta que Nathan, el médico de Morinaga entró a la misma y les dijo:

\- ¿Podrían acompañarme a mi oficina? Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarles sobre el paciente-

Sin dudarlo el grupo lo siguió hasta su despacho, cada uno tomó ubicación en los sillones y sillas del lugar, mientras que el doctor se sentó tras su escritorio.

Entonces el medico comenzó a dar más detalles del estado del joven:

-Verán, ahora el joven Morinaga se encuentra bien, físicamente estable-

\- ¿Pero qué mierdas está diciendo? ¿Qué no ve que está llenos de cables por todos lados? ¿le parece que está bien teniendo que estar conectado a todas esas máquinas? - Souichi estaba molesto, pero no con el médico, sino consigo mismo, necesitaba descargar ese sentimiento que le atormentaba.

-Verá joven, cuando el paciente Tetsuhiro ingresó estaba mucho peor, ahora ha mejorado bastante-

Esto impacto a Souichi, si verlo asi, en el estado en que se encuentra ahora lo dejo horriblemente mortificado… - ¿c-como q-que estaba pe-peor? -

-Sí, él estaba mucho peor, verán, cuando el joven ingreso, estaba en shock hipovolémico nivel tres, esto se debe a que había perdido un poco más del 20% de su sangre, no solo fue por el corte que se hizo en la muñeca, el paciente presentaba un grave cuadro de anemia, el sobrevivió porque lo encontraron a tiempo y pudimos tratarlo rápidamente, en este tipo de shock hay entre un 30 a 40% de probabilidad de muerte, no solo eso, también tiene desnutrición, estaba 20kg por debajo de su peso normal, solo logramos que subiera 5kg, pero no es suficiente, él es un hombre de complexión grande, pero al no recibir la alimentación adecuada, su cuerpo empezó a consumirse a sí mismo para sobrevivir, haciendo que incluso su corazón perdiera masa muscular, y por ende, no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo, tuvo un paro cardiaco y luego de tres descargas volvió a latir, pero el desgaste era demasiado grande, esto le produjo un shock cardiogénico, del cual se salvó de milagros, este tipo de shock es peligroso porque la probabilidades de muerte son del 70%. De hecho, aunque habíamos logrado estabilizarlo, no tenía una expectativa de más de dos días de vida, aunque esté actualmente en coma, ha superado las expectativas, y se recupera favorablemente.

Los cinco hombres allí presentes estaban impactados. Era un milagro que haya sobrevivido dada las circunstancias.

-Debimos conectarlo a varios soportes mecánicos para preservar su vida, su cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado y débil, asique tuvimos que conectarlo con una bomba de contrapulsaciones intraaórtica para ayudar a su corazón a bombear sangre, la cual aún tiene en su cuerpo, pero ya mañana la retiraremos, su corazón aun no recupera del todo la masa muscular pero si ha recuperado las fuerzas, por lo que la bomba ya no será necesaria, hace una semana le sacamos la intubación endotraqueal, ya puede respirar por su propia cuenta con ayuda de una cánula simple, sus riñones habían fallado pero logramos sálvalos a tiempo, les quitamos la carga con un hemofiltrador sanguíneo, y como no era nada tan grave se recuperó en una semana. Lo bueno es que no tuvimos que realizar una cirugía a su corazón para rescatar la coronaria.

Todos estaban en silencio escuchando sin interrumpir, por otro lado, Souichi sintió aún más culpa ya que todo se debía a lo que él le hizo, ahora entendía más hasta qué punto llegaba el sufrimiento del peli azul, nunca se había dado cuenta del daño que le había hecho hasta ese momento. No quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo, sollozaba en silencio, secaba sus lágrimas rápidamente, antes de que estas abandonaran sus ojos, estaba aliviado de saber que se recuperaba favorablemente, aunque aún faltara para que este del todo bien.

-Le realizamos pruebas de imagen para ver qué tan afectados estaban sus órganos, pero no presenta daños irreversibles- todos suspiraron de alivio -solo habrá que esperar a que despierte-

\- ¿Tiene una idea de cuándo despertara? - pregunto angustiado Souichi

\- No. Su coma es uno extraño, a pesar de todo, su cerebro no se vio afectado por la falta de irrigación sanguínea. Parece más un sueño profundo del que no logra despertar, por eso no podemos estimar un tiempo hasta que lo haga, solo podemos estar seguros de que lo hará, es un muchacho fuerte, aunque atento contra su vida, se aferró mucho a ella, y lucha por recuperarse, su evolución es admirable… pero esto no es todo… hay algo más… algo mucho más delicado y complejo- luego de unos momentos de silencio, continuo diciendo -cuando le hicimos una valoración completa a su cuerpo, descubrimos algo sumamente extraño, sé que hay casos de este tipo, es solo que es la primera vez que me topo con uno en mis 30 años que llevo ejerciendo la medicina-

\- Pero ¿qué es?, hable de una maldita vez ¿quiere? - Souichi estaba muy impaciente, quería largarse de esa oficina y ese maldito médico se daba el lujo de dar vueltas y quedarse en silencio.

-Ya cálmate Souichi, deja que el médico hable- dijo al fin su padre que se había mantenido en completo silencio hasta ese momento.

-Verán, el joven Morinaga presenta una anomalía física, un trastorno de la diferenciación sexual-

\- ¿Eso que significa? - pregunto Tomoe, no entendía de que hablaba.

\- El joven Morinaga presenta un tipo de intersexualidad-

\- ESO ES IMPOSIBLE- grito Souichi, -HE VISTO A ESE IDIOTA MUCHAS VECES DESNUDO, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SEA UN HERMAFRODITA, LO HABRIA SABIDO ENSEGUIDA- estaba exasperado, como se atrevía ese medico a decir algo asi.

Sin embargo, los otros cuatro dentro de esa oficina no entendían ni una palabra de lo que ellos decían, por lo que Isogai le pidió al médico que se explicara, en lo que Souiji y Tomoe trataban de calmar a Souichi pidiéndole que no haga una escena asi, una vez calmados, el medico comenzó a explicar lo más sencillo posible para que le entendieran:

-Verán, una persona que padece de intersexualidad, comúnmente llamado hermafrodita, posee ambos genitales externos, es decir posee tanto órganos masculinos como femeninos, pero en algunos casos conocidos no suelen ser funcionales. Sin embargo, el paciente Morinaga presenta un tipo de intersexualidad que es _pseudohermafroditismo femenino masculinizante,_ les explico, este tipo de intersexualidad es muy poco común, de hecho, se presenta en uno de cada quinientos mil habitantes, la intersexualidad que el joven Morinaga presenta pertenece a la categoría de Pseudohermafroditismo femenino, él es un paciente con cariotipo 46xx.

Souichi entendió al instante lo que decía el médico, sin embargo...

-Sigo sin entender, ¿qué tiene que ver una mujer con el joven Morinaga? - pregunto Isogai.

\- Lo que trato de decir, es que por fuera el joven Morinaga es un hombre debidamente desarrollado, tanto en apariencia como en sexualidad, pero por dentro presenta los órganos de una mujer, es decir, tiene un útero, tiene ovarios y glándulas mamarias. Y sus cromosomas son correspondientes a los de una mujer. Un hombre propiamente dicho su cariotipo sería 46xy, pero los cariotipos de una mujer son 46xx, que es el que presenta el joven Morinaga. No sabemos si es estéril o no, pero lo increíble de esto es que ambos órganos, tanto femeninos como masculinos, se desarrollaron a la misma vez y por completo sin ningún tipo de complicaciones. Pero no sabemos si su útero podría contener una vida en su interior aun recibiendo las adecuadas atenciones.

Todos estaban completamente en shock, nadie podía creer lo que el medico les decía, era imposible, ¿cómo era posible eso de que tuviera los órganos reproductores femeninos?

\- Pero con respecto a su apariencia externa, que es masculina, se irá perdiendo cuando llegue más o menos a los 40 años, se va a ir feminizando, es decir, va a perder volumen en su masa muscular y en su estructura ósea, ya que el mismo cuerpo se va a ir transformando en lo que debió de ser en un principio, pero debido a que es de apariencia muy masculina, no va a ser posible completamente la transición-

-Pero ¿cómo es posible que él no supiera sobre su condición? - pregunto esta vez Kurokawa. Por lo que el médico le dijo:

-Este tipo de intersexualidad no se suele descubrir si no hasta la edad de más o menos 40 años, cuando el nivel de estrógenos comienza a subir y la testosterona comienza a disminuir, eso en caso de personas que son sanas y no presentan ninguna anomalía visible, algunos casos se han descubierto en adolescente debido a su disfunción o alguna anormalidad externa que ha llevado a descubrir que padecen de algún tipo de intersexualidad, ya que hay de diferentes tipos y el del paciente es uno de los más extraños-

Entonces, Souichi, saliendo un poco del shock pregunto si había alguna cura para eso, no sabía, ni quería imaginarse, como Morinaga tomaría aquella noticia, ni que tanto podría afectarle. Por lo que el médico le respondió:

-Para esto no hay cura, esta condición es a nivel cromosomático, y se desarrolla desde la etapa embrionaria. Pero como el aún es joven todavía no ha desarrollado aun una insensibilidad crónica a los andrógenos asique es posible mantener bajo control los niveles de hormonas, si comienza con un tratamiento que nivele adecuadamente la testosterona, el estrógeno y la progesterona, el podrá seguir llevando, si asi lo desea, una buena calidad de vida como hombre. Pero si el no hace este tratamiento, ahora que es joven, después de los 35 años los cambios serán irreversibles.

Realmente el grupo no podía creer lo que les decía el médico, pero como este les mostro los exámenes a medida que daba sus explicaciones, no les quedo más que aceptarlo, Souichi no sabía que pensar. Estaba aterrado, pero extrañamente, haciendo que incluso el mismo se sorprendiera de sí mismo, no le produjo ningún tipo de rechazo o prejuicio la condición de Morinaga, pero si estaba aterrado de la reacción que el peli azul podría tener cuando se lo revelara. Sin embargo, hablo con el médico y sus acompañantes y les pidió que esa noticia se la quería dar el, él quería ser el que le dijera la verdad de su naturaleza, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero le pidió al médico que guardara las pruebas porque seguro que después de que le diga iba a querer tener pruebas médicas de que era cierto. Y asi lo hizo. Entonces todos empezaron a retirarse. Souichi salía de último, pero el medico lo detuvo

-Joven Tatsumi, cuando el joven Morinaga despierte debe decírselo lo antes posible, mientras más pronto comience con el tratamiento hormonal más efectivo será, y también necesitaré hacerle las pruebas de fertilidad para ver qué tan funcionales son sus órganos reproductores- Nathan se había dado cuenta que esos dos eran más que amigos, luego de que Souichi gritara que lo había visto desnudo muchas veces, aparte de sus reacciones en el consultorio, era más que innegable que allí había una relación de pareja que termino mal, pero no quiso tocar ese tema en este momento, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que sería emocionante que esos dos tuvieran un hijo…

Asi, el peli plata termino por salir reuniéndose con el resto de grupo, e inmediatamente Souichi les dijo que él se quedaría con Morinaga, no se iría de ahí hasta que despertara, su padre no estuvo de acuerdo y se negó de inmediato, aunque sabía que Souichi no le haría caso asique no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, pero le dijo que el vendría todos los días a buscarlo para comer... por lo que Souichi no tuvo problemas. Pero antes de que los demás se retiraran…

-wow vaya Souichi, realmente eres un suertudo, te conseguiste un excelente novio por tu cuenta y encima hay una posibilidad de que puedas tener un hijo con él-

-PERO QUE MIERDAS ESTAS DICIENDO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ÉSTE MALDITO IDIOTA-

-Cálmate Souichi, Isogai tiene razón, el joven Morinaga es un buen hombre, y si tiene capacidad para concebir, podrían formar una familia, es el sueño de muchas parejas- Kurokawa miro dulcemente a su Tomoe tras decir aquello, ciertamente para ellos era algo imposible tener un hijo de los dos.

-MIRA MALDITO PEDÓFILO PERVERTIDO, NI CREAS QUE ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON QUE TE HAYAS CASADO CON MI HERMANITO, ALGÚN DÍA TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS-

-Vaya, mi Souichi ya está más animado, tal vez por lo que dijo el médico, deberías estar feliz Sou, el joven Morinaga se recupera favorablemente, y encima podría incluso ser abuelo- Souiji estaba tan emocionado imaginándose la escena.

-Es cierto padre- le dijo Isogai abrazándolo con su tan característico exceso de confianza -es un dos por uno, Souichi tiene mucha suerte, encontró una aguja en un pajar-

-VAYANSEN AL INFIERNO TODOS USTEDES- Era cierto, al menos ahora tenía ánimos para enojarse, cosa que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Luego de su extraña discusión en el pasillo, Souiji, Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai partieron a instalarse a un hotel cercano al hospital, mientras que Souichi detuvo a una enfermera que iban pasando por ahí y le pidió, con su tan poca amabilidad, si le podían prestar mantas para cubrirse mientras dormía en el sofá de la habitación. Sin embargo, pasó gran parte de la noche despierto, habían pasado diez meses y aun no lograba conciliar el sueño, inconscientemente aun sentía temor de dormir, ahora más que antes, sentía que si se dormía, al despertar él no estaría, asique se acomodó en la silla al lado de él y se mantuvo en silencio, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas y sollozando silenciosamente _"¿Cuándo despertaras?, aun no puedo creer todo esto que está pasando, ¿Por qué pensaste que no había otra salida? ¿pensaste acaso que no le importabas a nadie? ¿no pensaste en cómo me sentiría yo al descubrirlo?... Ahora entiendo tanto de lo que tu sentías, no sé cómo fui tan ciego de no darme cuenta del mal que te he hecho, tu siempre siendo un tipo molesto y encimoso, demostrándome tu amor de un modo tan impulsivo, y yo no te entregaba nada, no te correspondí en ningún momento como a ti te hubiera gustado… Yo hice que creyeras algo que no era cierto… Seguramente pensaste que estabas solo, lo siento, eso fue mi culpa, si hubiera dicho las cosas cuando debía, nada de esto estaría sucediendo… nunca estuviste solo… siento vergüenza, no sé cómo disculparme contigo por todo esto que te he hecho, no se siquiera si tengo derecho a pedirte perdón, creo que sería un insulto para tí el solo hacer eso… ¿Cómo podría yo obtener tu perdón?"…._

-Me arrepiento tanto- … ese sentimiento de culpa que corría por sus venas era como un arrasador veneno que le quemaba por completo… -Nunca quise olvidarte-…. Él era alguien que ya no se reconocía a si mismo… -Me has arrastrado contigo y no quise impedirlo-… Morinaga no despertaba y él sentía el tiempo pasar lento, le dolía, le ardía, como si caminara por el mismo infierno… -Lamento tanto lastimarte-… con el paso del tiempo, ese chico sobre esa camilla se había convertido, sin saberlo, en su diamante único e invaluable, al que no le había reconocido su valor. Necesitaba volver a oír su voz, aquella voz que era una dulce melodía que le llamaba, hechizando sus oídos… -No quiero ser parte de tu olvido-… Su cuerpo sentía frio, aunque dentro de esa fría habitación no era necesario el abrigo, necesitaba el calor de él… - ¿Cómo pudiste pedirme que te olvidara? -... se sentía en el borde del abismo, necesitaba tanto de sus molestos abrazos -No te rindas… debes volver-

Souichi paso bastante tiempo meditando en ellos dos hasta quedar dormido allí, sobre esa incomoda silla _"aunque tú lo desees, yo no te dejaré ir",_ con ese pensamiento se abandonó al sueño, sujetando fuertemente la mano de él, asegurándose así de que no se esfumaría al amanecer… al fin, en diez meses en los que durmió poco y nada, su alma pudo encontrar un poco de alivio… un poco de descanso…

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un feo dolor de espaldas por la incómoda posición _"mierda, esta noche dormiré en el sofá"_. Cuando estaba alistándose en el baño de la habitación, entro Nathan con un equipo de enfermeras, quienes monitorearon los signos vitales del joven, y al ver que estaba todo bien, desconectaron el monitor de la bomba.

-Bien, a partir de ahora solo tenemos veinte minutos para retirar la bomba de la aorta, apresúrense a llevarlo a sala de cirugías-

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Qué le sucede? - pregunto con desconcierto y desesperación Souichi, al salir del baño no se esperaba ver que se estuvieran llevando a Morinaga

-No te preocupes muchacho, él está bien, de hecho, cada vez va mejorando más, ahora lo transfieren a sala de cirugías para retirarle la bomba de la aorta, su corazón ya tiene suficiente fuerzas para bombear sangre sin soporte. Ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que despierte, pero ¿te doy un consejo?, intenta hablarle, haz que te escuche, él no está en un coma común, como te había mencionado ayer, está en una especie de un profundo sueño, quizás te escuche y logre despertar más rápido-

\- de acuerdo… lo haré-… _"aunque suena absurdo que despierte solo por eso"_

Asi se llevaron a Morinaga y él se quedó solo en esa fría habitación. Odiaba los hospitales más que a cualquier otra cosa… le recordaba al tiempo en que su madre se la paso yendo y viniendo de ellos hasta el día de su descenso. No le gustaba recordar esas cosas, lo hacían sentirse vulnerable, asique trato de evadir esos sentimientos mientras tomaba el desayuno que le ofrecieron y leía un libro de toxicología para matar el rato. Una hora después se abrieron las puertas de aquel cuarto, los médicos traían consigo a Morinaga.

-Bien muchacho, no hubo ningún tipo de complicación al retirar la bomba, realmente es un chico fuerte, solo le quedaría subir de peso, su cuerpo está recuperado-

-Eso está bien- Souichi estaba más que aliviado, pero no podía evitar pensar en las condiciones en las que llego a ese lugar, había estado al borde de la muerte, pudo incluso no haberlo encontrado nunca, no sabía que pensar respecto a eso, _"¿Qué habría sido de mi si nunca te hubiera encontrado?... o… ¿si hubieras… muerto?... ¿te habrías ido creyendo que estabas solo y que nadie te quería?"_ ese pensamiento le estaba torturando desde el día anterior _"¿Qué puedo hacer para que nunca más creas algo asi?"_ estaba decidido a intentar mejorar la situación de ellos, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Cerca del medio día se presentó su padre en la habitación para llevarlo a almorzar. Desde aquella vez que le dieron de alta en el hospital, Souiji se encargó de que su hijo comiera adecuadamente a horario y la cantidad necesaria, obviamente a Souichi no le agradaba nada ese tipo de vigilancia pero intento aguantarlo, su padre solo estaba preocupado por él, y ya había demostrado que no era capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo en medio de una depresión _"si no hubiera sido por el viejo, tal vez yo estaría en la misma situación que tu"_ , asi es, Souichi reconocía que no podía cuidarse por sí solo. Sin embargo, se negó a abandonar la habitación _"quiero estar aquí cuando despiertes"_. Su padre lo entendía, cuando su esposa solía estar internada, él también se negaba a irse, aunque ella le insistiese, nunca se apartaba de su lado, por lo que no obligaría a su hijo a que dejara el lugar.

-Iré a comprar algo hecho y te lo traeré-

-Gracias viejo-

Asi pasaron cuatro días, Souichi se quedaba a su lado todo el tiempo, no abandonaba el límite de esas paredes, comía, dormía, y se bañaba en ese lugar. Por las noches solía pensar mucho en cómo le diría sobre su condición, era un asunto muy delicado y no podía decirlo asi nada más _"no hay modo en que pueda suavizar algo asi"_ , también pensaba en cómo lograr que le perdonará _"no sé qué hacer realmente, pedirte perdón, esta vez… no será suficiente"_. Su padre cada día le llevaba el almuerzo y la cena, y se quedaba con él para asegurarse de que comiera como debía, en los horarios de visita venían Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai para hacerle compañía y animarle un poco. Todos habían sido testigos del poder que Morinaga tenía sobre los sentimientos de Souichi, y no querían que se desanimara nuevamente. Esa tarde del cuarto día ingreso a la habitación un hombre desconocido para Souichi…

\- ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí? - Souichi estaba algo molesto, no había visto a ese sujeto durante esos días.

-Oh disculpa muchacho, mi nombre es Jacob Monteith, yo soy el jefe del joven Tetsuhiro, y yo fui quien lo encontró en su habitación. Me alegra mucho saber que por fin hay alguien cuidando de él, eh estado viniendo aquí cuanta veces eh podido, ¿y tú eres? -

-Haa asique es usted el que hizo la difusión- con una reverencia de agradecimiento, Souichi le dijo -gracias por cuidar de él, de no haber hecho esa difusión televisiva, no lo habría encontrado, mi nombre es Souichi Tatsumi, él fue mi asistente en la universidad y también es… es… soy amigo de él, viaje desde Japón hace unos días-

-Que bien, que bueno que haya servido para encontrarlo, ya que está aquí, encontré esto en su habitación- le dijo extendiéndole su celular y el cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo cada vez que iba a visitarlo -lo encontré al lado de él esa mañana, está en otro idioma, asique no pude encontrar ningún tipo de dato que me sirviera para contactar a sus allegados, usted que es su amigo, tal vez no le moleste conservarlo-

Souichi lo abrió y vio su propio nombre escrito en la primer hoja _"menos mal que este tipo no conoce el idioma… vaya a saber que habrá escrito aquí este idiota"_ …

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Jacob le dijo, - ¿sabes muchacho? Aunque he visto cada vez peor al joven Tetsuhiro, él es un empleado destacado, mencionaste que fue tu asistente en la universidad ¿cierto?, puedo apostar que ha sido de mucha utilidad-

-De echo sí, siempre fue muy eficiente, el solo podía hacer el trabajo que tres no pudieron-

-Vaya, ¿de tres? Con razón que desde el primer día adelantaba tanto su trabajo-

-Sí, es bueno trabajando bajo presión, no suele cometer errores y tiene mucha paciencia para instruir a los inútiles, de hecho los dos asistentes que tuve después de él, los entrenó él mismo para que sean capaces de llevar mi ritmo. Yo no tengo esa paciencia, no tolero los errores, ni a los inútiles que no se esfuerzan en su trabajo, por eso lo conserve por varios años hasta que se graduó y entro en una farmacéutica,

\- Eso fue muy honesto, y dime, ¿Qué estudiaste tu? -

-Hace ocho meses termine mi doctorado en investigaciones de agricultura-

-Y… ¿piensas quedarte aquí? O ¿volverás a Japón? -

Eso sí que sorprendió a Souichi, no había pensado siquiera que era lo que iba a hacer en un lugar tan lejos de casa, _"maldición, me contagió su impulsividad"_ … solo tenía en la mente encontrar a Morinaga, y disculparse con él, y tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero se olvidó por completo de pensar en cómo tomar las riendas de su vida ahí, ¿se quedaría a vivir ahí? No lo había pensado …- no lo sé, no lo he decidido-

-Bueno, si decides quedarte, podría ofrecerte una entrevista para ingresar en la misma farmacéutica, dijiste que eres investigador, nuestra sucursal cuenta con un laboratorio de investigaciones, si el joven Tetsuhiro fue tu asistente, y él es un empleado ejemplar, significa que fue bien entrenado por ti, serias de mucha utilidad en nuestras instalaciones-

\- Lo pensaré, por ahora esperaré hasta que despierte antes de tomar una decisión-

-Podría pasar mucho tiempo para eso… ¿de qué vivirías? -

-Eso no importa, tengo una patente por la cual me pagan muy bien, asique el dinero no es problema por ahora-

-Oh vaya, te ves muy joven para ya contar con una patente, con más razón quisiera ver tu curriculum, ¿tienes alguno a mano o podrías preparar uno? -

\- Tengo varios que armé, pero nunca entregué… tomé, aquí tiene una copia- le dijo Souichi mientras le extendía un folio con las copias que sacó de su valija.

-Bien lo revisaré, podría realizar una entrevista, y si pasas el examen podrías iniciar en algún tiempo, quizás, ¿dos semanas? - mientras le decía esto, le extendió su tarjeta de presentación.

-Lo pensaré- luego de unos instantes de silencio le pregunto - ¿Cómo lo ha visto durante este tiempo? -

-Bueno, él, desde que lo conocí, siempre estuvo serio, no hablaba con nadie más que lo necesario, pero a medida que paso el tiempo se lo veía cada vez más decaído, más delgado y pálido, se notaba su mirada triste, aunque quise acercarme a él, al igual que sus compañeros de trabajo, para ayudarle él nunca lo aceptó, siempre se mantuvo distante, aunque como empleado siempre fue excelente, siempre tuvo adelantado su trabajo, siempre muy organizado y responsable, jamás falto siquiera un día, siempre llegaba cinco minutos antes. Yo vivo al lado de su departamento, aunque pocas veces me dirigía la palabra, más que nada por cortesía, siempre íbamos y volvíamos juntos de la farmacéutica, por eso, ese día que no salió en su horario habitual me preocupe, creí que había enfermado y me preocupe aún más porque nunca vi a nadie con él, siempre estaba solo, y si se había enfermado no había quien lo cuidara, pero nunca me imaginé con lo que me iba a encontrar- un nudo se había formado en el pecho del hombre con solo recordar esa escena

Souichi intentaba digerir la información, su exasistente siempre había sido muy sociable y muchas veces no había modo de callarlo, siempre tan parlanchín, sonriente e inquieto, que le daba la impresión de que le hablaba de otra persona. Él había destruido al hombre que conocía, siempre supo que su ser era como una fina copa de cristal, aunque firme, siempre había que tratarlo con delicadeza, sin embargo, nunca lo tuvo en cuenta, siempre lo trato mal, apretó tanto esa copa de cristal que era su corazón hasta que lo rompió en mil pedazos, _"¿seré capaz de sanar tu corazón herido?... tal vez… no lo consiga…"_

Luego de un rato se despidieron, y Souichi se sentó nuevamente a su lado, solía acariciar su mano, o sostenerla entre las suyas, se encontraba afligido y se perdía en los pensamientos cuando estaba a solas con él…

" _¿Por qué tu despertar se observa lejano?" …_ se sentía vacío por no tenerlo… intentaba estar bien, pero ese bienestar le duele. Intento sonreír un poco en ese momento, pero esa sonrisa solo se transformo en llanto… el rencor hacia si mismo le invadió… Se permitió oler su cabello _"aun conserva su propio aroma"_ ese aroma que aun se encuentra impregnado en su propia piel… _"te extraño tanto"_ … Se sentía como un lobo atado… en su vida le falta él… necesitaba, aunque sea un poco más de su impulsivo amor… _"¿se habrá terminado tu amor por mí?"_

Algo había cambiado en el… ahora… él… necesitaba sentirse feliz…

Seguía sin poder aceptar lo que sucedía, se encontraba cansado, desde que había llegado casi no había dormido por lo que, luego de un tiempo se durmió profundamente apoyando su cabeza sobre la camilla mientras sostenía con fuerza una vez más, la mano de él…

 _Souichi se encuentra cerca de un precipicio desde donde puede observar un lobo plateado mirando hacia una hermosa luna llena_

 _ **-Nunca dejaremos de ser unos idiotas… ¿no lo crees? -**_

 _ **\- ¿AAHHH? -**_

 _ **-una vez más cometimos el mismo error… no le dijimos lo que sentíamos cuando pudimos… y por eso volvimos a perderlo… ¿Cuántas vidas necesitaremos para dejar de ser unos cobardes y decirle que le amamos? -**_

 _ **\- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU? -**_

 _El lobo que aún le daba la espalda, lo mira de frente, mientras poco a poco va cambiando de forma, a una más humana_ _ **-yo soy los recuerdos de tu vida pasada, soy parte de tu inconsciente, yo soy parte de tu alma-**_

 _ **-MALDITA SEA, ¿QUE CLASE DE SUEÑO ABSURDO ES ESTE? -**_

 _ **-Este, Souichi, no es un sueño… solamente das un paseo por tus recuerdos pasados… te mostraré-**_ _Okami guio a Souichi observando fragmentos de esa vida pasada que tuvo, le mostro la manada de la que él era el jefe, podía verse a sí mismo en medio de todos aquellos seres de apariencia extraña… le mostro a Kuma que siempre se encontraba debajo de ese precipicio, observándolo desde la distancia…_

 _ **-e-ese es… ¿eh?, es Morinaga… pero… ¿un oso? -**_

 _ **-es la vida pasada de él, Kuma, asi le decíamos, un oso-**_ _le mostro el modo en que se conocieron, cuando Kuma lo salvo de morir en aquel rio, el cuidado que le dio con tanta devoción, curando sus heridas, alimentándolo día a día, siempre velando por él y que gracias a eso Okami pudo volver a reunirse con su manada, también le mostro como él mismo lo cuido durante su hibernación. Le mostro la primera vez que intimaron en aquella primavera…_

 _-_ _ **AAHHHH ESE SINVERGUENZA SIEMPRE ES UN PERVERTIDO**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **si (suspira) no ha cambiado en nada… pero tú, si haz cambiado, en tu vida pasada no eras cruel con él, siempre te preocupaste por su bienestar, a pesar de que éramos especies diferentes, siempre nos cuidó con mucho empeño, y hasta el día de hoy lo seguía haciendo**_ _\- Okami siguió mostrándole los recuerdos, el cómo después de su primera vez ambos se distanciaron, su desesperación cuando lo encontró en esa jaula del que no lo podía liberar_ _ **-nunca olvidaré ese terror que sentimos al verlo atrapado en esas cosas-**_ _le mostro el momento en que en su espalda impacto una bala y como Kuma logro romper la jaula por su extrema furia. Como aceptó dejar atrás lo más importante para él, para encontrarlo nuevamente… solo… sentado en la entrada de su nueva cueva, con la mirada triste… perdida en la nada…_ _ **-Kuma nos había dejado para proteger lo que más amábamos, nuestra manada lo era todo para nosotros en esta vida pasada, teníamos una responsabilidad, Kuma nos amaba tanto que jamás se interpuso en eso, el prefirió irse y sufrir solo antes de molestarnos y entorpecer nuestro deber-**_ _Souichi se mantenía en silencio ante todo aquello que le era enseñado, solo pensaba en que, si ese sueño era real, el muy idiota nunca había cambiado, aún seguía huyendo. Uno a uno fue viendo cada uno de los recuerdos más importantes que tenía con ese ser tan diferente a él. Hasta que se vio a si mismo compartiendo la cueva con ese tal Kuma, y las lágrimas de él cuándo Okami dio su ultimo respiro_ _ **-Después de eso hemos permanecido varios años a su lado, sin que el pudiera vernos ni oírnos-**_ _ambos se encontraban en este momento parados al lado de Kuma que estaba en la tumba de Okami_ _ **-él venía todos los días aquí, en primavera, verano y otoño, excepto en invierno, él solo venía aquí-**_

 _Kuma se encontraba de rodillas al lado de la tumba de Okami, le había llevado agua y flores pequeñas otra vez. Las estaciones pasaron una a una, varias veces, por mucho tiempo, y en esa última estación, ese último día, se recostó sobre esa pequeña tumba y solo cerro sus ojos expresando sus más anhelados deseos de reencontrarse con él…_ _ **-te amo tanto Okami, deseo tanto encontrarte nuevamente y poder compartir más tiempo contigo, aunque nunca me lo dijiste, yo sé que tú también me amabas, por eso te quedaste conmigo a pesar de todo, te extraño tanto, deseo… deseo tanto tener otra oportunidad para estar a tu lado, deseo tanto encontrarte una vez más, deseo tanto amarte otra vez-**_ _solo cerro sus ojos, derramando sus últimas lágrimas… quedándose solo en ese lugar… hasta que dejo de moverse…_

 _ **-Nosotros deseábamos poder vivir con él para siempre, pero los lobos tienen una vida más corta que los osos, solo pudimos estar con él poco tiempo…Le hicimos una promesa. Nosotros deseábamos tener una larga vida a su lado, como no la pudimos tener en este tramo de historia, le prometimos en silencio que lo encontraríamos de nuevo, y que le diríamos aquellos sentimientos de los cuales él nunca se enteró, el murió sin saber que habíamos sido muy feliz a su lado, el murió sin escuchar de nuestros labios que le amábamos, él lo suponía, pero nunca se lo dijimos, prometimos que si teníamos otra oportunidad para encontrarnos, se lo diríamos… ¿Por qué no la has cumplido todavía?-**_

 _ **-Debo estarme volviendo loco, creo que debo intentar dormir más seguido, estos sueños no son normales-**_

 _ **-Nosotros no estábamos destinados a reencontrarnos, pero nuestro deseo fue más grande que las mismas barreras del tiempo, nuestro deseo más anhelado se ha cumplido… teníamos una oportunidad más para volver a vivir juntos, para decirle aquello que le negamos, él ha cumplido con la promesa de volver a amarnos, ¿Por qué aun no lo hemos hecho nosotros?**_

 _ **\- ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DARME ÓRDENES? SOLO ERES UN MALDITO PRODUCTO DE MI SUEÑO-**_

 _ **-He estado presente todo este tiempo, cuando te dejabas guiar por mí, podíamos demostrarle el amor que le tenemos, pero luego tenías que siempre arruinarlo todo, si no fuera porque no lo permití, él se habría ido mucho antes, siempre te hice saber tus verdaderos sentimientos por él, y siempre te negaste a escuchar, tuvimos que perderlo una vez más para que aceptaras esto que sentimos, ¿Cuántas vidas necesitamos para dejar de ser unos idiotas?**_

 _ **-Maldición… quiero despertar, esto es absurdo-**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Volverás a desperdiciar otra vida? ¿O cumplirás la promesa que le hicimos?**_

" _¿Mmmm?... eso sí que fue un sueño extraño… maldita sea, soy un hombre de ciencias, no creo en esas absurdas historias de almas reencarnadas… mierda… me duele la espalda"_

Levantándose se dirigió al baño, se lavó el rostro con agua fría, y se quedó viéndose un momento en ese espejo. Su reflejo solo le mostraba un hombre con la mirada triste, los soles de sus ojos se encontraban eclipsados, ensombrecidos por las ojeras, _"debo intentar dormir, estoy hecho un desastre"_. recordaba lo que el médico le dijo, _"él ya está recuperado… pero… ¿Cuándo despertara?"_ , aunque lo preocupaba las secuelas que podría tener, pero no había daños permanentes asique podía estar tranquilo dentro de todo. Asi, con ese pensamiento, decidió recostarse en aquel sofá mientras pensaba que hacer de su vida en ese lugar _"¿me quedare a vivir aquí permanentemente?"_

Otra semana se fue con él en esas cuatro paredes, pocas veces había accedido a salir para ir a algún lugar a comer con los suyos o para comprar alguna cosa necesaria, su padre seguía hospedado en el mismo hotel y cada día iba a visitar a Morinaga y a asegurarse de que su hijo se alimentara, pero Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai ya se habían ido, cada uno debía regresar a sus respectivos trabajos pero todos los días llamaban a Souichi para obtener alguna novedad, sin embargo, Morinaga aun no despertaba… Souichi había estado pensando durante todo ese tiempo el que hacer. Le gustaba ese lugar, en esa ciudad era sencillo vivir, le agradaba el clima y podía conseguir mucha variedad de comida japonesa, asique luego de mucho meditarlo, tomo una decisión _"lo hare, después de todo, si él decide permanecer en este lugar, voy a necesitar un empleo"_. Tomando la tarjeta que le entregó Jacob, marco el número en su celular y le llamó.

Luego de los debidos saludos Souichi le dijo:

-Lo he estado pensando, y acepto la entrevista de empleo, pero antes quisiera ver las condiciones de trabajo, y también necesito encontrar un lugar en donde vivir-

-Oh que gran noticia muchacho, yo creo que no tendrás ningún problema en pasar el examen, asique solo sería una formalidad. En cuanto a vivienda… te puedo recomendar el edificio en donde vivo, tiene departamentos individuales que están completamente equipados, podrás instalarte enseguida, el joven Morinaga también vive allí-

\- ¿Podría decirme la dirección de la farmacéutica y del edificio? -

Asi, anoto los datos en un papel que tenía por ahí, y luego Jacob continuo -Podrías venir en tres días a las 10am para la entrevista, el examen, y conocer las instalaciones. También arreglamos bien que día iniciaras, dijiste que querías esperar a que el joven Morinaga despierte, pero como no sabemos cuándo despertará podría darte un plazo de dos semanas luego de ser aceptado ¿Qué opinas? -

-Si, me parece bien, estoy de acuerdo, me presentaré en ese horario, se lo agradezco-

Luego de despedirse ambos colgaron el teléfono…

Souichi tomó asiento al lado de Morinaga y tomo su mano entre las suyas mientras le hablaba en un suave susurro… -me pregunto que dirás cuando sepas que me quedaré aquí… ¿te molestará? ¿querrás volver a verme después de esto? -

Sinceramente, le dolía en su interior el imaginar que Morinaga rechazara su presencia, y un suave sollozo se escuchó en esa habitación… aunque lo había encontrado no tenía la certeza de lo que sucedería cuando despertara, por primera vez en su vida sentía inseguridad, sentía temor de que en verdad lo rechace y no quiera verlo. Pero su llanto se detuvo instantáneamente al ver algo que lo estremeció por completo…

…Una lágrima…

Una solitaria lágrima se escapaba de aquellas orbes que eran protegidas por sus parpados cerrados, humedeciendo esas mejillas que habían recuperado su color rosa, adornando ese rostro tan apacible - ¿Puedes oírme? Aprieta mi mano si puedes oírme- pero nada sucedió, aquella mano estaba inerte, -¿Acaso aun dormido estas sufriendo?- se sentía impotente, quería que despertara, nada le dolía más a Souichi que las lágrimas de él, esas lagrimas que eran la voz de su tristeza, ese lenguaje puro de su alma dolida, no pudo soportar la idea de que aun en ese estado sufriera y nuevamente desde lo más profundo de su ser liberó su sollozo que resonaba en esas paredes frías que los tenía atrapados.

Se sentía perdido en su interior… la oscuridad invadía su ser. Intentaba encontrarse a sí mismo, pero no lograba hallarse... no sabía cómo hacerlo... Entendió que el dolor de él era también su dolor… Sentía su despertar cada vez más lejano… se mantenía atado a él, encerrados en esa cueva. No podía soportar el peso de la culpa en sus hombros… Sentía hundirse cada vez más… Ese vacío no se llenaría hasta que el le aceptase de nuevo…

Una vez más calmado, decidió darse un baño. Se sentía cansado, pero no quería dormir, no podía hacerlo. Pero aun asi se vistió con su pijama, y se recostó en el sofá _"otra noche más que espero porque despiertes… ¿lograrás hacerlo pronto? ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar?" …_

El tercer día llego, y con él la tan esperada entrevista, _"si tú decides quedarte en este lugar… he decidido quedarme yo también"._ Acomodó las mantas en el sofá y fue al baño a alistarse, se peinó, amarró su cabello como de costumbre y cambio sus ropas por un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra con pequeños detalles en plateado. Luego decidió ir a desayunar a la cafetería del hospital, tomo una taza de café con huevos estrellados con tocino y pan tostado, mientras hacía esto llamó a su padre para recordarle de quedarse con Morinaga mientras él iba a la entrevista. Cuando termino su desayuno aún faltaba una hora para partir, asique decidió quedarse en la habitación donde se encontraba Morinaga. Sacó un libro de bioquímica y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta, sabía que el peli azul no lo escuchaba, pero no le importo, sin embargo, unos momentos después llego una enfermera a controlar el estado de Morinaga, debían cambiarle los sueros y checar su recuperación, todo lo hizo bajo la atenta mirada de Souichi, la enfermera se intimidó, esa mirada que el peli plata le dirigió era algo asi como "donde te atrevas a dañarlo te arrepentirás". Pero siguió con su trabajo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Fue cuestión de diez minutos hasta que se retiró, y Souichi siguió leyendo. Unos momentos después llegaba su padre para quedarse a cuidarlo.

Asi, patio del lugar. Quería darse prisa, todos los días intentaba tener la esperanza de que despertaría, y quería estar ahí para cuando lo hiciera, por eso nunca se alejaba mucho de la habitación. Una vez llegados a destino, se dirigieron primero a la oficina de Jacob Monteith, en donde se le entrego su contrato, era por tiempo indefinido, había investigado al joven, y sabía que no era necesario el tiempo de prueba, el horario era excelente, de 8 am a 5 pm con una hora y media libre para el almuerzo al medio día, de lunes a viernes, contaría con tres asistentes y la paga era mucho más que buena. Luego de leer el contrato, y quedar satisfecho con los términos lo firmo, y presentó la debida documentación. Luego de eso y de recibir la bienvenida de parte de su nuevo jefe junto con un fuerte apretón de manos, tan típico en el occidente, se dirigieron al laboratorio donde se desempeñaría y fue presentado a los demás a quienes tendría a cargo y ellos lo recibieron de manera afectuosa, sin embargo, el carácter de Souichi siempre era de antipatía por lo q su presentación fue bastante seca y formal.

Luego de las presentaciones se retiraron, entonces Jacob rompió el silencio:

-hable en la entrada del edificio, hay un departamento vacío y amoblado en el segundo piso, ¿quieres verlo? te acompañare hasta el lugar-

-sí, bueno, gracias-

Llegaron al que sería el departamento de Souichi y se sorprendió, no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeño, y estaba a un precio razonable, podría vivir tranquilamente ahí, no pudo evitar recordar con nostalgia el tiempo que compartió con Morinaga cuando vivían juntos " _jamás aprecie ninguna de tus atenciones del modo en que a ti te hubiera gustado"._ Aun le sorprendía que, en esta cultura, no fuera necesario quitarse el calzado antes de ingresar a la casa _"es tan raro, las casas de este país son tan diferente a Japón"._ Observo que apenas entraba al departamento tenía lo que era una sala de estar, pequeña, con un sillón de dos cuerpos, un mueble con televisor en frente y detrás del sillón una mesa alta con dos sillas, y al fondo se podía ver la cocina equipada con lo necesario, como el refrigerador, una cocina, el microondas, algunos electrodomésticos y una mesada divisoria parecida a la que tenían en el departamento que compartían en Nagoya, al final de la cocina había otra puerta que conducía a un pequeño balcón que se unía con el que correspondía a lo que sería la habitación, del lado izquierdo de la puerta de entrada había una puerta corrediza, al abrirla había un pequeño pasillo, del lado derecho había una puerta que conducía al baño completamente equipado. Y al fondo del pasillo había otra puerta que conducía a su habitación, tenía una cama de plaza y media, un placar de cuatro puertas y dos cajones y una mesita de noche. El departamento en si era pequeño, pero muy acogedor, le agradó mucho.

Estuvo de acuerdo en alquilar el lugar. Luego de terminar el papeleo correspondiente, salieron del edificio y se despidieron en la entrada. Jacob se dirigió nuevamente a la farmacéutica y Souichi se dirigió al hospital, ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, al llegar a la habitación de Morinaga, se encontró con su padre quien aún lo esperaba para almorzar. Como sabía que su hijo se enfurecería si dejaba un momento a solas al muchacho para comprar, decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a un delivery y que le llevara el almuerzo para los dos. Mientras ambos comían, Souichi le conto sobre su nuevo empleo, en el que iniciaría en dos semanas y su nuevo departamento.

\- ¿Entonces piensas quedarte a vivir aquí? - pregunto un poco preocupado su padre

-Morinaga vive aquí, y si él no quiere volver a Japón, entonces tendré que quedarme, y para eso necesito un lugar en donde vivir y trabajo- respondió Souichi como si estuviera hablando del clima

Su padre quedo boquiabierto ante esa respuesta " _al parecer lo ha pensado mucho_ ", después de todo, Souichi no solía tomar decisiones de ese tamaño tan a la ligera, pero aun asi estaba más que sorprendido por decidir aceptar semejante cambio en su vida por aquel muchacho _"vaya, quien diría que realmente se ha enamorado"_. De hecho, era más factible pensar que el tirano de su hijo lo obligaría a regresar a Japón a los golpes _"da miedo"_ pensó con gracia, jamás se hubiera imaginado algo asi de su hijo, se sentía sumamente orgulloso de él… - ¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? ¿Y si él se niega a volver a estar contigo? - Souiji estaba preocupado de que su hijo siguiera viviendo sumido en aquella horrible depresión en que se encontraba.

-Estoy seguro… no voy a dejar que ese idiota se aleje de nuevo, eso sí que no-

Su padre estaba feliz de saber de que su hijo amaba realmente a ese muchacho y no era solo capricho, tanto que no le importaba seguirlo con tal de estar con él, era maravilloso ver a su hijo demostrar sus sentimientos, siempre había sido muy serio, pero es que ese muchacho de tierna mirada se había metido tanto en el corazón de su hijo que a este le fue imposible ocultar el dolor y vacío que sintió cuando él se fue.

-Con respecto al departamento… no iré hasta que Morinaga salga de este lugar…-

-Pero no puedes quedarte todo el tiempo aquí hijo… necesitas descansar adecuadamente también-

-Eso no importa… lo que quiero decir es que puedes instalarte ahí, dijiste que te quedarías, y el hotel es un gasto muy grande para tanto tiempo, y el departamento está equipado-

-Bueno… si estás de acuerdo con eso… no me hare rogar, sere cliente preferencial… pero, yo no sé guiarme en este lugar, tendrás que acompañarme-

Luego de comer, ambos partieron al departamento de Souichi y éste le enseño el lugar.

-Vaya, es muy lindo y acogedor- comento Souiji, quien comenzó a desempacar su valija y acomodar las cosas en la habitación-

Souichi estaba de acuerdo con su padre. Luego de convivir por un rato el pelilargo decidió que era momento de regresar. Eran cerca de las 8pm cuando ingreso a la habitación, y como de costumbre, se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Solo sentía deseos de vomitar… ya no le quedaban lagrimas para llorar _"se que tengo que ser positivo, se que debo pensar en que pronto despertaras_ ". Se sentía vulnerable, débil… frágil…. _"soy patético"_ … Sentía frio… pero ese frio estaba en su interior, solo la hiel corría por sus venas… _"este lugar es interminable"._ Se sentía miserable, estaba roto por dentro, sentía que, si el no despertaba, su herida seria irreparable… Seguía esperando cada día en esa maldita habitación. Su corazón le pedía que resistiera, su vista se nublaba ante su dolor _"preferiría que cualquier cosa me pasara a mi… y no a ti"_. Siempre le decían que debía ser optimista, pero ya no los quería ver hasta que él volviera… Necesitaba tranquilizarse, necesitaba espacio… necesitaba estar solo… _"te siento tan cerca y a la vez estas en un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarte"_. Sus ojos viven empañados contando cada minuto que esperaba por él. Moria en agonía, quería que siguiera junto a él _"no estoy preparado para perderte"._ Quería aferrarse a la esperanza, pero estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas y confianza. Su mirada solía perderse en la nada, su mente vivía en los recuerdos… _"¿Cuánto mas podre aguantar esto?"_. Sus ánimos quedaron nuevamente en cautiverio. Su rostro nuevamente permanecía serio. Sentía como puñaladas cada recuerdo. Le dolía el no poder sentir sus abrazos. Quería intentar no estar mal, quería hacerlo por él, sabía que esto no le gustaría, pero no lo conseguía. Su interior estaba vacío, incompleto, solo él podría llenarlo _"tu luchaste tanto para estar a mi lado… y es asi como yo te he pagado… ¿seremos capaz de volver a ser los mismos?"_ … no estaba seguro de que el tiempo sea capaz de sanarlos… _"este silencio es molesto… ¿A dónde te has ido?" …_

Con su voz temblorosa por el sollozo que inútilmente intentaba contener le dijo -te juro que te golpearé cuando te recuperes-

Permaneció sentado en ese mismo sitio minutos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que recordó el cuaderno que le habían entregado, no quería leerlo _"tiene mi nombre, vaya a saber qué cosas absurdas habrá escrito en el, conociéndolo seguramente son puras cursilerías o peor aún, cosas pervertidas"_ , pero de golpe la incertidumbre lo invadió _"ese tipo dijo que el cuaderno estaba al lado de él cuándo lo encontró en su habitación",_ entonces el miedo helo su sangre, _"quizás deba leerlo"._ Dándose valor, se sentó sobre aquel sofá sosteniendo ese cofre de secretos con manos temblorosas, comenzando desde la primer página…

Continuara…

LEAN…

Aclaraciones:

1ro… **La condición intersexual de Morinaga** : tengo un motivo para poner a estos chicos en esa situación, solo que la explicare en el siguiente capítulo. Pero… extraño ¿no?, hay algo que quiero aclarar, para aquellos que no conocen sobre esta condición _"pseudohermafroditismo femenino-masculinizante"_ déjenme decirle que no es una invención mía, estos casos son reales aunque son muy extraños, hace algunos años investigue sobre ello luego de verlo en un capítulo de Dr. House, y me encontré con algunos casos de personas que tienen esta condición intersexual, realmente me llama mucho la atención este tipo de casos de la medicina y suelo investigarlos por puro hobbies, ahora la pregunta más importante ¿será fértil? ¿Qué opinan?

2do… **Okami y Kuma:** ¿Se esperaban eso?... pues bien, podría parecer extraño que de golpe soñara con su vida pasada, sin embargo, he estado introduciendo este momento desde el primer capítulo, al hacer mención sobre la conexión de ellos que iba más allá de lo inverosímil, el cómo sus almas se conectan con solo mirarse, como si se hubieran pertenecido desde una eternidad… sinceramente, no puedo superar el final de aru hi mori no naka, y me gusta imaginar que Souichi y Morinaga son la reencarnación de Okami y Kuma… seria genial que fuera verdad, asi mi corazoncito podría superar el luto…

Bien eso es todo… ¡en unos días subiré la segunda parte de este capítulo! Déjenme saber a través de sus comentarios sus opiniones sobre este capítulo…


	7. Cap 4 part 2 Volver a Verte

**Cap. 4.2 Volver a Verte**

" _ **Vamos… es hora de que despiertes…"**_

Dándose valor, se sentó sobre aquel sofá sosteniendo ese cofre de secretos con manos temblorosas, comenzando desde la primer página….

Estaba nervioso, no entendía por qué se había puesto asi, pero algo muy, muy en el fondo le decía que lo que leería le dolería, pero no quería retractarse, vio la primer página, vio la fecha y se sorprendió, era de alguno días después que se besaron por primera vez. Trago grueso y leyó…

 _Es estúpido que haga esto, lo sé, es tarde y estoy pensando en ti… tu, mi amor no correspondió que he intentado olvidar, que he intentado matar en mi memoria, o al menos enterrarte en lo más profundo de mi ser, en algún abismo donde no pueda encontrarte. Pero te amo tanto que no es algo que pueda simplemente hacer…_

 _No me atrevo a continuar con mi patética vida como si nunca te hubiera conocido. Fue difícil seguir fingiendo que el amor que te declaro es solo fraternal. Tu eres mi rosa, aquella que me envuelve en sus suaves pétalos, para lastimarme con sus espinas… pero prefiero eso a no tenerte… Llámame masoquista si lo deseas… tal vez… si lo soy… por ti…_

 _Tu presencia intocable desprende mi alma de mi cuerpo… enviándola a algún lugar en donde no la puedo encontrar… o tal vez… no quiero hacerlo…_

 _No tengo esperanzas de que me ames… y eso… me entristece._

 _Tú me pones nervioso, y por eso las palabras más tontas quieren escapar de mis labios… quiero decirte que mis poesías están destinadas a ti… pero no quiero avergonzarme a mí mismo por decir estupideces_

 _Deseo poder sacarte de mis pensamientos… convertirte en un lejano recuerdo… pero no quiero que seas eso…_

Eso le lastimó, y era la primer hoja que leía, nunca había prestado atención a como se sentía durante ese tiempo, estaba muy concentrado evitándolo, pero esto era más que claro… se maldecía a sí mismo por haber estado confundido en ese tiempo, ahora entendía que era lo que en verdad sentía, sin embargo, quería pensar que solo era amistad. Conteniendo el nudo en su garganta, siguió leyendo, vio que también tenía fecha, fue escrito después de la primera vez que habían tenido intimidad, dentro de esas dos semanas en la que Morinaga había regresado a su ciudad natal y que él estaba desesperado por que volviera

-jamás olvidare ese sentimiento de pérdida, había sido la primera vez que lo sentía, y fue horrible- dijo en un susurro comenzando a leer.

" **El vino por nosotros… ¿puedes oírlo? ..."**

" _Lo lamento… lamento tanto el sufrimiento que te he causado…_

 _Sufro… Sufro porque he ofendido tu corazón… porque no puedo ser lo que realmente deseas que fuera…_

 _Te amo… Te amo tanto…_

 _Perdóname por pretender que me ames como yo a ti… por pretender que me perdones… Perdóname por este egoísmo de quererte solo para mi…_

 _Deseo tanto demostrarte este amor que te tengo… Este amor que me quema, que me asfixia y me envenena…_

 _Me siento atrapado… He sido encarcelado en la jaula de tu cuerpo… He sido amarrado a ti con cadenas envueltas de espinas que traspasan mi carne…_

 _Quiero liberarme de este amor ilusorio… ¿Cómo hacerlo?... ¿Cómo liberarme de tus cadenas invisibles cruel tirano?... Mi corazón se agrieta por tu inmisericordia, mis fuerzas se desvanecen intentando contener los pedazos de mi…_

 _Me desespero._

 _Mis lagrimas arden en mi piel. Crean a mi alrededor este océano de sentimientos que consume hasta mis huesos. Me destruye estar enamorado de ti…_

 _Necesito ser libre… ¿Cómo liberarme de ti?_

Su alma lloraba, él le había hecho creer que lo había forzado en ese momento _"no era asi, solo no quise aceptar que yo también lo deseaba, de lo contrario, te habría matado"_ , luego de calmarse decidió seguir leyendo. Por la fecha era de esos días en los que se quedó viviendo en su casa cuando ese otaku le estaba complicando la vida.

" _ **Si… puedo oírte… por favor… no llores…"**_

 _Siento forzarte a mi presencia, pero esta vez es diferente. Porque no solo pienso en lo que yo quiero, si no que estoy preocupado por ti. ¿de eso se trata cuando se ama no?... preocuparse por el ser amado más que por uno mismo… como lo hago yo por ti…_

 _Temo que algún día esto se termine… quisiera tanto poder tener un nombre para esta relación… asi podría estar seguro de que no te perderé… pero si alguna vez esto se termina… sé que nadie logrará llenarme el alma como tú lo haces._

 _Te amo por quién eres tú, con tus aciertos y tus defectos, con tus virtudes y defectos… incluso amo tu falta de querer por mi…_

 _Disfrutaré cada segundo que pueda tenerte… cada momento… cada día…_

 _Tú lo eres todo para mi… eres mi fuerza y mi debilidad, eres mi presente y deseo tanto que seas mi futuro…_

" _ **Vamos… despierta… debemos volver por él… se lo prometimos… no lo olvides…"**_

Realmente estaba conmovido, recordó con pesar aquel entonces, como se arriesgó a favor de él y Kanako sin importarle que incluso su propia vida estuviera en riesgo, con tal de protegerlo, él se lo había dicho…

" _preocuparte por aquel a quien amas… querer protegerlos… estar a su lado, aunque sea solo un poco…. Intentar apoyarlos… eso es lo que creo… por favor, déjame estar a tu lado, tal vez yo no soy tan confiable, pero no tengo motivos ocultos, asique… te lo ruego"_

Esas palabras quedaron a fuego grabadas en su mente y corazón, jamás podría olvidar como le rogó que lo dejara protegerlo, recordó con un terrible dolor como Morinaga había salido herido, primero por una pequeña explosión que era peligrosa, luego por el corte que le hizo ese otaku y el recuerdo que más le torturaba era ver como se había quedado atrapado bajo el altar de su madre rodeado por el fuego, _"estaba muy asustado… ese idiota… arrojándose al peligro como si nada"_

" _ **¿Dónde estoy?... Me duele la cabeza, estoy tan cansado y tengo sed... ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Quién me trajo aquí?... Acaso… ¿aún hay alguien que se preocupa por mí?"**_

Siempre fue un mal agradecido. Morinaga se desvivió siempre por él y el solo le pagó de ésta manera, cada vez que pensaba en eso más se daba cuenta que quizás nunca lo perdone. Sabía que el amor del peli azul era incondicional, pero todo tenía un límite y es que Souichi siempre se había abusado del amor que sentía hacia su persona, se aprovechó de que no lo dejaría por más mal que lo tratase, cosa que no fue asi, al final lo había perdido, y lo peor es que pudo haberlo perdido por siempre sin tener ninguna oportunidad. Quería dejar esos pensamientos de lado, aunque sabía que sería inútil si seguía leyendo, pero es que en verdad quería conocer sus más profundos sentimientos, porque nunca le había permitido expresarse como era debido, asi que el único modo de conocerlo sería seguir leyendo.

El siguiente tenía fecha de la primer semana que estuvieron viviendo juntos en el departamento

 _Me hace muy feliz que vivas en mi corazón. Aunque no me abraces, tu cálida presencia esfuma el frio del invierno alojado en mis huesos. El tiempo pasa y yo solo puedo amarte más. Sé que no soy perfecto, tengo mis errores, pero siempre seré tu apoyo. Eres muy importante para mí. Lo único que deseo es que alcances tus sueños. Que triunfes en lo que te apasiona_

Esa carta le hizo sentir melancolía. Él sabía que Morinaga quería apoyarlo en sus sueños de ser un investigador, aunque por ser un estúpido orgulloso no pudo aceptarlo. No quiso seguir pensando y decidió seguir leyendo. Morinaga realmente era el ejemplo de vergüenza personificada pero cada línea que leía de sus hermosas cartas le llegaban a lo más profundo de su corazón, acariciándole el alma, haciendo que a pesar de estar sollozando no pudiera dejar de leerlas. Estaba tan metido en aquellos sentimiento escritos que no vio que le observaban.

 _Quisiera creer que tú no eres para mí… y tal vez en verdad no lo seas… quisiera poder enterrarte en el olvido, en el abismo más profundo, en una tumba sin lapida, en donde por más que te busque no logre hallarte, y evitar llevarte flores y llorarte._

 _Quiero olvidar el bello recuerdo de tus ojos, mis sueños contigo… mis lágrimas por ti…_

 _Quisiera tener el valor de resignarme a solo verte…_

 _Quisiera olvidar este deseo de tocarte… de tenerte…_

 _Quisiera tener las fuerzas de dejar de amarte con cada uno de los pedazos de mi corazón roto…_

 _Pero el olvido no existe… seria solo engañarme a mí mismo… y duele… no imaginas cuanto…._

Estaba abatido, cada palabra que leía sentenciaba su alma a la agonía… cuando escribió esto fue cuando tuvieron esa fuerte discusión y el terminó unos días en casa de su tía Matsuda. Morinaga planeaba abandonarlo, recordaba con claridad el miedo que sintió esa vez al ver las cosas embaladas en el cuarto de Morinaga, tanto q termino corriendo para encontrarlo y reclamarle lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no lo detenía? Si no le decía que se quedara a su lado, ¿realmente se hubiera ido para olvidarlo en esa ocasión? O peor, ¿hubiera buscado a alguien más? Era tonto pensar en eso dada las circunstancias actuales, pero no lo pudo evitar, el tener lejos a Morinaga o peor, imaginarlo al lado de alguien más, realmente no es algo que pueda aceptar, después de todo, paso diez meses y fue a su encuentro apenas supo su paradero.

" _ **Escucho a alguien llorar, pero estoy tan cansado que mis ojos pesan y no se quieren abrir, recuerdo el gran acto de cobardía que cometí, ni la muerte me quiere, aún sigo con vida, pero no me siento vivo, acaso ¿será que aún me queda más por sufrir antes de que la muerte me acepte?"**_

" _Lamento tanto esto sempai, sé que esta decisión que he tomado es egoísta, también sé que te ha de haber dolido mucho el que me fuera, una vez más te he hecho daño, te había prometido jamás volver a irme sin decirte, y nuevamente he roto mi promesa. Te prometo que solo será un tiempo, sé que lograrás seguir adelante, tu eres un hombre fuerte, como me hubiera gustado tener tu fortaleza. Por favor sempai, intenta comprender que esto lo hago por tí, todo lo que quiero es que al menos tú puedas ser feliz. Por favor, nunca pienses que seré capaz de olvidarte. Yo te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida._

 _Lamento haberme ido asi, no quería que tú me vieras partir, sabía que no lo soportarías. Quisiera llamarte, quisiera arrepentirme de esta decisión. Pero al fin de cuentas, aunque me haya quedado jamás habríamos avanzado. Se bien que tú me querías, más que un amigo, sé que era importante para tí, pero sé que yo no era suficiente. Aunque desee con todas mis fuerzas que me amaras, respeto el que no lo hayas hecho._

 _Quisiera pensar en que algún día te volveré a ver, que tú puedas sentirte bien al tenerme al frente, y que no me ignores. Sabes, mi temor más grande siempre fue el perderte. Tal vez por eso siempre acepte tu trato para conmigo. Tú eres un hombre orgulloso… que se irrita por todo… bipolar… pero, así como eres, me llenaste siempre el alma. Estoy sufriendo sempai… es que te amo demasiado… No sabes cuánto deseo poder estar en este momento a tu lado… pero sé que no puedo hacer nada para que todo sea como antes, y tampoco logré que tú me amaras como yo a ti… Sempai… te deseo todo lo mejor. Deseo que encuentres el camino que te haga feliz, y si ese camino te guía hacia alguien que ames y valores, y que también te ame, yo seré feliz por ti, aunque me duela. Aunque dudo que alguien sea capaz de amarte más que yo… Quisiera poder decirte adiós… pero no puedo, porque siempre estarás en mi corazón…_

" _ **Giro mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda, no puedo creer lo que veo, tal vez si estoy al fin muerto, aunque aún no puedo enfocar bien mi vista… veo que sempai está sobre un sofá con un cuaderno, muy familiar para mí, logro notar que es en el que escribo muy de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando mis emociones me superan y no logro sacarlas, tal vez sea un engaño de mi mente. Siempre soñé con mostrarle ese cuaderno a sempai y que lea lo que no escucha de mí, pero eso no sucederá, tierra y mar nos separa, tal vez nunca lo vea. Pero de a poco, veo como la imagen se vuelve más nítida… no puede ser cierto… es imposible... De ser posible, ¿cómo llego hasta aquí? No, no hay forma de que haya vuelto a mí, él se avergüenza por mi naturaleza, aparte no sabe en dónde estoy… es imposible que este aquí"**_

-Eres un maldito… como te atreviste a decidir por mi- se sentía roto, estaba quebrado, su sollozo se estaba saliendo de control... se sentía indigno, a pesar de todo, él no lo odiaba, a pesar de todo el aun lo ama, _"yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte",_ ya no creía que pudiera arreglar las cosas, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas con cada palabra que leía…

" _Souichi… mi amado sempai… es tarde... no puedo dormir… me la paso pensando en cómo estarás… siempre me pregunto cómo es que hacen las personas para automotivarse luego de tener un mal tiempo… como es que hacen para creer que el día de mañana será mejor… me gustaría tanto poder descubrirlo… Me pregunto si has logrado encontrar tu camino… sé que no leerás esto, pero deseo tanto poder besarte… me hace tanta falta abrazarte… me gustaría escucharte decir que todo estará bien… que todo esto quedara en el pasado… ¿me habré convertido en historia para ti?... quizás… ¿en una historia que quieras olvidar?... te hecho tanto de menos sempai" …_

" _te amo a pesar de todo… por favor no pienses que esto ha sido tu culpa… te ruego que no llores… yo he sido el idiota"._

 _ **Sigo intentando centrar mis sentidos, el llanto que escuchaba se vuelve más audible, enfoco mejor mi vista y entonces comprendo que no es una mala pasada de mi mente, él está aquí conmigo, leyendo realmente ese cuaderno. ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? ¿Quién le entrego ese libro? Intento llamarle, pero mi garganta está cerrada, la siento demasiado seca, mis labios apenas se mueven, pero mi voz se niega a salir...**_

 _ **Veo como su llanto se vuelve más fuerte a medida que avanza en lo que lee. Lo entiendo. La mayoría de lo que eh escrito contienen mis sentimientos más dolorosos, por favor sempai, no sigas leyendo, te lastimará más.**_

Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, estaba completamente quebrado, a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo, él lo seguía amando, y jamás lo valoro como debería, siempre lo rechazo por su estúpido orgullo, y de que le sirvió si ese mismo orgullo fue lo que los destruyo…

Pero aun la tortura no terminaba, aún quedaba uno más por leer

" _No soy valiente como piensan... Estoy asustado... Tengo miedo… Estoy inseguro… He sido de quien se han burlado, he sido a quien han humillado…_

 _No puedo llamarle vida a lo que tengo cuando mi alma ha ido muriendo con el paso del tiempo._

 _Ya no me reconozco, no sé quién soy, siento vergüenza al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Ya no soy quien alguna vez fui… tampoco soy quien alguna vez quise ser._

 _Vivo soñando con un "tal vez" … Nadie me conoce… solo uso disfraces…_

 _Solo he aprendido a desconfiar…_

 _No soy fuerte… he intentado pararme en esta vida y hacerle frente. Pero de nada ha servido. Ahora estoy vacío y ausente._

 _La calidez de mi corazón se congelo por el frio de mi ser. Ya no puedo abrirme a la gente. Quisiera volver a ser quien algún día fui. Quisiera ser capaz de volver a demostrar mis sentimientos, pero no deseo salir siquiera de este cautiverio._

 _Antes era feliz y ahora ya no puedo aparentar ocultar mi dolor. Intento esconderme en mi interior. Vivo siempre oculto en esta cueva. Ni siquiera he logrado llenar el vacío de mi mente para hacer bulto. Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

 _Ahora mi alma solo llora cataratas de dolor. Solo puedo escribir este palacio de cristal hecho pedazos, con la esperanza de calmar este dolor que me atraviesa con sus trozos rotos… no hay misericordia para mi alma marchita… este niño yace muerto bajo la lluvia del invierno…_

 _Solo quiero dejar de estar triste. Mis ojos me delatan, quiero eliminar estas lágrimas de fuego que se liberan en mi soledad… quiero callar estos gritos silenciosos de las noches de insomnio. Mi sonrisa se ha ocultado en el dolor que llevo dentro._

 _Estoy atado… no tengo fuerzas… tengo miedo… tiemblo… lloro apoyado a los pies de mi cama… veo como mi tiempo se para y se me escapa… ya no quiero abrir mis ojos… ya no logro observar la realidad. Todo está oscuro… el sol se niega a dejarme ver su luz…_

 _Me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?... mi corazón solo huye de este naufragio que me hunde cada vez más en las tinieblas…_

 _Estoy cansado, aunque te busque sé que no te encontrare, solo este insignificante papel es lo único que escucha este grito desesperado._

 _Siento rabia… solo quiero paz y que esta tempestad se termine… pero te he perdido… los he perdido a todos, los hecho tanto de menos._

 _Estoy vacío y solo lloro… Mi vida se ha ido a algún lado que desconozco. Quisiera creer que te volveré a ver. He soñado tanto en volver a tus brazos… deseo tanto pedirte un último abrazo, o un "te quiero" aunque sea falso… anhelo tanto beber por última vez de tus labios… nublar mis pensamientos por última vez con tu dulce aliento… Perderme por última vez en tu cuerpo…_

 _Pero la esperanza ya no existe… he aceptado este adiós…_

 _Solo escucha el susurro del viento… a través de él intentare decirte "lo siento"_

No soporto más, su llanto salió con fuerza, desde lo más profundo de su ser, cada palabra lo atravesó cual puñal en el corazón, no soportaba el dolor, sentía que en cualquier momento su mente se apagaría de tanta sobrecarga de angustia, sentía su corazón desangrarse con cada desgarro que cada una de esas palabras provocó, se sentía un maldito, _"yo no debería de existir"_ , no merecía a ese ángel que lo amaba sin condiciones, él se merecía el cielo, se merecía que lo amaran con todas las fuerzas, solo quería gritar, quería romper todo cuanto tuviera en sus manos, necesitaba descargar la ira que sentía sobre sí mismo, pero no podía hacerlo, no en ese lugar, estaba sentado al borde del sofá, con la cabeza gacha, temblando como la copa de un árbol azotado por el fuerte viento, sus lágrimas caían como cuando el cielo llora sus caudales, que inútilmente intentaba contener con sus manos…

" _ **Me desespero, ha terminado de leer la carta que escribí como despedida, siento como si fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento, me asusta, a pesar de todo, no quiero que nada malo le pase, menos por mi culpa…"**_

 _-_ sempai _ **\- "**_ _apenas mi voz sale como un inaudible susurro"_

No __podía soportar ese dolor ¿Cómo entonces se sintió Morinaga al ser quien sufrió? Si el mismo no podía soportarlo y eso que solo estaba leyendo. Entendió una vez más que una disculpa no sería suficiente, ese hombre sobre aquella camilla solo era los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue, el solo lo convirtió en cenizas, ¿cómo podría entonces remendar el horrible error que cometió? ¿acaso sería posible que lo volviera a aceptar? no quería perderlo, no podía aceptar no tenerlo a su lado, ¿Qué haría?

-sempai- _"me esfuerzo para hacerme escuchar, mi garganta duele con cada letra que pronuncio, verlo llorar tan amargamente hace que mi corazón se rompa aún más"_

Estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones mirando hacia el suelo, que creyó que se estaba volviendo loco al escuchar un susurro apenas audible…

-Sempai…. sempai-

Extrañaba tanto escucharle llamarlo asi que ahora su mente le hacía oír su melodiosa y tranquilizadora voz…

-Sempai… veme… sempai…-

No podía levantarse para ir a verlo, recordar su voz le arrebato la poca fuerza que tenía su cuerpo…

-sempai… sempai…veme…. sempai…- _"mi voz sale con más fuerza, pero al parecer no me escucha"_ -sempai-

Souichi detuvo su llanto en seco, como si las llaves de paso se hubieran cerrado de golpe… " _¿podría ser" …_ levanto su rostro despacio, temía que fuera una jugada cruel de sus sentidos, lentamente vio a su frente, su corazón estaba detenido, titubeante se acercó a aquella camilla, vio con sorpresa sus gemas esmeraldas, opacadas por las lágrimas.

Se perdieron en el otro al conectar sus miradas. En ese instante recuperaron nuevamente el latir de sus corazones. La luz del otro comenzaba a reemplazar la oscuridad de sus almas. Los grilletes de la soledad que los tenían presos cayeron, los dejaron libres para fundirse en ese abrazo. Un cálido abrazo que ahuyentaba el crudo invierno de sus huesos, un reconfortante abrazo que les permitió cerrar sus ojos en alivio.

Ellos eran como imanes con igual polaridad… chocaban al unirse, pero era una necesidad estar juntos…

Cada uno era la debilidad del otro… ¿el amor y el odio serían capaces de arreglar sus corazones rotos?...

De sus labios solo se escuchaban incontables -lo siento, lo lamento tanto, lo siento-

Sus almas no pueden estar separadas, piden a grito unirse… ser una… lo que les une es un lazo muy fuerte… no saben que es este sentimiento, pero decir que es amor es poco. Ellos se soñaron desde hace tiempo. Desde un principio se habían encontrado sin buscarse, porque siempre se llevaron dentro. Solo podían ser ellos al lado de su amado, sentían sus vidas nuevamente en sus cuerpos… No puede decirse que recuperaron su otra mitad… no… porque uno no era la mitad del otro… uno era el todo del otro… al hallarse… se hallaron nuevamente a sí mismos… se necesitaban para sentirse vivos…

Sus miradas seguían las perfectas formas de sus labios… lo que sintieron al volver a rozarlos… al volver a besarse… no podría alguien imaginarlo… habían extrañado tanto ese sabor perfecto… al fin podían aplacar la sed de sus almas… el amor no se había perdido, estaba allí, en ese suave y profundo beso de dos almas que se reencontraban una vez mas…

Souichi no lo soltaba, tenía su rostro escondido en su cuello, había mojado con su llanto la bata del peli azul, mientras este último emitía un llanto silencioso, no podía creerlo, era real, su amor estaba ahí, pero ¿para qué? No quería pensar en nada por el momento, se dejó abrazar y lo abrazo de vuelta. Luego de un rato, más calmado, Souichi lo soltó y lo miro fijamente a esos hermosos ojos verdes -no tienes idea lo mucho que eh estado buscándote, eres un maldito… no tenías que irte, menos al otro lado del mundo- su voz estaba rota, ahogada en su llanto, suspirando imperceptiblemente continuo -lo siento, lamento profundamente todo lo que te he hecho-

Pero Morinaga no hablaba, sentía que no podía hacerlo, tenía todo un torbellino dentro, con voz susurrante y rasposa solo le pidió agua a Souichi. Luego de beber, el pelilargo apretó el botón junto a la cama para que viniera una enfermera quien llego unos momentos después junto con el doctor Nathan. Estaban sorprendidos de que haya despertado tan rápido, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en la que había llegado.

La mujer valoro la salud del paciente, tomándole el pulso, la presión, su respiración, el nivel de oxígeno en sangre, estaba todo bien, de hecho, se había recuperado muy rápido a pesar de la fuerte desnutrición. Luego de un momento, la enfermera se fue. Y entonces Nathan comenzó a comentarle un poco su estado, sin entrar en detalles, no quería agobiarlo, dejando de lado algo muy importante, que Souichi pidió decírselo el mismo.

Cuando el medico termino, el peli azul pregunto - ¿Quién me trajo? ¿Cómo supieron lo que había hecho si yo siempre estuve solo?

Eso lastimó mucho a Souichi, el se culpaba de la soledad de ese muchacho.

-Tu jefe, el señor Jacob, estaba muy preocupado, ha estado viniendo a verte seguido, y fue quien hizo un anuncio por una cadena televisiva buscando a familiares o amigos, vino el caballero aquí presente junto con un grupo de hombres.

Entonces Morinaga miro a Souichi de manera interrogante…

-Vino el viejo, Tomoe con su marido pedófilo y el idiota de Isogai-

-Nos has dado un buen susto muchacho- el medico realmente había estado muy preocupado, y se lo hizo saber a través de este pequeño regaño.

Morinaga solo agacho la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, -lo siento mucho-

-Bueno jóvenes, los dejo, han de tener mucho de que conversar- asi se retiró el medico dejándolos solos.

Morinaga ya no se sentía mareado, pero si muy débil, aunque no tenía sueño. -Souichi, en verdad, no tengo deseos de hablar ahora, quiero estar solo-

Souichi se sorprendió, Morinaga, aunque su voz estaba quebrada, sonó frio y distante, aparte de llamarlo por su nombre de esa manera tan sombría, pero no se daría por vencido -ya has estado solo todo este tiempo, no me iré aunque te enojes, si no quieres hablar ahora, está bien, y te entiendo, pero no me iré, no me moveré de aquí, trata de dormir- trataba de mantener tranquilidad en su voz, aunque el peli azul se dio cuenta del dolor con el que le hablaba.

No era que no quería estar con él, se sentía roto, y avergonzado de sí mismo, no merecía la vida cuando había tentado contra ella. Solo le dijo -haz lo que quieras, solo, no te me acerques- y giro su rostro al lado contrario, no podía verlo, se sentía indigno.

Souichi malinterpreto todo creyendo que estaba tan enojado con él que no quería verlo, pero no flaqueo en su decisión, se quedó sentado al lado de Morinaga, sin abrir la boca. Asi permanecieron en silencio, sin dormir, sin hablar, ninguno de los dos pudo hacerlo, uno por vergüenza, el otro por miedo. Y asi pasaron las horas, hasta el amanecer. Cuando ambos ya se encontraban dormitando aun en la misma posición en la que estaban la noche anterior.

Cerca de las 9am apareció una enfermera trayendo un desayuno liviano para ambos hombres. Una vez se retiró apareció el médico para hacerle un nuevo control a Morinaga, no quería dejarlo sin controlar porque a pesar de que se había recuperado, aun se encontraba débil. Por lo que el medico entro en detalles…

-Vera joven, ha permanecido en coma por mes y medio, su salud física estaba muy delicada cuando llego aquí, perdió más del 20 por ciento de su sangre, lo que provocó un shock hipovolémico, puede que sienta dolor en su pecho, ya que se le realizaron RCP y desfibrilaciones, aparte de que tuvimos que implantarle una bomba intraaórtica, ya que el desgaste cardiaco era severo, lo bueno es que lo agarramos a tiempo y se ha recuperado, pero debe de cuidar de su alimentación, presenta un cuadro de desnutrición bastante grave, debe de subir al menos 15kg para recuperar su peso normal. Según su valoración médica se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, por lo que en unos días podrá ser dado de alta, lo dejaremos aquí unos días más por precaución. Lo derivare a varios especialistas, como con un nutricionista, y un cardiólogo.

Souichi, al ver que el peli azul no hablaba, respondió por el -no se preocupe doctor, yo me encargare de que vea a los diferentes especialistas y me asegurare de su alimentación, aunque tenga que meterle la comida a fuerza, lo hare- luego mirando a un cabizbajo Morinaga, extendió su mano izquierda colocándola en su mentón y elevando lentamente su rosto hasta poder fijar sus ojos en los esmeraldas, como una suave caricia le hablo -no te dejaré solo, aunque quieras, aunque incluso si me odias, no me iré, yo me encargaré de cuidarte, y me aseguraré de que te recuperes y vuelvas a ser el mismo tarado de siempre, y te juro que cuando te recuperes te golpearé-

Morinaga solo abrió sus ojos en extrema sorpresa, ¿Qué había pasado con el Souichi que él conocía? ¿Por qué se había expresado de ese modo ante un tercero? No entendía, pero solo se limitó a asentir, no quería decir algo que le avergonzara.

Luego de las recomendaciones el médico se retiró. Souichi miro fijo a Morinaga – termina tu desayuno, asi puedes descansar, estoy seguro de que no dormiste anoche, necesitas reponer energías, yo estaré aquí, velaré tu sueño-

Entonces, Morinaga lo vio a los ojos -Souichi, no quiero pelear contigo, pero en verdad no quiero que estés conmigo, por favor, no me obligues a aceptar tu presencia, ¿Cómo puedes estar al lado de alguien a que te avergüenza? ¿Como puedes estar a mi lado luego de la cosa horrible que hice? -

Luego de unos segundos en que medito un poco su respuesta, se acercó a él sin despegar sus miradas, y con una susurrante y quebrada voz dijo -no lo haré, cuando te den de alta hablaremos adecuadamente, ahora solo necesitas descansar y recuperar tus fuerzas-. Souichi hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran, quería abrazarlo, quería sentir sus labios, quería decirle muchas cosas, y lo arrepentido que se encontraba, pero no quería agobiarlo ahora, sin embargo, sus ojos, las ventanas de su alma, no podían ocultar esa angustia que lo ha consumido durante todo este tiempo, y de eso se dio cuenta Morinaga. Él pudo ver a través de sus ojos ese mar de emociones que con tanto esmero trataba de ocultar a través de esa mascara impasible e imperturbable. Se sintió aún más miserable, pero a diferencia de su sempai, él no podía ocultar sus emociones por mucho tiempo, por lo que no pudo soportar más y comenzó a llorar, no pronunciaba palabras, solo lloraba, Souichi lo abrazo como si de un niño se tratase, mientras acariciaba su cabello le decía -lo siento tanto Morinaga -

Morinaga no podía hablar, un gran nudo en su garganta lo impedía, su voz estaba completamente negada a salir, por lo que solo abraso a su sempai y lloró apoyado en su hombro, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Cuando el pelilargo sintió su respiración suave y pausada, lo recostó en la cama, y seco sus lágrimas mientras las propias comenzaban a caer, lo arropó y se sentó a su lado apoyando su cabeza sobre la cama quedándose profundamente dormido mientras una última lágrima continuaba cayendo por su mejilla.

Desde la noche anterior, todo había sido muy difícil para ambos, emocionalmente estaban agotados, cada uno cargando con su propio dolor y con el del compañero, cada uno con la mente puesta en sus propios errores y en el sentimiento por el otro. Necesitaban un descanso de esos sentimientos destructivos.

Luego de unas dos horas el peli azul despertó. Quería imaginar que todo lo vivido durante todo ese tiempo había sido solo una pesadilla. Pero al despertar y encontrarse nuevamente en ese cuarto regreso a la realidad de que no era asi, pero se sintió muy conmovido por ver a su sempai durmiendo apaciblemente apoyado sobre la cama, aunque le molesto saber que estaba en una posición incómoda. Asique no lo dudó ni un segundo, apoyo su mano izquierda sobre su cabello acariciándolo mientras suavemente lo llamaba -Souichi, despierta por favor, te dolerá la espalda si duermes asi… Souichi-

Suavemente Souichi fue abriendo sus ojos restregándoselo con cuidado intentando enfocar la vista - ¿aahh?, ¿pudiste descansar bien? -

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, estabas dormido en una posición muy incómoda, no deberías quedarte aquí, deberías regresar a Nagoya, no tienes por qué cargar conmigo- decía Morinaga con una profunda pena reflejada en su rostro, le gustaba el hecho de saber que sempai se preocupaba por él, pero no quería ser su carga…

\- ¿Volver a Nagoya? Entiendo que quieras que me vaya, pero no lo haré, te cuidaré, me aseguraré de que te recuperes, aunque con el tema de la comida no sé cómo hacer, tu eres el buen en la cocina, yo soy un asco-

-No seas tan cruel contigo, te las arreglas bien… solo que no es lo tuyo, lo tuyo son los tubos de ensayos, el microscopio y los cigarrillos- dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora, logrando que Souichi se relajara un poco.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero me gustaría aprender a cocinar, si no hubiera sido por mi tía, no hubiera sobrevivido al hambre- dijo Souichi con apenas una sonrisa, intentando relajar el ambiente.

-Lo siento- dijo cabizbajo Morinaga -hubo muchas cosas que no consideré al irme, y tú eres una de ellas, lo siento mucho-

-Tu no tiene nada de que disculparte ¿entendido? Escucha, cuando te den el alta hablaremos tranquilamente sobre ese tema, hay mucho que necesito decirte y cosas que necesito preguntarte, pero sinceramente no quiero más peleas entre nosotros, pero ahora hay otras cosas de las que quiero hablarte-

\- ¿Otras cosas? Sempai, yo realmente no estoy bien, seguro te avergüenzas de mí, de esto que he hecho conmigo, no supe valorar mi vida y tente contra ella, lo que hice fue un horrible acto de cobardía- al decir esto último rompió nuevamente en llantos, estaba destrozado.

Souichi lo envolvió rápidamente en un fuerte abrazo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas calmarlo, -no llores, nada de esto es tu culpa, no me avergüenzo de ti, pero hablemos de esto cuando salgas de aquí, en la privacidad de tu departamento ¿sí? En el mío se encuentra mi viejo.

Morinaga abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro fijamente - ¿tu departamento? ¿No te estás quedando en un hotel?

-De hecho, me estoy quedando aquí, desde que te encontré en este lugar no me he ido más que para hacer algunas cosas, es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte- le decía secándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

\- ¿Dónde está Souichi y que hiciste con él? - Decía desconcertado Morinaga, ¿Qué había pasado durante todo este tiempo? ¿de cuándo era tan amable y suave al hablar? El Souichi que él conocía lo habría golpeado, por más dolido que se encontrara igual habría sacado su lado violento mientras le gritaba.

Souichi lo miro entonces con el ceño fruncido – si quieres que te golpee entonces lo hare, porque las ganas no me faltan… pero… viviré aquí, en Vancouver-

\- ¿eeehhhhhh? ¿Cómo es eso? No te entiendo-

-Bueno, alquile un departamento en el mismo edificio que tu vives-

-Espera, espera, ¿tú sabes dónde vivo? - Souichi asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, -pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y ¿Cómo es que me encontraste? No entiendo nada.

-Bueno, cuando desperté esa mañana y no estabas fui a tu departamento en Shizuoka pero ya te habías marchado, después de eso te busque todo este tiempo, pero no sabía dónde encontrarte, no solo yo, mi familia también estaban preocupados, hasta Isogai me estuvo ayudando, de hecho, fue él quien te encontró, hace dos semanas me llamo diciendo que te había encontrado, él estaba en ese momento con Tomoe, asique con mi viejo compramos el primer boleto de avión. Y nos vinimos todos directo para acá del aeropuerto, luego, me encontré con tu jefe, conversamos un poco, me conto sobre tu desempeño en el trabajo, y me ofreció empleo, ya que yo vine para acá sin tener ninguna oferta-

\- ¿Cómo que no tenías ninguna oferta? ¿Qué paso con tu trabajo haya? ¿y tú doctorado?

-El doctorado lo termine, pero no trabaje luego de terminar, tengo una patente asique estos meses viví de eso.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste tus investigaciones? Tu sueños era seguir en la universidad, querías aportar a la ciencia, amabas tu trabajo, ¿Por qué lo dejaste? Se muy bien que, para ti, aparte de tu familia, lo más importante eran tus experimentos- decía Morinaga, entre sorprendido y angustiado, no era lógico.

-Aparte de mi familia, tu eres mucho más importante que mis experimentos- decía cabizbajo mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta y su voz sonaba más ahogada. Calmándose un poco continuo– bueno, entonces como te decía, tú jefe hablo conmigo y me ofreció el empleo y me hablo del edificio en donde viven, asique me llevo a conocer las instalaciones, me gusto el departamento y lo alquilé, aunque ahora está mi viejo instalado ahí, de hecho, tengo que avisarle de que despertaste-

\- ¿Vas a vivir en el mismo edificio que yo? ¿en qué piso? - se notaba el desconcierto y la emoción en su voz, quería sonreír, pero la sorpresa fue más fuerte.

-En el segundo piso-

\- Ahh yo estoy en el cuarto- respondió Morinaga, cierto alivio se distinguía en su voz, pero predominaba la tristeza.

Ese par se amaba, como nadie podría amarse jamás, pero las heridas eran demasiados profundas, ¿podrían alguna vez curarse? Dicen que el amor lo puede todo, pero… ¿y si el dolor es más grande que el amor? ¿Es posible aun asi lograr reparar un daño que puede considerarse irremediable?

Luego de esa charla, una enfermera entro con el almuerzo de ambos, por lo que Souichi aprovecho la interrupción para llamar a su padre

-Viejo, Morinaga despertó, anoche-

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bueno! ¿Como esta? ¿Pregúntale si puedo hacerle una visita a las 3pm quieres?

-Él está bien, en uno días le darán el alta, lo dejarán solo por precaución, pero podrá seguir recuperándose en casa, espérame un segundo que le pregunto- girándose hacia Morinaga le pregunto -oye, Morinaga, el viejo pregunta si puede venir a visitarte a tres de la tarde-

\- ¿En serio? No necesita molestarse, pero si quiere venir yo no tendría problemas- En realidad no quería que nadie fuera, estaba avergonzado de sus actos, pero Souiji también había volado desde Japón para verlo, no podía hacerle tal desaire.

-Dijo que está bien-

\- ¡Que bien! Escucha, ¿ya le dijiste lo de su condición médica? -

\- No, aun no, no sé cómo ni cuándo lo diré, pero no vayas a decirle nada, ni por error ¿de acuerdo? -

-Si no te preocupes hijo, y Sou, ¿compórtate de acuerdo?,

-Si viejo, lo hare, no te preocupes, nos vemos más tarde, ahora vamos a almorzar-

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato- y colgó el teléfono

Souichi se dirigió a Morinaga y juntos comenzaron su almuerzo, estaban en un total silencio, pero, no se sentía incomodo, era más bien, confortable. Luego de un rato, ya una vez terminado, Morinaga rompió el silencio

\- Souichi ¿Qué harás hoy?

-Nada, me quedare aquí contigo, y ni se te ocurra decirme que me valla-

-No, no te preocupes- luego de decir esto se acomodó en la camilla para bajarse

\- ¿Oye, a donde piensas que vas? Tienes que descansar-

-Necesito ir al baño, y necesito bañarme, no sé de cuando estaré sin haberme dado un buen baño-

-De acuerdo, pero te ayudaré a llegar, pasaste mes y medio acostado, no quiero que te desmayes y te caigas- decía Souichi realmente preocupado

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes, me siento mejor, el descanso y la comida me han ayudado, pero si te hace sentir tranquilo, aceptaré la ayuda…. Gracias- decía con una sonrisa triste.

En efecto, Morinaga se sentía mareado, pero no era algo de lo que preocuparse.

Una vez en el baño, Morinaga se percató de algo. -Souichi, no sabes en donde está mi ropa? Quiero bañarme, pero no tengo un cambio de ropa aparte que no sé cómo bañarme con esto puesto- decía señalando la aguja de su brazo

-No, no tengo ni idea, llamare una enfermera-

Luego de unos instantes apareció una enfermera que estuvo en el momento en que había llegado Morinaga a la sala de urgencias

-Disculpe, quería saber que paso con mi ropa, y como puedo hacer para bañarme con esto puesto-

-Haa no se preocupe, en este momento le quito el suero, ya no lo necesita debido a que puede alimentarse e hidratarse por su cuenta, con respecto a su vestimenta, la remera que traía puesta fue cortada, y el resto debe de encontrarse guardada en lavandería, iré a buscarla, permiso- dijo, terminando de quitar la aguja de su brazo y luego dando media vuelta y retirándose de la habitación

-Rayos, ahora que voy a hacer sin una remera-

-No te preocupes, ahora que te traigan tus ropas, tú te metes a bañar y yo iré a comprarte una, vi que por esta zona hay varios centros comerciales-

\- ¿De verdad? - dijo asombrado Morinaga -gracias, eres muy amable-

-Ya, ya, no es para tanto, no puedes quedarte medio desnudo-

-Es cierto, pero aun asi, gracias-

Morinaga realmente no sabía que pensar de esta situación, su amado estaba ahí, a tierra y mar de distancia de Japón, con él, cuidándolo, atendiéndolo. Quería abrasarlo y besarlo. Estaba roto por dentro, pero también emocionado, tenía sentimientos confusos y contradictorios. Y esto, se reflejaba en su rostro. Tenía esa expresión de zozobra, sonreía, su sonrisa era tenue, pero sus lágrimas surcaban su mejilla, no sabía en qué momento comenzaron a caer, pero Souichi no había perdido expresiones del rostro del peli azul, por lo que se acercó a él, con sus manos acuno el rostro de Morinaga y con sus pulgares secó sus lagrimas.

-Se que te herí profundamente, y se lo que piensas, pero cuando salgas hablaremos adecuadamente y te explicaré todo, por favor, por ahora trata de descansar ¿sí?, quiero que te recuperes pronto para salir de este horrible lugar-

Morinaga iba a responder, pero en ese momento entro la enfermera con su ropa limpia. Dejando las cosas en el baño, Souichi se giró a Morinaga y le pregunto - ¿Estarás bien solo por un momento? Asi voy al centro comercial a comprarte una remera y algún abrigo.

-Si estaré bien, pero no tengo dinero acá, ¿cómo lo pagaré? -

-No seas idiota, metete a bañarte de una vez, debes de volver a la cama pronto, en lo que tu terminas, yo iré a comprar, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Sí, está bien- decía susurrante Morinaga, no quería llevarle la contraria, no quería discutir y apenas y lo miraba al rostro-

Souichi se había dado cuenta que muy pocas veces le vio fijamente, se mantenía cabizbajo, quería besarle, quería decirle que las cosas serían diferentes, que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, pero de nada serviría decirlo ahora, asique solo se limitó a ir por las prendas necesarias lo más rápido posible.

Entre tanto, Morinaga ya en la ducha se tomaba su tiempo, estaba tenso, desde que despertó no había tenido ni un momento a solas por lo que este era un buen momento para desahogarse y asi lo hizo, su llanto era amargo y profundo, sus heridas estaban muy abiertas, tanto había soñado por un sempai más amoroso con él y ahora que lo tenía no podía disfrutarlo, tenía dudas, era obvio que Souichi había ido por él, para quedarse con él, no era estúpido, si hubiera conocido a alguien más, de seguro ni se habría molestado en buscarlo, ni mucho menos se habría instalado en el mismo edificio, ni habría tomado ese trabajo, en donde si o si ambos deberían verse. ¿Qué hacer?, esto lo superaba, ¿Cómo verle a la cara cuando le avergonzaba ver su propio reflejo en el espejo? Nada lo había lastimado de ese modo, él siempre supo que no era muy fuerte, y de hecho una vez se lo dijo a Souichi, había soportado el desprecio y el odio de sus padres, con dolor, pero era soportable, había soportado la decepción y el desamor que le produjo Masaki, le llevo un gran esfuerzo por unos años, pero consiguió superarlo, pero no podía superar esto, no podía sopórtalo, no tener a su amado era un dolor tan vil, tan cruel, no quería que él siguiera avergonzado, no quería someterlo nuevamente a lo mismo. Quería olvidar, quería olvidar todo aquello, olvidar los pasados meses, pero ese dolor no se quería ir, su mente estaba empecinada a oscurecer su alma una y otra vez.

Souichi llego a la habitación con la ropa nueva y escucho el sollozo de Morinaga salir del baño. Ya antes lo había escuchado llorar, de hecho, era un hombre muy llorón, pero este llanto que escucho al apoyarse en la puerta del baño nunca lo había oído de él. Era un llanto con mucha fuerza, pero a la vez ahogado y profuso, como si su misma vida se estuviera yendo en esas lagrimas que derramaba, sentía como su propio corazón sangraba al escucharlo, no pudo soportarlo, quería esperar, pero sufría, sufría por el sufrimiento que le causo, por el daño echo, por no saber cómo arreglar la situación, todo ahora dependía de él, y no dejaría las cosas asi nomás. Cerro la puerta de entrada con seguro, y entro al baño. Lo que vio, lo quebró por completo, Morinaga, su Morinaga se veía como un niño desamparado bajo la lluvia. Allí, en una esquina de la ducha, con la frente apoyada en las rodillas, con una mano derecha intentando no dejar escapar su amargo llanto, su mano izquierda presionando su nuca, bajo el agua que hacía que sus lágrimas se escondieran, se sintió la peor basura del mundo. En ese instante deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder volver el tiempo atrás, asi haría las cosas diferente, le evitaría todo ese dolor que lo tenía destrozado. Pero eso era algo imposible. Rápidamente se metió bajo la ducha con él, y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a ir y no lo quisiera dejar marchar, y lloró, lloró con el corazón en las manos, lloró por todo ese dolor, por ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, por todas las veces que le negó un poco de cariño, por cada desatino cometido, pero sobre todo, lloró por no haber aceptado desde un principio el amor que sentía por Morinaga. De haberlo hecho, este niño entre sus brazos no estaría destruido ahora.

Morinaga acepto ese abrazo, y lo abrazo de vuelta, ambos arrodillados bajo el agua, sacando fuera todo esa angustia que les pesaba, todo ese dolor de sus corazones, se habían extrañado, habían extrañado fundirse en un abrazo, sentir el roce de sus pieles, sentir el cálido aliento del otro, pero, sobre todo, habían extrañado sentir sus corazones latir al mismo ritmo, al mismo compas. Se extrañaban, porque cada uno era el motivo de vida del otro, si uno no estaba, el otro no podía vivir, porque ellos no se pertenecían a sí mismos, le pertenecían al otro, porque hace mucho que habían intercambiado corazones, uno a conciencia, el otro sin saber… pero sin duda era un intercambio sin devoluciones, ya nunca más podrían volver a separarse, porque ambos estaban atados, el uno al otro, porque las cadenas que los unían venían de sus propios corazones, sus propias mentes…. Sus propios cuerpos….

Ellos eran fuertes cuando estaban juntos… pero separados se dejaban derrumbar… Necesitaban del otro más que de sí mismos… se prometieron en silencio protegerse… no permitirían que su amado fuera golpeado por el dolor de esa forma nuevamente. Su amor era correspondido… ellos jamás podrían conformarse con volver a ser solo amigos…

Cuando ambos se hubieron calmado, cuando ambos habían vaciado sus corazones sobre el otro, cuando ambos se habían confortado mutuamente, Souichi acaricio suavemente una mejilla de su peli azul, deslizando suavemente sus dedos debajo de su mentón y elevándolo despacio para ver fijamente esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas opacados por el llanto, no decía nada, pero Morinaga podía ver su remordimiento a través de ellos. Temía volver a ilusionarse, estaba demasiado herido para crear más falsas esperanzas, aunque los hechos eran claros, hubo un tiempo en que también lo fueron, pero aun asi, nada había sido real, y no quería caer en la misma trampa de nuevo. Con ese pensamiento cerro sus ojos y dijo:

-Gracias Souichi, me siento un poco mejor, ¿podrías por favor dejarme terminar de bañar? -

Sin pensarlo, Souichi beso sus labios, un beso simple, tímido, donde se podía sentir su temor, ese miedo de ser rechazado, ese miedo de haberlo perdido por completo, pero también ese amor dulce que le profesaba, ese amor que estaba más allá de lo que, incluso el mismo, pudiera imaginar. Fue sorpresivo, Morinaga abrió sus ojos de golpe, pudiendo ver el sonrojo de su sempai, tan tierno, tan expuesto, tan frágil, con sus bellos ojos oro cerrados, quería disfrutar el momento, y asi lo hizo, correspondió sus besos, también con temor, ese temor de que sus heridas se abrieran más, ese temor de tenerlo todo en un instante y al segundo siguiente perderlo, pero con ese infinito amor que, sin importar el tiempo, sin importar cuanto se esforzase, se negaba a decrecer, todo lo contrario, crecía cada vez más, no podía detenerlo. Por un instante, nada existía, porque cuando ellos se besaban, el mundo desaparecía delante de si, solo eran ellos, nadie más que ellos, se besaron, con temor, con incertidumbre, con ternura, con pasión, con hambre, pero por sobre todas las cosas se besaron con amor, ese amor que no podían y no querían evitar. Sus almas estaban conectadas en ese beso que les había devuelto la calma, el dolor en sus corazones se aliviaba un poco con ese amor…

Ese día Morinaga había recibido la visita de Souiji y de Jacob, su jefe, ambos lo trataron como un par de padres preocupados por su niño... También había recibido la llamada de Tomoe y Kurokawa, le desearon una pronta recuperación y le prometieron ir a visitarlo cuando se sintiera mejor.

Ya había caído la noche y ambos hombres se encontraban cansados, no era cansancio físico, sino era mental y emocional, ambos habían llorado mucho ese día, ambos habían expresado sus tristezas a través de sus lágrimas, ambos se habían apoyado y confortado mutuamente. Necesitaban descansar, después de todo, mañana sería un nuevo día y pronto estarían en la privacidad de su departamento para poder hablar tranquilamente. Souichi quería darle su espacio, solo un poco, por lo que opto por sentarse en el sofá, hasta que su compañero se durmiera asi podría sentarse a su lado, tomar su mano y dormir tranquilamente. Pero su cansancio le empezaba a exigir algunas horas de sueño y estaba por dormirse, allí, sentado, en una posición incómoda. Morinaga estaba en su cama y lo vio como dormitaba…

-Souichi, despierta… Souichi-

Despertando de golpe, y exaltado parándose a su lado pregunto - ¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas algo? ¿llamo una enfermera?

-Tranquilo sempai- dijo sonriente y divertido, ver el modo en que se preocupó por él realmente le causo mucha ternura, asi que, corriéndose a la orilla de la cama, acomodándose de costado sobre su brazo izquierdo extendido sobre la almohada dijo – cierra con seguro la puerta y acuéstate a descansar conmigo ¿sí? No quiero que duermas incomodo en el sofá-

Souichi lo miro con cara seria, siendo inmediatamente malentendido por el peli azul que dijo -está bien, no hay problema si no quieres, no pensaba hacerte nada, solo quería que estuvieras cómodo-

-No es eso idiota- respondió un poco molesto el pelilargo, corriendo su mirada hacia algún punto en la pared continuo – no quiero incomodarte, solo es eso-

-Anda, cierra la puerta y ven a acostarte, quiero que descanses tú también, ambos lo merecemos ¿cierto? -

Souichi no respondió, simplemente se dirigió primero a cerrar la puerta y luego se acomodó entre los brazos de Morinaga… Cuanto extrañaban estar asi, sin decir una sola palabra, solo arrullándose mutuamente con el calor de sus cuerpos, con sus suaves aromas, con la tranquilidad de sentirse protegidos en los brazos del otro, con la calma de escuchar sus corazones latir acompasadamente a un mismo ritmo. Parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente en ese abrazo tan íntimo, tan protector, tan satisfactorio... Y con ese sentimiento de estabilidad y armonía que les producía la presencia del otro, cayeron juntos en los brazos de Morfeo, quien los recibía al fin luego de tantos meses de ausencias constantes y presencias apremiadas.

La mañana llegó y con ella el despertar de ambos seres que no querían salir de su ensoñación. Ambos temían que al despertar la presencia del otro se desvaneciera como aire entre sus dedos. Se sentía tan bien, hacia tanto tiempo que no dormían una noche entera sin ayuda de algún fármaco, pues no necesitaban otra droga más que la presencia y el aroma de su amado.

Unos cuantos golpes en la puerta los termino por despertar, se miraron suavemente a los ojos. Ambos se habían sonrojados, asique luego de un corto saludo, Souichi se dirigió a quitarle el seguro a la puerta, dejando el pase libre a la enfermera que venía a realizarle el chequeo diario a Morinaga, y también a la mujer que les traía el desayuno.

-Te encuentras bien muchacho… ya mañana vendrá el doctor Nathan a firmarte el alta, podrás terminar de recuperarte en casa-

-Muchas gracias- respondió Morinaga -gracias por cuidar de mi- decía con una voz suave, como un susurro.

-No es nada muchacho, solo se fuerte ¿sí?, veo que no estás solo, podrás salir adelante y superar lo que sea que te haya lastimado, eres un joven muy fuerte…. Bien, me retiro-

Ambos se despidieron de ella con una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento.

-Usa el baño tu primero, ayer aproveche y compre algunos productos de higiene para ti, es obvio que no tenías, están en esa bolsa- dijo el pelilargo señalando bolsa colgada en la silla -te traje un jabón de tocador, dentífrico, cepillo de dientes, una rasuradora, bueno, lo necesario-

Morinaga se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrado a las atenciones hacia su persona, hacía años que nadie se preocupaba por él -gracias Souichi, eres muy amable- mencionó con su voz suave y a la vez varonil que estremeció al pelilargo.

-Anda idiota, apúrate que yo también necesito alistarme, el café se enfría rápido ¿sabes? -

Morinaga sonrió con nostalgia, había cosas que jamás cambiarían, y una de ellas era que su amado siempre sería un tirano, era tan adorable cuando fingía molestia.

Habían pasado prácticamente toda la tarde conversando de cosas irrelevantes, o viendo la televisión, ninguno de los dos quería ahondar en la conversación, no ahora… pero aun había una conversación pendiente que no podía hacerse esperar por mucho… ya era entrada la noche y Souichi llevaba bastante tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos… Morinaga se dio cuenta de esto…

-Souichi, ¿qué te sucede? Estas muy pensativo y nervioso-

Pero Souichi no respondía, aún no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para decirle eso "¿Cómo demonios decirlo para que no lo tome mal?"

-Souichi, dime que te ocurre… acaso… ¿es una mala noticia? -

" _mierda"._ Sentándose en su cama, le acaricio suavemente una mejilla, intentando asi brindarle la tranquilidad que necesitaría, no quería decirle aun, pero debía hacerlo lo antes posible, esto no era algo que pudiera esperar…

-Me estas asustando Souichi… dime ¿qué sucede?… ¿es tan malo? ¿Acaso hay algo malo conmigo?

-Escucha, lo que tengo que decirte no es algo fácil, y si es malo o no, dependerá solo de cómo lo tomes, solo te pido que trates de tomarlo con calma ¿sí?, y también te voy a pedir que no saques conclusiones. Por lo general tus conclusiones son erróneas y lo peor es que terminas creyéndotelas-

-Ya dímelo de una vez- Morinaga estaba asustado, había comenzado a temblar, sabía que era algo muy malo, por eso la extrema serenidad de Souichi, eso nunca era un buen presagio.

-Cuando lograron estabilizarte, el día que caíste en coma, te hicieron una valoración completa para saber que tanto era lo que te había afectado todo aquello, pero en las radiografías, tomografías y ecografías descubrieron… algo…-

\- ¿Algo… que? -

-Morinaga, solo trata de mantenerte en calma, no tomes esto a mal, no estarás solo ¿de acuerdo? -

-Lo intentaré-

-Bien, descubrieron que tú, padeces de un tipo de… intersexualidad-

\- ¿Eehh? - por un momento a Morinaga se le esfumó la sangre de su cuerpo, el aire de sus pulmones y de la habitación se extinguieron, su corazón se olvidó que debía seguir latiendo, el temblor de su cuerpo aumento en intensidad, era como una frágil hoja azotada por la violencia del viento, todo el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, no lograba digerir aquello que le acababa de decir -im-imposible-

-Morinaga, concéntrate ¿quieres? No es imposible, te hicieron un examen de cariotipos, tus cromosomas son 46xx, en el interior de tu cuerpo tienes los órganos de una mujer, dime, ¿tus padres nunca te hicieron hacerte algún tipo de examen en el vientre? ¿Tú no lo sabias?

-n-no, no que yo recuerde… pe-pero… entonces… ¿Qué es lo que soy? - Morinaga había empezado a llorar sin consuelo, estaba abatido, sintió perder su propia identidad nuevamente, no dudaría de la palabra de Souichi, ¿Por qué le mentiría? No había motivos y aparte jamás le diría algo asi si no fuera serio… - ¿Qué soy? - es lo único que repetía una y otra vez, eso lo devasto, -si siendo gay me han despreciado, entonces ¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora?... ¿tendré que estar condenado a estar siempre solo?... ¿Qué soy? - lloraba… no podía calmarse, estaba aterrado de esto…

Souichi tomo su rostro entre sus manos para hacer que lo vea, pero las lágrimas y el profuso llanto le impedían abrir los ojos, estaba nuevamente en esa burbuja de dolor que lo consumía, el solo pensar que por esto lo despreciarían aún más lo tenía mortificado -escúchame, concéntrate… trata de respirar profundo, te desmayaras si no te calmas- Morinaga le hizo caso y poco a poco fue calmando su desesperación, mientras Souichi enjugaba sus lágrimas -te dije que no sacaras conclusiones, tu no estarás solo, nunca más ¿entendiste? Yo estaré contigo, no te dejaré solo-

Con el rostro anegado en lágrimas y con apenas una suave voz rota le respondió -Souichi, por favor, no sientas lástima de mi… ¿Por qué no buscas tu propio camino? ¿Qué no vez que soy un fenómeno? ¿Por qué mejor no te alejas de mi e intentas formar una familia tan amorosa como la que tú tienes? Yo te prometo que no interferiré, no impediré que busques una mujer y una nueva vida lejos de mi vergüenza, podremos seguir en contacto si lo deseas, podremos seguir siendo amigos si quieres… pero… por favor, no te condenes a mí, - cada palabra les dolía a ambos, a Morinaga le dolía decirlas porque no era lo que quería, él lo amaba más que a nada, más que a sí mismo, y por él era capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de aceptar que buscara otra vida porque no quería que el amor de su vida se atara a él, no quería cortarle sus alas, y a Souichi le dolía que pensara asi, le dolía que pensara que sería capaz de alejarse de él, le dolía que pensara que él pueda mirar a otra persona que no fuera el, le dolía que pensara que podría mantener una relación de amigos con el…

\- ¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices? Si yo quisiera formar una familia con una mujer lo haría y aunque tu quisieras impedirlo no lo habrías logrado, yo tomo mis decisiones, y lo que yo decido es porque asi es como lo quiero, hace dos semanas me enteré de tu condición, cuando llegue aquí, y no te digo que no me sorprendí, pero si quisiera dejarte simplemente me habría ido y aunque me hubieras buscado no habría aceptado estar contigo, pero no es asi, te dije que no te dejaré solo, y no es por lástima, es porque no puedo estar sin ti, te fuiste todo este tiempo y aunque tu viviste un infierno, también me obligaste a vivir a mí del mismo modo, no digas las cosas a la ligera ¿entendiste?-

-Se-sempai… yo… lo lamento… yo no quería que estuvieras mal, por eso me fui, yo, no quería obligarte a vivir atado a mí, yo solo… solo quería que tuvieras una vida tranquila, una vida de la cual no te avergonzaras, que siguieras el camino que quisieras seguir… no quería lastímate… lo siento tanto-

-Si… me lastimaste, tomaste esta horrible decisión por mi aun cuando te dije que no quería, que no estaba de acuerdo… pero yo también te lastimé a ti, yo no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos y también tome decisiones que te lastimaron y que nos trajeron a este punto… yo también estoy muy arrepentido…-

Ambos hombres lloraban en los brazos del otro, como aquella vez en la que se despidieron, se necesitaban, solo su ser especial podía ser su apoyo. Ambos hombres habían sufrido horriblemente durante ese tiempo, lucharían contra viento y marea para no volver a separarse… no podrían tampoco volver a hacerlo…

-Yo no te dejaré Morinaga… al menos entiende eso ¿sí? No te dejaré, y no permitiré que vuelvas a irte…-

Morinaga le acariciaba su cabello, ambos estaban frágiles y ambos se reconfortaban poco a poco a través de las caricias- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te atas asi a mí?... ¿Qué no entiendes que solo quiero que tu estés bien, que puedas sentirte tranquilo? -

-Lo se… pero de eso hablaremos cuando te den de alta, mañana, ¿de acuerdo?, ahora tienes que descansar-

-Duerme aquí conmigo- Asi, luego de cerrar nuevamente la puerta con seguro, se recostó entre los brazos de Morinaga. era la segunda noche que ambos podían descansar adecuadamente…

El día siguiente llego… ese sería el ultimo día que estarían en ese espantoso lugar.

-Bueno jóvenes, ¿listo para volver a casa?- dijo Nathan mirando al peli azul con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, y este solo asintió -bien, te daré algunas indicaciones, tendrás una licencia de tres semanas más para que puedas recuperar bien tus fuerzas, ya hable con tu jefe y está de acuerdo, en dos semanas tendrás que volver, te haremos una prueba de fertilidad, veremos que tan funcionales son tus órganos reproductores y también iniciaremos con un tratamiento para mantener niveladas tus hormonas, eso si quieres seguir conservando tu apariencia masculina después de los cuarenta

-Si, lo sé, se lo que es la intersexualidad, y lo que provoca una de este tipo, no quiero perder mi apariencia, aunque mis cromosomas son de mujer, yo soy un hombre, pienso y me siento como uno, no quiero perder eso…-

-Bien, entonces iniciaremos el tratamiento en dos semanas, primero debes recuperar tus fuerzas, estas aún muy bajo de peso, debes subir al menos unos 15 kg para alcanzar tu peso adecuado, asique, por hoy te dejare ir a casa, pero tendrás que ver a un nutricionista, debes tener una dieta blanda, si echas comida solida en tu estómago, este no lo resistirá, pasaste mucho tiempo sin comer, asique será normal que sientas molestias de estómago por algún tiempo cuando te alimentes. Bien eso, por un lado, también deberás ver al cardiólogo, que no pase de la semana siguiente, tu corazón está bien, pero te hemos hecho muchas desfibrilaciones y quiero descartar cualquier tipo de complicación futura, con la alimentación adecuada, tu corazón recuperará su masa muscular asique no habrá problemas. Y por último, pero no menos importante, deberás ver un psicólogo, ambos deben hacerlo- tanto el peli azul como el pelilargo se miraron por unos instantes a los ojos con cierto desconcierto y regresaron su vista al médico pidiendo explicaciones – Soy un hombre mayor, me doy cuenta de las cosas, y no quiero ser entrometido pero como médico les digo que lo que sea que haya sucedido entre ustedes les afecto profundamente como para terminar asi, y a eso se le suma esta situación que es bastante extraña, pueden acudir a terapia de pareja para poder superarlo, si es que no lo pueden hacer por su cuenta, no teman el pedir ayuda a un profesional para mejorar la calidad de su relación y seguir avanzando juntos- al escuchar esto ambos bajaron la cabeza, el medico tenía razón, no sabían cómo harían, ni siquiera sabían si lograrían permanecer juntos después de salir de allí. Pero ninguno quiso decir nada al respecto.

Ya el alta fue firmada y ambos jóvenes se disponían a salir del edificio, las enfermeras querían llevara Morinaga en sillas de rueda hasta la salida, políticas del lugar, pero este se negó, no se sentía tan débil como para no caminar por su cuenta. Asique al llegar a la salida, detuvieron un taxi y ambos subieron para ya marcharse. En el camino, Souichi llamo a su padre.

-Viejo, ya vamos para allá con Morinaga, pero yo voy directo a su departamento, necesito hablar con él, luego iré a verte- dijo mientras veía sutilmente al peli azul por el rabillo del ojo, mientras este solo bajaba la cabeza. Ambos tenían miedo de esa conversación, de lo que pudiera suceder, uno temía perder por completo, el otro temía confiar de nuevo, pero no era algo que pudieran seguir posponiendo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero ¿qué pasaría ahora?

Nada era de ensueños… y sus caminos mucho menos… aún les quedaba un largo trayecto por recorrer, heridas que sanar, errores que perdonar, amor que demostrar, tiempo que recuperar. ¿Lo lograrían? ¿Lograrían algún día poder mirar al pasado y no sentir esa opresión, esa angustia, ese temor que sentían en este momento? ¿Lograrían seguir caminando juntos, como debió ser desde un principio? ¿Lograrían perdonarse? ¿Lograrían seguir demostrándose ese amor único que solo ellos conocían para seguir el sendero que eligieron? ¿Lograrían superar las consecuencias de sus acciones? ¿Lograrían seguir amándose a pesar de todo? Nadie lo sabe, y ellos mucho menos, solo el tiempo y sus propias fuerzas de voluntades lo sabían, pero estos no se lo dirían, lo mantendrían en secreto. Solo les quedaba seguir caminando, seguir avanzando hacia ese rumbo desconocido que el destino les deparaba. Debian seguir a pesar de todo…


	8. Cap 5 Perdoname

**Cap. 5 Perdóname**

El edificio no se encontraba muy lejos asi que en cuestión de un cuarto de hora llegaron a destino. Souichi saco su valija del baúl y ambos entraron. Estaban tan nerviosos que al final se dirigieron primero al departamento de Souichi a saludar a Souiji y dejar las cosas del pelilargo allí, querían extender un poco el tiempo, luego ambos se fueron al departamento del menor. Morinaga se sentía mareado, no quería regresar a ese lugar de nuevo, el solo recordar el infierno vivído allí lo hacía querer irse de inmediato, su pecho se estaba agitando, su respiración se volvía pesada, su corazón latía errático, su estado de ansiedad estaba creciendo sobremanera. Por otro lado, Souichi había pasado todo ese tiempo conteniéndose, no queria discutir, pero ahora que ya se encontraban solos no pudo soportar más, tan pronto como cerraron la puerta explotó…

-ERES UN MALDITO MORINAGA… TE ODIARÉ SIEMPRE POR ESTO… ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?... ¿POR QUÉ FUISTE TAN EGOÍSTA?... ¿POR QUE TE FUISTE ASÍ DE MI LADO, AUNQUE TE PEDI QUE NO LO HICIERAS? - Souichi había comenzado a temblar, lloraba, ambos lo hacían, la situación no era fácil, ambos sufrían…

-Yo… lo siento mucho Souichi… no podía seguir a tu lado atándote de ese modo, tu sientes vergüenza de mí, te avergüenza de que se enteren de nosotros, y… no te culpo por eso… pero al obligarte a estar conmigo te estaba obligando a vivir asi… no quiero que tú seas infeliz… tú eres lo más importante para mí, no quería que cargaras tú también con mi vergüenza… Lo siento… yo no quería ser asi… no quería ser gay, pero no es algo que pueda evitar ¿sabes?, a causa de eso te he causado vergüenza a ti y a mis padres, y ahora con esto que me dijo el médico… ¿Por qué querría seguir si siempre tengo que terminar solo?...- la desesperación era lo que se escuchaba en cada una de esas palabras, él que le haya gritado que lo odiaba por esto le causo un profundo dolor. No quería que lo odiara… todos menos él…

Souichi no podía responderle, todo lo que decía era cierto, pero…

Ya más calmado continuo -Souichi… tú tienes una hermosa familia, y realmente he sentido envidia de eso, tu padre les dio su bendición a tu hermano y su esposo sin siquiera decirles nada negativo, incluso tú no despreciaste a Tomoe por ser quien es. Pero en mi caso es distinto… yo fui despreciado por mi familia, he soportado los malos tratos en mi pueblo hasta que pude irme de allí. Yo en verdad estoy arrepentido por todo el mal que te he causado… pero por favor trata de entenderme a mí también, yo ya te lo he dicho, no soy tan fuerte, y aunque lo intenté, no pude continuar. Pude soportar todo antes, pero no pude soportar tu ausencia… pero no quería seguir obligándote a estar conmigo, no era mi intención lastimarte-

Con la tristeza pintando su voz le respondió -eres un idiota… no tienes por qué tomar decisiones por mi… dices que no querías lastimarme, que no era tu intención, pero lo hiciste. No tienes idea en el infierno que me obligaste a vivir. Jamás te atrevas a decidir por mí. Tu nunca me has forzado, ya te lo he dicho, si lo hice fue porque yo quería-

-Si, lo sé… pero dime Souichi, ¿de qué me sirve tener tu cuerpo si no puedo tener tu corazón?... tú no eres mi juguete, eres el hombre que lo representa todo en mí, ¿Por qué querría yo atarte a una relación de la cuál siempre te avergonzarás? ¿porqué querría obligarte a siempre permanecer oculto? -

-Te equivocas… no es asi… no me avergüenzo…-

-Souichi lo siento… pero no puedo creerte… después de todo… ese fue el motivo por el que aceptaste aparentar aquella relación, y no puedo culparte por eso, jamás lo haré… Yo siempre supe quien eras tú y asi fue como me enamore de ti, pero yo también soy humano, aunque soy muy emocional. Yo he sido abandonado por las personas que eran más importantes para mí, y aun asi pude seguir, pero el amor que siento por ti es tan grande que simplemente no pude soportar no tenerte… lo siento mucho… al final… sigo causando vergüenza en la persona que más amo-

-Eso no es cierto… yo he sido el culpable de todo esto, yo he contribuido a tus heridas, yo he dejado que creyeras cosas que no son…-

Cayeron sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá con la cabeza gacha mientras un silencio incómodo los envolvió en ese momento… ambos intentaban calmar sus corazones agitados… ambos intentaban contener sus llantos…

-Sempai… creo que ni tú ni yo estamos preparados para esta conversación… ¿no crees? -

-Si… creo que tienes razón… yo… aún… no sé cómo pedirte perdón por todo esto… y no sé si sirva de algo el hacerlo-

-Escúchame sempai…- Morinaga acunó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y suavemente le dijo -tú no tienes porque culparte de esto ¿de acuerdo? Lo que yo hice es horrible, pero no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, solo mía, yo sabía que debía de buscar ayuda y no lo hice cuando aún estaba a tiempo, yo me encerré en mí mismo y no dejé que nadie me ayudara-

-Pero fue mi culpa que estuvieras sufriendo solo todo este tiempo- su voz era temblorosa, la profunda pena se podía sentir en cada una de sus palabras.

-Si… estaba sufriendo mucho, no lo niego, pero no solo sufría por no tenerte a ti, me dolía estar completamente solo, dime inmaduro o niño, pero… yo necesito tanto sentirme querido que al sentirme completamente solo volví a perder el norte… pero esta vez fue peor, no supe soportarlo, realmente me hacías mucha falta-

-Nada de esto habría pasado si yo no hubiera aceptado aquella estupidez de Naomi… pero… ¿sabes?... aunque no pasó nada entre ella y yo, no niego que ella es una mujer atractiva e inteligente, pero nunca pude verla como una posible pareja tampoco, y eso fue lo que me hizo pensar. Durante ese tiempo me di cuenta de que me dolía ocultarte eso, y tenía mucha necesidad de explicarte que nada era lo que parecía. Luego de que te fueras, ella vino a mi departamento, me hizo ver y aceptar esto que siento por ti, me hizo entender que ese sentimiento que tenía era porque te estaba traicionando. Yo traicioné tu confianza al no decirte nada, quería solucionarlo yo solo y al final paso todo esto por no decirte las cosas cuando debía-

-Souichi… ¿Por qué me buscaste nuevamente?... yo quería que tu tuvieras una vida tranquila… pero… no entiendo porque me buscaste-

Souichi se sentía avergonzado, sentía que no tenía valor para decir las cosas, pero tenía que hacerlo _"si no lo hago ahora, después me arrepentiré"_ -te he buscado desde el momento en que desperté y no estabas, cuando supe de tu paradero vine enseguida… yo… solo no puedo estar lejos de ti…- ambos trataban de contener sus llantos, Souichi mirando hacia algún punto de la pared, con el rostro sonrojado y voz temblorosa continuo… -yo no sé cómo pedirte perdón por todos estos años que te he lastimado… también lo entendí ¿sabes? Yo entendí que la razón por la que no quiero que te vayas es porque te quiero… no quiero volver a vivir esto… no quiero perderte de nuevo- no pudo contenerse más, no lograba respirar bien por la agitación de en su pecho, el temor de perderlo por completo hacía que su alma llorara. Nunca había llorado por alguien más que por la muerte de su madre, pero el amor que sentía por ese hombre era mucho más grande de lo que el mismo pudiera llegar a imaginar, y el saber que podría perderlo definitivamente hacía que ese sentimiento doliera con gran intensidad, tanta que no podía soportarla, comenzó a temblar. Había tratado de mantener la calma desde que encontró a Morinaga, aunque le había costado bastante, sin embargo, ese dolor, ese terror que sentía lo estaba haciendo colapsar, no resistiría mucho, si el peli azul se negaba… no podría soportarlo.

Morinaga no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba, Souichi estaba tan frágil, tan expuesto ante él, dejando ver su vulnerabilidad, aquella que en contadas ocasiones le permitió observar, no lograba emitir palabra alguna, no lograba hacer ningún movimiento, jamás se imaginó que alguna vez esto pudiera ocurrir, Souichi le decía que le quería, que no quería perderlo, que le necesitaba, no soporto más y también comenzó a llorar, solo pudo rodearlo con sus brazos, su corazón estaba emocionado ante aquella confesión. Pero no quería ver eso, sabía que algo asi lo hacía sentirse humillado, no lo soportaba. Lo sentía temblar en sus brazos, sintió sus lágrimas profusas en su hombro izquierdo, y le dolía la desesperación de él. Se abrazaron mutuamente… consolándose… reconfortándose… calmándose al mismo tiempo… era increíble como esos dos pasaban de un estado de total y profunda angustia a un estado de serenidad y calma en los brazos del otro.

-Tranquilízate Souichi… por favor… yo no quiero que estés asi… no volveré a irme ¿de acuerdo? Nunca más, no volveré a dejarte… yo también te necesito… no quiero estar sin ti…-

Ellos habían pasado un infierno para volver a estar juntos. Separados no podían vivir, solo ellos podían llenar sus vacíos. Ambos aprendieron de sus errores, ahora necesitaban perdonarse, necesitaban abrir nuevamente las puertas de sus corazones. Ellos cambiaron la vida del otro, ya no eran los mismos, ambos crecieron, habían madurado, pero aún estaban frágiles.

Querían rescatar lo que los había unido. Ninguno de los dos quería volver a aquella oscuridad en donde solo el crudo invierno era lo único que reinaba, en donde cada día se convertía en una eterna agonía. Necesitaban darse otra oportunidad, no podían retroceder el tiempo, pero intentarían volver a estar juntos… solo ellos eran capaces de mitigar el dolor del otro… solo ellos eran capaces de ser el faro que iluminaba la senda del otro… solo ellos podían darse vida mutuamente…

Sin embargo, Morinaga, aunque logro calmarse un momento, no pudo evitar los recuerdos de cuando quiso terminar con su sufrimiento, le dolía, le destrozaba recordar aquello _"¿cómo pude hacer algo asi?"_ , no podría perdonarse el haber intentado acabar con su vida, no había justificación para tal acto, sentía mucho remordimiento, mucha vergüenza, no podía contener ese dolor que nacía de lo más profundo de su alma, y nuevamente rompió en llantos, ese tipo de llanto que desgarra el alma con cada una de las lágrimas que libera…

-Oye, ¿Qué sucede? ¿te encuentras bien? - decía el pelilargo muy preocupado, ese llanto desesperado era el mismo que le escucho bajo la ducha cuando estaban en el hospital…

-Lo siento Souichi, en verdad yo…- no podía hablar, sus lágrimas ahogaban sus palabras, un sollozo profuso se escapó desde el rincón más oculto de su corazón, se abrazó a sí mismo para poder contenerse, el daño causado era más grande de lo que ambos imaginaron…

Souichi lo rodeo con sus brazos, quería consolarlo, quería hacer que su llanto cese, odiaba verlo llorar por su culpa, pero Morinaga parecía encontrarse ausente, como si se hubiera ido a algún lugar en donde no podía alcanzarle, intentaba llamarlo, pero no respondía… -Maldición, ¿que es lo que te he hecho?, no logro dimensionar el daño que te hice, lo siento, lo siento tanto- le decía susurrante al oído.

Se quedo abrazándolo durante un rato largo hasta que sintió que su respiración se tornaba más tranquila y pausada, dejando en evidencia que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Ambos estaban agotados, necesitaban un descanso, asique decidió llevarlo a descansar a la habitación, lo que no fue difícil, Morinaga estaba muy bajo de peso, aunque su cuerpo es muy grande, lo llevo a rastras hasta la habitación, se sentó un momento a su lado en la cama y lo contemplo detenidamente, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Le gustaba verlo dormir, era el único momento en que podía contemplarlo detenidamente sin sentirse avergonzado, era como ver a un niño pequeño y mimado cuando dormía. Pero, no le gustaba la imagen que contemplaba ahora. Morinaga se veía muy maltratado, sus párpados estaban tan rojos eh hinchados por el llanto, sus labios resecos, sus ojeras, pero lo que menos le gusto fue ver como su piel, antes tersa, suave y rosada, ahora se pegaba a sus huesos tan opaca y áspera, él había arruinado a ese hermoso hombre en todos los sentidos. Él no podía dejar de culparse, aunque Morinaga le dijo que no debía hacerlo. Pero no se rendiría, al fin lo había encontrado y no dejaría que se le escapara de nuevo. Se levanto con cuidado, procurando no despertarlo, le beso sus labios resecos pero dulces y se fue dejando una nota, por si se despertaba antes de que llegara.

No se iba lejos, solo se iba a su propio departamento a ver a su padre…

-Sou hijo, ¿Cómo les fue? ¿pudiste hablar con él? -

Souichi estaba parado en la entrada del departamento, su expresión no decía nada bueno, era muy sombría, se encontraba profundamente triste -si viejo, hablamos, pero el daño que le hice es mucho peor de lo que imaginé-

-Calma hijo, se paciente, es cierto que tú le hiciste mucho mal a ese muchacho, y estas son las consecuencias de tus actos, deberás afrontarlas con paciencia… pero… ¿ya sabes cómo lo harás? -

-No tengo idea de que hacer- decía Souichi soltando un sonoro resoplido, sentándose cansinamente sobre el sofá de su departamento -realmente no sé que hacer, todo esto es tan extraño para mí, aunque me dijo que no volverá a irse, pero… no sé, no estoy seguro, no sé que pasará con todo esto-

-Eso es lógico hijo, seguramente no tiene la misma confianza en ti, tendrás que esforzarte mucho para ganártela, y créeme cuando te digo que ganarse nuevamente la confianza de alguien a quien has herido de ese modo, es lo más difícil por hacer, no quiero ser pesimista pero no siempre hay garantía de que las cosas resulten, y por mucho que te ame, le puede tomar años hasta que pueda volver a confiar ciegamente en ti-

Souichi presto atención a su padre como nunca antes, no por lo que decía, si no, por el tono de su voz, y las expresiones que hacía, se podía ver en su rostro el reflejo del dolor y la nostalgia, pero también que algo le ocultaba, y hablaba de un modo como si pudiera entender la situación por la que estaba atravezando, o los sentimientos que estaba teniendo -viejo, no sé porque creo que tu hiciste una estupidez parecida a la mía-

-haaa (suspira) de hecho, si lo hice, jamás te lo dije porque no era algo que debía preocuparte, pero si, hice una estupidez un poco peor de lo que tu hiciste, sin embargo... me llevo varios años volver a ganarme la confianza de tu madre-

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mamá? -

-Nunca les he contado como nos conocimos con su madre… Tu madre, fue el único amor que he tenido, la conocí cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria y ella en primero, éramos solo un par de adolescentes, y yo era muy estúpido en ese tiempo, de hecho, tenía el mismo carácter que tú. Ella se acercó a mí una tarde, yo estaba almorzando sentado bajo un árbol, hacía mucho calor ese día, era verano, ella me pidió permiso para sentarse conmigo y yo no tuve problemas, fue muy agradable y me gustó mucho su compañía. En esos tiempos solía estar solo la mayor parte del día. Mi madre falleció unos meses antes de que conociera a tu madre asique aún estaba de luto, ella, fue muy linda conmigo, nos hicimos buenos amigos, estábamos siempre juntos y confiábamos mucho el uno en el otro, unos meses después, en San Valentín ella se me declaró, con una tarjeta y unos chocolates echo por ella, estaba tan nerviosa, se veía muy tierna, y yo le di mi respuesta en el día blanco, nos hicimos novios, ¿te imaginas? Yo tenía 14 y ella 13, éramos muy jóvenes, fuimos novios varios años, habíamos tenido nuestros problemas como todos, pero nunca fueron algo grave, siempre lo resolvíamos conversando. Pero un día, cuando yo estaba en segundo de preparatoria, había una compañera que siempre andaba buscándome, me dijo que yo le gustaba y que no descansaría hasta que fuera suyo, admito que ella a mí también me gustaba, era una chica atractiva e inteligente. Fui un idiota al no decírselo a Hana, no quería que se preocupara, y para cuando estaba terminando el año, nos quedamos solos en el salón de clases y, no sé qué diablos estaba pensando en ese momento, ni se tampoco porque lo hice, pero la bese, y la agarre en mis brazos, realmente fui un idiota, pero nunca pude olvidar el dolor por la traición que vi reflejados en lo hermosos ojos de Hana en ese momento, resulta que ella vio que fui yo el que lo inicio- su voz estaba quebrada y sus ojos llorosos, el recuerdo de su amada esposa siempre le causaba pesar, pero recordar que él había sido el causante de sus lágrimas era algo que nunca se había podido perdonar.

-Viejo, también fuiste un estúpido, mamá te amaba tanto, y tú a ella, jamás hubiera imaginado que alguna vez la lastimaste, pero eso tampoco es tan grave como lo que yo le hice a Morinaga-

-Lo sé, pero el fin es el mismo. La traición es algo que no se puede perdonar fácilmente. Te diré algo, imagina que la confianza es una copa de cristal, puede ser de cualquier grosor, puede ser una copa fuerte, pero si la estrellas con fuerza en el suelo, igual se rompe, ahora, ¿es fácil reparar una copa de cristal y que quede tal cuál como era antes? -

-No- dijo el pelilargo bajando su cabeza, suspirando débilmente -eso es imposible, entiendo lo que quieres decir, tal vez no pueda reparar lo que he hecho. Morinaga…. él…. es un ser frágil, siempre ha sido inestable creo que es por como su propia familia lo rechazó, y lo que yo le hice fue lo que lo terminó de dañar, de echo…él me dijo que lo único que no había logrado soportar fue mi ausencia-

-Eso es porque el realmente te ama y tú eres todo para él, al perderte…. también se perdió a sí mismo-

\- ¿Cómo recuperaste a mamá? -

-Eso realmente fue muy difícil, obviamente ella me terminó, aunque seguía estando en el mismo colegio, me evitó, no permitía que me le acercara. Realmente, estaba devastado, y ella también, terminé la preparatoria y entre a la universidad, Hana estaba en el último año de preparatoria, siempre que podía iba a esperarla fuera del colegio, pero ella siempre me echaba, y varias veces me golpeo. Ella siempre fue muy dulce, como Kanako, pero cuando quería tenía el mismo mal carácter que el tuyo, a veces daba miedo, y ese lado de ella lo conocí cuando la traicioné. Una tarde me dijo que ya me rindiera, no quería volver a saber de mí, que un traidor no merecía tener su amor, intenté convencerla de que aun la amaba, intente que me perdonara y le pedí una oportunidad, pero ella me lo negó rotundamente, y me pidió que la dejara en paz, que si en verdad la amaba entonces que no la buscara, porque mi presencia le dolía, esa fue la última vez que la vi de cerca- sus ojos estaban perdidos en esos momentos, esos recuerdos estaban tan frescos en su mente -a pesar de que me pidió que no la molestara, no era capaz de alejarme, solía verla de lejos y me maldecía por lo estúpido que había sido. A pesar de que fuimos novios varios años, muy pocas veces fui cariñoso con ella, solía ser muy frio y aun asi ella me amaba, tal vez por mi actitud que siempre tuve fue lo que ayudó a que no creyera que en verdad la amaba. Pero un día, luego de dos años, era ella la que estaba sola almorzando bajo un cerezo en la universidad, se veía tan hermosa, tan fresca y radiante, era la primavera en persona, ella hacía de ese un hermoso paisaje. Me acuerdo bien el miedo que tenía, pero aun asi me arme de valor y me acerque a ella de nuevo. A lo primero estuvo reacia a conversar conmigo, pero le dije que no tenía intenciones de molestarla, que solo quería almorzar con ella, y de a poco me fue aceptando de nuevo. Fue un largo camino, volvimos a hacernos amigos y el tema de tener una relación de novios no lo volvimos a tocar, hasta dos años después. Fueron prácticamente 6 años que la perdí por mi estupidez, y creí que nunca lograría recuperarla. Pero esta vez había sido mucho más atento con ella, más cariñoso, como nunca lo había sido, me aseguré de que entendiera que solo la quería a ella, le pedí perdón apropiadamente, y poco a poco me fui ganando nuevamente su confianza, fue muy difícil, volvimos a ser novios pero ella tenía en mente que quizás sería hasta que encontrara a la mujer indicada, tenía miedo que solo estuviera pasando el tiempo con ella, a veces no me hablaba por días, era mucha su desconfianza, pero poco a poco logramos tener una relación estable. Pero lo que más nos ayudo fue el hacer el compromiso, cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo me aseguré de que entendiera que la única mujer en mi vida, la única mujer que quería, que amaba, que necesitaba era ella... Cuando terminó la universidad nos casamos. Sé que me volví a ganar su entera confianza, ella me lo demostró, pero fueron años de lucha para ganármelo nuevamente- poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo le dijo -será un camino difícil hijo, lo único que te puedo decir es que si realmente amas a ese muchacho, vas a saber ganarte nuevamente su confianza, pero debes ser paciente, e ir poco a poco, no lo presiones, y no te presiones a ti mismo, no importa cuánto tiempo les lleve, pero se paciente-

-Nunca había imaginado que tenían una historia oculta con mamá de ese tipo, pero al menos ya se cómo debo ir con Morinaga, y si, él es muy frágil, tendré que demostrarle que lo mío es en serio, que no estoy jugando como el lo llegó a creer. Gracias viejo, voy con él, nose si habrá despertado-

-Anda ve, e intenta atenderlo un poco más, ten en cuenta las cosas que le gusta y hazla para él, como un desayuno de su gusto o un pequeño obsequio o alguna palabra de cariño o aliento, cosas simples que a personas como él y Hana hacen feliz-

\- ¿Cosas simples eh? Lo haré, gracias- dijo el pelilargo ya saliendo de su departamento, había estado unas horas con su padre y el día ya estaba llegando a su fin, era hora de la cena y sabía que Morinaga debía alimentarse y no habían almorzado, asique entró y se dirigió a la habitación de Morinaga, lo encontró sentado en su cama sollozando en silencio. Cautelosamente se acercó a él, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y lo envolvió con sus brazos -deja descansar tus ojos, los tienes muy hinchados- le decía suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente.

-Lo siento sempai, no puedo evitarlo-

-Oye Morinaga- decía mientras suavemente acunaba el rostro del peli azul en sus manos, y acariciándole tiernamente las mejillas con sus pulgares, quitando los rastros de lágrimas continuo -sé que te he hecho mucho mal y me di cuenta tarde de todos mis errores y de lo importante que eres para mí, sé que lastimé tus sentimientos y confianza y sé que con palabras no solucionaré nada por eso, no te pido que me perdones, solo te pido que me permitas estar a tu lado, por favor, solo t… -cerro sus ojos con fuerzas intentando contener sus lágrimas y trago en seco para poder desatar un poco el nudo que se formaba en su garganta-solo te pido que no te alejes… yo.. en verdad no quiero volver a perderte- Su voz estaba completamente quebrada y sus esfuerzos por no romper en llantos eran sobrehumanos, pero no lo consiguió, se aferró con gran fuerzas al cuello de Morinaga, como si temiera que al soltarlo este se desvaneciera entre sus manos, como si al soltarlo, jamás lo volviera a ver, pero era tal su angustia que sus nervios empezaron a traicionarlo y comenzó a colapsar. Llevaba muchos días intentando mantener cierta calma pero llego al límite, comenzó a temblar con violencia, sus músculos comenzaron a doler por la tensón y su estómago comenzó a apretarle, tanto, que tuvo que correr al baño, y comenzó a devolver lo poco que tenía en su estómago, estaba mareado. Por otro lado, Morinaga salió tras suyo y lo abrazó por detrás intentando calmarlo mientras se aseguraba que su cabello no se fuera hacia adelante.

-Lo siento mucho sempai, estaba tan cerrado en mí y en mis sentimientos que no me di cuenta de tu malestar, lo lamento tanto- decía en sollozos el pelinegro.

-N-no, n-no te disculpes, tu no debes disculparte-

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Me doy cuenta de que no has comido nada, lo que has devuelto es solo el café que tomamos en la tarde-

-Si, es verdad, pero… no tenía hambre-

-Ten, este cepillo esta nuevo, hay un restaurant acá cerca que hacen delivery, pediré algo liviano para ambos, ¿de acuerdo? -

-Oye Morinaga, lo siento, tu eres quien necesita de cuidados y estas cuidando de mí, siento ser una carga para ti-

Esto le dolió al peli azul, por eso le abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y al oído le dijo -jamás pienses eso, tu jamás podrías ser una carga para mí, no importa que tan mal me encuentre, siempre me preocuparé por ti, anda, alístate, yo haré la llamada-

-De acuerdo-

Morinaga solo le sonrió débilmente y salió del baño dejándolo a solas, mientras pedía algo para ambos, el pelilargo se cepillo los dientes y se dio un baño rápido, pero relajante. Cuando terminó, se secó y se envolvió en la toalla de la cintura para abajo, ya que no tenía ningún cambio de ropa, mientras que otra toalla la coloco en su cuello y caía por su espalda, la utilizo para secar sus cabellos, -oye, Morinaga- grito desde el baño.

El peli azul se acercó a la puerta - ¿Qué sucede sempai? ¿Se encuentra bien? –

-Si, podrías llamar al viejo y pedirle que me traiga un cambio de ropa? me tomé una ducha y olvide que mi valija la dejé en mi departamento-

-Si sempai no te preocupes, iré yo mismo a buscarlo-

-De acuerdo-

Después de eso, se quedó pensativo recordando las palabras de su padre _"detalles simples",_ jamás había tenido un gesto asi por Morinaga y tal vez ese sería un buen momento, asique decidió, en lo que esperaba a que regresara, llenar la bañera, le prepararía un baño al peli azul, _"quizás asi se relaje un poco"._

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Souichi….

-Disculpe la interrupción señor Souiji, ¿podría sacar un cambio de ropa para sempai? Es que se dio un baño, pero se olvidó la ropa, y la mía es grande para él-

-Si muchacho, búscala, acomode su ropa en su dormitorio, pasa tranquilo-

-Gracias- dijo al tiempo que se dirigía al dormitorio, los departamentos tenían un único diseño por lo que no necesitaba que lo guiaran. Al entrar vio la valija que tenía sempai en la clínica, asique coloco tres cambios de ropa completos, más la ropa de dormir y los elementos de higiene personal. Sabía que Souiji estaría más tiempo, asique haría que sempai se quedara con él. Luego de empacar se dirigía a la salida, pero Souiji lo detuvo…

-Espera muchacho, hay algo que quería decirte, sé muy bien lo estúpido que fue mi hijo contigo, y me disculpo por todo el daño que te ha causado-

-No señor Souiji, usted no tiene de que disculparse, si, no niego que ha sido muy duro…. Pero, no tiene que disculparse-

-Entiendo, yo estaré aquí un tiempo, y me gustaría hablar contigo a solas antes de irme ¿sí? - decía Souiji en un tono paternal y amistoso, cosa que al peli azul le ayudo a sentir confianza de aceptar.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿podría ser otro día? Lo siento, es que hoy ha sido un día muy agotador, y mañana no sé qué tan diferente sea, y con sempai…. Realmente no se que sucederá- decía en un tono cada vez más bajo y triste.

-Lo se hijo, esperaré a que Sou comience a trabajar en dos semanas, no quiero que él interrumpa. Solo hay una cosa que quiero pedirte, no sé qué tanto ames tu a mi hijo, pero después de soportarlo tanto tiempo, es muy fácil saber que tu sientes un amor profundo y verdadero por él, y sé que él es un idiota al no saberlo ver y valorar, pero lo he visto durante este tiempo, por eso te pido que no dudes de sus palabras, sabes que él es muy tosco para esas cosas, demora mucho en darse cuenta de lo que siente, y no es afectivo ni con su propia familia, por eso te pido que le tengas paciencia, tú conoces una parte de él que nosotros no conocemos, si lo amas de seguro es porque viste algo en el que nadie más pudo ver, después de todo es un tirano nato, no es alguien a quien se pueda llegar fácilmente-

-Si lo sé, es un hombre muy complicado de descifrar, pero es muy amable igual-

-Solo hablen ¿sí? Y dense un tiempo para adaptarse de nuevo, ha pasado mucho desde que no se han visto-

-Gracias Señor, lo tendré en cuenta, pero debo irme, sempai está esperando para cambiarse-

-De acuerdo-

Luego de despedirse se encamino nuevamente a su departamento golpeo la puerta del baño…

-Tardaste mucho Morinaga, tengo frio-

-Lo siento, tu padre me entretuvo un rato, ¿se puede? - decía pidiendo permiso para entrar al baño y le extendió la ropa de dormir a sempai – ten, traje tu ropa de dormir, y en una valija traje tres cambios más de ropa, y tus productos de higiene personal-

\- ¿ahh? ¿Pero porque trajiste mi ropa? -

-Te quedarás conmigo hasta que tu padre desocupe tu apartamento, usarás mi cama, yo dormiré en un futón que tengo- cuando sempai iba a reclamar, Morinaga entorno sus ojos, y viéndolo seria y fijamente, con una voz que no admite quejas dijo -no acepto un no por respuesta, te quedarás, el delivery no tarda en llegar asique vístete antes de que te enfermes-

El pelilargo estaba sorprendido y estático ante el gesto, la postura y voz de mando de Morinaga que no pudo refutar, solo asintió en silencio. Estaba extrañado, muy pocas veces había visto al peli azul asi, y esas pocas veces tampoco había podido llevarle la contraria, era como si algo dentro suyo lo obligara a obedecer sin chistar, pero recomponiéndose de la sorpresa le dijo -te preparé el baño, llene la bañera, asique húndete ahí hasta que te relajes un poco-. Ahora fue el turno del peli azul de sorprenderse. Souichi estaba siendo amable, como muy pocas veces lo fue, y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad, asique le dio las gracias a su sempai y mientras él se desvestía y se metía en la bañera, el pelilargo se vestía en la habitación de Morinaga.

Pasaron otros diez minutos cuando el delivery llego asique Souichi lo recibió y pago el pedido más la propina, y lo dejo en la cocina. Én lo que Morinaga terminaba de bañarse, le busco un cambio de ropa de dormir en su armario y se acercó, pidió permiso para entrar, y cuando lo obtuvo, dudo un poco, sabía que el peli azul estaba desnudo en la bañera, todo mojado, y fue inevitable que vinieran a su mente los recuerdos de aquella vez que fueron juntos a un onsen, cuando no podía dejar de contemplarlo, como esas gotas de agua recorrían todo su cuerpo, ese recuerdo se coló sin permiso en su mente haciendo que se sonrojara furiosamente _"¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando en un momento como este?"_ \- quitando esos extraños pensamientos le entregó la ropa a Morinaga.

Asi el día de ellos llegaba a su fin, ambos se habían acostado por separado para dormir, pero con el deseo de dormir juntos. Morinaga sentía algo de paz y tranquilidad nuevamente, el saber que su amado se encontraba en la misma habitación que él le regalaba ese alivio que tanto había necesitado por tanto tiempo, por lo que logro quedarse dormido nuevamente, ciertamente se encontraba bastante débil y cansado. Por otro lado, Souichi no podía dormirse, cuando noto que Morinaga se quedó profundamente dormido se dedicó a observarle, inconscientemente temía quedarse dormido, esa sensación de que no estaría cuando el despertara no lo dejaba tranquilo, solo dormía de a ratos y por pocos minutos, se despertaba de golpe y sobresaltado.

La parte más difícil de esa historia había terminado. Ya no sería la oscura soledad la que les hiciera compañía… ya el invierno no sería la única estación del año. Ahora que volvían a estar bajo el mismo techo por fin sentían cierto alivio.

Una semana paso, Morinaga se sentía bien, aunque le faltaba mucho peso por subir no se sentía débil, Souichi se había tomado muy personal el hacerlo comer a horario, aunque generalmente cocina Morinaga, después de todo, durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, una de las tantas cosas que Souichi había extrañado eran sus comidas. Ellos permanecían siempre juntos. Morinaga esta vez no le había permitido dejar el apartamento, y Souichi tampoco quería hacerlo, era un silente acuerdo que ambos tenían. Durante este tiempo no habían hecho mucho… a decir verdad casi no tenían acercamiento entre ellos. El demonio de la culpa es algo que los persigue. Sus defectos, sus fallos, es algo que no los deja vivir, que les quita el sueño. Ellos quieren hacer las cosas bien, quieren dejar de sentirse miserables, quieren cambiar su situación, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo, no sabían cómo comportarse, no podían parar el tiempo para razonar, aun no sabían cómo hablarse, ambos tenían miedo. Ambos estaban arrepentidos, uno por su comportamiento, el otro por sus hechos, quieren cambiar, pero no sabían que hacer, tenían miedo de volver a perderse…

" _No sé cómo demostrar este amor que te tengo"_ era el recurrente pensamiento de Souichi.

Se estaban haciendo daño con este modo de actuar. Les duele esta distancia que se forma entre ellos, ese silencio no deja sanar sus sangrantes corazones. Querían decirse lo mucho que se amaban… querían abrazarse… querían pedirse perdón… pero… _"como pedirte perdón cuando no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo"_ era su pensamiento compartido.

Tenían miedo de dar un paso en falso, sentían caminar a oscuras en un campo minado. Solo querían que todo volviera a ser como antes… " _¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

Necesitaban perdonarse… por todas las lágrimas derramadas…. por el dolor… por el silencio…. por las equivocaciones… Se habían hecho mucho daño mutuamente, y aunque no podían sanar aun ese error no podían estar separados, y aun asi, por temor estaban cometiendo el error de refugiarse nuevamente cada uno en su interior…

Souiji solía ir a visitarlos, quería asegurarse de que las cosas estén bien, o que al menos fueran por buen camino antes de retoma sus investigaciones, sin embargo, notaba claramente como las cosas no iban como ellos querían.

En esta semana, Morinaga volvió al hospital, aún faltaba una semana para que tuviera que ir, pero el pelilargo quería ir con él y la semana siguiente ya comenzaría su trabajo asique lo llevo. Ciertamente Morinaga no quería que fuera, le avergonzaba mucho esta situación, después de todo, lo que estaba sucediendo era por su propia responsabilidad, pero tampoco le dijo nada, sabía que por más que insistiera, Souichi no desistiría de acompañarlo, se tomó muy a pecho el no dejarlo solo. Estuvieron casi todo un día en el hospital, le hicieron un electrocardiograma que salió bien, su corazón latía con normalidad y bastante fuerza. El nutricionista le dio una dieta equilibrada y adecuada para él. También inicio una hormonoterapia para mantener sus niveles de testosteronas más alto que los estrógenos y asi poder conservar su calidad de vida de un modo normal. Pero lo que más le avergonzó fueron los análisis y chequeos para determinar su fertilidad, prácticamente quería echar a Souichi del lugar, no quería que estuviera viendo algo asi, ni siquiera él quería estar ahí, tuvieron una pequeña discusión en ese momento que ganó el pelilargo por lo que a Morinaga no le quedo más que aceptar su presencia. Le hicieron una infinidad de chequeos bochornosos para él…

Habían pasado unos días y ya se encontraban en el consultorio de Nathan, quien se había convertido en el medico cabecera de él. Nuevamente Souichi decidió acompañarlo, quería mostrarle asi que no lo dejaría solo, sabía que, si aceptaba no ir, Morinaga terminaría pensando cualquier cosa y sería más problemático. Era momento de que le dijeran los resultados…

-Bueno muchacho, déjame decirte que tus órganos internos están en perfectas condiciones, no tienes ningún tipo de anormalidad. Es increíble cómo te has desarrollado, en los pocos casos que se conocen, los órganos internos suelen estar atrofiados. Bien, según los resultados, tus conteo de espermatozoide son normales, en ese sentido eres fértil, pero en cuanto a tu útero, aunque está en buenas condiciones no ovula, las posibilidades de concebir son menos del 3%, si te sometes a un tratamiento para la fertilidad podrías conseguirlo, pero… eso solo traería más consecuencias…

Ambos se encontraban en completo silencio, solo escuchando los resultados por parte de Nathan. Por un lado, Morinaga estaba tranquilo, dentro de todo, no le afectaba eso de la fertilidad, cuando aceptó su orientación, entendió que tener hijos para el no sería posible, asique eso no le afecto. Por otro lado, Souichi sentía cierto dolor en su pecho al escuchar aquello, pero no quiso darle importancia asique lo evadió y solo pregunto qué consecuencias podrían haber.

-Bueno, en este momento Morinaga se encuentra realizando una hormonoterapia que será de por vida, si quisiera concebir, debe suspender el tratamiento y someterse a uno nuevo que aumentara su nivel de estrógenos y progesterona que son necesarios para que la concepción pueda darse, sin embargo, estos niveles hormonales son tan altos que solo adelantarían el proceso de insensibilidad a los andrógeno. Si esto sucede, el tratamiento para mantener su nivel de testosterona más alto no serviría, y los cambios serian inevitables. Lo siento muchacho, pero solo puedes escoger una opción.

-Yo solo quiero seguir siendo lo que soy, yo soy un hombre- no sabía sinceramente como sentirse, él era un hombre, pero por dentro no era asi _"¿Qué soy?"_ esa pregunta lo atormentaba constantemente. Veía de reojo a su sempai, tenía ese rostro apacible e imperturbable que le dificultaba adivinar qué era lo que pensaba o sentía, y temía preguntarle, temía a la respuesta, temía que le despreciara, que estuviera ahí por lastima, no sabía que hacer ni cómo actuar.

-De acuerdo, podemos remover tus órganos internos, aunque tampoco es necesario, no te generaran complicaciones futuras-

-Entonces no, si se pueden evitar las cirugías mejor- fue lo que dijo Souichi. No le gustaban los hospitales, no quería que Morinaga siguiera ahí, no quería pensar que estaba sobre una camilla en una sala de operaciones arriesgando su vida por algo que no era importante.

Luego de conversar un poco más, ambos hombre abandonaron el consultorio. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al departamento cada uno encerrado en sus propias mentes, Morinaga se dispuso a preparar la cena para ambos mientras tenía ese sentimiento de insuficiencia, no podía reconocerse su propia identidad, estaba muy inseguro de sí mismo. Mientras que Souichi, arrojándose en el sofá, intentaba analizar que era ese dolor _"¿porque me siento asi?... acaso será que… ¿yo esperaba que fuera fértil?... ¿Qué esperaba yo realmente?... nunca lo había pensado antes, acaso yo… ¿quiero tener hijos?... pero si él hubiera sido fértil, yo debería… hacerlo…"_ este pensamiento le puso extremadamente nervioso _"pero que estoy pensando… ¿hacérselo yo a él?... no, no, no y no, eso sería demasiado extraño… mierda… ¿que estoy pensando en un momento como éste?"_ dándose una patada mental a si mismo decidió dejar esos pensamientos en el olvido, no quería pensar en algo que era irreal, algo que no sería…

El tiempo seguía su curso… dos semanas se van en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban funcionando entre ambos hombres… ya no se sentían ellos mismos… no se entendían… sentían que estaban cambiando… ya nada era igual… a ninguno de los dos les gustaba esta situación que les superaba, ninguno sabía lo que el otro sentía… querían explicarse y no lograban hacerlo… no lograban ponerse en el lugar del otro. Ambo Vivian en esta pesadilla todos los días, no podían despertar de ellas, recordando lo que alguna vez tuvieron en medio de la agonía. Ambos sentían sus fallos, y esta era su condena. Ambos erróneamente sentían indiferencia de parte del otro… les dolía… sufrían… era un horror el tormento que llevaban dentro… el tiempo se lamentaba por la falta de amor que había entre ellos… el viento ya no soplaba igual de lento... La falta de comunicación estaba destruyendo esta relación… las plumas de sus alas estaban siendo arrancadas por cada centímetro que los separaba… Perdonar no es nada fácil cuando el corazón esta frágil… tenían miedo de que al final solo se reconocerían en fotos…

Ese día, Souichi iniciaba en su nuevo trabajo, quejándose, como siempre, de la inutilidad de sus asistentes, mientras que a Morinaga aún le quedaba una semana más de descanso. Por otro lado, Souiji aun no quería retomar sus investigaciones. Se encontraba preocupado por la situación de ellos, aunque aún estaban juntos, podía notar la distancia que los separaba y como esto les dolía, por eso decidió intervenir. No es que quería ser entrometido, pero como padre y suegro quería ayudarlo a unirse nuevamente. Había tenido que esperar a que su hijo comenzara en su empleo, ya que no se despegaba del lado de Morinaga, y no solo eso, sino más bien era porque sabía que a su hijo no le gustaría para nada lo que tenía pensado decir. Luego de arreglarse se dirigió al departamento de Morinaga, quien amablemente le dio la bienvenida y luego de preparar café para ambos se acomodaron en la sala. Conversaron de diferentes cosas, nada importante, hasta que un silencio les rodeo y que Souiji interrumpió… -Veo que te has recuperado bastante, te ves mejor que cuando llegamos aquí-

-Yo… realmente lamento preocuparlo señor Souiji, estoy muy avergonzado por todas las molestias que les he causado-

-No pienses en eso… ahora necesito decirte algo… puedo estar seguro de que mi hijo no te ha dicho todo lo que debía-

\- ¿Eehh?... no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo que todo lo que debía? -

-Si… él… ¿te dijo como se sintió durante todo este tiempo que estuvieron separados? -

-Él me dijo que no quería volver a pasar algo asi, pero no me dijo mucho, y también me dijo sus sentimientos por mi-

-Veras muchacho, lo que te diré es lo que él te oculto. Se que ustedes se aman, pero les está costando acercarse, y entiendo que a ti te cueste sentir confianza nuevamente, y tienes razones para eso-

-Yo no desconfió de él… creo en lo que me ha dicho, es solo que… yo lo amo demasiado y siento que le estoy arrebatando la vida que debería tener. Yo soy una cosa rara, él podría buscar una mujer, tener hijos, formar una familia tan amorosa y unida como lo son ustedes, yo solo quiero que al menos él pueda ser feliz, porque por más que yo lo desee, por más que me esfuerce, no logro darle esa felicidad, lo único que me queda por darle es la libertad de esta relación-

-Te equivocas hijo… tú conoces la forma de ser de Souichi, él no demuestra sus sentimientos, siempre se guarda todo para él mismo, y eso es un gran problema para ustedes como pareja y para él mismo… sabes, el cuándo se graduó de la universidad… cayó internado y…-

\- ¿EEHH? ¿CÓMO QUE INTERNADO? EL NO ME LO DIJO-

-Puedo estar seguro de que hay mucho que no te dijo, él se desmayó en la universidad, sus dos asistentes se encargaron de hacerlo llegar al hospital y de avisarme a mí, yo apenas había llegado a la ciudad y me llamó su asistente para decirme lo que sucedía, él tenía anemia, y tenía agotamiento, estaba realmente mal-

Morinaga solo bajo la cabeza mientras dos lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, él estaba tan encerrado en sus propios sentimientos que no tomó en cuenta como estaría sintiéndose realmente su amado "soy un idiota".

-No te sientas mal muchacho, después de todo, esas fueron las consecuencias de sus actos, pero al menos esa experiencia le sirvió para darse cuenta de que te ama-

\- ¿QUUÉÉÉ?... ¿C-CÓMO QUE ME… AMA? -

\- ¿No te lo dijo? -

-Me dijo que me quiere, pero…-

-No te dijo que te ama… ese muchachito tonto, no aprende. Desde ese momento lo he estado cuidando, el cayó en depresión, era muy difícil hacerlo comer y aunque lo hacía, le costaba mucho, tampoco dormía adecuadamente si no le daba un somnífero y aun asi no lograba descasar. A veces se despertaba exaltado, solía tener ataques de ansiedad o pánico. Jamás había visto a mi hijo sufrir de ese modo, nunca había permitido que nadie lo viera llorar, pero estaba tan mal que no podía contenerse. Ahora él está mucho más animado, y eso se debe a que ahora esta nuevamente contigo, pero en ese momento, era como si estuviera vacío, prácticamente parecía un cuerpo sin vida- Souiji no dejaba de derramar sus lágrimas mientras le contaba aquello, es que ciertamente ver a su hijo sufrir de ese modo lo había destruido a él también.

-Realmente lo siento, no quería lastimarlo, solo quería que el fuera libre, que pudiera tener una vida normal, yo no sabía lo que él había pasado… no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos- se cubría el rostro con ambas manos en un vano intento por contener sus lágrimas, el dolor de saber que por su culpa su amado había sufrido de esa manera era insoportable.

-Intenta calmarte muchacho, esto que te cuento no es para que te sientas mal- le decía mientras lo envolvía en un fraternal abrazo. Por Souichi conocía un poco la historia de él y sabía que sus padres lo habían desterrado del seno familiar _"ha de ser por eso que tiene tan poca confianza en sí mismo"_ …-te cuento esto porque tu aun crees que lo atas a ti, que lo obligas a estar contigo y no es asi. Cuando llegamos aquí y se aseguró de que, a pesar de todo, tú te encontrabas bien, fue cuando logre verlo un poco más tranquilo. Souichi no es la clase de hombre al que se le pueda obligar a algo. Si él estaba contigo fue porque asi lo quería, como lo hace ahora también. Él te ama más que a nadie, el mismo me lo dijo, estuvo todo este tiempo buscándote, y cuando supo que estabas aquí no lo pensó, solo se vino a este lugar, obviamente que vine porque no podía dejarlo solo, no después de ver que no puede cuidarse a sí mismo…-

Morinaga no decía nada, se encontraba más calmado, pero no levantaba la vista del suelo, estaba profundamente abatido por todo aquello.

-Y si lo que sientes es vergüenza por tu condición, déjame decirte que a él no le importa, a ninguno de nosotros nos importa, para nuestra familia tu eres un miembro más, como Kurokawa, y nosotros te amamos tal cual eres, al igual que Souichi. A él lo único que le preocupo fue el cómo esta noticia podía afectarte, paso todo este tiempo buscando un modo de decírtelo. Él me dijo que tu condición era lo de menos, si aun siendo homofóbico se enamoró de ti, un hombre, no le podía importar algo asi, de echo estaba más preocupado por como disculparse contigo-

-Yo… realmente no sé qué pensar, es que todo esto es tan extraño, es cierto, estoy avergonzado de mí, de lo que soy, de lo que intente hacer… todo esto… me supera-

-Lo se muchacho, no es fácil tampoco, pero es importante que ambos se comuniquen, aun más si hay dudas, solo asi podrán cultivar nuevamente la confianza entre ustedes-

-Muchas gracias señor Souiji, me ha hecho mucho bien hablar con usted, gracias por aceptarme asi como soy-

Abrazándolo tiernamente le dijo -dime padre muchacho, eres la pareja de mi hijo, y eres un miembro más de la familia, ahora eres un hijo más para mí, sabes que nosotros no te rechazaremos, siempre estaremos para ti en las buenas y en las malas, tu con nosotros tienes una familia-

Esto conmovió demasiado a Morinaga, quien nuevamente volvió a llorar, que le dijeran que era parte de una familia y que lo querían tal cual era, era más de lo que su corazón podía soportar, por fin se sentía parte de algo, su corazón estaba emocionado, después de tantas agónicas lágrimas volvía a sentir algo de felicidad en su corazón -gracias por todo…padre- le dijo en un suave susurro… se sentía como un niño en los brazos de él, jamás se había sentido asi con sus padres, ellos eran tan fríos que no tenía recuerdos de haber recibido muestras de afecto por parte de ellos…

Luego de que ambos calmaran sus emociones y siguieran platicando amenamente como padre e hijo, se despidieron prometiendo que esa conversación permanecería en secreto, al menos por un tiempo, ya que a Souichi no le caería nada bien saber que su padre le haya contado todo eso a Morinaga, pero bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Vivían en una misma rutina, como al peli azul aun le quedaba una semana más para iniciar en su empleo, Souichi se encargó de que su padre estuviera atento a él, no quería dejarlo solo _"no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido"_ , aunque lo que más temía era que se fuera mientras él estuviera trabajando, esa duda lo hacía mantenerse siempre en alerta _"siempre huyes cuando hay algún problema, no dejas de ser un idiota"_. Durante esa semana le llamaba dos veces al día para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y de que haya comido. A Morinaga se le veía físicamente cada vez mejor, su opaca piel estaba recuperando su brillo, y sus cabellos se estaban convirtiendo nuevamente en esa suave seda azul que alguna vez fue, se le veía mejor el semblante ya que durante las noches podía dormir adecuadamente, y estaba ganando peso. Sin embargo, Souichi aun no lograba dormir, se veía cansado, pasaba las noches solo observándolo desde la cama como dormía tan tranquilamente en aquel futón _"es como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto"_. Aun se despertaba sobresaltado cuando lograba conciliar el sueño. Morinaga se dio cuenta de esto, y aunque le pregunto varias veces, siempre evadía las respuestas, no quería decirle el porqué de su insomnio, no quería que el supiera de eso _"ya suficiente tiene con el mismo para hacerlo cargar con mis problemas"_. No quería agobiarlo, no quería que se preocupara por él, quería que se recuperara cuanto antes, quería que cambiara su mirada triste. Y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo. Ambos se sentían perdidos.

La cuarta semana había llegado, Souiji había regresado a sus investigaciones, tenía la confianza de que ellos sabrían como arreglar sus problemas, sin embargo, ya no se desentendería de sus hijos, se resolvió llamarlo cada tres días para asegurarse de que estén bien. Con ésta semana también llego el tiempo en que Morinaga debía regresar nuevamente a su empleo, asique ambos como de costumbre se levantaron temprano, Morinaga preparó el desayuno y almuerzo para ambos y se marcharon juntos con Jacob que también se les unió el primer día de inicio, luego prefería salir un poco más tarde así no hacia un mal tercio, _"esos chicos espero que hayan solucionado sus problemas"_. Al llegar, sus compañeros le dieron la bienvenida muy amablemente. Ellos no conocían los pormenores, pero sabían que estaba de licencia médica, y como cualquier persona, todos querían saber el porqué de esa licencia, a lo que solo se limitaba a responder con un -solo estuve internado por un tiempo, pero ya estoy bien-, trataba de evadir las preguntas lo más que podía.

Cada uno se encontraba en sus respectivos puestos, Souichi en el laboratorio y Morinaga en las oficinas que eran bastante parecida a la colmena en la que estuvo trabajando en Shizuoka _"eh de haber estado demasiado cerrado en mi para no darme cuenta de esto antes"_. Evidentemente, luego de la conversación que tuvo con Souiji, se encontraba más animado, sin embargo, esa felicidad que su nuevo padre le hizo sentir, se veía eclipsada por su real situación, su inseguridad lo perseguía como un fantasma empeñado a arrastrarlo nuevamente a las frías tinieblas, y con su sempai tampoco iban bien las cosas, Souiji le dijo muchas cosas sobre él, sin embargo sentía un abismo de distancia entre ambos, sentía miedo de acercársele, no quería que su amado se siguiera avergonzado, esta vez temía dar un paso, antes no le importaba, aun titubeante siempre aprovechaba hasta la mínima oportunidad de acercársele, pero todo era distinto ahora… _"esperaré a que tú te sientas listo de decirme tus verdaderos sentimientos sempai… no te presionaré, esperaré lo necesario por tí, sé que cuando te sientas listo tú te acercaras a mí"_.

Durante esa semana siempre se juntaban a la hora del almuerzo y se sentaban solos en la cafetería, no decían mucho, la mayoría de las veces solo estaban en un silencio incómodo para ambos, pero aun asi ninguno se despegaba del otro. Los compañeros de Morinaga estaban sorprendidos, él siempre parecía un fantasma, un alma en pena, aunque aún se le notaba que estaba bajo de peso, se le veía mucho mejor, se veía brillo en sus ojos, sus ojeras habían desaparecido dejando ver ese hermoso rostro del cual es dueño, se notaba su piel cual terciopelo, y la palidez de sus mejillas y labios había sido reemplazada por ese bonito carmín. Pero lo que más les sorprendía era que ahora hablaba más con ellos y que siempre estaba con ese muchacho de cabellera plateada que desprendía esa aura de molestia cada vez que alguien se les acercaba, solo llevaba una semana allí y ya todos habían conocido el demonio que vivía en él. Era una sorpresa porque Morinaga nunca dejaba que nadie se le acercara, estaban desconcertados, sin embargo no perdieron la oportunidad de integrarlo al grupo, y esta vez no opuso tanta resistencia, tenía un poco más de charla distendida con sus compañeros, y como todo grupo de jóvenes que eran siempre querían divertirse en algún bar por un rato luego del trabajo, por lo que las chicas del grupo siempre invitaban a Morinaga al finalizar su jornada, y la respuesta siempre era un -no, pero gracias por tenerme en cuenta- acompañado por una agradable sonrisa que las descolocaba porque antes de que regresara, o solo les decía uno rotundo -no- o directamente les ignoraba olímpicamente. _"¿Qué habrá pasado en estos casi tres meses?"_ era la pregunta que ese grupo se hacía.

Aunque cada uno llenaba el alma del otro, nada estaba saliendo como esperaban, había pasado un mes desde que ambos llegaron a ese departamento, y cada vez se sentían más lejanos, se observaban como al horizonte. Gritaban en silencio sus nombres, pero solo el eco desesperado era lo que resonaba en ese abismo que ellos mismos habían creado.

Soñaban despiertos con volver a amarse, aun se sentían sobre aquel invisible campo minado. Ambos esperaban el avance del otro, a la par temían dar un paso en falso. Querían esperarse el tiempo que fuera necesario… pero el amor y la ausencia que sentían los estaba desesperando.

Ellos se amaban y ese sentimiento se convertía en sus torturas y sus castigos, morían por volver a estar unidos, estaba tan cerca y temían tocarse, temían besarse, el deseo crecía con solo verse… sentían prohibido este amor.

No querían seguir sintiendo como colgaban en ese abismo que atravesaban en una cuerda floja a sus encuentros, buscando esa sombra de amor que el otro le negaba, eran obstinados, aunque sus egos estaban destrozados.

La paciencia estaba llegando a su fin, ya no podían esperarse más…

Era viernes, no hacía mucho que habían llegado luego del trabajo, Morinaga había estado aseando el departamento mientras Souichi revisaba unos resultados en su computadora, pero no lograba concentrarse, se encontraba molesto, estaba irritado, uno tras otro iba apagando los cigarrillos en el cenicero que prácticamente no podía seguir recibiendo más colillas

" _Estoy cansado… siempre andan alrededor de él. Sé que es gay y no se fija en las mujeres, pero es frustrante escuchar una y otra vez q lo inviten a todos lados, ver cómo le coquetean tan descaradamente y el muy idiota no hace nada para impedirlo. Maldita sea… acaso… ¿ésto son los celos? No lo sé… pero… este sentimiento me asusta, me enferma… me hace creer que tarde o temprano lo perderé… y… ¿si el conoce a alguien y se da cuenta que le conviene más que yo?... Después de todo, yo sé que no soy bueno para él, yo no soy capaz de ser demostrativo como lo es él… y… ¿si conoce a alguien q sea capaz de amarlo tan abiertamente como él lo desea?... y… ¿si se enamora de alguien más?... ¿Qué sucedería si él se da cuenta que yo no le convengo?... ¿debería decirle esto?... Pero, aunque aún seguimos juntos, nada es como antes… él no ha vuelto a tocarme, no ha vuelto a molestarme, ha pasado tiempo ya desde que le dieron de alta del hospital y aun me evita la mirada… él... no me ha vuelto a decir que me ama…. ¿lo habré perdido definitivamente?... ¿Por qué no me lo dice?"_

Le dolía el pecho en desesperación con solo ese pensamiento _"no puedo seguir teniendo paciencia… no puedo seguir esperando a que el decida dar un paso… estoy harto de esperar"_ su corazón no estaba bien… su ser le dolía, ya no lo soportaba…

Aquella noche, luego de cenar y dejar la loza limpia Morinaga se encontraba parado en la ventana, tenía su mirada triste hacia el horizonte… De sus ojos se escapaban dos hilos de lágrimas silenciosas, pruebas de su melancolía. Souichi estaba un poco alejado de él, sin embargo, vio claramente como descendían esos pedacitos de su alma _"me duele mucho verte asi"._ No lo pensó, solo se acercó a él abrazándolo por la espalda _"¿qué puedo hacer para animarte?"._ Morinaga solo permaneció en silencio cabizbajo por unos instantes sosteniendo las manos de su amado en su vientre, Souichi lo giro haciéndolo que se quedara frente a él, pero… -

-¿Por qué ya no me miras?- estaba preocupado, había pasado un mes completo y pocas veces Morinaga le dirigía una mirada -sé que lo que te hice es muy grave, pero… tú… dejaste de amarme?- llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer esa pregunta, ya no se sentía amado, le dolía la distancia que existía entre ambos, Morinaga siempre parecía evitarlo, alejándose apenas tenía oportunidad… pero no le respondía, cada día tenía ese nudo en su garganta q le evitaba emitir sonidos -respóndeme de una maldita vez maldito idiota, dijiste yo era importante para ti, quiero una explicación… será que… acaso… ya dejaste de amarme como siempre decías hacerlo? Si es asi dímelo de una maldita vez- Souichi estaba exasperado, su paciencia había rebasado su límite. Quería una respuesta y la quería ya.

Con voz rota respondió-sempai, nunca, presta atención, nunca jamás dudes de mi amor por ti, yo jamás podría dejar de amarte, tú lo eres todo para mí… por favor… por favor… de eso nunca dudes-

-Entonces ¿por qué siempre me evitas?, ¿porqué no me diriges la mirada?, ¿porqué te escapas de mi como si mi presencia te molestara? - No quería, pero no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas sean liberadas… más que reclamo… más que enojo… estaba desesperado… la turbación era lo que escapaba de sus labios… la inseguridad era lo que le hacía hablar… su cuerpo solo temblaba por la preocupación y la incertidumbre lo consumía en sus llamas …

-E-eso jamás, por-por favor perdóname, te estoy haciendo pensar cosas que no son, no es eso, no es asi-

-Entonces que mierda es, si tú no me lo dices yo no lo puedo saber-

Rompiendo en llantos perdiendo las fuerzas de su cuerpo, cayó arrodillado al suelo, con su rostro cubierto por sus manos le respondió -es porque estoy avergonzado sempai… estoy avergonzado por lo que soy… ¿qué es lo q soy? Ya era raro por el hecho de ser gay pero ahora… ¿qué soy?... Siento vergüenza de mí mismo, y no solo eso… lo que hice, e-es horrible… no se que estaba pensando… yo… me siento indigno de tenerte, me siento sucio conmigo mismo, siento que no valgo nada, yo te extrañe tanto mientras estuvimos separados… pero no querías que tu siguieras viviendo en vergüenza por eso me fui… lo siento… lo siento tanto-

Souichi en algún momento se arrodillo frente a Morinaga rodeándolo en sus brazos sosteniéndolo con fuerzas, protegiéndolo en su pecho, intentaba calmar su agonía, no había pensado en eso, no se había imaginado que él se sentía asi, En lo referente a lo emocional, Souichi era un desastre, esas situaciones siempre lo anulaban. Morinaga se aferró a su espalda con fuerzas, quería calmarlo pero no sabía cómo, solo lo mantenía apretado contra su pecho, lo sentía como un pequeño niño desconsolado, le dolía verlo asi. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus cabellos y le dijo -yo quiero estar contigo, tu no me avergüenzas, yo fui quien te hizo creer algo que no era, tu no podrías avergonzarme, pero si me lastimaste, no pensaste en mis sentimientos al hacer aquello, aunque yo tampoco pensé en los tuyos, pero eso ya no importa, ahora estas aquí, y yo no sé qué hacer para que te sientas mejor… lo siento-

-No sempai, tú no tienes que hacer nada, el saber que estas aquí es suficiente para mí- le respondió cuando ya se había calmado un poco.

-Ven- levantándose del suelo Souichi tomó una de sus manos y juntos se dirigieron caminando hacia la habitación. Mientras acomodaba las mantas en la cama recordaba aquella vez que Morinaga hizo lo mismo, como él también lo había llevado de la mano a la habitación, haciéndolo dormir, para después esfumarse de su vida. Aún le dolía aquello, pero en esta ocasión sería diferente, ninguno de los dos se iría, el amanecer los encontraría juntos. Luego de acomodar las mantas, le extendió un pijama a Morinaga -cámbiate-

-Pero recién son las 8- Dijo con desconcierto, era muy temprano para acostarse a dormir…

-Ni tú ni yo hemos dormido adecuadamente por mucho tiempo, cámbiate aquí, yo iré al baño- asi hicieron cada uno, ya vestidos, Morinaga seguía sentado al borde de su cama, y Souichi se acomodó de costado, -ya acuéstate de una vez- Morinaga obedeció y se llevó la sorpresa de que su adorado lo rodeara nuevamente entre sus brazos _"maldita sea, porque me pone aun tan nervioso hacer este tipo de cosas tan tontas, debería estar acostumbrado"_. Ambos temblaban… estaban nerviosos… solo estaban allí… acostados… aferrándose uno al otro, calmando sus corazones, llevándolo a un latir a la par. Souichi estaba aflijido, realmente no podía entender que pensaba Morinaga en ese momento que decidio hacer aquello, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera. Quería mostrarle su arrepentimiento de ser el causante de sus pesares, pero no sabia que hacer. Pero en ese momento tomó entre su mano derecha la mano izquierda de el, y como una suave caricia, beso aquella marca que siempre le recordaría que pudo haberlo perdido permanentemente, y en un suave susurro le dijo -duerme Morinaga, necesitas descansar y yo también, y que ni se te ocurra irte cuando me duerma, o te juro que te matare sin pensarlo-

Morinaga sentía ternura en su ser, ese torbellino de emociones negativas que invadía su interior estaba siendo reemplazado por la calidéz de su amado, en un último susurro le dijo -gracias Souichi por ayudarme a sentirme mejor… te amo mucho- entregándose asi a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al fin había vuelto a escuchar esa palabra, tan corta y tan larga a la vez, esa palabra que aplacaba ese invierno en su ser… _"yo también te amo, algún día lograré encontrar el modo de decírtelo adecuadamente, trataré de que sea pronto"_ … No hubo besos…. solo algunas miradas, lágrimas, caricias y el calor de sus propios cuerpos. Souichi era terrible expresando sus sentimientos, él era más de razones _"tal vez por eso me gusta como eres, tu eres diferente a mí, eres un grandísimo idiota, pero no me gusta cuando tienes esa cara, no puedo soportar que tu mirada refleje tristeza"_. Con ese pensamiento él también se quedó profundamente dormido. Al fin luego de tanto tiempo lograba conciliar el sueño una vez más. Necesitaban sentirse cerca… necesitaban sentir el corazón del otro… solo asi podían sus almas encontrar el necesitado descanso…

A pesar de las distancias que entre ellos se crearon se necesitaban, se querían solo para ellos, no querían perderse, solo volverían a derrumbarse con el simple hecho de pensarlo. No querían que los labios de su ser especial pertenecieran a alguien más, sentían impotencia por desconfiar de sí mismos. Tenían miedo… sus pechos se encontraban estremecidos, sus corazones se descolocaban ante sus fuertes latidos, sentían kilómetros de distancia entre ellos, pero el amor que se tenían lo gritaban junto con sus nombres en el silencio de sus corazones que estaban abriendo nuevamente. Esas sensaciones únicas que solo el otro con su sola presencia les provocaba era inexplicable, se sentían especiales con tan solo tenerse y no querían perderlo. Querían tenerse cerca, no querían discusiones, no querían que sus almas lloren. Lucharían para estar juntos, aunque ya sea tarde. Cada uno hacía que el otro creyera en un amor que no sabían que existía… La felicidad de uno estaba en las manos del otro… su amado era el que tenía el poder de hacerlos vivir o enterrarlos en la arena del desierto.

No importa a donde miraran, solo podían verse a ellos, ninguno podía soportar el amargo sabor del fin. No eran perfectos, pero se esforzarían, aunque había días en los que se sentían flotar y otros sentían que caían de las nubes. Había días en que lamentaban no poder cumplir con la promesa de bajarse la luna. Había días en los que sentían que el sol se negaba a que ellos disfrutaran de su luz y calor por temor, solo regalándoles nubes que no paraban de llover… Pero no importaba que tanta tempestad pudiera desatarse en ellos, uno no era nada sin el otro. No sabían que hacer, no querían imaginarse siquiera estar separados, ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos ellos perdían su valor si sus corazones no latían a un mismo ritmo, a un mismo compas. Uno era el mundo del otro, uno era la libertad del otro, cualquier etiqueta para un sentimiento se quedaba corto al lado de lo que ellos tenían.

Ya entrada la madrugada despertó Morinaga "haaa se siente tan bien estar entre sus brazos, hacia tanto que no sentía calor en mi cuerpo al dormir… no quiero levantarme, pero tengo que hacerlo". Suavemente se levantó de la cama que estaba compartiendo con su amado, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertarlo y salió de la habitación.

Unos instantes después Souichi despierto en un violento sobresalto al sentir la cama vacía e inmediatamente entró en pánico _"el volvió a irse, no debí quedarme dormido"._ Estaba aterrado, la desesperación de aquella vez que se fue del mismo modo invadió una vez más su ser, todo ese dolor q sufrió durante esos meses eternos lo golpearon con fuerza, una vez más el pánico de perderlo lo consumía. Fue corriendo a la sala y no lo encontró, su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerzas y sus ojos se anegaron en el llanto, su pecho estaba tan agitado que el aire no lograba entrar en él, no podía controlarse, había perdido el control de sí mismo, el miedo a que se fuera era tal que no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo… Morinaga salió del baño y lo vio en ese estado de pánico sentado sobre el sofá… lloraba con fuerzas, no podía contener su desesperación… Morinaga se preocupó -Souichi, Souichi ¿qué te sucede?, por favor dime que ocurre ¿por qué estas asi?- Pero él no le respondía, en su mente una vez más revivía ese infierno de su ausencia en el que estuvo sometido..

-Maldición, maldito Morinaga otra vez te fuiste-

-Souichi mírame… mírame por favor, concéntrate…estoy aquí, no me he ido, intenta respirar-

-¿Por qué esperaste otra vez a que me duerma para irte?

-No me eh ido amor, estoy aquí… no me he ido y nunca más me iré, por favor escúchame… escúchame… estoy aquí-

-Tú te fuiste ¿por qué? … ¿por qué otra vez?... ¿qué hice ahora para que te fueras asi de nuevo? -

-Amor mírame, no me fui a ningún lado, solo estaba en el baño, no me fui… aquí estoy…. no me iré- _"maldita sea, no me había dado cuenta de esto"_

Sosteniéndole con cuidado del rostro, besando suavemente sus labios, hacía que lo mirara a los ojos, pero a la misma vez Souichi no lo veía, estaba perdido en ese pozo del que le estaba costando salir, en ese abismo profundo que lo sumía nuevamente en las tinieblas infinitas, aquella oscuridad que no le permitía ver el brillo esmeralda frente a él… Después de todo su corazón también había sido roto, él también cargaba con heridas que necesitaba sanar, pero ambos necesitaban del otro para reparar los pedazos de cristal roto, solos no podrían hacerlo… Luego de unos minutos en que Morinaga logro calmar a Souichi le pregunto -Souichi ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? Estabas en pánico, jamás te había visto asi…

N-no lo sé… creí que te habías ido, no estabas y pensé que te habías ido de nuevo y no sé qué ocurrió después ni como llegue aquí…-

-Souichi escúchame, por favor escúchame… solo fui al baño, yo te prometo que jamás, nunca, nunca jamás me alejaré de tu lado, nunca más, ese infierno no quiero volver a vivirlo, y no quiero volver a someterte a eso… jamás te dejaré a menos que tu decidas hacerlo, pero yo nunca más me iré ¿sí? -

-Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme algo asi, porque te juro que la próxima vez que lo hagas, te buscaré, pero será para matarte por obligarme a pasar por todo eso, no quiero volver a vivir algo asi… no quiero- Poco a poco Souichi fue calmando su llanto, ese ataque de pánico había sido el más fuerte que había tenido el último año, tanto que no recordaba haber llegado a la sala. Se sentía patético por reaccionar asi, pero entendía que era algo involuntario, no podía evitarlo, solo con el tiempo sería capaz de mitigar ese temor. Ambos bebieron un vaso de agua y juntos volvieron nuevamente a la cama… No se separarían, nunca más, ambos se los prometían. Porque ellos no pueden estar separados, ellos no pueden vivir si el otro no está a su lado… Esta vez Morinaga rodeo a Souichi en sus brazos protegiéndole mientras le acariciaba con ternura. Sabía que su amado odiaba que tocaran su cabello, el que dejara que él lo tocara se había convertido en un acto íntimo de ambos… a Morinaga le encantaba acariciarle, siempre que lo hacía se quedaba dormido en sus brazos. Y él se quedaba dormido sintiendo su suave aroma…

La mañana llegó encontrando a ambos hombres abrazados bajo las sábanas. Mientras Morinaga estuvo internado ellos habían compartido la cama en ese cuarto de hospital, pero luego de que le dieran el alta, ellos no volvieron a dormir juntos, en ese mes Morinaga vio que Souichi se veía cada vez más cansado, pero nunca le decía lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, con lo sucedido durante la madrugada el creía entender lo que ocurría, _"tengo que hablar con él_ ". Despertó a Souichi y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno. Era sábado asi tenían todo el día libre solo para ellos. Una vez terminaron Morinaga comenzó a hablar -Souichi, necesito que me digas porque no duermes y no quiero que evadas la respuesta otra vez-

-¿Y por qué tengo que decirte lo que hago o dejo de hacer? - Souichi se encontraba a la defensiva, aun se sentía ridículo por el espectáculo dado en la madrugada, solo había logrado darle más preocupaciones de las que ya tenia…

-Escúchame… cuando dormías conmigo en el hospital no te veías cansado, pero luego de que salí de allí y empezamos a dormir por separados te he visto cada vez más agotado. ¿Dime, por qué no puedes dormir? -

Abochornado viendo fijamente la taza entre sus manos respondió -no me preguntes eso-

-Será que…¿necesitas dormir conmigo? -

-¿Aahh? ¿Q-qué dices? -

-Souichi necesito que seamos sinceros entre nosotros, esta distancia que hemos creado ya no puede seguir, sé que hablar de este tipo de cosas es vergonzoso para ti, pero fue por la falta de comunicación que terminamos al otro lado del mundo. Escucha… ahora te ves más descansado, y el ataque de pánico que tuviste anoche porque creías que me había ido, me hace pensar que te asusta dormir, y creo… no… estoy seguro… que es por mi culpa.

Souichi se encontraba avergonzado, él lo leía como si fuera un libro abierto, no había mucho que pudiera ocultarle a ese hombre -que diablos, de acuerdo, tienes razón… ¿contento? No puedo dormir-

-¿Desde cuando no duermes adecuadamente?-

Viendo hacia algún punto incierto le dijo -Desde que te fuiste de esa manera del departamento-

-Es decir… hace un año… y ¿cuando pensabas decírmelo? -

-¿Por qué te lo iba a decir? -

-Souichi… hay algo que quiero saber y realmente quiero que seas sincero conmigo… ¿por qué me buscaste nuevamente? Yo sé que tú me quieres, pero ese sentir no es lo suficientemente grande como para buscarme del otro lado del planeta… dime, ¿por qué me buscaste? -

-No me obligues a decir algo asi-

-Necesito saberlo Souichi, yo… no quiero seguir interpretando las cosas a mi conveniencia. Quisiera creer que es porque me amas, pero tú eres impredecible…-

Souichi seguía en silencio, el extremo nerviosismo le impedía el paso a su voz

-Está bien… no respondas si es lo que deseas… pero realmente yo necesito saber porque estas aquí, no quiero hacerme ilusiones- terminando de decir esto comenzó a recoger las cosas que ensuciaron y se puso a limpiar _"sempai, no es que no me quiera hacer ilusiones, el hecho es que ya me las hice. Sé que esto que hiciste fue porque en verdad me amas, puedo verlo todo el tiempo, incluso tú mismo padre me dijo lo que pasaste durante ese tiempo, pero necesito escucharlo de ti, me pregunto, si algún día podré escucharlo de tus labios… Sé que te molesta que no me acerque a ti, pero tampoco quiero arreglar de ese modo contigo las cosas, no quiero un ir y venir entre nosotros, quiero algo seguro, por eso me esforzaré por contenerme hasta que te sientas seguro.. no quiero presionarte… por favor… trata de no tardarte"_

Mientras en la sala Souichi daba vueltas en su mente. No era que no quería decirle, él es muy torpe en estas cosas, no sabe expresas sus sentimientos en palabras, ni en acciones, nunca lo había hecho, no quería dar un paso en falso con él _"temo decir o hacer algo que te lastime"_. Pero su silencio lastimaba a ambos y era consiente de esto… tenía que pensar en algo y tenía que ser rápido… no quería perderlo… tenía que armar un plan…

NOTAS

 **La intersexualidad de Morinaga** : quizás se pregunten ¿Qué caso tiene incluir este tipo de situación si va a ser estéril? Bien, para empezar, el objetivo de este asunto es otro. Hace algunos años investigue la historia de un hombre, que en realidad es una mujer que padece de esta misma condición, su nombre es Steve Crecerías, esposo y padre biológico de dos hijos con su primera esposa. Por un problema de cálculos renales, a los 59 años, descubrieron su condición, la noticia le fue dada en presencia de su esposa. ¿pueden imaginar lo que eso significa? Es decir, tenían un matrimonio de ya 25 años para esas fechas. Sin embargo, el decidió vivir como una mujer, después de todo, los cambios en su cuerpo eran cada vez más notorios, el ya no tenía la posibilidad de someterse a una hormonoterapia. Sin embargo, según entrevistas que le hicieron al matrimonio, ella contaba que su esposo se había vuelto muy inseguro, siempre tenía dudas, temía que su esposa lo dejara. Ahora yo me pongo en el lugar de ella, estaba casada con un hombre que en realidad no lo era, y de golpe comenzó a vestirse y comportarse como una mujer, yo creo que muchas no soportarían algo asi, pero el amor que esa mujer tenía por su esposo era tan grande que, aunque los cambios la sorprendieron, ella no quiso alejarse de él, ella se esforzó mucho, se armó de una increíble paciencia por darle la confianza a su marido/mujer que tanto necesitaba, la comunicación entre ellos se volvió aún más estrecha después de eso.

Creo que ese es un amor verdadero, aquel que es capaz de aceptar los cambios bruscos, aquel que va mucha más allá de lo que los ojos ven, ella amaba a su marido por ser quien es, no por su apariencia. Y eso es lo que quería plasmar aquí. El amor que va mucho más allá de inimaginable.

Souichi es homofóbico, y aun asi se enamoró de un hombre, pero él no se enamoró de su cuerpo, como fue primero en el caso de Morinaga, si no que se enamoró de su ser, de su esencia, de esa persona que se esconde detrás de aquellas gemas esmeraldas, tanto asi que esta condición no le importo, llegando al punto de que lo más importante para él era obtener su perdón.

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado… ¡Nos leeremos pronto!


	9. Cap 6 Un Nuevo Inicio

**¡Último Capítulo!**

 **Cap. 6 Desde el Principio… De un Nuevo Inicio**

Souichi tenía que aclararse con su realidad, con aquella con la que no había logrado convivir. Él tiene en claro que en verdad le ama. Morinaga lo sabía, y solo podía esperar… En este cuento de dos nada es perfecto, pero es lo que ambos quieren, lo tienen todo porque están juntos. Souichi tiene en claro que sin él no puede estar, recordaba aquella primera vez… aquel primer beso… aquel primer encuentro… aun lo sentía en su piel. Quería cambiar esta situación, quería ser mejor, cosa que no hizo por nadie. Había pasado su vida creyendo que estaba bien, hasta que llego él, como un huracán se introdujo en su vida arrasando con todo a su paso, ocupando cada espacio en su ser, llenando por completo hasta el último rincón de su alma, haciendo que desee ser más… querer más… llegar a más... comprendía que se sentía perdido sin él, y se recriminó por no haber querido verlo mucho antes.

Ese día, después de que hayan almorzado juntos una vez más, Morinaga se encuentra limpiando a fondo su departamento mientras Souichi lo observa desde la sala _"esa cara, otra vez tiene esa maldita cara, no me gusta, no me gusta que refleje tristeza, esta mañana me preguntó porque estaba aquí, ¿cómo puedo decirle adecuadamente las cosas?, ¿qué puedo hacer para que se sienta mejor? ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que él se sienta querido conmigo?"_

Ese hombre que tiene adelante le ha cambiado al punto de querer ser mejor. Entendía que el amor que siente va mucho más allá de lo que él puede dimensionar. Era tan grande que hasta había olvidado como era su vida antes de él, antes de sus besos, antes de sus abrazos, antes de esa tempestad que levantaba en su interior haciendo que su corazón supiera lo que significaba realmente latir…

…Era el momento…

Levantándose del sofá dijo -Morinaga voy a mi departamento, vengo en un rato-

\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -

-No, está bien voy a buscar algo y vengo- dicho esto se marchó sin dar más explicaciones.

Mientras Morinaga se quedó un poco confundido por su abrupta partida, después de todo Souichi prácticamente esta siempre ahí, es raro que vaya a su departamento, y cuando lo hace, siempre van juntos, _"tal vez necesita ir por ropa, me gustaría decirle que se mude definitivamente conmigo, pero temo la respuesta que pueda llegar a darme"._

Paso media hora y Souichi aun no volvía a su departamento _"¿le habrá pasado algo? ... Y ¿si voy a verlo? Tal vez este bañándose y lo importunaría"._

Souichi había salido a comprarle un obsequio, realmente no sabía que regalarle a alguien como él _"¿tan poco lo conozco como para no saber qué es lo que le gustaría que le regalara?"_ estaba dando vueltas cuando paso por el frente de una tienda, y en la vidriera había algo que le llamó la atención, y le trajo un extraño recuerdo… asique se decidió por comprarle aquello _"tal vez no le guste, pero al menos sé que lo usará"._

Luego de eso volvió a su departamento, donde llamó a un restaurant que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, e hizo una reservación para ambos. Lo más simple, según él, ya estaba hecho, ahora venía la parte más difícil… _"tengo que decirle"_ … no sabía como hacer para decirle por lo que comenzó a dar vueltas por su departamento con celular en mano desgastando sus pensamientos para realizar la llamada, por lo que terminó frustrándose y solo le llamó…

-Ha sempai, ¿te sucedió algo? -

-N-no, escucha... pasaré por ti en dos horas y media… ponte un traje- estaba tan nervioso al decir aquello que no esperó respuestas, simplemente colgó la llamada _"maldición porque me tengo que poner tan nervioso por algo tan trivial como esto, ya hemos ido a comer fuera muchas veces no sé que tanto drama me hago ahora"_

Mientras que Morinaga estaba sorprendido por aquella llamada _"¿pasará por mí? ... Y … ¿quiere que use un traje? … ¿Qué estás planeando Souichi?... ¿Será una cita? … Que va, es de Souichi de quien hablo, las citas no son lo suyo, pero es sábado y vendrá por mí a las siete… uwaaa ¿qué me pondré?"_ , salió corriendo a su habitación a revisar su armario, tenía varios trajes así como camisas y corbatas de diferente colores y estilos, _" aaahhh demonios… no se cual elegir…"_ se sentía en una encrucijada, asique luego de desperdiciar bastante tiempo en su elección se decidió por un traje gris oscuro, camisa celeste bien clarita y una corbata azul marino. Luego salió corriendo a bañarse, mientras ya para ese momento Souichi se encontraba bañado envuelto aun en una bata, recostado en el sofá con su traje esperándolo sobre su cama, fumando el que sería su segundo cigarrillo. Repasaba una y otra vez lo que haría al ir a buscarlo y lo que le diría en el restaurant, no quería ser igual de frío que siempre, _"mierda, a quien se les ocurre este tipo de cosas, ese tipo es un idiota por ser tan cursi… demonios, tengo que esforzarme"_

La hora ya había llegado, Morinaga estaba más que ansioso por la espera, y Souichi tenía los nervios a flor de piel, pero no se echaría para atrás, asique dando un profundo respiro, llamó a la puerta de Morinaga quien salió corriendo a abrirle quedando boquiabierto por ese hermoso hombre que le buscaba. Souichi vestía un pantalón negro, un saco gris oscuro con vivos negros, camisa blanca y corbata roja, también había optado por atarse el cabello a la altura de la coronilla que, junto con su sonrojo y el temblor en sus labios, le daba un aire aún más angelical. Morinaga no podía dejar de verle, estaba completamente embelesado. Por un momento quiso olvidarse de la salida y llevárselo con él a su habitación.

-Deja de verme asi y sal de una vez-

-Es que… lo siento… estas realmente hermoso sempai-

-Haa no digas eso, vámonos ya, un taxi nos espera abajo- dándole la espalda a Morinaga y sonrojándose aún más le dijo -tu también te ves… bien-

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Morinaga quien jamás había escuchado un alago de ese estilo de su amado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, en su rostro se pintaba un adorable sonrojo, asique solo pudo decirle un titubeante -gracias-. Cerró la puerta y cuando se disponían a retirarse hacia en ascensor Souichi tomó de su mano enlazando sus dedos. Era algo que Morinaga no podía asimilar, era la primera vez que él tomaba su mano de esa manera fuera de las puertas, su corazón comenzó a latir con desenfreno ante aquellos gestos de su amado…

-S-Sem…-

-C-Cállate… no digas nada ¿oíste? - Souichi tenía un extremo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Ese tipo de cosas era demasiado para él, nunca había hecho algo asi, _"pero a él le agrada"._ Morinaga no dejo de sonreír en todo momento, estaba admirado, parecía un pequeño niño al que le dejan comer dulce por primera vez. Asi, tomados de la mano, subieron al taxi. Souichi le dio la dirección al taxista y luego se sentó cerca de su exasistente, aunque se muriera de la vergüenza, tenía la necesidad de hacer sentir querido a ese tonto, asique estaba determinado a aguantarse.

Llegaron al restaurant y Souichi guio a Morinaga sin soltarlo en ningún momento mientras trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que le hiciera olvidarse de los nervios que sentía. Fueron guiados a su reservación por un joven mesero, una mesa más apartada del resto, al lado de un amplio ventanal con una hermosa vista a los jardines del lugar… allí podrían estar tranquilos y tener más privacidad para conversar… -pide lo que quieras, corre por mi cuenta-

-S-Souichi yo… b-bueno… gracias… por la invitación… en verdad… me siento muy feliz… gracias-

" _Al fin puedo ver una sonrisa sincera en él… y por algo tan trivial como esto… él es extraño…"_

Llegó la comida y ambos se dispusieron a cenar en medio de una agradable charla, esta vez era una charla más íntima… ellos no se conocían bien, asique hablaron de sus familias y de su niñez…

Morinaga estaba admirado, sabía que su familia era unida, pero que él se allá criado en un ambiente tan amoroso era algo que realmente envidiaba…

Por otro lado, Souichi estaba sorprendido por lo que Morinaga le contaba. Sus padres son personas de negocios, prácticamente lo criaron las niñeras e institutrices porque ellos no estaban, le conto sobre la estricta enseñanza que tuvo, y la poca unidad que había en su familia, tan opuesta a la de Souichi.

" _Prácticamente no tuvo infancia, ahora entiendo porque es tan infantil e inseguro"_

Luego de unos minutos de un cómodo silencio en el que ambos terminaban de cenar Souichi respiro profundamente dándose valor y dijo -Morinaga escucha y no interrumpas… eh estado pensando, no iba a decirlo, pero me he dado cuenta de que para tí es importante que te diga las cosas porque no te das cuenta con los hechos, estaba recordando lo que me dijiste en el castillo aquella vez y…-

\- ¿E-el castillo?, no me acuerdo… es que estuvimos todo el día ahí-

-Te dije que no interrumpas… bien… estaba recordando lo que dijiste sobre las… citas… tu mencionaste que siempre quisiste hacer cosas que hacen las parejas-

-E-espera… no… imposible… ¿es por eso que tú me invitaste a cenar y tomaste mi mano?... por lo que dije aquella vez? -

-SI… ¿ACASO HAY ALGO DE MALO EN ESO?- Souichi estaba tan nervioso que su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar y su cara estaba completamente roja pero aun asi no desistió en lo que quería decir -bueno… el punto es… yo no sé nada sobre eso… n-nunca tuve citas tampoco, ni mucho menos era algo en lo que siquiera pensara, en fin, lo que quiero decir… es… b-bueno… q-quiero tener ese ti-tipo de cosas c-contigo, pero, no sé qué hacer- _"mierda… ya está… ya lo dije"_

\- ¿AAAHHHHH?... ¿ES ENSERIO?-

-Cállate idiota… baja la voz-

-Lo siento sempai… es que… bueno es una enorme sorpresa… jamás imagine algo asi… yo… lo siento-

-Oye… no tienes que llorar por esto-

-Lo siento mucho… es que… estoy muy feliz- su sonrisa irradiaba en medio de sus lágrimas, estaba impactado y emocionado, su amado sempai le estaba diciendo que quería hacer con el cosas que hacen las parejas, y no solo se lo había dicho, sino que también se lo demostró ese mismo día que era enserio esa confesión… no podía con tanta emoción.

-Claro que si lo haces cada vez que quieres será un problema… pero de vez en cuando podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas-

\- ¡Claro que si sempai! Yo te preguntaré ¿de acuerdo? Organizaré salidas y te preguntaré si te gusta la idea-

-N-no es eso a lo que me refería-

\- Entonces ¿a qué te refieres? -

-Yo… lo entendí ¿sabes? Durante el tiempo en que no estuviste yo entendí cosas importantes… entendí el tamaño de mis sentimientos por ti… entendí lo mucho que tú significas para mi… pero también entendí que nunca hice nada para que tú no te fueras, siempre fuiste tu quien se preocupó por nosotros y yo jamás di de mi parte y peor aún acepte aquello que nunca debí de haber aceptado, y aunque tampoco hubiera permitido que nada pasara, no significa que no traicione tu confianza… y fue por eso que tu creíste cosas que no eran… lo que trato de decir es que… yo también quiero esforzarme por nosotros… pero… yo no sé que hacer…-

\- ¿Quieres que los planes… los hagamos juntos? - Le respondió en un susurro, estaba realmente asombrado.

Souichi no dijo nada… solo un asentimiento fue su respuesta. Morinaga no sabía como reaccionar… estaba en medio de una cita con el amor de su vida, en un hermoso restaurant, vestidos de traje con el ser más tirano que había conocido, y este le decía que quería que hagan cosas de parejas y las planearan juntos… era mucho para lo que su corazón enamorado podía soportar… estaba feliz… más que feliz… no había modo de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… hacia tanto que ese pequeño niño no sentía tanta felicidad. A pesar de que su amor no le dijo que le ama, si le dijo cosas muy significativas para él y era suficiente para que sea un bálsamo para su alma.

-Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte- Dijo luego de unos instantes de silencio

\- ¿Qué cosa? -

Luego de unos momentos en que trataba de calmar todo ese torbellino de sentimientos le pregunto - ¿es importante para ti que esta relación tenga una etiqueta? -

-N-no comprendo-

-Me refiero a que si es importante para ti definir esta relación… co-como un... mmm b-bueno, quiero decir, c-como una relación de noviazgo-

\- ¿Eehh? Acaso tú… ¿me estas queriendo decir qué…? -

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir- le cortó al instante - ¿qué dices? -

-Yo n-no…- La desbordante emoción ahogaba sus palabras…

-Oye deja de llorar, llamarás la atención… deja de actuar extraño-

-Lo siento... lo siento tanto… es que… yo no sé que decir… e-esto jamás lo esperé… es decir… que tú me lo dijeras, no es algo que haya podido siquiera imaginar… tampoco había imaginado tener una relación estable contigo... es demasiado… estoy muy feliz-

-Lo sé… yo tampoco esperaba decir algo asi- ya los nervios se estaban apaciguando un poco, al menos ya estaba más tranquilo. Para él, tener una etiqueta para definir la relación de ellos no era algo importante, pero _"quiero que estés seguro y sientas estabilidad conmigo… no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que estas solo"_

-Por supuesto que si sempai, jamás podría decirte que no- Le respondió luego de calmar un poco la creciente euforia en su interior.

La velada había terminado de manera tranquila, con un Morinaga que no podía contener la dicha y felicidad que irradiaba por cada uno de sus poros y con un Souichi que no dejaba de temblar por los nervios que aún no querían calmarse, después de todo, aun no le había dicho todo lo que quería decirle _"si con solo eso se largó a llorar de ese modo, era mejor esperar a llegar a casa para el resto"._

Ambos dieron un paseo nocturno caminando por el centro de la ciudad, para relajarse un poco y salir de ese encierro en el que siempre estaban. Morinaga veía una vidriera tras otra, no lograban avanzar mucho con él entusiasmado por cada cosa linda que veía, o por alguna ropa que le gustara para su amado o para él -Sempai, tenemos que salir un día de compras, vi que tu solo tienes muy poca vestimenta y yo desde que llegue aquí no me he comprado nada, asi que en la semana luego del trabajo vendremos-

\- ¿De compras? Sabes que detesto salir de compras Morinaga-

-Lo sé, pero tú también necesitas cosas, y las prendas tienes que probártelas, dale, no seas asi, luego podremos ir a cenar a algún lado y beber algo, yo te invito, ¿Qué dices? -

\- Bueno, si es asi entonces está bien-

-Oye Sempai, ¿te parece bien si en nuestra siguiente cita hacemos turismo por esta ciudad? -

-Qué diablos, debí haber dejado mi boca cerrada y no mencionar lo de las citas-

-Anda sempai, será en el siguiente fin de semana largo, es en dos semanas, tendremos cuatro días libres por los feriados, aquí hay muchos lugares para ver, pero no conozco ninguno, me gustaría conocerlo contigo ¿Qué opinas? Podríamos hacer una lista-

-De acuerdo, si es en dos semanas está bien, lo único que sé de este lugar es que hay una especie de turismo para beber cervezas artesanales, quiero eso-

-De acuerdo, tenemos dos semanas para planear algo entretenido, gracias sempai-

\- ¿Porque no dejas de decirme asi?, hace tiempo que deje de ser tu sempai-

-Es que sé que no te agradara que te diga "amor" o "cielo" o cosas asi, decirte sempai para mi es llamarte de un modo cariñoso-

-Admito que eres inteligente, te mataría si te atrevieras a llamarme con apodos melosos, ni modo, prefiero que sigas diciéndome asi, o mi nombre, da igual-

-Gracias sempai-

Morinaga ya había andado por esos lugares, más que nada cuando buscaba bares, pero esta vez era distinto, estaba junto a su amado, en una cita, estaba muy feliz, tanto que todo ese tormento vivido hasta hace un mes atrás parecía un recuerdo tan lejano, _"él es el único que puede hacer que me olvide de todo"_ se sentía dichoso, es que le ama tanto, quería caminar con él de la mano, pero aunque Souichi lo haya agarrado al salir del departamento no significaba que pudiera hacerlo siempre _"será mejor esperar a que se acostumbre a la idea, de a poco, hoy ya ha sido demasiado para él"._

Por otro lado, Souichi estaba bastante incómodo, a donde mirara había muchas parejas gay, _"que diablos, y yo de novio con un hombre que camina a mi lado, este país es muy libre, no se compara a Japón, ahí es tan raro ver este tipo de cosas. ¿Debería de tomar su mano?, quizás eso le guste, el viejo dijo que tenía que hacer cosas simples que a él le gustaran, después de todo, solo seremos un par más del montón"._ Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, dándose valor, decidió hacerlo _"tomaré su mano"_ , y así lo hizo, enlazando una vez más sus dedos. Morinaga quedo estático, no podía creerlo, su amado lo tomó de su mano como si leyera sus pensamientos. -Oye idiota, porque te detienes ¿no piensas moverte? ¿Acaso tendré que llevarte a rastra? -

-Sem-pai… no… es que… me sorprende que tu… b-bueno…-

-Mira a tu alrededor Morinaga, ¿Qué no vez que no somos los únicos?... este lugar es muy libre, aquí solo somos un par más del montón, aquí nadie nos mira raro-

Recién entonces Morinaga se daba cuenta de este hecho, estaba tan ocupado flotando en la novena nube que no había prestado atención a su alrededor. A decir verdad, aunque él era consciente de que es un país libre, desde que llego a ese lugar nunca había prestado atención a nada, era cierto, había muchas parejas como ellos.

\- ¿Ahora te das cuenta? -

Morinaga solo asintió comenzando a caminar de nuevo, sin embargo, deteniéndose unos instantes dijo -sempai- acercándose a su oído le susurro -tu eres el gran amor de mi vida-, provocándole asi un adorable sonrojo y un gran estremecimiento a su cuerpo. Morinaga tenía ese poder en él, con esas frases melosas solía dejarlo completamente en blanco, sin saber ni que decir ni que hacer. Simplemente ambos continuaron caminando de la mano, juntos a la par por la calle en un agradable silencio, sintiendo la frescura de la noche que les recordaba los labios de su compañero, sintiendo las brisas como una suave caricia en sus rostros, con el brillo de la luna acompañándolos, iluminando la tan agradable noche, iluminando su interior que se encontraba alegre por hallarse juntos rodeados en una atmosfera tan tranquila como hace ya un año no sentían.

Poco a pocos los trozos de sus corazones se iban a ir acomodando en sus respectivos sitios, uno recogería los pedazos y el otro los iría uniendo. Esto no se trata de que solo uno tenga la carga de rescatar esta relación, sino que se trata de un trabajo en equipo… poco a poco irían, no recuperando lo que alguna vez perdieron, si no que juntos crearían una nueva historia, una que sea de los dos. Dejarían el pasado en el lugar que le correspondería... no lo olvidarían... después de todo, las heridas, aunque sanen, suelen dejar cicatrices, y las heridas de sus almas eran profundas, pero juntos se encargarían de sanarlas. Ellos habían aprendido mucho de sus errores y conservarían esas lecciones que se vieron obligados a aprender para mejorar cada día más. Porque no se trataba de esforzarse solo por un tiempo... si no que se trata de que cada día deben dar lo mejor de sí mismos para que su relación sea más estrecha, su confianza se vuelva indestructible y su amor aún más grande

Eran casi cerca de la media noche cuando arribaron al edificio nuevamente, bajaron del taxi y antes de entrar se miraron por unos instantes. A través de ese intercambio de miradas, y esa sonrisa inexplicables de sus almas, una nueva historia comenzaría. No sería maravillosa, después de todo, las espinas siempre te rosan al tocar una rosa… Pero ellos sentían su fuerte conexión, esa emoción que emanaba desde el fondo de sus corazones que volvieron a latir, llevándose el más crudo invierno, reemplazándolo por el calor de sus amores. Un agradable silencio los tenía rodeado, los ruidos exteriores se esfumaron de momento a otro, con solo ver sus ojos, Souichi quedaba completamente hipnotizado, Morinaga le acaricio dulce y suavemente una mejilla, intentando trasmitirle en ese pequeño gesto sus más grandes sentimientos, haciendo que se estremeciera ante su tan delicado roce, acerco lentamente su rostro al suyo y dejándole sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios le susurro -mi amado sempai, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi esta noche, te amo tanto- robándole asi un pequeño pero profundo beso que le dejo la mente en blanco unos instantes.

Recomponiendo un poco su cordura le dijo titubeante y nervioso- espérame en tu departamento, tengo que ir al mío-

\- ¿Eehh? ¿Sucede algo? -

-No preguntes, entremos, yo volveré enseguida-

Asi Souichi bajo en su piso mientras Morinaga seguía en el ascensor hasta el suyo. Souichi estaba nervioso, debía ir a buscar el obsequio que había comprado en la tarde _"espero que sea de su agrado"_. Luego de recogerlo y volver a darse valor ensayando una vez más lo que haría y diría _"demonios, ¿porque algo tan estúpido tiene que ser algo tan complicado? Ese sujeto, me pregunto si algún día dejara de ser tan emocional... aunque realmente, prefiero que sea asi, es extraño verlo serio, no va con su personalidad"._ Unos minutos después se encontraba atravesando la puerta del departamento, encontró a Morinaga acomodando dos tazas con café sobre la mesa. Estaba distraído, no se había percatado de su llegada por lo que se sobresaltó cuando Souichi le hablo -Morinaga, ten- le dijo extendiendo el paquete hacia él.

Morinaga, recomponiéndose del susto, se sorprendió, entre sus manos tenía dos paquetes envuelto en papel de regalo, pero la sorpresa era de quien venía. Lentamente se dirigió hacia el sofá. Estaba mudo, cautelosamente, como si no lo creyera, los abrió, uno era una libreta mediana de tapa dura azul marino con un lobo plateado al borde de un precipicio aullándole a la luna, junto con una caja que contenía una linda pluma de color plateada con detalles dorados y negro -el otro que tenías lo tiré, no quiero volver a ver algo asi, yo… jamás permitiré que vuelvas a tener esos sentimientos… este cuaderno es para que cada vez que lo necesites escribas nuestra historia-

-Sempai ¿Me has dado un obsequio?... es hermoso de tu parte… yo… estoy tan agradecido… no sé que decir… este día, es el mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida, jamás olvidaré este día que has sido muy especial conmigo muchas gracias- sus lagrimitas de emoción no podía contenerlas, su corazón desbordaba dicha y felicidad, sus ojos recuperaron su brillo perdido, ese hermoso tintineo de sueños y esperanza había vuelto nuevamente a él.

Enjugándole las lágrimas le dijo en un tono burlón -Morinaga es enserio, eres demasiado llorón-

-Lo siento sempai, es que estoy muy feliz, es la primera vez que alguien tiene un detalle asi para conmigo, y también es la primera vez que me siento realmente querido, yo nunca imaginé que podría tener una relación establecida contigo, el día de hoy ha sido maravilloso, lo siento, aun no puedo creerlo, he de estar soñando, es que todo es demasiado perfecto, es demasiada felicidad, solo puede ser un sueño, temo que no sea real-

Souichi no se sorprendió de esto dicho, después de todo sabía muy bien que él es un tipo muy soñador, asique hizo lo único que sabía que le haría entender que era real todo aquello. Le dio un buen golpe.

-AAHHH SEMPAIII… POR QUE ME PEGAS-

\- ¿Te dolió? -

-Si, este si me dolió, me quedará un moretón- decía sobándose graciosamente su brazo izquierdo en donde su adorado le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

-Entonces deja de soñar idiota-

Parándose, Morinaga lo envolvió en sus brazos apoyando la cabeza de su amado en su pecho, acariciando su cabello mientras aspiraba ese aroma tan sutil y masculino que desprendía. Souichi también lo abrazo de la cintura, acortando asi la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos -te amo tanto sempai, yo, es en serio, sin importar que, jamás podría dejar de amarte, estoy tan agradecido porque a pesar de todo tu no me rechazaste-

-No seas idiota, te eh dicho que esas cosas no se agradeces, yo te acepto, no te rechazo-

-Lo sé sempai, y sé que es porque me quieres, gracias por estar conmigo-

-Morinaga- dijo en un suave susurro alejándolo un poco de su cuerpo para verlo directamente a sus ojos -hay algo que tengo que decirte… p-pero es difícil para mí-

\- ¿Mmmm? - ¿ocurre algo malo? -

-N-no, es solo que…- girándose le dio la espalda, con la mirada fija en el suelo, con el rostro extremadamente sonrojado le dijo en un suave y nervioso susurro apenas audible-y-yo también t-te a-amo-

"NO PUEDE SER LO DIJO, LO DIJO, DIJO QUE ME AMA, NO PUEDE SER CIERTO"- Con la emoción recorriendo por su cuerpo lo abrazo, rodeándolo desde atrás, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello… -sempai… Souichi sempai… me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo… no sé como hacer para que tu sientas también esta felicidad que me haces sentir…

-Morinaga… tú te mereces todo, y yo sé que no te merezco, te he hecho mucho daño, te orille a la desesperación, y todo por mi estúpido orgullo, cuando me entere sentí terror, terror de perderte para siempre, no quiero perderte, en verdad estoy tan arrepentido de todo, pero hay algo de lo que más me arrepiento, y es el no haber aceptado desde un principio el amor que te tengo- Morinaga lo alejo un poco de sí para hacerlo girar y que lo mirara a los ojos sin romper el abrazo.

-Espera, espera un segundo ¿desde un principio? ¿Qué significa eso?, No te entiendo Souichi, tu nunca me dijiste que me querías, si me habías dicho que querías que me quedara a tu lado, pero jamás habías utilizado la palabra amor conmigo-

Sentándose nuevamente en el sofá, cabizbajo mirando hacia algún punto en el suelo con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y Morinaga sentándose junto al el continuo -fui un estúpido al no decirlo, yo…. ¿Recuerdas cuando tú me dijiste que eras gay y que estabas enamorado de mí? -

-Ni me lo menciones, fue horrible, ver tu rostro lleno de decepción hacia mí fue muy doloroso- dijo cabizbajo el peli azul. – y luego ver como te ibas sin decir una palabra fue aun peor-

-Yo no me decepcione de ti-

\- ¿Eehh? - respondió con asombro - ¿no te decepcionaste de mí? ¿pero entonces que...? -

-Déjame hablar- dijo el pelilargo interrumpiéndolo -es verdad, yo no me decepcione de ti, pero si es cierto que me sorprendí, no era algo que haya imaginado que sucedería ¿de acuerdo?- _"tengo que decirle, tengo que esforzarme por cambiar las cosas, mierda, porque tiene que ser tan difícil"_ …sonrojándose hasta las orejas continuo- yo he estado pensando luego de que te fuiste sobre ese tiempo, y sobre el tiempo antes de que te me confesaras, tú sabes que jamás me gusto estar con personas, siempre fui de estar solo, pero recuerdo el día que te conocí, cuando me invitaste a tu casa a ver el documental que yo no había visto porque mi tele se había roto-

-De hecho, no fue ese el día que nos conocimos, durante un año estuve detrás de ti, me presenté muchas veces, siempre olvidabas mi rostro y mi nombre-

-Si- dijo en un suspiro -recuerdo que eso me lo dijiste una vez, en fin, fuiste la primer persona fuera de mi familia que dentro de todo no me desagradó tanto, nos hicimos muy cercano durante esos años antes de que me dijeras tus sentimientos, incluso hasta el día de hoy sigues siendo mi único amigo, la cosa es, que en ese entonces no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora estoy seguro de que yo ya tenía sentimientos por ti desde antes de que tú me los revelara, sentimientos que nada tenían que ver con la amistad y….-

\- ¿Qquéééééé? ¿Qué me estás diciendo Souichi? ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?, no entiendo- dijo el peli azul en un grito sorprendido

-Deja de interrumpir idiota, si no me dejas hablar entonces como diablos te voy a explicar, quédate callado hasta que te diga que terminé ¿de acuerdo?- dijo muy molesto el pelilargo a lo que su compañero cerró la boca de golpe y escucho atentamente, luego de un sonoro resoplido continuo -bien te decía, que me he dado cuenta de que yo ya tenía sentimientos por ti, sentimientos de hombre por ti -menciono viéndolo fijamente a los ojos- no de amigos, pero en ese entonces no lo sabía, cuando me fui de tu apartamento esa tarde, fui a visitar a Tomoe, luego de la plática que habíamos tenido, quise convencerlo de que él estaba confundiendo amor con amistad, cosa que ahora sé que el que lo estaba confundiendo era yo, me convencí a mí mismo que lo que sentía por ti era amistad y que no caería en esa trampa, fui un idiota, pero no me quedo más remedio que aceptar la verdad… haaa (suspiro)… recuerdo esa noche que me dijiste que te irías, que ya no estarías conmigo en el laboratorio, me acuerdo muy bien de ese sentimiento de desesperación que me había invadido, y te exigí que me dijeras que podía hacer yo para que no te fueras. Realmente sentí miedo esa vez, porque sabía que, si te ibas, ya no te volvería a ver, no quería eso, ¿no te pusiste a pensar por qué prácticamente te obligue a que me besaras para que no te fueras?, nunca te lo dije, pero -giro su cabeza al lado contrario con el rostro completamente sonrojado -ese beso me gusto, y eso me asusto en ese momento, y tal vez por eso reaccione de ese modo. Yo realmente fui un completo idiota, te he amado todo este tiempo, incluso desde antes de que tú me dijeras tus sentimientos y por mi estúpido orgullo y mi temor a aceptarlo te he dañado profundamente.- Bajando el rostro mirando hacia el suelo continuo- Realmente nunca merecí tenerte, tu siempre me has amado incondicionalmente, y yo no supe corresponderte como tú lo merecías, quisiera poder arreglar todo esto que he causado pero sinceramente no sé como hacerlo, quisiera ser capaz de decirte que te mereces a alguien mejor, a alguien digno de ti, pero la sola idea de imaginarte con otro me enferma- Morinaga era la sorpresa personificada, estuvo a punto de responder pero.. -sí, si lo sé, realmente soy celoso, no quiero verte con nadie que no sea yo, ¿de acuerdo?, eso también lo comprendí, soy muy celoso de ti-

Morinaga aun no lograba salir de su asombro, ¿ese era su Souichi?, ¿qué paso con él?, su amado estaba abriendo su corazón por completo ante él, estaba desnudando todo su ser, estaba siendo tan sincero, tan, tan adorable. -Souichi, no sé que decirte, he deseado por tanto tiempo que me dijeras que me amabas que ahora el saber que siempre fui correspondido, lo siento esto… me supera… lo siento… me asusta esto… me asusta que en verdad esto sea un sueño me asusta que no sea real- decía mientras quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas

-No seas idiota Morinaga, deja de comportarte como un niño por un rato al menos ¿quieres?- dando un cansado suspiro de resignación dijo- ni modo, jamás dejaras de ser un completo idiota, pero… es asi como me gusta que seas- dándose valor, con los nervios a flor de piel, tomo el rostro del peli azul entre sus manos temblorosas, y mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos verdes le dijo susurrante acercándose cada vez más a su rostro, rozando sus finos labios con los de él, dejándole sentir su cálido aliento, aquel aliento dulce y embriagador que tanto extrañaba Morinaga, estremeciéndolo por completo-te amo, más de lo que puedo llegar a comprender… no vuelvas a irte… no vuelvas a dejarme- y lo beso, un beso casto, dulce y tierno con el que reafirmaba las palabras dichas. Un beso en el que le transmitía todo su sentir, sus miedos, sus arrepentimientos siendo inmediatamente correspondido por el peli azul…

Luego de unos momentos, en que rompieron el beso Morinaga le dijo -No importa lo que pase… no me volveré a ir de tu lado-

-Escucha… tu y yo somos dos personas totalmente opuestas, tu forma de pensar, de actuar y sentir, son completamente diferentes a mí, será inevitable que no tengamos discusiones, y será inevitable que no desee matarte de vez en cuando, después de todo las diferencias de tu estados de ánimo son demasiado grandes y sueles ser muy molesto, pero, nunca pienses que yo te rechazo, y si tienes dudas, debes decírmelo, no importa que sea, no importa que tan tonto pueda ser, debes decírmelo, yo siempre te escucharé y responderé tus dudas, no quiero que saques conclusiones, porque la mayoría de las veces son equivocadas y lo peor es que te lo terminas creyendo, y después es todo un problema-

\- ¿Enserio harás eso? -

-Sacaré paciencia de algún lado, después de todo, tu eres muy inseguro, pero no importa… prefiero responder tus dudas a que tener que sacarte una idea equivocada de la cabeza-

-Sempai… realmente eres muy amable… tu, estás diciendo todas estas cosas complicadas, solo para darme seguridad a mí, y me revelaste tus verdaderos sentimientos, muchas gracias sempai… tú me haces muy feliz… te amo tanto- elevando su rostro hacia él volvió a besarlo, tan suave, tan delicado.

La forma de actuar de ambos ha cambiado, porque el amor que se tienen los ha hecho crecer, los ha hecho más fuertes. Ambos sentían al fin esa tranquilidad, esa paz, esa estabilidad que el otro les regalaba. Su amor era más grande que sus miedos. No dejarían que el tiempo se les escapara de sus manos nuevamente. No dejarían que las dudas los aterren. No permitirían que los errores les impidan ver la salida de ese laberinto, ellos empezarían de cero. Sus almas solo le pertenecían a su amado... por mucho que caigan volverían a levantarse. Si estaban juntos sus corazones eran libres. Iniciarían un nuevo futuro sin que sus pasados los torturen. No se preocuparían por el tiempo, vivirían cada instante como si fuera el ultimo. No buscarían la felicidad en otra parte porque es en ellos en donde estaba.

Sus vidas acababan de empezar, ellos se merecían una nueva oportunidad… todo iba a cambiar…

-Souichi... ¿puedo hacerte el amor?

\- ¿AAHHH? ¿POR QUÉ ME PREGUNTAS ESO? - Souichi se había extremadamente sonrojado ante aquella pregunta

\- Es que, yo, en verdad, deseo hacerte el amor, deseo amarte… pero… mmm-

-Tienes dudas, es eso… ese tipo de cosas no me las preguntes, sabes que si no quiero te golpearé-

-Es que… sempai… yo… bu-bueno… n-no sé como explicarme-

-No tienes confianza en ti mismo, lo sé, escucha Morinaga, no tienes que desconfiar de ti, menos delante de mí, tu sigues siendo el mismo idiota impulsivo que conocí, el mismo tipo molesto que siempre está en celo. Tu condición y tu valor como hombre son dos cosas distintas, no las confundas, y no me preguntes ese tipos de cosas sabes que no me gusta-

Tomando su rostro en sus manos nuevamente le susurro cerca de sus labios -gracias sempai por darme la confianza que necesito- no espero respuestas, allí sentados en el sofá comenzaron a besarse, con suavidad y delicadeza, provocándose poco a poco deleitándose con esos labios que saben a miel por fuera, pero por dentro los consume el fuego, Souichi rodeo el cuello de Morinaga atrayéndolo más a él. Necesitaban sentir su calor… necesitaban sentir que nuevamente estaban juntos. Morinaga soltó el cabello de su amado, amaba sus cabellos sueltos, eran tan suaves, le acariciaba con tanta ternura y cariño enrollándolo en su mano haciendo que elevara un poco más su rostro profundizando más este beso que iniciaron, cargándolo con cada vez más necesidad y pasión, aquella que han estado guardando todo este tiempo, ahora empezaba a consumirlos con más intensidad. Poco a poco Morinaga fue recostándose sobre el sofá arrastrando con él a Souichi dejándolo encima suyo, colocando las piernas de él a cada lado de su cadera, comenzando a acariciarlo sobre la ropa, quería llevar las cosas despacio, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no habían estado juntos, quería que fuera especial para ambos. Souichi se estremecía ante su toque, mientras el peli azul besaba su cuello iba levantando su camisa, con una suave caricia que dejaba un rastro ardiente en el vientre de su amado, haciendo que temblara cada vez más, sin embargo, el corazón de ambos está en paz y tranquilo - ¿podrías quitarme la camisa? -

\- ¿Ahh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –

-No lo sé… es que me hace muy feliz que seamos realmente una pareja… si no quieres no importa… estoy demasiado emocionado como para poder pensar claramente… ¿es raro? -

" _Este maldito idiota, poniéndome a prueba otra vez… pero…esa sonrisa… es tan sincera"_ -está bien… si eso te hace feliz- sonrojado se enderezó aun sentado sobre el peli azul desabotonando con manos torpes y temblorosas la camisa de él con una sensualidad que no podía ver en sí mismo, pero si podía verlo Morinaga que no apartaba la mirada de ese hermoso hombre que estaba arriba suyo. Lo tomó de sus caderas con ambas manos mientras lo meneaba sobre sí mismo, frotando la virilidad de ambos, provocando que las llamas comenzaran a encenderse.

-De-detente-

\- ¿No te gusta? -

-N-no es eso… n-no quiero hacerlo aquí-

\- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos en la habitación? - Souichi no respondió, solo corrió su mirada hacia otro lado sonrojándose cada vez más… -de acuerdo, se paciente hasta llegar a la habitación ¿sí? - con cuidado se sentó y aprisionando el cuerpo de su amado en el suyo, se levantó del sofá haciendo que rodeara su cadera con sus piernas

-Oye ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Bájame ahora mismo grandísimo idiota-

Morinaga no le respondió, solo le beso acallando cualquier queja… en la habitación lo recostó con cuidado sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre él, comenzando a desvestir a su amado lentamente, deshojándolo cual flor, quitándole los pétalos de sobra, mientras recorría sin límites su cuerpo, memorizando una vez más cada centímetro de su piel sintiendo en sus dedos ese terciopelo del que es dueño. Lo tocaba con cuidado, con vehemencia… con ardor. Souichi se estremecía cada vez más a cada avance de sus caricias. Esas manos… era como ser tocado con un algodón, tan suave, tan delicado. Había extrañado tanto ser acariciado tan sutil, tan íntimo, tan placentero. Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones que ese hombre le regalaba, embriagándose en ese aroma cargado de pasión que ambos liberaban. Morinaga tomo sus manos llevándolas a su tan formado pecho - ¿podrías tocarme tú también? - le decía mientras lo guiaba haciendo que recorriera desde su vientre hasta sus hombros en una suave caricia. Provocando en ambos sensaciones intensas. Souichi era espectador de como el disfrutaba por un simple toque _"tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo"._

Estaban completamente desnudos, sintiendo el roce de sus pieles encendidas, Morinaga contemplaba el perfecto cuerpo de su amado que esperaba ser tomado por él, observaba su piel clara, tan suave, con ese sabor tan delicado, observaba sus cabellos plateados esparcidos por la almohada, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, sus labios tan rojos e hinchados entreabiertos dejando escapar sus suspiros agitados, sus irises de oro encendidos que lo observaban con vergüenza ante su insistente mirada. Todo él era una magnifica visión que lo impulso a besarlo, con profundidad, con desenfreno, recorriendo cada rincón de esa sensible boca, bebiendo de su fuente saciando su sed, en un baile sensual acariciaban sus suaves lenguas, se quitaban hasta el último aliento, Morinaga continuo recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a aquel delicado cuello al que le dejaba lugar para que le besara con su pasión desbordante, arrancándole suspiros placenteros, besaba tras su oreja, esa zona tan sensiblemente expuesta para él, provocando que la excitación de ambos hiciera que se perdiera un poco esa delicadeza que tenían hace un momento, pero ambos disfrutaban. Morinaga recorría su cuerpo atrapando sus erectas tetillas entre sus labios, saboreándolos, besándolo y succionándolo con la mayos delicadezas logrando que su amado se estremeciera cada vez más, provocándole recorridos eléctricos en su espina dorsal centrándose todo ese cosquilleo en su virilidad necesitada de atenciones… poco a poco Morinaga iba bajando en suaves y calientes besos húmedos, haciendo un recorrido por su vientre con su lengua hasta el miembro de su amado que tomo entre una de sus manos, masturbándolo, lenta y tortuosamente, llevándolo a sus labios succionándolo suavemente, excitándolo cada vez más mientras con su otra mano apretaba y estiraba uno de sus botones rosados que coronaban aquel esbelto pecho, y poco a poco iba descendiendo en una suave, delicada y estremecedora caricia que apenas dejaba sentir sobre la piel de él, llevándola hasta su entrada, comenzando a prepararlo con cuidado, con delicadeza, no quería lastimarlo. Souichi sentía extraño aquello, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo, -relájate- le dijo Morinaga -iré suave, no hay apuro- apenas encontró su punto máximo de placer, una correntada eléctrica convulsiono su cuerpo, dejando cualquier rastro de razón o cordura en el olvido, haciendo que su cuerpo se arquee ante tan explosivo placer… quería más… necesitaba más… su cuerpo se abría para él… enterraba sus dedos en los suaves cabellos de él, incitándolo a darle más… perlándose en sudor ante tan sofocante calor que le abrasaba, endulzaba los oídos del peli azul con sus sonoros suspiros y gemidos. Morinaga seguía jugando con él, retorcía y estiraba sus tan sensibles tetillas, rozaba y apretaba su interior, mientras succionaba y mordisqueaba su tan sensible y erecto miembro que llevo hasta lo más profundo apretándolo con las paredes de su garganta provocándole un gran estallido orgásmico que estremeció por entero su cuerpo, dejándolo temblante y agitado -sempai… ¿te has estado conteniendo todo este tiempo? ¿acaso olvidaste como hacerlo? ¿tengo que enseñarte de nuevo? -

-C-Cállate… n-no digas esas cosas gordo pervertido-

Elevándose a su altura Morinaga lo beso, un beso profundo y hambriento, un beso que le quitaba el ultimo rastro de aliento -te amo… no sabes todo lo que yo te amo Souichi- él era su aventura, su emoción e inspiración… estaba completamente atrapado -te amo tanto- le decía entre besos y caricias, relajándolo de esa euforia que aun corría en su amado. -Dime… dime que amas tú también- Ambos se miraban fijamente, perdiéndose en los irises del otro, Souichi no le decían nada, no era necesario cuando con solo su mirada podía acariciarle el alma. Esa mirada que le dedicaba, tan cargada de deseo y placer, con las pupilas dilatadas, sus parpados apenas abiertos, su rostro sonrojado, su pecho agitado -Mori…naga- era lo único que sus labios podían pronunciar… ¿Cómo hablar en un momento asi?...

Un gran estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Morinaga ante ese llamado de su amado… ese llamado que lo reclamaba a él, que le exigía prisa… ¿Cómo negarse ante aquella silente orden?... recorrió su vientre con sus fuertes y grandes manos hasta aprisionar sus caderas elevándolas un poco para poder introducirse lentamente en su amado, temblaba… su cuerpo se estremecía, necesitaba introducirse por completo, su miembro palpitante no resistía tanta presión, intentaba contenerse, no quería lastimarlo, Souichi se aferró con fuerzas a él, intentando relajarse lo más que podía, intentando disipar la pequeña agonía que sentía. Morinaga no soporto más y se introdujo de una sola vez a lo más profundo de su ser, arrancándole un sonoro gemido de dolor y placer, respirando pesadamente le beso con ternura, con cariño, transmitiendo en ese delicado beso su dulce amor mientras espero a que su amado se relajara y se acostumbrara nuevamente a él. - ¿puedo moverme ya? -

Souichi no respondió, avergonzado lo aprisionó con sus piernas en su cintura, incitándolo a continuar.

Ellos eran más de lo que habían soñado… ellos eran sus dueños, y también sus esclavos. Souichi amaba la ternura de él, su pasión le hacía perder la razón, era indescriptible lo que le hacía sentir. La fuerza de este amor que se profesaban no era algo que ellos pudieran comprender. Este amor va mas allá del cielo… va mas allá de las profundidades del mar… este amor les ha hecho perder la cabeza, ha sacado lo mejor y lo peor de cada uno. Causándoles el dolor más intenso y haciéndoles conocer la inmensa felicidad. El tiempo se detenía en seco, oían su amor rebotando en el eco de la eternidad. El cosquilleo de sus cuerpos aumentaba cargándolos con intensos deseos. Se les erizaba la piel al saborear la miel de sus labios, se estremecían tan solo por sus presencias. No importaban sus condiciones, ellos eran las únicas dos piezas de aquel rompecabezas. Habían sido hechos para encajar perfectamente en los brazos del otro. Eran tan opuestos que en realidad se complementaban. El cuerpo de cada uno era la cárcel del otro. Sus brazos eran cadenas de las que no querían ser libres. Solo en el otro estaba su prisión y su libertad

Se encontraba en esa cama, piel a piel, sintiéndose, convirtiendo en incendio lo que comenzó como una llama, perdiendo la razón, convirtiéndose en cazador y presa, arrastrándose juntos al éxtasis, a la perfecta conexión de sus cuerpos y sus almas. Sentían tan cerca el latir de sus corazones. Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor aumentaban sus deseos. Se habían atrapado, cada uno era el reo del otro, ambos iban al compás de su compañero.

Ya no importaba el pasado, sus tiempos empezaban ahora…

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunta Morinaga en secreto, mordiendo suavemente su cuello, respirando sobre su cabello, acariciando lentamente sus pectorales mientras le embestía una y otra vez, meneando su cuerpo en un ritmo constante… profundo… perfecto…

Excitado Souichi se aferra a la almohada, mientas su otra mano la enterraba en los cabellos de él, sus gemidos transportaban a Morinaga hasta el cielo, le araña la espalda, su aliento embriaga los sentidos de su peli azul que se movía con destreza.

Mezclan saliva, se tocan hasta que extravían la noción, sus lenguas borran el amargo sabor del pasado.

Sin dejar de ser uno, cambian de posición, levantándolo Morinaga sube a Souichi de horcajadas sobre él, mientras él se recuesta en la cama

\- ¿Q-que haces?... asi no… duele-

-Solo respira… relájate… ¿puedes hacérmelo tu? Yo te ayudaré…- apretando sus caderas, enterrando sus dedos en él lo insto a moverse, de arriba hacia abajo, un movimiento lento… placentero… arrollador… aumentando cada vez más la velocidad y fuerzas. Souichi se sostenía del pecho de ese hombre bajo su cuerpo con sus manos temblorosas, le estaba permitiendo tener el control de aquel desenfreno. Ambos gemían… Cada vez gritaban más fuerte, no podían detenerse, se mostraban su pasión en este acto de amor que va mas allá de la locura, no existía en ellos lo prohibido, estaban perdidos en este torbellino, no tenían modo de escaparse, sus cuerpos eran los más fuertes de los huracanes, no había conjuro que pueda sacarlos de aquella pasión que los consumía en las más infernales de las llamas. Las patas de la cama piden freno urgente. Estaban cerca de la culminación, Morinaga lo meneo con aun más fuerzas, moviendo sus caderas él también, frotándose dentro de él con más insistencia, mientras tenía su miembro en su mano… masturbándolo… provocando que Souichi se viniera arrastrándolo con él en esa culminación perfecta, arrolladora, prueba de que aun siendo hombres los dos si era posible la unión. No importaba lo que los demás dijeran, era posible amar y sentirse amado. Souichi lo sabía ahora. Su cuerpo temblaba cual hoja, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Morinaga con la respiración entrecortada, siendo inevitablemente arrastrado hasta la inconciencia…

-Eso fue… fabuloso- le dijo Morinaga en apenas un suave susurro agitado mientras salía de su interior. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, aseo a su amado y se acostó acomodándolo sobre él.

El astro rey daba inicio a un nuevo día. Encontrando a Souichi dormido sobre el pecho de Morinaga, siendo rodeado por sus brazos, en aquella cama que era pequeña pero aun asi grande para ambos. La luz de la mañana que se colaba por aquella ventana hacía que Morinaga despertara primero de aquel placentero sueño, dichoso en su corazón por esta nueva historia que juntos comenzarían a escribir en sus destinos _"aún no puedo creer todo lo sucedido, realmente no es un sueño… tengo a mi amado conmigo"_. La etiqueta "felicidad" era más que insuficiente para describir los sentimientos de aquel jovencito que se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de aquel hombre sobre su pecho… _"haa sempai, es tan adorable cuando duerme_ "… Suavemente acariciaba los cabellos de su adorado, que poco a poco iba saliendo de esa ensoñación, sonrojándose inmediatamente al ver en la posición que se encontraba… intento alejarse de inmediato, sin embargo Morinaga lo aprisionó de la cintura deteniendo inmediatamente su huida…

-Suéltame idiota… déjame ir-

Dándole un suave beso en la mejilla junto con una agradable sonrisa que lo tranquilizaron al instante le dijo -No sempai, no te dejaré escapar de nuevo-. Se quedaron asi como despertaron por un rato más, con Souichi que disfrutaba del acompasado latir del corazón de ese hombre que se encontraba bajo de él, sintiendo sus suaves caricias en su cabello… _"maldición, ¿qué tiene este idiota que no logro quitarme de encima de él? Demonios, me he vuelto raro…"._ A su alrededor se creaba una reconfortante atmósfera cargada de ternura y paz… _"que diablos… lo que sea que me haya hecho… ya ni me importa"_ …

-Sabes sempai, me gusta mucho el cuaderno que me regalaste, siempre que lo vea me recordará a ti-

-Y claro idiota si yo te lo di- él siempre tan adusto con sus palabras, pero se encontraba tranquilo, lo hacía sentirse bien saber que aquel detalle le había gustado, después de todo le había costado mucho elegir algo para él, y sobre todo porque era la primera vez que le daba un regalo asi.

-No, no es eso, es que, tuve un sueño muy extraño cuando estaba en el hospital, en mi sueño, yo era un oso y tu un lobo, con unas elegantes orejas puntiagudas y una hermosa cola plateada y…-

\- ¿QQUUEEEE? - Souichi abrió sus ojos grandes ante aquella sorpresa, porque él lo compro justamente porque le recordaba a aquel sueño que también tuvo en ese hospital… _"no, es imposible que hayamos soñado lo mismo"_

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes?, es solo un sueño sempai-

-E-es imposible- Susurro. -Es imposible que hayamos tenido el mismo sueño-

\- ¿Cómo que el mismo sueño?... tu…-

-Si, soñé lo mismo, soñé que ambos éramos animales, tú te llamabas Kuma, y que vivíamos juntos en una cueva y…-

-Y tú eras Okami, pero tu morías primero y yo…-

-Llorabas mucho y cada día, excepto en invierno ibas a la tumba que supuestamente era la mía-

-Cuando cerré mis ojos fue cuando desperté en el hospital, pero recuerdo claramente lo que dije en ese momento antes de eso… - _ **"te amo tanto Okami, deseo tanto encontrarte nuevamente y poder compartir más tiempo contigo, aunque nunca me lo dijiste, yo sé que tú también me amabas, por eso te quedaste conmigo a pesar de todo, te extraño tanto, deseo… deseo tanto tener otra oportunidad para estar a tu lado…"**_

 _ **\- "deseo tanto encontrarte una vez más, deseo tanto amarte otra vez" …**_ es imposible- Susurro Souichi - ¿Será por eso que derramaste esa lágrima aquella vez? -

-Puede ser, es que era muy real, era como si lo estuviera viviendo enserio. Podía verlo como mi propia vida, te veía desde debajo de un precipicio junto con tu manada, también como te hice el amor esa primera vez, también cuando me fui a tres montañas de distancia, recuerdo que el dolor que sentía era el mismo que sentía al estar solo aquí, recuerdo esa sensación cuando llegabas a verme y te quedabas a vivir conmigo en la cueva, y cuando te veía cerrar los ojos para no despertar, recuerdo ese dolor que sentí, era muy fuerte, era como si de verdad estuviera viviendo todo aquello-

-Yo lo soñé de un modo diferente, acompañado de ese personaje que se parecía a mí pero con cola y orejas de lobo, lo veía desde otro ángulo, como un espectador, el que me mostraba aquello me dijo que al morir había permanecido al lado de Kuma hasta que él murió, y me dijo algo de una promesa, que había prometido encontrarte nuevamente y decirte lo que en ese tiempo no te dijo, y me dijo que tú eras la reencarnación de Kuma y yo de Okami, y que nos habíamos vuelo a encontrar-

-Realmente es extraño ¿no crees sempai? ¿hay algún modo de que dos personas tengan el mismo sueño? -

-No lo sé, es absurdo además…. Reencarnación… no creo en esas cosas…-

-Yo tampoco… pero… no deja de ser extraño…- en ese momento el sonido de su estómago hizo que se olvidaran de aquel sueño - ¿quieres bañarte conmigo? -

\- ¿Haaa? ¿Estás loco?, ni muerto, yo me baño primero- y dicho esto, levantándose de golpe, se envolvió en una sábana y se dirigió al baño.

" _Haa sempai, eres tan lindo, siempre avergonzándote por cosas como estas… haré que te acostumbres"_. Espero un rato del otro lado de la puerta hasta que escucho el sonido de la ducha, girando la perilla entro sigilosamente. A través de la cortina podía ver la sensual silueta de su adorado, como refregaba su cabello con aquel shampoo que inundaba el lugar con su tan dulce y exquisito aroma a sándalo, ese aroma que tanto adoraba, ese aroma tan característico de su amado pelilargo, con gran cautela corrió aquella cortina que separaba a ambos, esa vista que tenía a su frente era tan erótica, como el agua corría por la extensión de su cuerpo se abrazó desde atrás a su amado, sobresaltando a Souichi a quien por la sorpresa, no pudo evitar que le entrara shampoo en un ojo…

-HAAA MALDICIÓN ESTO ARDE, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ PERVERTIDO? ¿TAN TEMPPRANO YA ESTAS HACIENDO COSAS RARAS?... OH MIERDA-

Aguantándose la risa lo más posible le dijo -Vamos sempai, no es para tanto, solo intenta abrir un poco tu ojo bajo el agua-

-Maldito deja de reírte-

-No sempai… no me estoy riendo…-

-Mentiroso… no soy idiota, no te rías de mi-

Respirando profundo, ya más calmado se acercó a él nuevamente tomando su rostro entre sus grandes manos mientras le daba un beso en su ojo, como una suave disculpa -lo siento sempai, no quería asustarte y tampoco que te lastimaras, ¿estas mejor? -

Siempre que tenía gestos asi de delicados con él hacía que se desestabilizaba, dejando su mente en blanco sin saber como reaccionar, no respondió, solo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me dejas terminar de lavar tu cabello? -

\- ¿Hhhaaa? ¿Y porque harías algo asi? Yo me puedo bañar solo, ¿por qué no sales de aquí? -

-Vamos sempai, no te molestes, es que extraño tanto poder mimarte, no sabes lo mucho que he soñado con poder estar asi contigo, por favor, déjame atenderte, aunque sea de vez en cuando-

-Haa está bien, eres un manipulador, quita ese rostro chantajista, pero no te pases de listo, solo mi cabello-

-Si sempai-

Sentándose ambos en el suelo de la bañera Morinaga lavaba el cabello de él con una suave caricia, masajeando en círculos en su cuero cabelludo. Ciertamente a Souichi le relajaba cuando le tocaba asi, le hacia una agradable cosquillas que le producía sueño.

-Sempai, me gusta mucho tu cabello, es muy suave, y aunque lo tienes largo está muy sano-

-No entiendo de qué diablos me hablas-

-El shampoo que usas te deja el cabello sedoso-

-Haa eso… no sé, es solo shampoo y eres tú quien lo elije-

-De hecho, la pequeña Kanako me dijo que ese era el que tu usas, por eso lo compro para ti-

Luego de un rato ambos habían terminado de bañarse y ya se encontraban vestidos. Morinaga se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno…

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - Le pregunta Souichi mientras se acercaba a él

\- ¿Puedes hacer café? Asi yo termino con esto- en lo que preparaban el desayuno Morinaga le pregunto - ¿Qué deseas hacer hoy sempai?

-Nada, solo quiero estar aquí, tranquilo, van a pasar un documental en la tele que no me quiero perder-

\- ¿Un documental? ¿De qué es?

-De venenos-

-Haa que bien, podríamos verlos juntos entonces ¿te parece? -

-Mientras me dejes verlo estoy de acuerdo-

-Claro sempai, no te preocupes, podría comprar unas cervezas y botanas-

-Compra pizzas-

-De acuerdo-

Acomodándose en la mesa, Morinaga colocó la ensalada, los panes tostados y los huevos revueltos para él y estrellados para Souichi, mientras este le entrego su café…

\- ¿Mmmm? ¿Le pusiste crema y azúcar? - dijo desconcertado el peli azul

\- ¿No es asi como te gusta? -

Morinaga estaba asombrado, con una ilusionada sonrisa le dijo -sí, muchas gracias sempai, es un lindo detalle de tu parte-

-Tampoco es para tanto es solo café, el que te guste diferente a mi es otra cosa-

-Aun asi, gracias-

Estuvieron conversando un largo rato, haciendo planes para el siguiente fin de semana largo en que tendrían su cita hasta que ambos se quedaron en silencio terminando sus alimentos.

Durante ese momento Morinaga estaba pensativo, lo que tenía desconcertado a Souichi -oye, ¿qué tanto tramas ahora? –

\- ¿Aahh? ¿Por qué lo dices? -

-No soy estúpido, tú tienes una duda, si hay algo que quieras decir solo hazlo, por si no lo sabes yo no puedo leer tu mente, lo que es bueno, no quisiera ver las perversiones que debe de haber ahí-

-Sempai… realmente me conoces bastante, si tengo una duda, es que hay algo que quisiera hacer. Yo sé bien que a ti te avergüenzan las palabras melosas y todo eso, pero me gustaría mucho poder decirte los sentimientos que tengo por ti, y estaba pensando en usar el cuaderno que me regalaste, yo escribiré en él y te lo daré para que lo leas a solas, ¿qué opinas? -

Souichi se había extremadamente sonrojado _"qué clase de cosas me hará leer este sujeto"_

-Ahora si prefieres, puedo decírtelo en persona, para mí sería mucho mejor si fuera asi… pero…-

-Prefiero el cuaderno- le cortó… no era que no quería saber, es que era tan extraño escuchar ese tipo de cosas, sabía muy bien que él es un tipo muy cursi, lo avergonzaba sobre manera _"tal vez… yo también pueda intentarlo" …_

\- ¡Qué bien!, cada vez que escriba te lo daré… te amo tanto sempai, deseo mucho que conozcas mis sentimientos por ti…-

-sí, si lo que digas-

Asi pasaron algunas horas hasta que Morinaga reviso las alacenas buscando ingredientes para el almuerzo -sempai… hacen falta muchas cosas en la cocina ¿me acompañas a hacer las compras?

-Pero hoy es domingo, ¿Qué no está todo cerrado?

-Los supermercados están abiertos, ¿Qué dices?

-Depende, ¿llegaremos antes de las seis?

-Si, de eso no te preocupes-

-De acuerdo-

Habían hecho unas compras rápidas, ya que no era mucho lo que necesitaban. Al llegar al departamento, entre los dos acomodaron cada cosa en su sitio. Morinaga estaba sorprendido, Souichi estaba colaborando con él, aunque a cada ratito preguntara en que sitio iba que cosa _"realmente no es bueno atendiendo un hogar"_ decía a sus adentros divertido viendo como su sempai guardaba unas latas de conserva en la heladera. Faltaba poco para que iniciara el documental por lo que Morinaga comenzó a preparar las pizzas, decidió hacerlas caseras, le gustaba más darle a su amado comida hecha por sus propias manos

-Sempai… no untes el pan en la salsa-

-Haa no fastidies… esto esta muy bueno- decía volviendo a untar el pan en la olla

-Por eso es que amo cocinarte sempai, a ti siempre te gusta lo que yo hago-

-Tampoco te vanaglories, aunque eres un idiota tu comida es buena-

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe más recetas? -

-Depende, si no tengo que cocinarte yo, si acepto-

\- ¡Que bien! Y no, yo quiero cocinar para ti, pero también quiero que tu sepas hacer diferentes platillos por si algún día yo no puedo hacerlo-

-Si, si, ya apúrate, el programa está por comenzar y tengo hambre- Le dijo alejándose dirigiéndose a la sala, observándolo con discreción desde la distancia como tarareaba alguna de sus cursis canciones de su interminable repertorio de tonterías _"ese sujeto, siempre tan atento, pero se ve mejor, se ve como siempre ha sido, pareciera como si todo lo ocurrido lo hubiera olvidado, ha valido la pena el esfuerzo, asique solo bastaba darle estabilidad para que su semblante cambiara, no es tan malo después de todo si los resultados son buenos"._ Abriendo dos latas de cerveza se acerco a la cocina dejando una al lado de él -salud-

Ya estaban viendo el documental, cada uno con una lata de cerveza en mano, Morinaga se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyado en el sofá -sempai… ¿te sientas aquí conmigo? - decía señalando el espacio entre sus piernas.

\- ¿AAAHHH? ¿ACASO ESTAS ENFERMO? -

-Vamos sempai… no seas asi… solo quiero sentirte conmigo-

-Oye idiota, no te pases de listo, el que te haya dicho esas cosas anoche no significa que vayas a tener privilegios, compórtate y déjame ver la tele-

-Sempai… eres cruel, ¿eso quiere decir que tendré que rogarte siempre? –

Souichi solo se quedó en silencio, no era que no quería, es solo que el sentirlo tan cerca hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente a él, eso lo hacía sentirse realmente incómodo…

-Está bien… no lo hagas si no quieres, quizás más adelante quieras ¿sí? - le decía sonriéndole sinceramente, no quería presionarlo, no quería que se sintiera obligado a nada con él…

-AAHH QUE DEMONIOS está bien, pero si intentas algo te mataré…-

Morinaga se había sorprendido, _"¿realmente accedió? ..."_

-Cambia esa cara, tampoco es para tanto- dijo mientras se sentaba entre las piernas de él, siendo rodeado por sus fuertes brazos, sinceramente era reconfortante sentir la calidez de su cuerpo… sentir el latir tan tranquilo de su corazón… sentir esa estabilidad que solo con él podía sentir…

Ellos eran todo lo que necesitaban, eran capaces de cortar y recrear sus alas. Sanarían unidos sus corazones, construirían sus caminos juntos. No lo olvidarían, seguirían de pie, sin importar lo que pase, lucharían, aunque no fuera fácil, porque estaban seguros de sus sentimientos. Ellos serían valientes, no dejarían que nada dañara su presente. Eran conscientes de que eran diferentes, pero aun asi se esforzarían para que su relación mejore, ya no derramarían lágrimas de dolor, ya no pasarían más noches en vela por el amargo llanto, vivirían en ese sueño que el otro les regalaba.

Cerrando un instante sus ojos, disfrutó del momento _"¿Qué has hecho de mi Morinaga?... Lo que sea que hayas hecho, ya no importa… mientras estés aquí"_

Ya no tenían motivos para sentirse hundidos, sacarían fuerzas de sus pechos para vencer ese tormento, después de tanto castigo sus almas volvieron a nacer, en sus corazones este amor no dejaría de crecer.

" _Sempai… jamás me iré… y nunca dejaré que tú te vayas…"_

Dicen que _"nada es para siempre… que lo eterno aburre a algunos"_ … pero para ellos la eternidad no sería suficiente. Disfrutarían de sus caminos ahora que podían, no perderían el tiempo. No se cansarían… no se rendirían... no esperarían una señal del destino para avanzar… no…porque no importa lo que el destino les depare, ellos lo forjarían a su favor… cumplirían sin saberlo a ciencia cierta con esos sueños pasados de una segunda vida juntos.

…Esto es parte de su historia… ellos aprendieron lo que es amar… una vez más…

NOTA

Si bien éste es el último capítulo de esta historia, aun no termina. Próximamente comenzaré a publicar una segunda parte a la que titulé "Esta Nuestra Historia" …

Deseo de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado de esta historia que ha tenido grandes giros, ha sido angustiosa, ha tenido sus momentos sensuales y románticos. Espero también haber trasmitido lo que deseaba desde un principio "el valor de la confianza", no solo en la pareja, si no también en la familia…

Bien… ¡nos estaremos leyendo pronto!


End file.
